Shining Force II: Return of the Devil King
by Noma89
Summary: 25 years after the resealing of Zeon, Orin, the son of Bowie, finds that his father has been kidnapped. He and a group of friends set out to find Bowie, and meet up with some familiar faces along the way. Please R&R. Complete. Part 2 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1 Son of a Hero

Notes Before The Story  
  
Please be patient for the next few chapters that I am currently writing. You may not borrow or add to this story without asking my permission, and you may not use the character names that I have created. If you like my story, please tell me, and if you do not, please inform me of its flaws. Thank you.  
  
Signed----Mike  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Shining Force or any of the characters in it beside the ones I have created through my own imagination. I do not own any cities or towns in Shining Force, and I do not plan on making money from my story.   
  
Shining Force II  
  
Return of the Devil King  
  
Chapter 1 - The Son of a Hero  
  
The sun's light peeked through the window of the dim room, pulling itself across the crimson floor. The sunlight splashed along the floor and walls of the room, and drown out the darkness, soon creeping up the bed of a boy, and lightly running across his tan skin. The boy awoke and rubbed one eye, his body still weak and tired from the night before, the night in which he trained for hours of his own free will.   
  
He sat up and scratched his head, then yawned loudly, before getting up to get dressed. His right arm was still sore, as were his legs and neck, from his intense training in swordplay. He slowly crept down the hard, cold tower stairs, still wiping the sleep from his eyes. There was some chatter coming from downstairs, as there often was in the early morning in the hall of the castle.   
  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was cheerfully greeted by the soldiers standing guard, and by many of the other townspeople who frequently visit the castle to speak with the king about village conflicts and disturbances. He walked slowly toward the throne room, making sure his hair was straitened and his eyes were open wide enough to disguise his exhaustion and sleepiness. He walked through the large arc doorway, which was brilliantly decorated with bright red curtains and golden tassels, into the throne room.   
  
A tall, handsome man sat in the throne before him, his light brown hair was streaked with gray from age, and his face was slightly wrinkled, yet bright and lively, and his cheeks were a pale red. His turquoise eyes looked from a stocky villager to the boy, and a faint smile grew on the man's face. The villager left soon after, and the man addressed the boy in a strong, loud voice, that was gentle enough to make the boy feel at ease, yet more tired then he already was.  
  
"Ah, Orin," the man said gently, "you are awake. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Not yet father," Orin murmured, trying to hide his lack of sleep, "but I will be sure to before I leave."  
  
Orin's face greatly resembled his father's, and yet his hair was a much darker color, and his eyes were that of his mother's. The king nodded at Orin with a smile still covering his face, and Orin left the room without another word.  
  
"Off to school, is he?" said a voice from a nearby doorway.  
  
"Yes dear, he seems to grow more tired every day with his training," said the king, "but it is of his own ambition that he continues to work on his skills."  
  
"We have to make him stop soon, or he'll work himself to the grave." said the queen, as she walked from the doorway to the king's side.  
  
"I know we must, but only if this continues," said the king with sincere worry in his voice, "we must not make him think his attempts at improving himself were wasted by our hand, Elis."  
  
"Right……," the queen murmured as she walked toward the kitchen.  
  
The king watched her leave, let out a sigh, then followed her in for breakfast.  
  
Before Orin left, he grabbed some toast from the kitchen, and grabbed his sword and scabbard. He walked out of the castle and into the large outer court, were he was greeted by more guards, who seemed to be enjoying the beautiful day. Orin was not enjoying it, yet he didn't express his exhaustion, and replied to everyone's "Hellos" and "Good mornings."   
  
Orin's footsteps echoed through the tunnel that led into town, and he yawned many times on the way through, and stopped to buckle his scabbard to his belt. It wasn't a real sword, just a wooden stick with a pointed end, and it could hardly break the skin of a foe. He had reminded himself many times that it was actually a club, but it was only for training anyway, and weighed much less than even the smallest of swords. Orin reached the end of the tunnel and was on the outside of the castle wall, in the village of Granseal. The name stood for "Ground Seal", an ancient place were a demon, or devil, had twice risen to destroy mankind, but was foiled once by the gods of the earth, and once by a mortal band of heroes, known as the Shining Force. The members of the force were not known to Orin, but that wasn't on his mind at the time. He was more worried about how long he could stay awake in class, because his teacher, Sir Gyan, was born to bore him with lectures. He was glad Sir Gyan was a master at the art of battle, because Orin would much rather be trained with battle techniques and in swordplay, than listen to lessons on strategic movement in battle.   
  
Orin walked down the stairs and toward the well in the center of town, and at a more brisk pace than he had been walking before. He turned toward the large building to his left, and proceeded inside. The place was deserted as it was everyday when Orin got there, for he was always the earliest into school. The large tan mats lay against the wall, were the lesson plans for the day were hung above. The north west corner of the room was piled with books and other notes, that had obtained large layers of dust over the years that they sat idle. The desks sat near the back of the room closest to the doors, and were lined with ink and quills. The parchment was held in a small pile on each students stool, and the room was filled with the smell of garlic and spices that were used in experiments by the royal priestess Sarah. She was a well trained monk who had needs for many potions used in purification of someone's blood and mind, also known as "Detox". A large cauldron sat in the back corner by the door, and was dented and badly cracked from its years of experimental use.   
  
Orin sat down at his desk and set up his quills, as he did so he also made sure his sword case was buckled properly, and began to write down a list of ways to hold a weapon in battle, and the correct ways of forming an aggressive and defensive stance. These sort of battle techniques would be on his test, and he would like to pass this one, but considering his lack of motivation towards written assignments, he was sure that he would not do well without studying first. Minutes later, the door opened slowly behind Orin and a small girl appeared in the doorway. Orin spun around immediately after hearing the door creek, and fell out of his seat at the site of the girl. He was not used to others being in class as early as himself, and was frightened that whomever had opened the door may be an enemy. He realized his stupidity because of the laughter coming from the girl as he got off the floor. His sore body was not in the condition to be falling over, and his it began to ache again, a bit worse than before. Orin quickly stood up and looked at the girl, his face was red from embarrassment, pain, and a bit of anger as well.   
  
"Uhh….what are you doing here so early Ikara?" asked Orin as he rubbed his sore arm and picked up the spilt container of ink.  
  
Ikara wiped away a tear of laughter and said, "I…(snicker)…I wanted to get here early to study. You know how Sir Gyan gets when your tests are not at least perfect."  
  
Ikara walked to her desk, and on the way there, Orin thought she had said "You should know," but he convinced himself it was only his imagination. Ikara was a small girl with long, black hair, and dark green eyes. She wore blue robes and a shoulder cloak of a black color. She kept her staff in the school basement, which was probably dusty by now, because where Ikara lacked physical training, she was great as a spell caster, and had the smarts to get perfect scores on most of her tests. Ikara seemed to be Orin's exact opposite, and though they were fond of each others company, they didn't consider themselves the best of friends. They often had disagreements and argued most of the time.   
  
Orin cleaned up the spilt ink, and got a new container from the black bookshelf to his left, and proceeded to take down his notes again. They both sat for about 20 minutes, before the door opened again, but this time, Orin only peeked over his shoulder to see who had entered, and noticed Ikara had done the same. There, in the doorway, stood a short man with a dark orange shirt and red pants on. He had a small red helm, and a long red beard and mustache, with small beady eyes that were a dark brown. He carried a large axe on his back that looked red, as if it had been tempered seconds before, yet the red tint never died from the axe.   
  
The man nodded to Ikara and Orin to keep working, and walked past them to the stairs, and disappeared into the basement. Orin thought Sir Gyan looked rather sickly that day, but gave it little thought and continued his studying. Now Orin's wrist was tired and sore from writing, as was the rest of his body, and he stood up and looked to Ikara, who had been reading the piece of parchment on the wall which listed the day's agenda.   
  
"I'm going for a short walk until school starts, if Sir asks, tell him I've gone for a walk." said Orin as he opened the door.   
  
"Ok, but you had better be back before the lesson starts, or you'll have hell to pay from Sir Gyan." said Ikara, not taking her eyes of the book she had picked up.  
  
Orin closed the door quietly behind him, and walked toward the well again. There were people gathered around gossiping and filling their buckets for bathing and drinking. A few villagers, those that weren't in heated conversation, waved politely to him. Orin waved back and smiled, then turned to his left toward the chapel. The chapel looked as most ordinary ones do. It was lined with decorative awnings and the stained glass windows shown pictures of aged mythology of the Greeks. Pictures such as Apollo and the seven headed Hydra lined the outer walls. Orin admired these windows and their occupants, as he walked around to the front of the chapel, which was topped with a large white cross which was engraved with words unreadable from Orin's point of view.   
  
Orin opened a large door and quietly walked into the chapel. Inside, there were several villagers and the children lighting candles and praying in front of a large statue of a God whom once helped the Shining Force to trap the Devil King in Ground Seal. The statue was of a large black bird, with two large red eyes, and, at his feet, was a Goddess, whose name was not known by Orin. The Goddess had long, frosty blue hair, and matching eyes, with a long white robe of priceless silk. She wore a crown of solid gold, and held a large blue orb in one hand, and a similar brown orb in the other. Both were impossible to remove by human or demon, but only moveable by the goddess that held them. The orbs weren't the originals, but greatly resembled the real orbs of the sky and the earth.   
  
Orin walked down the isle of pews toward the large marble statues. As he did so, many people lifted there heads to stare at Orin, and some even pointed at him, and whispered to others. They were much different in attitude then those who had greeted him at the well and in the castle. Orin knew they would act this way, because no one of royal blood would ever visit a villagers chapel, when they had their very own private chapel in the castle. Orin didn't want to go to the kingdoms chapel, because he knew very well that his mother and father would overhear his prayers, and this, Orin did not want. He sat on an empty pew, and began to pray for himself. He prayed his sore body would be healed, and he would feel more energetic. He also prayed for his lack of sleep to be no consequence to his daily life. Orin had no intention on stopping his training because of these issues, but would be much more comfortable if the burdens were lifted.   
  
He prayed for what seemed like hours, and finally stood to leave. Orin still felt his body aching slightly, and turn to leave the chapel. When he looked to the door, it opened and the rays of the sun blinded him from the dim light of the chapel, and he could not see who had entered. After the door closed, he saw that it was the Grand Priestess, Sarah. She had long blue hair, and blue eyes, and she wore a long, flowing blue robe, a vicars hat with the sign of the royal family. She spotted Orin immediately, and her eyes widened, and her mouth fell slightly open. The priestess quickly regained her calm personality, and made a brisk walk, if not a sprint, to Orin.   
  
"Orin…why are you here??" she asked with a look of curiosity in her eyes, "Why didn't you go to the royal chapel, instead of the villagers church?"  
  
"Sorry ma'am….I was curious to see what it looked like here, but I would never consider praying here." Orin backed away from Sarah slightly, and looked at the ground as he spoke.  
  
"It's ok Orin, you have every right to pray here," said Sarah in a gentle voice, "you know, you father used to come here all the time before school, when he wasn't late, that is."  
  
Orin nodded at the priestess and she smiled and walked back to the alter in front of the two statues. Orin walked out of the castle, pondering what Sarah had said. He had never known that his father was not born into royalty, and was surprised to know that he and Sarah had both been average villagers in their youth. Orin thought maybe his father had earned the throne in a different way, but he wondered, what extraordinary deed has his father accomplished to become the king of this kingdom. 


	2. Chapter 2 Day of Trial

Chapter 2 - Day of Trial  
  
Orin opened the door to the school house and walked in. Ikara was still eyeing some torn and broken books on the shelf, but turned to greet Orin as he walked to his desk.  
  
"Oh, you're back….may I ask were you went??" said Ikara as she slid a tattered book back into its space.  
  
"Uh…just went for some air, is all." murmured Orin, who was staring at his feet again.  
  
Ikara looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged off his excuse and walked to her desk as well. They sat for a moment, then the bell rang from the bell tower, in the royal chapel. Nine times it rang, and both Ikara and Orin looked toward the basement stairs, where they heard footsteps. Sir Gyan emerged from the basement, his face wrinkly in his old age of 60. He massaged his beard with one hand as he eyed Orin and Ikara, a look of anger spreading across his face. Sir Gyan walked to the parchment on the wall, whispered it aloud to himself, and then turned to the class. His face was bright red with anger, and there was a large vein jolting from his forehead.   
  
"Were are my other pupils?" said Sir Gyan, the red vein becoming more apparent, even though he was maintaining a calm voice.  
  
"Haven't seen them, Sir." Orin murmured as his eyes met Sir Gyan's red face.  
  
"Well then, we will start the lesson without them…again…" said Sir Gyan as he walked to the front of the room.  
  
Orin and Ikara both clenched their teeth, feeling that Sir Gyan may start shouting at any moment. He did not though, he just shuffled through some old pieces of parchment and turned to his pupils again. His face was normal now, as he walked toward them.  
  
"Here you are, children, this is your test." he said more calmly then before, "It is scored half on written, and half on physical."  
  
Both Ikara and Orin's eyes grew large. This gave Orin a chance to pass with flying colors and show off his talent in swordplay. They both started right away, trying their best to answer the questions right, or, in Orin's case, answer the closest to right. Ikara finished early, as always, but Orin could tell she was nervous about the physical test because of her hesitation to hand in the written test. Nevertheless, she gave her test to Sir Gyan, who ask her to be seated while Orin finished. Orin took much longer, at least another 25 minutes, to hand in his test, but he finished to the best of his ability, and took his seat after handing in the assignment. Sir Gyan stood up from his desk and faced his pupils.  
  
"Ok children, now we must head outside for the remainder of the test." said Sir Gyan as he proceeded to open the door of the school house and usher them out.  
  
Orin was slightly confused about his teachers definition of "Physical Test." Would he be training as he did normally, or fighting Sir Gyan himself? They walked until they reached the edge of town, where a soldier stopped them. Sir Gyan took out a scroll from under his helm, and handed it to the soldier. The soldier nodded suspiciously at Gyan, but, even so, he let him pass. Gyan turned and stopped the two before they left the city's protective walls.  
  
"Now, both of you, in order to complete the test, must participate in this trial." said Gyan as he looked from one of them to the other.  
  
The children nodded as Gyan spoke.  
  
"You will face one devil each," Gyan said, "and if you display the correct stances and follow simple strategies, you will get the full 50 points for the physical test."  
  
Orin looked at Ikara, who was shaking all over, and seemed to be ready to cry out in fear. Orin was ready, though, considering that he had been training for this type of thing for weeks on end.   
  
"Do you understand?" asked Gyan, who was now facing the vast fields of Arc Valley.  
  
"Yes Sir," yelled Orin obediently.  
  
"Y-y-yes Sir Gyan." said Ikara in almost a whisper.  
  
"Very well then," said Gyan as he proceeded into the field, "follow me."  
  
Both Ikara and Orin where shaking, but for very different reasons. Orin, for his happiness, excitement, and anxiousness, and Ikara from her fear and worry. They both followed him about a half a mile into the field, when he turned to them again.  
  
"They will be upon us soon." he said calmly, as he played with his mustache.  
  
They stood in wait for the devil's arrival, and were both very nervous. Gyan handed Orin a sword, and not a club either. It was a real short sword, and the blade was shining with the radiant light of the sun. It was twice as heavy as his wooden sword, but Orin did not mind the extra weight, for he had been training with both arms for a reason.   
  
Gyan grabbed the wooden sword from Orin's case and turned it to dust with his own hands. Orin was stunned at the old man's strength, but did not say a word. Gyan also gave Ikara her rod, which was also made from wood, but this wood was that of a magical tree. Each splinter contained a bit of magic power, making the weapon able to conjure up spells far more advanced than the measly spells that could be created from human hands.   
  
Armed with strong weapons, Orin felt that he was invincible now, and Ikara's sense of courage and self confidence were boosted as well. They stood longer and waited for the devils' arrival, when finally, they appeared. Things Orin had never imagined, even in his own creative mind, and things Ikara only read about in books. One of the creatures had the appearance of a head, but in the form of a cloud of mist. The other, was small in stature, with a human like body, but with a pig like face and was green in skin color. This devil sheathed its sword, and brandished it in front of Orin. Gyan through an item toward them, freezing them both.   
  
"Ah, good, now that the devils have found us," said Gyan sounding excited, "I will unfreeze them one at a time to fight you. Orin will fight the green devil, also called a Goblin, and Ikara will fight the possessive mist devil, known as a Gizmo."  
  
Orin's eyes lit up. He would have to slay a real live devil, and show himself and others that his training was a success. He looked at the Goblin, fantasizing about slaying the evil beast, and trying to comprehend how wonderful he would feel to be able to do so.  
  
"Orin…..Orin….ORIN!?" Yelled Gyan as his face turned a blood red again, "Are you ready!?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Sir. Yes, I'm ready for the test." said Orin, snapping out of his battle fantasy.  
  
"Good, then stand here." said Gyan, as he positioned Orin in the position for battle. "Ready??" asked Gyan.  
  
"Yes SIR," exclaimed Orin, as he quickly took a defensive stance, and drew his new sword.  
  
"Good, then lets start." said Gyan. "GO!" he shouted as he drew forth his red axe, and smashed the icy shell around the Goblin.  
  
Gyan jumped backward in front of Ikara, but out of the way of the Orin's battle. The Goblin stood in one place for a while, as if it were still frozen, but realized that it was not, and growled loudly in agitation. Orin gave a menacing smile toward the Goblin and ran at it swiftly, sword in hand, dragging in the wind behind him from his amazing speed.   
  
The Goblin realized that Orin had launch his attack, and began to jump from side to side, preparing to avoid the blow. Orin was too swift for the Goblin though, as he intentionally swerved around the Goblin.   
  
As it jumped into the air to avoid the attack, Orin did a back flip into the air and spun around in mid-jump. The Goblin, surprised at the agility of his opponent, sliced at Orin nervously, but missed as Orin lifted his body, in mid-air, away from the Goblin's blade, and threw down his own blow to the green hands of the devil. It screeched in agony, and dropped its blade. It fell fast to the ground, as did its sword and Orin, who landed perfectly.   
  
The Goblin, clutching its bloody right wrist, growled in frustration, and picked up his damaged sword. Orin jumped high in the air, and flipped over, and flew back down toward the Goblin twice as fast. Blade outstretched downward, toward the goblins head, Orin made slight move to the left in the air, and held his sword out with one hand to his left. The Goblin looked up at Orin, who was now only feet away, and gasped, unfortunately for it, that was its last breath. Orin came down fast and his blade went through so quickly, no blood remained on his sword. The Goblin dropped its blade, and with a burst of flame, turned into ashes. The sword evaporated into thin air, and all was quiet.   
  
Orin had easily defeated the Goblin with two swift blows, and Gyan was very pleased with him. Orin passed with all 50 points, with a 36 on the written. Ikara was happy to see how easy Orin made it seem to be, and was twice as confident in herself now. She walked into position and placed herself in her battle stance, which was defensive, since mages had no need to be aggressive because of their element conjuring spells. Ikara face went almost green with nervousness, but her face was filled with the look of determination. She looked to Gyan and nodded shyly at him. With that, Gyan once again drew his axe from his back strap and, with one blow, destroyed the ice around the mist.   
  
The Gizmo, now furious from being imprisoned within cold, flew toward Ikara, and roared loudly. Ikara, though nervous, managed to call out her incantation, and not soon after, fire surrounded the tip of her wooden rod, which did not burn to ashes. She aimed at the Gizmo, as it crept ever closer, getting faster as it came, and fired the ball of heat at the monster. It was hit almost instantly, and cried out a sinister roar, but continued toward Ikara, without stopping to rest from the blow. Ikara, who was now more nervous then before, clutched her staff tighter, and regained her determination.   
  
She ran toward the Gizmo in an aggressive mode, and while running, yelled a different incantation. This time, the fire that appeared at the top of her rod was brighter, and raging more intensely than before. She got to the Gizmo, and, without stopping, jumped to her right and held out her staff toward the Gizmo, whose high speed prevented it from stopping short. It tried to turn, but could hardly do so, and before he could stop completely, a huge ball of fire hit the Gizmo, knocking it backward. The flame spread to the ground under the cloud and began to burn it, with fire more intense than ever before. It moaned in agony, and was engulfed into the flames. Moments later, it exploded into flame itself, and turned to dust as well. Ikara, now panting from her battle, smiled, and wiped the sweat from her brow.   
  
Orin smiled and clapped at her obvious victory. Gyan was pleased with both of them, and Ikara received a 40 on her physical test, but got a huge 45 on the written. Gyan congratulated them both on the great accomplishment, and told them how proud they had made him. The sun was setting behind them, as they walked back to the kingdom. Orin was so proud of himself, and was glad that all his training paid off so greatly. He couldn't wait to tell his father and mother of his battle, and was no longer tired or sore. He even forgot what the priestess Sarah had said, and had no worries as he walked through the plains of Arc Valley. 


	3. Chapter 3 Bowie, Leader of the Shining F

Chapter 3 - Bowie, Leader of the Shining Force  
  
Time had flown by, because by the time the teacher and his students returned to Granseal, the horizon was a bright yellow and orange on one side, and purple and black on the other. Orin was still thinking about his exciting battle with the devil, and couldn't wait to tell his parents of the experience. Gyan brought them both back to the school house, which was brightly lit inside by a mix of the light from the glowing horizon, and because of the many candles lit throughout the room. Gyan gave them their graded tests and dismissed them. They left the school house, both laughing happily and discussing their techniques.  
  
"That was great!" exclaimed Orin, with a hint of laughter in his voice, "I wish all our tests were that exciting!"  
  
"Yes, that was a great experience, but I was scared half to death of that Gizmo." said Ikara as she imitated the Gizmos attack of forming itself into a giant hand.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Ikara." said Orin as he waved goodbye to her.  
  
"Yup." she replied, "and, hey, maybe Sir Gyan will let us watch Keith and Duran take their physical tests!"  
  
"I hope so!!" exclaimed Orin, who was now yelling because Ikara was so far away.  
  
They waved goodbye and went their separate ways. The village was quiet now, and most of the villagers had the windows lit with candles, and were settling down for dinner. Orin rushed home, still catching waves from soldiers on guard. He got into the castle panting lightly, and looked around. The hall was totally empty except for a soldier standing guard, and another who was lighting the candles on a chandelier.   
  
Orin walked through the throne room, and past the minister, a stocky, bald man, who was wearing green, and in his 80s. He said hello to Orin in a raspy voice, and continued organizing some scrolls and parchment. Orin entered the kitchen, which smelled of ham and chicken. His parents were already in the dining room, drinking tea and just being served dinner. The king was happy to see Orin, as was his mother, who both said hello and asked him how his day had gone.  
  
"Great!" he replied right away.  
  
"Oh?" asked the king, who instantly became interested in his son's tone and expression of happiness, "and what made this day such a wonder to you?"  
  
"Well, Ikara and I were given a physical test by Sir Gyan," Orin explained, "and we both passed, almost acing it.  
  
The king smiled happily and looked to his wife. She was smiling as well, and both listened further to Orin's story. When Orin was done, they were both surprised to hear such news from their child.  
  
"That's wonderful Orin," said queen Elis, as she looked to her husband, "right Bowie?"  
  
"Yes, it is wonderful." answered Bowie, as he sipped his tea.  
  
Orin's eyes suddenly widened, and he remembered what Sarah had told him. He looked at his father, but wasn't sure if he should ask about his past as an average villager, and how he came to be the king of Granseal. His parents began talking amongst themselves of Orin's accomplishment, but Orin drowned it out with the thoughts in his mind. Finally, he decided to ask Bowie of his past.  
  
"Dad…?" said Orin shyly, as he looked up from his dinner plate.  
  
"Yes?" replied his father, who was having a conversation with Elis over a village conflict.  
  
"What were you like when you were young?" he blurted suddenly, "You know, when you lived in the village…"  
  
Orin looked at his father intently, waiting for a response, when finally, his father spoke.  
  
"Well…I was much like you when I was young." said Bowie, hesitating after every sentence, "I went to school with my classmates, and had friends, and played outside, and trained with one of those."   
  
He pointed to the sword in Orin's case. Orin looked at his father, waiting for more answers. Bowie suspected this, and continued.  
  
"I always dreamed of living as you do know, in a castle." said Bowie, who was now standing and walking around the table, "I was, one day, asked by the king of this very castle, to go on a short journey to a nearby city, in search of a man named Hawel. I traveled their with some friends of mine, and reach that city, but had no luck in finding Hawel, so, I asked his apprentice to lead me to his home in the northern mountains. He did so, but we were devastated when we found Hawel's body, drenched in blood. He had been killed by Galam soldiers."  
  
Elis listened to Bowie's story, which had never been actually told to her either. Orin's eyes fixated on his father as he walked calmly around the dining room table, talking of his adventures to places like Tristan and Pacalon. Bowie's story went on for hours, but not one name was revealed, and even Bowie himself did mention certain parts of his story, including the fact that the band of men he led was the famed Shining Force. Orin's head was overflowing with information, and he was so happy to know of what his father had accomplished, and would have been even more proud of his father if he had known his father killed the legendary Devil King, or that the God and Goddess located in the town chapel aided him in his quest.   
  
When Bowie finished, Orin had nothing to say. He sat in awe of what his father had done with his youth, and how he used his own blade to destroy devils around the world. Bowie looked at Orin when he was finished, and waited for his response to his life up to this point.  
  
"I…I… don't really know what to say…." said Orin as he began to put his jaw back into place. "You did things for all these people…" Orin's eyes blinked for the first time in hours, and with it, a tear sprung fourth down his cheek.  
  
He was so happy with the story he was told. Proud to be the son of such a man as this, who must have had the most courage in the world to take on such forces and conflicts.  
  
"What else happened to you, dad?" said Orin excitedly.  
  
"Heh.." chuckled Bowie, "That is a story for another time, maybe when you have grown more. Now it is time for us to go to sleep."  
  
"You're right," sighed Orin, who remembered how utterly tired he was, "another time."  
  
He repeated these words as he climbed the tower stair to his room. Another day would come tomorrow, and that is when he would go to school again, as he would do for several more years, until he was old enough to be his father's elite guard, and protect him from any devils that might attack. Orin dreamed of this while he slept, and many things happened in his dream, but none were close to the route his life would take in a few hours. 


	4. Chapter 4 The New Shining Force

Chapter 4 - The New Shining Force  
  
The next morning was a gloomy one, and the sun did not make itself at home in Orin's room as it had done the day before, so Orin awoke later than usual. He wasn't tired today, having gone to sleep early the night before. His mind was still full of information, which was swirling excitedly in his skull. He got dressed and proceeded down the tower stairs. He began to hear the morning chatter of the townspeople and soldiers below, and was happy to hear this sound for once.   
  
He was greeted less than usual today because of the lack of villagers that were willing to visit the castle in such weather. Nevertheless, Orin was glad to see that his father was not speaking to someone that morning, in fact, he was not even in the throne room, but queen Elis was, and she seemed in a calm and tired mood that matched the look of the dark sky. Orin presented himself before Elis, who smiled at the sight of him, she yawned sweetly, and asked how he had slept. He replied happily that he had slept wonderfully and was dismissed for breakfast.   
  
He had a larger breakfast that morning, considering there was no reason to study for any tests today. Orin filled his plate with eggs and sausage, and a piece of toast. He ate until he was content and full, and grabbed his new weapon and its case, and buckled it to his belt. The soldiers outside were standing guard, and waved to Orin, but said nothing to him, but he was glad for the change in the soldiers' greetings. The villagers were not yet out of their homes this morning, and as Orin walked to the well, it began to rain slightly. The rain was warm, though, because spring was fast approaching this cold winter, and the winds were strong, but felt warm on Orin's body.   
  
He turned toward the school, as he seen Ikara wave to him through the window. He returned it as he walked up the stairs and opened the large, old door. It creaked loudly, announcing Orin's arrival, and Ikara turned to greet him, as did Gyan, who was reading the day's agenda.  
  
"You're later than usual, Orin." said Ikara, looking a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes, is something wrong Orin?" asked Gyan, still reading the parchment, but looking worried at the same time.  
  
"No Sir," replied Orin, "I just woke up slightly later because of this gloomy sky."  
  
"Well, take your seat then, and we will begin the lesson in a few minutes," said Gyan as he turned toward his desk, "and hopefully my other pupils will arrive late, instead of not at all, today."  
  
Gyan's face was beginning to regain its red tinge again. It was true Keith and Duran were usually fooling around, and pulling pranks with each other, but they were much more likely to be late, and not absent. Orin sat down and set up his quills, and took out a small book from his satchel. It was titled "Devils and Demons of Arc Valley" by Sir Astral. Orin knew this man well, for he was his godfather, and once his father's teacher, but had passed away after Orin's 9th birthday.   
  
He opened the tattered book to the third page, and began to read the index. There were thousands of names listed in alphabetical order. Orin searched through some names that sounded interesting, and began investigating the devils. As Orin examined the book, a loud noise came from outside. It was a horrible noise, that sounded like a bellowing elk. Suddenly, the school house door swung open and in came a tall boy. He was wearing green from head to toe, and had a belt that stretched from his shoulder to his waist, and a dark green shoulder cloak. On his back, was a quiver and bow, and he stood in the doorway, mouth slightly agape.  
  
"Keith!?" yelled Gyan as his ran over to Keith.  
  
Keith fell to the floor ,unconscious, with his face red and blood streaming down out from his mouth.  
  
"My god!" screamed Ikara, as she jumped to her feet, and ran to Keith's side.  
  
Orin shoved his book into his satchel and looked toward the window. Outside was a horde of devils, who were fighting two soldiers. The soldiers were holding their ground, but the devils were snapping at them aggressively. Orin drew his sword and ran outside to help the soldiers, but as he ran through the doorway, someone grabbed his leg from behind, sending him down to the hard, wooden floor. Orin looked behind him to see who it was, and caught a glimpse at Keith's blood smeared face.  
  
"You can't go out there…." moaned Keith, still tightly gripping Orin's leg, "they'll---" Keith fell unconscious again, and let go of Orin's leg.  
  
Orin stood and looked to Ikara who was weeping over Keith, and then to Gyan who was looking at Orin, his face pale with worry.  
  
"Keith is right, Orin," said Gyan, "you have to stay here and make sure the devils don't get in."  
  
Orin nodded, and put away his weapon, and rushed over to Keith with the others. Gyan stood, and drew forth his axe, which glowed a brighter red than ever. He walked slowly through the door, closing it behind him. Orin stood and walked to the window. He could see a battle raging outside, between a horde of about 20 devils, and there amongst them, were Gyan and five soldiers. There were more soldiers defending the homes of the villagers, and several defending the castle gate, as archers in the tower closed the large metal gate.   
  
Orin's face grew white with fear, as he saw two soldiers get slaughtered in front of the castle gate, and as 4 more devils poured through the outer gates, and into the village. The creatures were all the same, their half man, half horse bodies covered in shining black armor, and they carried huge lances and spears. Orin watched as two devils overpowered a soldier, and impaled him from opposite sides. Orin was stricken with horror, and he began to feel dizzy and feint. He quickly turned from the raging battle toward Ikara, who was wiping the dry blood from Keith's open mouth. Ikara turned to Orin, and looked at him, with sincere fear in her eyes, and tears streaming down her pale face. Keith coughed, and woke up suddenly, his face green from noxiousness. He vomited on the floor next to him, and slowly stood up.  
  
"I can't just sit here," said Keith, as he spat blood and vomit onto the floor, "something needs to be done."  
  
"But what can we do, Keith?" asked Orin, as color returned to his face, "You said yourself that these devils were very strong."  
  
"You're right, but what if we work together?" said Keith, in a sly, yet angry voice, "Lets fight these monsters together."  
  
Keith grabbed his bow and loaded it with an arrow. Orin nodded and drew his sword. Ikara looked at them, still upset, and seemed to want to speak, but words escaped her.  
  
"It's ok," said Orin gently, but with authority in his voice, "We won't leave you here."  
  
"O…ok" she said, as she stood and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
She ran quickly to the basement, and was back in only a few seconds with her staff. Orin kicked open the door, and prepared for the fight, which he knew would be difficult, and surely life threatening. He ran outside, and a battered Keith followed, as Ikara stood in the doorway, looking around at the horrible sight of the battle. Bodies of mortal soldiers lie everywhere, as did the small mounds of dust from destroyed devils. Gyan had disappeared, as well has many of the devils, only 7 or 8 remained, still attacking a group of four soldiers.   
  
Ikara, without any apparent fear in her heart suddenly appeared in front of both Keith and Orin, and from her mouth, she roared an incantation. Surprised at Ikara's sudden gain in speed, Orin regained his calmness and moved to her side. The fire around her staff was raging, and Keith had his arrow pointed at one of the devils, as they continuously attacked the soldiers, whom were only a group of two by now. Ikara launched a huge ball of fire from her staff, which slammed into a devils, and engulfed him instantly. It roared loudly, and became ashes within seconds. Two of the devils caught sight of the attack, and spun around to attack the children. Keith fired an arrow at one of them, stunning him shortly, and causing him to cry out, but he continued his rampage toward the three. Orin ripped through the air with his sword, and in a flash, had sprinted right around one of the devils, and turned to deliver his blow. The unsuspecting devil roared in premature victory, before his head was sliced down the center. He stood for a moment before flames burst from his wounds, and he was no more.   
  
The second devil surprised Orin, but Keith already had his second arrow ready, and fired it into the devils leg. It fell over in aguish, and Orin finished it with a diving stab to its horse like torso. There was one devil remaining, and it had finished the last of the two soldiers, and was charging toward them. Ikara conjured her flames and sent a ball of fire hurtling toward the beast. It evaded the ball, and continued to charge. Orin was already launching an attack on the galloping devil, and blasted his sword clear through its body. The devil exploded immediately into a cloud of dust, leaving Orin standing tall in he and his teams victory. He turned to Keith and Ikara, who were both panting as he was, and fell to the ground. He was exhausted from the battle, and felt no reason to get up. Until, that is, Keith lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Orin, come on, there is still much work to do." Keith said as he shook Orin.  
  
Orin opened his eyes, wondering what Keith meant by this, but he quickly understood, as he seen the fire that was spreading across the roof of the castle. He stood of his own strength and ran toward the castle gates, which had been destroyed. He sprinted through the tunnel, that was littered with several bodies, and he got into the outer court. He looked up to the highest point in the castle, and stared as the fire raged over the building's rooftops, shining a brilliant orange and yellow light to the ground below. The rainfall was now very intense, and should easily take out the fire, but Orin was worried about his father and mother more than anything.   
  
He heard the sound of Keith and Ikara's footsteps close behind. They ran into the castle, and past the bodies of more soldiers, and a few of the castle servants. Orin heard a loud scream from his mother coming from the top of the castle. Orin sprinted up several flights of stairs, and looked around for his mother. She was lying on a staircase, face down, and to Orin's delight, he could see that she was still breathing. He lift her with Keith's help to the bottom of the stairs, where she opened her eyes to see Orin. She was badly bruised, and her wrist seemed to be broken.   
  
"Orin….they took your father to the tower, I couldn't stop them." said Elis, as she sat up and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'll be fine here, go help your father Orin, those devils can't hurt us if you help him." Her eyes were filled with tears, and she looked upset that she was not able to prevent Bowie's kidnapping.  
  
"Yes, of course mother." said Orin as he wiped away his mother's tears.  
  
Orin stood up, as did Keith, and the three ran towards the tower hidden behind Granseal castle. They ran up another flight of stairs, and through a dimly lit tunnel, until finally they found the tower. It went higher than imaginable, and could be seen from every city in Arc Valley. Statues of gargoyles filled the outer walls, and vines hung from the tower, because of its centuries of life. Orin ran toward the tower, sword gripped tightly, as he ventured inside, his comrades at his side. As he entered the tower, he saw nothing but the stairs in front of him, and no devils were in the tower, but Bowie was. He stood at the top of the stairs, at an alter.   
  
He was no longer dressed in his royal robes, and his crown was not on his head. Instead, he wore a long, red cloak, and light blue and white clothing. He had a blue bandana in place of his crown, and a large sword hung from his belt. He looked as if he were ready for battle, but his eyes had changed, and in place of his bright blue eyes, they were filled with nothing but white, and his face had almost no expression. Orin looked at his father, terrified of his tormented looking face. Bowie turned away from Orin, and quickly disappeared into the depths of the tower. Orin cried out to his father, but got no reply. Orin, stood in disbelief at his father's disappearance, and did not know what to do, but finally, he began to speak.  
  
"We will find him, if you are both willing to help me." said Orin, as he turned to Ikara and Keith.  
  
"Of course we help you Orin." said, Keith, as Ikara nodded in agreement next to him.  
  
"Wonderful, then as a boy of royal blood, I declare that we are the next Shining Force." he said loudly, as he raised his arm in the air.  
  
Sweat was dripping off Orin's angry and determined face, but Keith and Ikara raised their weapons high into the air, and looked and each other, smiling for what there destiny held. They would find Bowie, and though they could not travel into the depths of the tower as he did, they find a way to do so anyway. They did not know, though, that only two ways aloud them into the tower. One, by way of a magical sword, hidden somewhere in the world, and another by two jewels, one dark blue and one red, which Orin had not notice hanging tightly around Bowies neck…. 


	5. Chapter 5 Bandits of Arc Valley

Chapter 5 - Bandits of Arc Valley   
  
The kingdom lay in ruins for three days strait, and funerals were planned for all that were killed by the horde of devils. The reason for the attack was unknown, though rumors spread that a villager was tied with the devils. The rebuilding began on a day that seemed perfect for working, and though many were in a unhappy or depressed mood, the bright sun raised their spirits slightly, and they started the task of reconstructing destroyed homes, and repairing intact ones. The castles roof was repaired first, by many of the soldiers themselves.   
  
Gyan was found in the field outside of the city, battered and tired, but alive nevertheless. He rested in his home for a few days, and therefore, school was out for the time being. Keith healed quickly from his wounds, and Duran, who had been walking to school with Keith at the time of the attack, had been badly hurt by some devils, and was not seen for days. Orin awoke from the light of the rising sun, as he always did, and got dressed and walked down into the hall. There was no one in the castle that morning, not even the soldiers who were currently repairing the castle roof. There were no villagers, because most of them came to visit the king, but there was no king to visit. Elis took full control of the kingdom, though she lay in bed, depressed at the thought of her husband not returning. Orin spoke to her, in a gentle whisper.  
  
"Mother…I'm sorry that I couldn't help father, but I'm going to find him, and I'm taking my friends with me." he said, into his mother's ear, as she stared toward the ceiling, in a state of shock.   
  
She did not move, but a tear ran down her already red cheek, and she reached out for Orin's hand. She pulled him close to her, and cried for at least 10 minutes, before she nodded off to sleep. Orin gently removed himself from her grasp, and whispered goodbye. He left her there, but thought to himself how proud she would be of him, when he returned with his father. He left the castle, and no one even seemed to notice him as he walked through the village.   
  
He went to see Keith first, because of the closer location of his house to the castle. Keith answered the door immediately, with his bow and quiver already strapped to him, as if he had been waiting for Orin to arrive. They nodded to each other, and began to walk to Ikara's house. Hers was close to the town exit, and was stripped of its roof by fire, and now only an outline of new wood remained. She was standing outside, watching the villagers, one of which was her father, in hope they would finish soon. When she realized Orin and Keith coming toward her, she turned happily to greet them.  
  
"There you are, I've been waiting for days for you to come." she said, as her voice raised in excitement.  
  
"We wouldn't leave without you Ikara." said Orin, smiling brightly.  
  
"Yeah, we need someone to cook for us." joked Keith, who stopped laughing as Ikara's staff made contact with his head.  
  
"AHAHAGG!!" He yelled in pain, as he fell to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
Both Ikara and Orin laughed at Keith as he curled into a ball, holding his head in pain. When Keith regained his right train of mind, and after Ikara had finished telling him how horribly impolite he was, they headed toward Duran's home. His home was very small, compared to the others in the village, and was surprisingly not damaged at all. Orin knocked on the door, and waited for it to open, or even to hear some movement from inside. Finally, the door flew open and out jumped a short boy, who had a nice build, but was a bit stocky. He had brown hair, wrapped in a bandana, and brown eyes that gleamed at the site of the trio. He smiled happily, his mouth spread wide in excitement.  
  
"There you guys are, I thought you never come to visit me." he said, now looking down at his feet, with a look of unhappiness on his face.  
  
"How did you know that we would be coming for you??" asked Keith, as he rubbed the bump on his head.  
  
"The gossip has spread that you guys are the new Shining Force!" Duran cried, drawing the attention of some nearby villagers. "And that you took down five enraged devils!"  
  
"You heard right, Duran, we are the Shining Force, though we have hardly accomplished what the heroes before us have." said Ikara, who was now drawing in the dirt with the bottom of her staff.  
  
"Woah, that's great!" Duran said, beaming at Orin, "I can come, can't I?"  
  
"Of course, we need all the help we can get!" said Orin, who was looking surprised that Duran would ask such a question.  
  
"Great!" cried Duran, "I'll be ready in a sec."  
  
Duran ran back inside, and within a few seconds he had returned with an axe. It was small, but the blade was razor sharp, and Duran had the muscle of a warrior to make any weapon's blow a very heavy one.  
  
"Ok, lets go then." said Orin, as he turned toward the gate of the city.  
  
"Were to, Orin," asked Keith, whose swelling of the head had now gone down.  
  
"Well," started Orin, as he rubbed his chin in thought, "I believe that I know who can help us greatly on our quest, but she does not live in Granseal. Her home, I believe, is in a small house in the northwest. We must travel through the fields, and a small town, to get there."  
  
"Who is it we are going to see then, Orin?" asked Ikara with a look of curiosity in her eyes, as the four walked toward the open city gates.  
  
"She once lived here with my own family, but was hurt in the devil attack, and is now at home with her family," said Orin, "We should arrive in a day or so."  
  
Ikara looked toward Keith and shrugged at Orin's ignoring her question. As they walked onto the vast field outside of Granseal, they were amazed at the warmth of the spring day, as the sun beat down its raze onto them. There were no devils in the fields, because of the many that were killed in the attack before, and it was now rare to see a devil in the daylight. Nevertheless, all four of them kept the weapons ready for an attack, and as they suspected, they were attacked as they approached the small town of which name they did not know. There stood five devils, seemingly guarding the city. They did not see the Force approaching, and were surprised to find them walking towards them calmly. There were two horse like devils, which Orin had read in his book were called Centaur Knights. Two others were those like Orin had fought in his physical test, called Goblins, and the last, Orin had not seen, but closely resembled a cave bat, only it was at least 20 times its normal size.   
  
Duran, who was normally happy and energetic, was now walking calmly, and with a look of hatred toward the devils. Orin suspected this look of hatred had sprung from the devils injuring him, and it was said that both parents and his sister were slaughtered by the beasts. They reached the devils, standing only 30 yards away. Suddenly, the bat creature let out a screech of anger, and darted toward the four of them, who were entirely surprised by its speed. Orin, Duran, and Keith narrowly avoided the speedy attack, but Ikara was hit head on, and was knocked backward. The bat screeched in victory, and flew back to its group, who had now launched an attack on the Force.   
  
The Knights ran at full speed, carrying the small Goblins on their backs. The Goblins whipped their swords in the air, and growled loudly at the group, while the centaurs held out their lances, as if to be jousting. Ikara, who was knocked a few yards from the rest of the group, seemingly unconscious, as Keith had called her name, but did not receive a reply. Duran, who was angry at the attack, ran toward the charging devils, and jumped high in the air. He was unsuccessful in delivering a blow, because he was intercepted by the bat, who, in a flash, had slammed into Duran. He fell limp to the ground, and created a small crater, identifying him as unconscious as well. Keith shot an arrow at one goblin, who growled in pain, and lost his grip on the centaurs back. It flew backward, hit the ground, and was trampled to death by the other centaur, who could not stop at his rate of speed. The Goblin exploded, and dust blew through the wind, disappearing more with each gust. Orin ran toward the charging devils, yelling at them with anger.  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done to them!!" cried Orin as the wind whipped through his hair.  
  
Even in his raged attack, Orin was conscious of the fact that the bat was no were in site. Therefore, when it sprung suddenly behind him, he spun around and sliced through the bats face. It screeched in pain and flew high into the air, but came spiraling to the ground, and exploded on contact. The Centaur was upon Orin by now, and slashed in anger at him, knocking him to the ground, and as the Knight raised its already bloody hooves to trample him, it was surprised to find that an arrow had pierced its underbelly. It roared in pain, and back fearfully away from Orin, as he watched his wound gush forth blood. He looked toward Keith, who was smiling slyly, and loading in another arrow. But then, out of what seemed nowhere to the devil, Orin's blade ripped through its front legs, and it exploded instantly.   
  
The final enemies charged fourth, and came up behind Orin, catching him by surprise as he got up from the ground. Orin tried to dodge the forceful attack, but was stabbed by the lance of the centaur, and knocked senseless by the butt of the riding Goblin's sword. Keith fired his arrow to stop the Centaur from trampling Orin, but missed him, hitting the Goblin in the side. The Goblin growled loudly and fell off the centaur's back in pain, but stood again, pulling the arrow from his side. As the centaur lifted its hooves, Keith was surprise to see a raging fire ball slam hard into the centaur, knocking him to the ground, and burning him until he let out a screech, and exploded. Ikara smiled victoriously, as Keith looked back to see her standing, but holding her arm in pain.   
  
The limping Goblin, was now walking briskly toward Keith. Suddenly, Duran stood up, blood running down his forehead, and snuck up behind the beast, and drove his razor sharp axe clear through the Goblin's head. It exploded, and Duran walked victoriously through the dissipating cloud of smoke and dust. The three of them gave a loud cheer, and walked toward an unconscious Orin. They lifted him up, and carried him to the small city, where they were sure they would find some valuable information about Bowie's location.  
  
They reached the city within a few minutes, and walked unto the path, surprised that the town had no wall protecting it. They walked through the city of small houses, and looked at their surroundings. The place was small indeed, but there were a great deal of people in the small streets, whom were conversing, gardening, and obtaining water from a small well. There were groups of chicken and duck roaming free about the streets, and people did not seemed to notice the band of children who had entered their small town. Orin, who had now awakened, held his head in pain, and noticed the deep wound in his right arm. It had stopped bleeding, but his sleeve and shirt were dark red.   
  
He walked unbalanced through the town, dizzy at first, but Duran and Keith lent their arms for him to hold. They went strait to the small chapel on the very outskirts, in the behind area of the town, where the wounds were healed by a priest. Orin was happy that his arm was movable again, and he slashed his sword left and right, so he would be sure it was fully healed. They left the chapel; and looked around at the villagers, who were still going about their daily lives. Keith suggested they split up, and ask around for information on Bowie, and if anyone had seen him being taken through, or by, the area. They had heard of Bowie, and some knew him well because he had visited the village many times years before, and also because some villagers were natives of Granseal, but had moved away.   
  
None seemed to know were Bowie could possibly be, and so, they decided it best to spend the night in the church, because the sky had darkened greatly since their arrival. They slept well, and awoke a few hours after sunrise, because the church took in very little light, and remained very dim inside. When they were dressed and fed, they proceeded to the exit of the town, not where they had previously enter from, but another entrance or exit in the rear of the village. They waved goodbye to the priest who had taken them in, and they left the city, and entered a field, almost as large as the one that they walked through to get to the city. It was not a large plain, as the other had been, but was filled with rougher terrain, such as forest areas and shrubs. They had only walked about 10 yards, before devils began to surround them, and they prepared for a harsh battle.   
  
Two bats appeared, which were listed in Orin's book as Huge Bats. Other devils, such as three Knights, two Goblins, and another devil, that was a blue blob of liquid. The Force was charged by a Goblin first, but was easily defeated by Duran, who clashed with his axe to the Goblin's sword, but overpowered it, cutting its chest open. It burst into flames, and exploded, and Orin and his Force moved closer to the other devils, who were infuriated at the power of their enemies. The three Knights charged next, lances pointed forward, as they roared across the plains. The faster two reached the Force first, and Orin narrowly avoid a lance, but spun around, and managed to catch one of the centaur's legs with his sword, pulling him to the ground. The Knight roared out, and began to bring itself up from the ground, but was hit with a ball of fire, and knocked back down. It roared once more in agony, and exploded into dust.   
  
Keith shot an arrow at the second Knight, who evaded the shot, and ran ever faster toward Keith. He was hit hard with side of the lance, and flew backward, skidding against the ground, and coming to a stop when his back hit a large tree. When the dust cleared, he lay unconscious, and blood was dripping from his mouth, and streaming down from a large gash in his forehead. The centaur turned to Duran, who was closest, and stabbed at him with his lance. Duran, easily avoided, and came up behind the Knight, but was head butted by a Huge Bat, as it quickly swooped down from the sky. Duran rolled rapidly into a bush, and jumped out seconds later, with but a cut on his face from a thorn. By this time, the third centaur had reached his comrade, and began to swing at Ikara with his lance. She blocked twice with her staff, and slammed it into his face, as he raised his weapon for a third attack. He backed off slightly, though he was barely hurt by Ikara's weak attack, but was surprised when he was hit in the face a second time, but by a ball of flames. He screamed as the fire engulfed him, but fought with his last breath. He stabbed Ikara in the thigh, and she cried out in pain. He withdrew his bloody lance, and exploded into dust.   
  
The other Knight, who was now dueling with Orin, was fighting hard in his hatred toward the small band of teens. It lost concentration, and Orin caught the opening in the enemies defenses, and drove his sword deep into the devils face, which shot fourth blood onto Orin's clothes. It exploded quickly after, and left the dust of its body at Orin's feet. Keith was now attempting to stand, but could not, for his leg seemed broken, and he was dizzy from the loss of blood, which had now almost covered his face in red.   
  
Duran helped him to stand and lean against the tree behind him, but Duran was caught off guard by the second bat, whose sharp claws ripped across his chest. He yelled out in pain, and held his chest, which began to bleed furiously. Even so, he stood and picked up his axe, and looked to the sky. He caught a glimpse of one bat, and he quickly launched himself into the sky, and brought his axe down at exactly the right moment. He slashed through the bat's torso, and it exploded immediately, but Duran lost consciousness soon after, and fell limply to the ground. The second bat came down from behind Orin, and rammed into his back, launching him several feet forward, into a small tree. Orin felt himself losing consciousness as well, but pushed himself up. He could not see, though, because he was blinded by his own blood, that was now pouring down from his head. He fell over in shock, and passed out soon after.  
  
Orin awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. He sat up, but as he did so, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his back and to his head. He fell back to the small mat he was lying on, and looked around for a sign of his friends. Keith lay next to him, his head rapped in bandages, that covered his left eye, and Ikara lie next to the bellowing flames, which looked as if they were surrounding her. Duran was nowhere in sight. Orin was confused about his location, and he looked around anxiously for another person, but seen no one.   
  
He lay for several minutes, feeling the small bandage on his own head, and massaging his soar left arm. Only moments later, Duran appeared from somewhere in the forest, and was carrying firewood. Orin called out to him, but hardly any words escaped his mouth, which was dry and chapped.  
  
"Dur…Duran, are you there?" asked Orin, his voice barely above that of a whisper.  
  
"I am." he replied, walking over to Orin.  
  
"What happened? I thought we had been killed for sure." he said quietly, as he felt his voice regaining its tone.  
  
"I awoke here as you did now," replied Duran, gesturing to the bandages on his chest, "bandages and all. I thought I heard someone talking by the fire, but when I raised my head to see who it was, they took off."  
  
"Did you see who they were?" Orin asked turning his head slightly to look at Duran.  
  
"No, my vision was blurred when I awoke, and had cleared up only a few minutes ago." Duran replied, as he put a warm cloth onto Keith's bandaged forehead.  
  
"Do you know were we are?" asked Orin, as he felt strength returning to his neck and arms.   
  
"I think we might be….." Duran was cut short by the sound of the bushes and trees shaking nearby.  
  
Suddenly, a small man appeared, his face rapped in a bandana, and a headband on. He held a small blade that seemed to be of Japanese origin, and wore black from head to toe. A second later, another man, dressed the same, emerged from the bushes as well, followed by a giant rat man, with a small knife in hand, and ragged close on. They walked toward the damaged group, holding their weapons, ready to attack Duran if he moved.  
  
"So, you're awake, eh?" asked the ragged looking rat, who was now brandishing his knife.  
  
"What do you want with us," asked Duran, looking at his axe that lay by the fire, at the rat's gnarled feet, "if you wished to rob us, then why do you let us continue to live."  
  
"Because such people as you, such as the prince there," said one bandit, "will fetch a high ransom price."  
  
"And because our leader requests us to bring all the people we find to him, before we can take their possessions." added the second bandit.  
  
"Tell your leader that we will have none of this nonsense, and that he should be slain for such horrible crimes against innocent passerby!" yelled Duran angrily, his face grown red with hatred and anger toward the thieves.  
  
"We will do no such thing," yelled the rat, who raised his knife in the air, ready to strike Duran down for such disrespect for their leader, "besides, he is well on his way here, to see you die."  
  
Duran backed away from the rat, knowing he was very little of a threat to the bandits without his axe. And so, they sat in wait for the leader of the thieves to arrive. When he did, Duran stood to meet the creature he considered scum, and grabbed his axe as he stood. As the thief leader approached Duran, Orin glanced at his robes, which covered his face in shadows. They were a dark shade of blue, and his head was draped with a blue cloth, which was tied to his head with a yellow band. He had a large dark blue cloak flowing behind him, and a sword was poking through his robes, making it obvious that he was not a thief, but a samurai, or ninja. As he moved closer to the fire, Orin's eyes widened at the site of the man, who was not a man at all, he was a rat, and a sly smile spread across his face, and he turn sharply to Orin.  
  
"Hello, Orin, It is good to see you are well." said Slade, as he sat on a large log in front of the blaze of a fire that he himself had created hours before. 


	6. Chapter 6 Slade's Tale

Chapter 6 - Slade's Tale  
  
Orin strained to sit up, and confirm what he had seen. He had heard that the bandits in this area were dangerous, but he knew not that their leader was one of his father's good friends. His back was sore with pain, but he sat up and looked at Slade, feeling a great deal of discomfort at the site of the rat. Slade, who was now motioning his minions away, didn't seem to Orin, as the type that would do such a thing as kill innocent passerby for their valuables. Orin blinked at Slade, still trying to focus his eyes on him, but couldn't do so because of the dizzying pain throughout his body.  
  
"Be gone with you, scum of this forest." roared Duran, as he lifted his axe in the air, "If you do not leave us now, then you'll pay with your life, rat!"  
  
"I do not believe you want to do that, my friend." said Slade, his face growing angry at such a threat, "I could strike you down right here, without a second thought!"  
  
Slade stood quickly, and unsheathed his sword. Duran backed off slightly, but kept his axe raised, hoping that his stubbornness would discourage Slade. It did not, and with a grunt of anger, Duran turned, and vented his anger by launching his axe into a tree trunk.  
  
"Wise of you, dwarf." said Slade, with some aggravation still left in his voice, as he sheathed his long, gleaming sword.  
  
It was twilight now, and the fire had begun to serve its purpose of both light and warmth, as the night grew dark and cold. Slade looked at the fire for several minutes, and Duran had stormed off into the forest to cool off, and took his axe with him, so he could get more firewood. Slade finally looked from the blazing fire, to Orin, who was now lying again, to rest from the constant pain in his back.  
  
"Why have you come here, Orin?" asked Slade, with a look of seriousness and worry, "You have no reason to be venturing in such a dangerous area."  
  
"I needed to see the priestess Sarah." he said, his voice scratchy and dry.  
  
"Sarah? But does she not reside with you for months at a time?" asked Slade, as he pondered at Orin's reply.  
  
"She was wounded greatly by a devil, and had to return home to her family, so that she could heal." said Orin, "I need information about my father."  
  
"Bowie refuses to tell you a great deal about his past, because he believes you might decided to follow in his footsteps." Slade said, as he looked to the blazing fire again. "I understand now why he does this." he added, pointing to the bandage on Orin's head.  
  
"That is not why I need to see the priestess Sarah." said Orin, his voice raising as he spoke of his intentions of the information he will obtain, "My father has gone missing. I believe his was kidnapped by a devil."  
  
With those words, Slade stood, eyes widening, and he rushed to Orin.  
  
"How! How is such a thing possible!?" cried Slade, as he grabbed Orin's shoulders, "Your father has the most powerful mind, and is too pure of heart to ever fall to a devil's power!"  
  
"Don't yell at me, I don't know how this happened!!" cried Orin, as tears began to roll down his cheeks, "That is why I need to know about my father, so that I can find who sent the devil to possess him!"  
  
Orin's face was red with anger and sadness, but he managed to suppress the remaining tears, and lay back to the soft mat. Slade stood above Orin, and turned to the fire again. He stood for a second, and suddenly dropped to his knees, his fists clenched and teeth clenched in anger.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if…" Slade stopped, and grabbed the hilt of his sword, and, in a rush of spontaneous anger, he ran to a nearby tree, and sliced clear through it.  
  
The cut was so swift that the tree did not move at all, and didn't even fall. He sheathed his sword again, and turned to Orin, a look of anger still beating on his face.  
  
"I will bring you to Sarah. If I can help you in any other way, then please, tell me now." said Slade, his teeth still clenched in anger.  
  
"Tell me about my father then." said Orin, "that is the only possible way you can really help me now."  
  
"Then I will, and I will not hesitate to tell you the entire truth." said Slade, as he sat back down on the log next to him.   
  
Slade retold most of the story Bowie had told the night before, but Slade gave much more detailed information on the battles that took place. When Orin found that his father had been the leader of the Shining Force, he sat up on the mat, ignoring the pain in his back, and arms. He felt even more determined to find his father now. Slade had gotten to the point in which Bowie and the force had defeated Taros at the ancient ruins.   
  
Before Slade could continue, though, a loud roar echoed through the forest. Slade looked around for the source of the noise, before standing and drawing his sword. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a creature appeared from the forest behind Slade. Orin yelled out to Slade, but was too late, as the devil had already delivered a fierce blow from its axe. Slade wobbled, and fell unconscious to the ground, barely missing the raging flames. The devil looked at Ikara, then Keith, and then to a surprised Orin. It looked like a large man in armor, and Orin recognized it as a soldier that had been possessed by a devil, and commanded by a possessed king of Granseal's ally, Galam. The soldier walked slowly toward Orin, his axed raised in anger at the sight of a mortal, and before it could bring down his razor sharp axe, Duran jumped out of nowhere, dropping his firewood, and ramming headfirst into the armored soldier. It fell into the flames, and roared with anger, before it exploded, and made the flames burn even brighter. Duran stood up, his head pounding because of the strong armor that covered the soldiers body.   
  
"You alright Orin?" asked Duran, rubbing his head rapidly, as if it might lessen the pain.  
  
"Yes, thanks for that." replied Orin, who stood up now that the pain in his body had lessened.  
  
"No problem, but is the thief alright?" said Duran, pointing to an unconscious Slade.  
  
"Damn it, we've got to get him to Sarah's, she can heal us all in the blink of an eye." said Orin, gritting his teeth in anger at the devil who had attacked them.  
  
"We have to wait for Ikara and Keith to come to first." said Duran, "We can't carry all three of them."  
  
"Ok, we will wait then." said Orin, and he put a small pot over the fire, "Put Slade on my mat, I do not need to lay there any longer."  
  
They both hoisted Slade up, and put him down on the mat. He was not heavy, but his cloths made him look bulkier than he was. Orin sat on the log, and looked at the fire, as he dropped piece of wood and twigs into it, Duran treated the wound on Slade's head. As they sat in wait, the night grew, and they both became tired. They lay down on the ground to sleep, but had hardly drifted off, when a strange fog rolled into the forest.   
  
Orin, opened his eyes hours later, to see a fire, full with only smoldering coals, and ashes. The fog was draped heavily throughout the area, and it made it hard for him to see clearly. He saw all three of his comrades, and Slade, all asleep, and tried to do the same, but was interrupted when he heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. He looked to the bushes, and out of them, came a dark circle. It was easy to see in the fog, and it was traveling slowly toward Slade. Orin stood up, but was instantly pulled to the ground, and was totally immobile. He looked to Slade, and screamed out his name twice, but he did not stir, and Orin was quiet, because his mouth would not open. A strange force had him strapped to the ground, and kept his mouth shut tightly. Orin struggled under the force, but could not move, and began to wriggle fiercely under it. The circular specter like thing moved closer to Slade, and suddenly, flew into the sky, and dived back down into the body of Slade, causing his sleeping body to twitch and bounce uncontrollably.  
  
"NO!" cried Orin, surprised at the fact that he could speak again, "GET AWAY!"  
  
Duran jumped up, and looked around, wondering who was yelling, and why they were doing so. When he spotted Orin, he eyes widened, and he stood up.  
  
"Orin, what's the matter." asked Duran, slightly twisting his head in curiosity.  
  
"Slade! He's been possessed by a devil!" cried Orin, as he pointed nervously to Slade's slightly twitching body.  
  
Slade suddenly sprung to his feet, eyes wide and white, pupil nowhere to be found in his eye. He growled in anger, and gripped the hilt of his sword, but stopped suddenly. He seemed to be listening to a voice, that both Duran and Orin could not hear. Slade ginned wildly, and turned toward the fog filled forest. He rushed into them, quicker than either of them could see, and he was gone. Orin and Duran stood in awe, and Orin's face grew red with anger. Another of the original Shining Force had been possessed by an evil being, and were seemingly willing to follow any orders given to them, no matter who the person was that they had to slay. Orin sat down and looked at Duran, who was still in awe at what had happened.  
  
"We have to go soon." said Orin, picking up his satchel and putting his shirt back on, "I don't want to be possessed by any of those orbs."  
  
Duran looked at Orin, seemingly not comprehending what he had said. Nevertheless, Duran rubbed Ikara's shoulder, and she awoke almost immediately.  
  
"We've got to go now, Ikara." said Duran, "I'll explain later."  
  
Ikara nodded, and sat up. Her arm was bandaged heavily, as was her thigh, and she grabbed her staff, and stood, seemingly without any trouble, though her face showed a pained expression. Duran and Orin both lifted Keith, and began walking through the forest, toward Sarah's house. The sun began to rise, a golden yellow, and the fog cleared quickly from the forest, as they walked toward the home of the priestess. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Azure Escort's Battle

Chapter 7-The Azure Escort's Battle   
  
Duran knocked on the door to Sarah's house, half expecting surprise from her, and half expecting a long scolding. Therefore, they were surprised when a small girl answered the door. Her expression was that of happiness and excitement to see the group, though she did not know them at all. Her hair was a dark brown, and she had eyes as blue as the sky, and she looked at the Force with pure joy in them.   
  
"Mommy, mommy!" she cried excitedly, turning to her mother, who lie in bed, "We have guests."  
  
"Let them in then." said Sarah, her voice clear and happy, "Don't let them stand in the cold."  
  
"You can come in now." said the girl, as she hopped up and down excitedly.  
  
The troupe entered, Duran and Orin still holding Keith. He was still asleep, and not looking to be in good shape, though the rest he was getting might help.  
  
"Oh!" cried Sarah, as she looked at a badly battered Keith, and the rest of the bruised Force, "Are you all alright!?"  
  
"We were attacked by devils in the fields, and we couldn't hold them off." replied Ikara, who rubbed her heavily bandaged thigh.  
  
"Yeah, but Slade saved us. He was even kind enough to build us a camp and bandage our wounds." added Orin, who was winded from carrying Keith for so long.  
  
"My god, and he didn't come with you, did he?" Sarah asked in an angry voice, "He could have at least tried to make sure his work had paid off by assuring you a safe trip here."  
  
"No, that's not what----" Orin winced in pain, and almost dropped Keith, but held fast, and his knees began to buckle under the weight.  
  
"Don't speak, tell me later!" cried Sarah, who was getting out of bed, but also winced in pain at her own wounds, and fell back onto her bed. She held her side for a moment, but opened her mouth to speak. "Kasha, get-----get your father, quickly!" she said in a pained voice, that Orin could hardly hear.  
  
"Mommy!" said Kasha, as she began to cry.  
  
"KASHA! Get you father now!!" she yelled, her voice still pained, but angry at her daughters worry for her. "If you want to help mommy and your guests, then get your father."  
  
Kasha, still crying, ran to a door nearby, that lead into the forest behind the house. She returned shortly after, a man following behind her, walking briskly. A boy ran in right behind him, only slightly younger than Orin. The man was dressed in azure robes and carried an emerald green cane that gleamed at the sun coming from the windows. He had shoulder length brown hair, that was very unkempt, and his eyes were brown as well. The boy, who resembled his father by his pale face and thin, slender nose, had the same brown eyes, but his hair was black, and he did not carry a cane, but instead a rod that held a cross on the top.   
  
"Sarah! Are you alright?" cried the man, as he rushed to Sarah's side.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…help them, they seem much more serious." said, Sarah, as she pulled herself back into bed.  
  
"Are you------," the man stopped in mid-sentence when he seen the look on his wife's face, and nodded.  
  
He turned to the Force, and his eyes widened at the sight of them.  
  
"Orin!?" he said, a look of pure surprise and curiosity on his face.  
  
He rushed to them and dropped his cane. He grabbed Keith and through him over his shoulder, and then moved toward a small bed, which Orin suspected was Kasha's. Orin fell backward out of exhaustion, and sat against the wall, breathing heavily. Duran fell back next to him, and turned to face Orin.  
  
"Finally we get to rest a bit…I'm so tired." said Duran.  
  
The man turned to the boy, and said something to him that Orin could not hear. The boy walked toward Keith, and raised his rod. The tip of the rod's crucifix began to glow brightly, almost a pure white began to engulf the cross. The boy then tapped the rod to Keith's chest, and the light crawled from the crucifix to Keith's body. It swallowed him and began to grow even brighter, and then, very suddenly, the light evaporated from him, and was no more. Sarah smiled brightly at the her son, and even began to chuckle out of happiness and pride at her son's ability to heal. Keith's one eye, that wasn't covered by bandages, opened wide and he looked around the room, apparently puzzled about his surroundings.  
  
"Ah, good Vahn, you training has paid off." said Sarah, smiling brightly with pride.  
  
"Yes it has." said Vahn, as a small smile grew on his face.  
  
"Kazin, help up Orin so he can be healed as well." said Sarah, whose look of worry had returned at the sight of a fatigued Orin.  
  
Kazin walked to Orin, and put his arm over his shoulder. Orin hardly stood, his body almost limp from carrying Keith. Duran was now sleeping heavily, his face red from the workout. Ikara was now sitting by Keith, quietly telling him what had happened and why he was there. Vahn walked toward Orin, his rod raised high in the air. It began to grow bright as it had before, and Vahn's face grew determined, as if he was straining to keep the light alive. He whipped it suddenly at Orin, almost bashing him in the head with the rod, but the crucifix was held only inches from his sweaty face. Orin did not flinch at this because he was growing sleepier by the second. The light shot from the rod and engulfed Orin's body, making him glow brightly, as if he were the sun itself. The light grew brighter than before, and brighter still, making both Kazin and Vahn back away from the blinding rays. Sarah watched the spectacle, her eyes wide with wonder and awe at such a sight. It seemed as if the light was a part of Orin, and from his pure spirit, grew intense and blazed from his body. Then, the light dissipated in a glorious flash. Orin looked at them curiously examining their stunned faces.   
  
They all shook off the spells strange effect, and began to lift up Duran's sleeping body and heal him. Ikara was then healed and Orin sat with Sarah, watching the sky outside as the clouds soared overhead. Orin explained his reasons for coming to see her and what had happened to Slade in the forest. Sarah was quiet during the whole story, but when Orin had finished, the sky had darkened, and everyone had fallen asleep, Sarah spoke in a voice soft and soothing, as she tried to comprehend what Orin had told her.  
  
"This should not have happened." she said, as she looked up to the dim sealing of her home. "How could this be true. How could Bowie fall to that which he spent his youth battling."  
  
Sarah's eyes filled with tears as she spoke, her voice growing more quiet and her words seemingly slipping farther from Orin.   
  
"It could not be helped." said Orin, as his own eyes grew damp with sadness. "And I will help him to overcome these demons and devils. I will find him."  
  
The determination in Orin's voice grew, and he stood. Tears streamed from his eyes, but his face was full of anger, and he spoke to Sarah with an undying resolve to find his father.   
  
"He will not be punished for things he has done to help every innocent being and this damned desolate wasteland we must live in." said Orin, his voice raising as he spoke. "I can hardly live with the burdens I must carry normally, but these devils taking my father from me has worn my patients down to nothing. If it must be so that my life is taken from me in such a struggle, then so be it. I will have saved one life from torture and death."  
  
Orin's face was red with anger, and he had been holding the hilt of his sword as if to be preparing for battle. The tears were still running slowly down his face, and he had begun to sweat profusely. When he noticed he was beginning to shout and saw the half frightened and half saddened look on Sarah's face, he sat down on his stool, and wiped away his tears.  
  
"I…you are right Orin," said Sarah, as she too wiped away a tear, "your father does not deserve such a punishment, and neither does Slade. They fought for a life better than most people had, and these devils have begun to take back what the Shining Force had given. I would love to have helped you, but I am in no condition to do so. Even so, Kazin and Vahn might be able to accompany you as a far as you will go. Kasha is old enough to take care of my wounds, and you are in so much need of assistants in your fight."  
  
"Thank you very much priestess." said Orin, raising again from his stool, "We will leave in the morning then."  
  
"Yes, get some sleep now." said Sarah, as she smiled at him in her bed, her face still red from her tears.  
  
Orin awoke early the next morning, having hardly slept at all. The thought of his father's whereabouts were beginning to frighten him. He got up and dressed quickly, despite his feeling of sleepiness, and looked around. Sarah still lie asleep in bed, as did Keith and Ikara, but Duran, Vahn, and Kazin were nowhere in sight. Orin turned to see Kasha at a small cupboard. She was pouring a large bucket of water into a large bottle, which she placed carefully into the cupboard.   
  
"Were is everyone?" Orin asked, as he looked out the front window.  
  
"In the back. Daddy's training Vahn and your friend is looking for wood." answered Kasha, as she began to walk to the front door. "I've got to put back the bucket, so maybe you should go watch daddy."  
  
"It should prove interesting." said Orin as he walked to his sword that was propped against the wall. "I'd have always wondered how the Great Azure Sorcerer worked his summoning magic."  
  
Orin went outside, as he strapped on his belt and sword, and their stood Vahn, his brown hair was waving in the spring breeze, and sweat made his hair wet and heavy looking. He stood in a defensive stance as Kazin charged him continuously at him. Vahn blocked the cane several times, and when he saw an opening, struck Kazin in the stomach. Kazin jumped backward, and chuckled at the attack.  
  
"Amazing, you are doing much better." said Kazin, as he picked up the cane he had dropped. "Your defense against a physical attack has increased, but can you evade magic?"  
  
With this, Vahn's face tightened angrily, and he held up his rod. Kazin shot out a small ball of light, which hit the ground fast, and cause a small crack to appear in the soil. The crack spread bigger, creating a chasm, and from its depths sprang a man. Not a normal man, but one that resembled a genie, with green robes and dark skin. Kazin smirked at the figure that had erupted from the ground, and called out to him commandingly.  
  
"Dao, attack this boy who is your enemy!" cried Kazin, as he raised his cane to the sky.  
  
Dao roared as though he were a demon, and rocks began to raise from the ground. Dao then made a motion with his hand, and the rocks turned abruptly toward Vahn, whose eyes widened at such a strange attack. The rocks jetted at Vahn extremely fast, and he did not even seem to notice anything had happened, until he was hit from all sides by shards of boulders.  
  
"AHHHH!" cried Vahn as the rocks smashed into him, and crushed his body.  
  
He then fell to the ground unconscious, his face covered in dirt and sweat. Dao disappeared, as did the chasm, and Kazin ran to Vahn's side.  
  
"Are you ok??" he said, with a bit of worry in his voice.  
  
Kazin spotted Orin, who had watched the entire event, and called for him to help.  
  
"I thought he would be a bit more familiar with such attacks." said Kazin, as he began to look through his satchel. "Lift him up so I may apply some medical herbs."  
  
Kazin pulled a small plant from his satchel, and with a flick of his wrist, it lit on fire, and became ashes. He held open Vahn's mouth and put the ashes in. Vahn coughed a bit, but became well almost instantly after eating them.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen you do that!" said Vahn, excited and curious about his father's strength. "Were did you learn that!?"  
  
"You acquire talents when you travel for a long time." replied Kazin, as he picked up he cane and proceeded to the back door.  
  
Orin and Vahn followed him in. Everyone was awake now, and Kasha was boiling some water on the fire.   
  
"I guess I never really introduced myself." said Vahn as he sat on a stool next to Orin. "My name is Vahn, and I am a priest like my mother."  
  
"I am Orin. I'm from Granseal, and I'm searching for my father." said Orin, smiling brightly at Vahn. "My friends and I have been looking for him ever since he was kidnapped."  
  
"And my father and I are going to help you." said Vahn. "Mother told me that you need us to help, and with father's strength as a sorcerer, the journey will be much simpler."  
  
"Yes, but the problem is, I have no leads on my father's whereabouts." said Orin, just realizing this truth as he spoke of it. "That is why I have come here."  
  
Suddenly, Sarah turned to Orin, and began to tell him about where he might be.  
  
"The devils may have regrouped on the mainland." she said, as she remembered her travels to that area. "Many strong devils fled there after we defeated Zeon. They may have brought together their forces, and kidnapped Bowie because they were seeking revenge."  
  
"And how will we get to the mainland?" asked Ikara. "We do not have a boat, and Granseal has no ships remaining after devils attacked the docks."  
  
"Go to the ruins to the north." said Sarah. "A hermit lives there, and he knows this area better then Slade. He may be able to direct you to a port city on Grans Island."  
  
"Then we will have to find him." said Keith as he got out of bed. "I have no reason to lie idle here. I think we should go now."  
  
"As do I." added Ikara.  
  
"Ok, but we must have a meal first." said Orin. "We must be well fed and strong for any attacking devils."  
  
Keith nodded and began to get dressed. Ikara stood and went to the large oven nearby, and lit it with the tip of her staff. Kasha and Ikara prepared a great meal, and the entire household ate until they were content. When they were finished, the force waited outside, as Kazin and Vahn made final preparations and bid the rest of their family farewell. The started toward the small town they had come through just the day before, the town Sarah had told them was called Yeel. Not a single devil was sighted on the eight mile walk to Yeel, but there were often sounds of angry bellows and high pitched screeches in the forests on the way there. The Force was not worried, though they felt slightly less confident in themselves because of their loss the day before. They reassured themselves that nothing would happen, and, because of Kazin and Vahn's company, they felt safe and secure.  
  
The sun was blazing on them as they walked to the town, and every time they reached a forest, they felt relived that the sun's harsh raze were not beating on their strength. Finally, they reached Yeel, and were happy to see the priest of the town chapel waiting for them. He greeted them happily and offered his chapel to them as a place of rest and sanctuary, as he had done a few days previous. It was still early and the group was well rested, so they thanked the priest for his offer, though they refused it, and proceeded to the entrance of the town. Kazin and Vahn both walked far ahead of the rest of the group, talking amongst themselves and seemingly paying no heed to Orin, or anyone else for that matter. Orin was not upset with them though, because he understood that, as family members, they had the most things to converse about. Duran and Keith, who stood at the back, walking slowly, conversed as well, but they had other, more childish, things to talk about. Such as the funny ways they could belch or how many bottles of spirits they could steal from a nearby pub. Ikara did not speak to Orin, and Orin did not mind this or even notice it, for they seldom talked when they were outside of the schooling environment. They walk on, through the long fields toward the northern ruins, talking less in order to become more aware of any approaching devils.  
  
The road to the north was fairly long and rest was not acceptable until the evening because a respite during the day would cause an unneeded delay in travels. The sun was just about to reach the horizon, making the sky brightly colored with shades of red, yellow, and orange, and making the walk toward the ruins more relaxing and making the air cooler. Kazin and Vahn still walked far ahead, talking of things Orin could not make out, and Ikara had only spoken to him about how tired she was. Everyone, besides Kazin and Vahn, seemed utterly exhausted and fatigued, but they hardly complained, and considering the setting of the sun and the slight drop in temperature, they looked much more comfortable and happy.   
  
The ruins were visible ahead of them, coming into sight only moments after the sun had disappeared behind some distant western mountains. The terrain was smooth, covered in thick grass and very few trees, making it hard for the group to spot a location for camping. However, Kazin found a place in a cluster of trees and shrubs near the mountains to the west. There had once been a large forest there, but during the construction of new Granseal, they were destroyed and the lumber used for houses and the castle. Kazin conjured a small flame and lit a fire, making the now cold night much more cool and snug. Vahn set up some cots and thin blankets that Duran had been carrying on his back, and put a large pot of water over the now roaring campfire. The crickets were active that night, and the group could barely sleep, though they were in great need of rest from their long walk. They conversed very little before they lye down to sleep, making the night a bit more calm and inactive then they all wished it to be.   
  
Orin lay awake, as the others slowly drifted into their dreams, and he thought of what was to come. His mind was racing fearfully of what possible ways he could find his father, and he thought truthfully to himself. Even with Kazin's intelligence and powerful magic, could they really get to the mainland safely, and if so, would they even find Bowie or Slade? He thought for what seemed like the entire night, and finally he came to a conclusion. This journey might be entirely hopeless. There was hardly any chance in his own mind that he could complete such an unbelievable and paramount task as this, and that he should not have set out on something so dangerous. Then he remembered. He remembered how he had fought through a great deal of devils that no average man could even look at and how his life was saved by Slade. If his life was meant to end so suddenly in the fields outside of Yeel, then it would have been so, but his life was spared by the will of the Gods, and that life would not be wholly wasted on discontinuing his quest.   
  
Orin believed in fate, and fate had kept him alive. Orin tossed the thought from his mind, and he promised himself that, if the Gods did willed it, he would find his father, even if he rescued him from a powerful force with his last breath of life. His mind was calm now, that is, until a sound rushed through his brain, disrupting his thoughts. He sat up abruptly and looked around to find the sound's source. No one had moved in the camp, but the sound of a horn in the distance sparked his curiosity. He stood from his cot and walked out from the small wall of tress that surrounded his camp. The horn like sound was low, and was almost like it was over the eastern sea, far away. It echoed over the vast plains, making Orin listen intently to it, almost fascinated my a sound so beautiful and serene. The sound made his mind clear and tranquil, and he closed his eyes and sat on the ground, straining to listen, as he wanted all the sound for himself. Then, abruptly and to Orin's great surprise, it stopped, and Orin opened his eyes, trying to hear the sound again. It did not come, so he stood and walked toward the east, looking at the ocean, the silver moon light dimly reflecting its radiance off the waves of the high tide. Orin now yearned for the beautiful music that came from the water, and even though the ocean was almost a half a mile away, he was willing to run to it if that sound would pierce his ears again. It did not, so he sprinted toward the ocean, growing angry for reasons he did not know, but his face turned red with frustration. As he got closer to the beautifully lit bay, he began to hear the sound again, though it was almost not there at all, Orin could still hear it, and as he got closer, the sound grew and he began to grow content and peaceful again. Finally, after running for more than ten minutes, he reached the bay, and he felt the coarse wet sand beneath his feet. He walked into the water, the sound now echoing into his ears, causing him to close his eyes again and listen to it.  
  
"Don't get to comfortable there Orin." said a voice from behind. "You don't want her to find you my friend. Trust me on that."  
  
Orin turned quickly around, his eyes wide with surprise at the sudden interruption of the beautiful song. There stood Kazin, a small grin on his face as he had his eyes to the moon, his face seemingly fixated on the distant serenade. Orin grew mush less tense, and he calmed himself at the sight of Kazin.  
  
"Did you follow me here?" asked Orin, his face still red and he swallow his heart, which had jumped into his throat.  
  
"Yes, I was awake as well, and this song captivated me just as it did you." he said, not taking his eyes from the moon. "But I think you should get out of the water, she has a powerful nose and will find you fairly quickly."  
  
"W-what?" asked Orin, puzzled at what Kazin had said. "Who is she? We are the only ones here."  
  
"Ah, you are not familiar with the Sirens?" said Kazin, now looking at Orin, the grin on his face widening. "Heh, Gyan seems to be behind on his teachings. A Siren makes this song, and here voice draws unknowing men into the depths of the ocean. As long as you stay out of the water and resist the urge to follow the sound, she will not finds you, and you can enjoy her riveting song."  
  
Orin quickly got out of the water and looked to the ocean. There was water as far as the eye could see, except for a tiny rock on the horizon. Something shined brightly from it that Orin had not noticed before. There, on the rock, sat a beautiful mermaid, who was singing loudly and exuberantly.  
  
"Do not be fooled by her appearance, Orin." said Kazin, his face now more serious. "She isn't a mermaid or beautiful, she is only a shape shifter, and her appearance and song lure sailors and tainted men to her. She turns into her natural form and feasts on their bodies as they enjoy her song even while she is ripping into their flesh."  
  
"Well…" said Orin, slightly disgusted and horrified at the sound of the Siren and her intentions, through the song was more amazing than before.  
  
"And just so you know, there are no mermaids. The Sirens only transform into this because of the spreading myths about how kind mermaids are." said Kazin. "It is said that a Siren that transformed to appear as a human spread this myth."  
  
"Then why do the Sirens stay in water when they can walk and feast amongst humans?" asked Orin, now intrigued by Kazin's story.  
  
"Because a Sirens life is ended only a few hours after her feet touch dry land. She would die long before she could fulfill her hunger." he answer calmly as the distant sound ended, and the Siren dived into the water. "Now we must go back to camp, I feel that I have left everyone unprotected by coming here."  
  
"Right" said Orin, as he followed to keep up with Kazin's brisk pace.  
  
Orin, now free from the Siren's song that had clouded his mind, realized how very cold it was out. He did not talk to Kazin on the way back, but Kazin looked back at him many times as they walked, and they reached the camp in only about 15 minutes. They lay down again to sleep, Orin remembering the calming song of the Siren. Once again, Orin's sleep was interrupted by a sound, but this time, it was like a whisper. It came from all around, and it terrified Orin, because he had heard the sound before. It was the sound of a devil, and a devil that had possessed Slade and Bowie, and it was near, nearer than Orin wished it to be. He sat up in his cot, his forehead sweating, and he grabbed his sword and its sheath and stood up. This creature would not get past him this time, for he was still full of energy, and not weak as he was the night before when the force of the spirit held him down. He would resist, and hopefully be able to fight the spirit off. Kazin was standing as well, and his face was angry and nervous.   
  
"Something is coming Orin, and I don't believe that I nor you will be able to fight back." said Kazin, who was sweating nervously. "Lay down and it will not harm you!"  
  
Kazin's voice rose only slightly above a whisper, but he had authority in his voice, and Orin lye down obediently, straining to keep his eyes tightly shut. The noise of whispering had gotten louder, and Keith, who was closest to Orin, stirred in his sleep, trying to block out that noise that was beginning to wake him. Orin, whose eyes were still closed, heard Kazin's footsteps as he ran from the camp, trying to draw the spirits from the rest of them. Orin lye quiet for a few minutes, hearing nothing but Duran's loud snoring and the crackle of the fire. He thought to himself that he should at least try to help Kazin, no matter how little he could do to aid him. He stood and grabbed his sword again, and ran after Kazin. When he reach the edge of the small cluster of trees, he spotted Kazin, several yards away from him in the field. He stood there, his eyes wide as he gripped his cane tightly, seemingly preparing to attack. Suddenly, a gray ball of mist flew quickly toward Kazin, who jump out of the way to evade the attack. The spirit like creature missed, but turn abruptly, almost catching Kazin, but he dodged again, he reflexes still fast because of his training. Orin drew his sword, confident that he could aid Kazin at least a little. He charged forward aggressively, his sword trailed behind him from his speed, and he reached Kazin's side within moments.  
  
"ORIN!" cried Kazin, "This is NOT the time to be a hero! Go back to camp before you're hurt!"  
  
"I will not!" responded Orin, as the spirit turned and prepared to charge again. "I've let too many people fall to this thing, and it will not happen on my watch again. No matter how little I can help you, I will do my best!"  
  
Kazin gave in to Orin and nodded to him, surprised at his disobedience toward him.  
  
"Thank you." said Kazin, he face growing touched for a moment at Orin's care for his friends.  
  
The spirit charged again, this time at Orin, and Orin jumped to the side on brought down his sword to meet the spirit's body. The sword flew clear through its body, but it did not explode. Instead, it continued into the ground below it, creating a deep hole in the ground. Kazin and Orin both looked surprised at the attack.  
  
"It is invincible to physical blows!" cried Orin, as he struggled to draw his Sword from the ground.  
  
"Then there is no way you can help me Orin. Now I'll tell you again, flee now before I become possessed by this creature and attack you!" yelled Kazin, as he turned to face the spirit.   
  
"NO, I've already----" Orin was cut off as the spirit rammed hard into Orin, and began to become one with his body.  
  
"ORIN! Damn it, get OUT!" Kazin charged toward the spirit, its body still half exposed.  
  
He was stopped and knocked back by a field of energy around the two. He jumped quickly from the ground, and watched as the spirit's body began to disappear into Orin's body. Then, very quickly, Orin's body grew white, and the spirit shot clear across the field, and exploded on contact with the ground.  
  
"My god." said Kazin as he walked to Orin's limp, unconscious body.  
  
He stopped suddenly, as he spotted a second spirit appearing from the air, and another appeared on his left and one on his right. Before he could fight back, they forced him to the ground, and one crashed into him, and they became one.   
  
"Orin…take good care of Vahn…" said Kazin, his words becoming seemingly distant, and in Orin's subconscious, he would remember these words. When Kazin had run away, growling with the rage of the spirit of evil deep within him, in his mind, Orin promised Kazin that his son would be safe. 


	8. Chapter 8 Backtrack

Chapter 8-Backtrack  
  
Orin awoke the next morning in a great deal of pain. His back was soar and his head was pounding, but he remembered what had happened the night before very vividly. He stood up from the grass of the field he had been lying on, and looked up to the sky. It was cloudless and blue, the sun just raising over the yellow horizon, and the air was cool. Then he remembered Kazin, and wondered if he had gotten away safely from the spirits. Then he recalled Kazin's words as the spirit merged with him, and fell to his knees, feeling a sense of failure in his heart.  
  
"Damn…then I must save him to." said Orin as he looked down to the ground, and saw the large hole he had created with his sword. "These spirits only help to fuel my determination by corrupting the souls of the Shining Force."  
  
At the sound of his own words, Orin realized something. Something that link the three together. They were the original Shining Force, and they had all been taken by the same fate, and Orin stood quickly, ignoring his pain, and he grabbed his sword, and ran to camp.  
  
The fire was smoldered now, but everyone remained asleep. Orin stood and looked at them, still remembering the fresh battle in his mind, but he came to his senses, and tried to wake them.  
  
"Everyone! Hurry and get up. We have much to talk about." said Orin, his voice quivering from anxiousness.  
  
Vahn yawned loudly, and sat up in his cot.  
  
"We have time to rest, the sun has only just risen." said Vahn, looking groggy. "I'm too tired to talk now."  
  
And with that, Vahn feel back onto his cot, and began to make his way back to sleep, but Orin would not have this when lives were at stake.  
  
"And if you sleep, my friend, how do you plan on finding your possessed father?" said Orin, with sarcasm and anger in his voice.  
  
Vahn sat up abruptly, his eyes wide with a certain fear in them, and he looked at Orin, his face starting to redden and sweat.  
  
"What? What did you say about my father!?" said Vahn, who began to stand.  
  
"He has been taken as my father has, and if you do not listen to me, then both they and Slade might not be seen by my nor your eyes again!" yelled Orin, whose loud tone woke both Keith and Ikara.  
  
"How dare you insinuate such an event! My father is much to strong for any spirit to harm him!" Vahn face was angry now, but there was a look of worry and fear in his eyes. "Take back such a tale, Orin!"  
  
"Do not call me a liar! Why do you think your escorting me here in the first place!?" asked Orin, as he took a step toward Vahn, his face enraged at Vahn's accusation.  
  
"Guys, what are you fighting about?" asked Ikara, as she rubbed her eyes. "Has something happened?"  
  
"And something has happened, but this lout refuses to here the truth!" said Orin, who seemed ready to throw a punch at Vahn.  
  
But he was beat to it, and Vahn's swiftly struck Orin on the face, and then pushed him to the ground.  
  
"A lout I may be, but you can see your way to the ruins alone, and by the way, I'm not the one on the ground." said Vahn as he grabbed his staff and left the camp.  
  
"What was that about!?" cried Ikara, as she tried to lift Orin from the ground.  
  
"Kazin was taken by another spirit, and he refused the story." replied Orin, as he rubbed his cheek. "And the priestess will be taken as well if we do not help him."  
  
"Are you crazy, Orin!?" cried Keith, "He just knocked you to the ground and called you a liar!"  
  
"I'm not helping for his sake, I'm doing it for Sarah." said Orin, as he rolled up his cot. "Duran, wake up!"  
  
"(Snort) Huh?" said Duran, as he sat up slowly and looked around. Then he realized who was talking to him, and his eyes opened fully. "Time to go!?"  
  
"Hurry and pack your things everyone, we must go after Vahn." said Orin.  
  
"But then this walk was a total waste!" yelled Keith, as he rolled his own cot. "Can't we just let Vahn handle it?"  
  
"No, neither of them are safe." said Orin, "And I fear that Kasha might get in the middle of this and be hurt. She is to young and frail for such a battle."  
  
"Damn." whispered Keith under his breath.  
  
When they had finished packing, the walked briskly after Vahn, who was now almost halfway to Yeel by this time. They began to see him as they walked, and he went into the small town without looking back at them. It cool this day, and the sky was clear, and it made the walk relaxing, yet the Force could not enjoy it because of how tense they were about catching up to Vahn. They did so at the exit of Yeel, and Vahn did not greet them.  
  
"What? Come back to make up more stories about my family, have you." said Vahn, walking fast as he spoke.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then why is your father not coming home with you?" asked Keith, who was mad at him for socking his good friend. "You think your smart, but your ignorance puts your family in danger."  
  
"So you have stories too, eh?" said Vahn, whose face was growing red again. "My father is probably home by now, because he's fed up with your pranks."  
  
"Well, we'll see, won't we, and when we get to your home, your mother and sister will have to be hidden, because the priestess will be possessed as well." said Orin.  
  
"Do not tempt me Orin, I will not hesitate to knock you out this time." said Vahn, who stopped to face Orin. "Now leave me be, or you'll be very sorry."  
  
They did not leave though, but they followed Vahn to his home, and by the time they reached the small cottage, the sun was almost directly in the middle of the sky, and the clouds now spotted the heavens.   
  
"Leave here, because I will not let you in my house again!" said Vahn, as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Keith knocked on the door, and they heard Vahn yell inside.  
  
"Go away!" he cried.  
  
But they did not, and soon after, Kasha answered the door.  
  
"Yeah! Mommy, they're back!" cried Kasha in excitement.  
  
They all entered, and Orin went strait to Sarah, who was sleeping.  
  
"Stay away from her! You will not cloud her mind with your stories!" yelled Vahn, as he walked toward Orin, his fists clenched.  
  
Keith and Duran held him back, and he struggled, but they held fast to his anger. Orin rubbed Sarah's shoulder, and she rolled over and awoke almost immediately.  
  
"Orin? Why have you returned already?" she said, still sounding tired.  
  
"They…they've gotten to Kazin, and I feared for your safety, so I returned here." he said, his face filled with sullen sadness.  
  
"What!? I feared this would happen, but I thought it was impossible." her face grew red, and she was about to cry. "This is my fault."  
  
"No, we will find him, but we came back to hide you from them." said Orin.  
  
"Hold your tongue, Orin! Mother, do not believe his words! He tells you lies mother! Damn you, let me go!!" Vahn yelled, as he struggled to break from Keith and Duran's grasp.  
  
"Vahn! Orin is not the kind to lie, because he has his father's soul in him." she yelled, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Vahn gave up, and he fell to the ground, and Keith and Duran let go of him, as he went to his knees.  
  
"I can protect myself for at least a few months, but my holy spells will not hold for long." said Sarah, now looking at Orin. "Put these charms onto each door and window in the house, and this will create a barrier to keep away the spirits."  
  
"Mother, I will not leave you here!" cried Vahn.  
  
"You will do what I tell you Vahn. You will place these charms and then you will take Kasha to Gyan in Granseal." said Sarah, her voice now calm.  
  
"No, we cannot leave her with Sir Gyan, he was once part of the Force as well." said Ikara, as she tried to comfort Vahn.  
  
"You're right, then Kasha will have to go with your mother, Orin." said Sarah, as she sat up in her bed. "That is the safest place for her. And then you will go with Orin, Vahn."  
  
Vahn agreed and they prepared to leave for Granseal. They laced the charms around the house, and left only an hour later.  
  
"I'm sorry for doubting you, Orin. You must have felt this way when your father was possessed?" asked Vahn, looking regretfully at Orin.  
  
"I did, but you must accept it, and persevere to rescue them. It is much better than sitting at home and thinking 'what if'." replied Orin.  
  
The sun was almost setting, and they were almost to Yeel, but they were tired from their long walk to the cottage and back to Yeel. When they got there, they accepted the priest's offer of refuge, and they went to the chapel to rest. Kasha made a fuss about having to leave home, and that the chapel was dirty, and she was hungry and thirsty. Orin was a bit annoyed, but knew that it was his duty to get her to Granseal safely, and if this task was not completed, it would make finding his father much harder to bare. They left the church early, the sun was not even raising as of yet, but they had many thing to do that day and time was a serious factor. They pushed themselves to walk quickly, even though Kasha seemed discontent and ornery because of they early because of they early awakening.   
  
They left the Yeel, which was quiet and peaceful in the early morning since everyone was still sleeping, and headed to Granseal. It was chilly this morning, and the sky was streaked with clouds that were filled to burst with water, ensuring a bit of rain throughout the day, but it made no difference to the Force. They paid no heed to the weather or to any danger they might face, because they were determined to get on with their quest, and because the possessing spirits had started this conflict, and already sidetracked them once, they were made even more aware of the danger of their position. The reach Granseal as the sun was appearing in its whole state over the horizon, and it lit up the sky and made the rain clouds seemingly darker and more apparent.   
  
They walked through the gates, and as they did, Orin's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his home. It was fully repaired after the attack almost a week before, and it looked somewhat better than it had even before it was attacked. Many roofs were newly painted and some houses were even rebuilt because they had suffered such major damage. The small town was very inactive on this day, even though sunrise was the usual time to be out and about, and this puzzled Orin a bit. He then understood the fact of the lives that had been lost that day, and it made Orin think of all those who were still in mourning for their families lost. There were some who were at the well as the group walked toward the castle, and almost half were soldiers on patrol. When they reached the castle gates, Keith and Ikara stopped, and turned to Orin.  
  
"As villagers, we can't go into the castle unless we are a repetitive of the town." said Ikara, as she backed away from the castle entrance.  
  
"Don't worry." said Orin, with a bit of laughter in his voice, "You may enter as my guests."  
  
"No." said Keith, who hesitated slightly after he said this. "We…we plan to visit our family, Orin. I don't mean to be rude, but we have been away for a week, much longer than any of us would ever have expected to be away from our homes until we were adults."  
  
"Orin, let them visit." said Vahn, "You must feel the same as they do."  
  
"And I do, and they may see their families." said Orin, looking surprised that they had suddenly began talking to them as if he were already king. "Not even royalty should have the authority to deprive someone of seeing their loved ones, and I don't intend to be the only one to do such a thing."  
  
Keith and Ikara both nodded to Orin, and they turned toward the well and walked off.  
  
"And what of you, Duran?" asked Orin, as he turned back toward the castle gates, "Have you not someone to visit?"  
  
"I thought you may have known, but my family was killed by the devils." said Duran, looking to the ground as he spoke.  
  
"Indeed, and I had forgotten this, but I am truly sorry for reminding you of such a tragedy." said Orin, his voice scratchy and low toned because of the embarrassment of his own neglect for memory.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll be your royal guest then, Orin." said Duran, as he looked from the ground, a small smile beginning to grow on his face.  
  
"You will, all the three of you, and I hope my home suits you well." said Orin, as he smiled back.  
  
They proceeded down through the tunnel, walking slow, and they relaxed because they had gone so far already, and yet, they were back where they had begun. They smiled brightly, as they walked down this tunnel, and to the east, the sun had risen in the sky, and they felt the warm rays hit them when they had come out of the tunnel. There in front of them, stood Granseal castle, and they let out a sigh of relief because sight of the castle made them feel secure, until a soldier walked up to Orin. Four others came from all around, and they looked at them, their faces concealed under robes that Orin didn't recognize. They were not the friendly soldiers they had been when Orin left Granseal, and he knew instantly that something was wrong.   
  
"What business do such young children have in a castle such as this?" said one guard, his face dark and angry, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"Do you not regard this place as sacred!?" said another, looking outraged for reasons Orin did not know.  
  
"What has happened here? You are not soldiers of Granseal!" said Orin, his voice growing louder because of his growing worry.  
  
"Do not raise your voice to a soldier, boy, or you shall not leave this court!" said a soldier, as he raised his javelin, preparing to strike Orin if he spoke out again.  
  
"I think the law says something about talking such rudeness to your elders." said another soldier, his eyes looking at the four of them menacingly. "I think some jail time is in order. Oh, but the girl, I believe she can stay with the Lord."  
  
"How dare you! You will not lay a finger on her, or it will be my staff you'll answer to!" cried Vahn , and he clenched tight to his rod, ready to swing if any of them moved.  
  
He was caught off guard from behind though, and a soldier delivered a powerful blow to Vahn's head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Orin unsheathed his sword from its scabbard, and blocked a swinging javelin. Duran had already grabbed Kasha, and jumped back quickly to evade another spear that was swinging at him. Orin blocked two spears, and dodged another, then he slashed his sword, and it cracked one guard in the hand, disabling him. The soldier dropped his weapon and screamed in agony, and then backed fearfully away from Orin. Three spears came from all sides of Orin, but he ducked fast, and swept out the feet from to guards, and stood to face the other two. Before the fallen soldiers could raise, Duran stood over them, and kicked both their weapons from their hand, then pulled out his axe. Intimidated by Duran and Orin's strength, they got up quickly and ran into the castle.   
  
Orin kicked one guard in the stomach, and though his armor protected him from weapons, the force of the kicked sent him to the ground. When the final soldier began swinging at Orin, he clashed his sword against his enemies javelin, and sparks flew from the force of both blows, and Orin's sword, though it was strong, cracked at the hilt, and fell to the ground with an echoing clang. The guard looked at Orin, his eyes wide with happiness at the strength of his weapon, and his luck that such a skilled, young swordsman, would be so unfortunate to have his weapon break. Orin, surprised at the lack of sturdiness of his weapon, jumped back quickly next to Duran, and looked at him.  
  
"Damn, I knew I should have repaired it." said Orin, as he turned to his fast approaching enemy.  
  
"Its taken care of, my friend." said Duran, as he clenched his axe, and smirked at the guard, "He shall not get past me, no matter how powerful his spear is."  
  
With that, Duran charged his enemy, and swung his axe low into the soldiers leg. It was his hard, and the soldier's leg cracked, and looked to be broken because of the blow. The soldier fell over, grasping his leg in pain, as blood began to ooze from the wound.  
  
"Now, what has happened here!?" cried Duran angrily, as he held his bloodied axe in frustration. "Tell us, or you'll meet a fate worse than death, my friend."   
  
Duran brandished his axe, the tip shining a dark red from the sun and the soldier's blood, and the soldier spoke up.  
  
"There was a new lord who has taken over the castle. He came to be only two days ago." said the soldier, his words muffled with the sound of pain. "He made many laws, and they are harsh as to villagers rights. You should leave the castle at once, or I fear you will not leave the kingdom alive, for the Lord has many soldiers about."  
  
Duran looked at Orin, whose face had become pale at the soldier's words, and he understood what had occurred while he was away. A new lord had taken over the castle, and that meant his mother was in danger. Orin did not know what to do, his weapon was broken, and he had no way to get another one without being captured by castle guards. Kasha had begun to cry at the sight of her unconscious brother, and the blood that lay on the stone of the castle court. Suddenly, without Orin's attention, guards in great number had begun to surround them, and they had no way of stopping them. Almost 20 of them had appeared from behind them, and from inside the castle itself, and they pounced on Orin and Duran, and they were knocked unconscious. Kasha was taken away by a soldier, and she screamed in fear, and reached out for her brother, whose body still lye limp on the ground. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Masked Swordsman, Niro

Chapter 9-The Masked Swordsman, Niro  
  
When Orin awoke, he could hardly see anything around him. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room, but he still did not know where he was. There were chains and cuffs on the walls of the room, and the walls and floor were damp and covered in moss and weeds. The smell of stagnant water and dust filled the air, and Orin tried to focus his eyes on something across from him. There, standing upright, was a short person, who Orin could not identify in the darkness, but whomever it was twitched and let out a moan of pain. Then Orin tried to walk to the person, but felt the cold thick cuffs around his wrist, and realized he was chained tightly to the wall. He struggled little because he felt very weak and fatigued, so he stood panting, still trying to see who it was there in front of him. Then, something moved in the corner of Orin's eye, and he turned to look. Another person stood chained to the wall there, and they were hanging limply from the cuffs and chains that held them, as if to be dead weight.   
  
Suddenly, a ray of light appeared, and blinded Orin from the dark room, and he winced and looked away from the light. He heard footsteps approaching him, and as his eyes began to adjust, he saw the person across from him. It was Duran, and his face was covered in dry blood, his forehead had been sliced and so had his left arm, which was covered in blood and some still dripped from his elbow. The Orin looked to the person approaching him. He could not see this person because of the light the surrounded him from the doorway behind, and Orin looked by him to see who was there. Vahn hung there, his knees barely touching the ground and his wrist bled down his arms from the cuffs that had been digging into his wrist from his hanging there.  
  
"Ah, one of you is awake I see." said a voice, as the figure approached Orin. "Can you see me?"   
  
"And I can't because of the light in which you've walked from." said Orin, his voice neutral because of his tired state. "Might you be able to tell me who you are?"  
  
"You are polite to one that has confined you to this dungeon?" the voice said very curiously.  
  
"I do because I am in no state to fight back." Orin replied as he panted.  
  
"I see. I am called Shale, and I am the army general. I am also an elite knight of New Granseal." said Shale, his voice sounding calm and trusting.  
  
"And I know of you, Shale, I have seen you many times, but I could not see you." said Orin, as you recognized Shale's strong and calm voice.  
  
Orin knew Shale well from the castle, and though he had never talked to him, Orin was to understand Shale as one of the guardians of his family. Now Orin felt less trustful of his own bodyguard.  
  
"Well then Shale, why are you my enemy? You are supposed to be protecting the royal family, are you not?" said Orin, as he felt some of his strength coming back to him.  
  
"It is my duty, and that is why I am here." said Shale, as he drew a long sword from its scabbard. "You shall not suffer this pain any longer."  
  
Orin eyes widened at the sight of the sword, for he knew what was about to happen. Shale would kill Orin for his own relief, and he would be rid of the guilt he held for his betrayal toward the royal family. Shale quickly slashed his sword into the wall above Orin's head, and he felt the strain from the chains and cuffs that held him, disappear. Orin open his eyes and looked down at his hands. The cuffs still held him, but the chain that held them together had been broken, and Orin had been freed.  
  
"Why…?" said Orin, looking toward Shale.  
  
"Because it is my duty, and because I have not betrayed this family." said Shale, a smile spreading across his face. "Now, let us free your friends."  
  
"Thank you for your loyalty, but I do not understand your true position." said Orin, looking puzzled. "Have you not pledged loyalty to the new lord of this castle?"  
  
"No, I have remained quiet of my position in Granseal's army." answered Shale as they walked toward Duran, who seemed to be growing tired of struggling for freedom. "I had been assigned as an ordinary soldier to guard the dungeons, and I planned to escape from the kingdom and assemble a mercenary squad to take back the castle. That is, until I saw the soldiers carry you and your friends in."  
  
"Oh, I understand." said Orin. "You saw us and planned a rescue?"  
  
"Of course, but now I need your help." said Shale, a look of seriousness returning to his face. "Your mother is in a prison cell in the depths of this dungeon. She is the true leader of this kingdom, and this lord has taken that from her."  
  
Shale drew forth his sword again, and smashed the cuffs and chains that held Duran to the wall. He gasped at the sudden feeling of freedom, and dropped to his knees. Duran looked up at Shale and Orin, and his smiled with relief.   
  
"Thank you very much." he said, his voice scratchy and horse. "We need to get out of here quickly, Orin."  
  
Orin nodded and they began toward Vahn, who still hung from his chains, his wrists now bleeding profusely. Orin introduced Shale to Duran, as quickly as introductions could be met, and they began to resume their conversation.  
  
"Who is this lord that has stolen my home away!?" asked Orin, his face red with anger. "He will never be forgiven for such a threat to my family."  
  
"They call him Lord Niro, he is the son of King Galam's advisor." said Shale, as he cut through Vahn's chains without even looking.  
  
Orin caught Vahn before he hit the ground, and lifted him. Shale pulled an herb from inside his armor and handed it to Orin, who gently fed it to him.  
  
"Galam?" said Duran, as he tried to recall the name.  
  
"Yes. Galam ruins are to the north of here." said Shale.  
  
"Oh, we were heading there before we had some problems and had to go revisit the High Priestess, Sarah." said Orin. "We only came here because we were slightly sidetracked, and I return to find my home is being held under tyranny."  
  
"I suppose that this lord heard of your leave and your father's disappearance, and decided it was his time to pounce upon our kingdom." said Shale.  
  
Vahn began to regain consiousness, and he looked about the dark room.  
  
"Uhh…" he moaned, his eyes trying to focus to his dim surroundings.  
  
"Are you alright, Vahn?" asked Duran as he leaned toward him.  
  
"He'll be fine once the herbs take affect, but until then, I'll carry him." said Shale, lifting Vahn and heaving his weak and battered body over his shoulder.  
  
"My--my sister, where is she?" asked Vahn, his voice flat and raspy.  
  
"Who?" asked Shale, looking quite puzzled.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Orin, who regretted his loud yells when they were in enemy territory. "The guards were after Vahn's sister. They must have captured her and taken her somewhere else!"  
  
"Orin!" whispered Shale commandingly. "Still your tongue! We don't want to be found!"  
  
With that, Orin stopped talking altogether.  
  
"We'll find her, but we have to keep quite so we can move about unseen." said Shale. "If we are found, our hopes for escape will disappear."  
  
Shale opened the dungeon door, and light spilled fourth into the room, blinding them all. Shale proceeded through it, looking cautiously outside for signs of soldiers on guard.  
  
"Lets go while we can." said Shale, as he motioned them out. "We must be quick."  
  
"What will we do first?" asked Duran.  
  
"We have to drive this lord from the castle." replied Shale, still looking behind him as the walked. "I have an army of spies throughout the castle, and they will attack when I command them so."   
  
"Then they are loyal to my family as well?" Orin asked, his eyes widening slightly at the though of so many loyal soldiers.  
  
"Of course." said Shale. "You father treated us as if we were equals to him. We could never abandon the wonderful life that your father made for us."  
  
Orin smiled, and for a split second, he remembered his father and what a fine man he was. Then he remembered that this is why he was searching for him. Because he was a savior of sorts, and lives where changed for the better because of himself and his comrades. Suddenly, Shale ducked into a small room, to dim to see in. They walked through the room, and Orin stumbled upon several things the poked and prodded at him as he walked. Shale turned to Orin, and a torch seemed to appear in his hand, lighting the dark path ahead.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Orin, looking widely around himself in the dark. "I've never been into this room."  
  
"And you shouldn't have." answered Shale, who bumped into Duran in the dark as they walked ahead. "This is the military supply room. All infantry weapons and armor are stored in here, and the nobility and villagers are not permitted here."  
  
"Then why have we come here?" asked Duran, who clung to the back of Orin's cape as they walked.   
  
"For weapons, of course. You haven't noticed that the soldiers took them from you?" said Shale as he motioned toward Orin empty scabbard.  
  
"Well my sword was broken before we were captured." said Orin.  
  
"Then you're in need of a better one." said Shale, as he crouched to look through a shelf filled with an assortment of weapons.  
  
Shale grabbed a middle sword from the shelf, along with a scabbard, and handed it to Orin with a smile. Orin tossed aside his old scabbard, which was worn from its nine years of use, but as he did so, he looked at the torn leather strap and the tarnished steel emblem that represented his families name. He began to recall memories of his first days of training and of school, and how they interested him so much, that he was inspired to strengthen himself to become his father's elite soldier.   
  
Even at the young age of five, he watched as his father trained himself with a sword, but even he was smart enough to know that nobility hardly endured battle because they were well protected by soldiers. Besides, he knew father was growing older, and he wondered why he trained himself so hard. It was completely clear to him now, that his father had been training because of his interaction with the Shining Force, and the idea that the world would never be safe from devils gave his father incentive to train for a day that may have required his strength. That motivation disappeared though, as his father-in-law passed on, and his very good friend, and teacher, died as well, and Bowie last the will to keep up his training. People that were good friends of the Bowie, childhood friends even, went on their way, seeing as they had lives to continue and devil attacks had become rare across Arc Valley, and even all of Grans Island, making the Shining Force virtually useless. The day that Orin had his eighth birthday was the day that two of Bowie's closest friends left him, people Orin did not remember in name, but knew only of their faces, and this was also the day that Bowie stopped his training for good.  
  
Orin's eyes widened suddenly, as he shook out of his recollection of times past, and he awoke to the reality of the dark, dank supply chamber of Granseal castle. Shale was still shuffling through a pile of dusty equipment, his torch fluttering of his bodies thrusting and heavy movement. Orin picked up the old scabbard, and grabbed the family emblem. He jerked it off the scabbard, and placed it carefully inside his pocket. Vahn had been sitting against a large shelf, his body still weak, and he was trying to stand now. Orin rushed over, and lifted Vahn.   
  
"Shale," said Orin, "would the soldiers who took everyone's weapons have put them in here?"  
  
"Most likely, but the weapons here are probably better, considering they were the best I could find." said Shale, as he handed Duran an axe, much sharper and heavier looking than the one he had before.  
  
"Wow!" said Duran, as he marveled at the size and weight of the axe. "I'll have to get used to the weight."  
  
Duran heaved the axe over his shoulder, and they began to leave the dark chamber.  
  
"Wait." said Vahn, as he dragged his weak legs and feet, "What of my staff?"   
  
"Ah, yes." said Shale, "Such a weapon is very unique, and they would not have put it here. The lord must have taken it as an memento."  
  
They opened the door to the outside hall and were again blinded by the light outside. Shale shook the fire from the torch and tossed it into a pile of scrap iron, and then peeked out of the room. There were no soldiers around, and Shale waved them ahead. They walked slowly and quietly through the halls, and Orin began to think of why this Lord would feel the urge to take his father's castle, and questions began to fill his brain.  
  
"Shale?" Orin asked slowly and quietly, his voice barely above whisper, "About this Niro of Galam. How old is he??"  
  
"Very young. He must be at least two years younger than yourself." said Shale, still looking cautiously in all directions.  
  
"And where is he from?" asked Orin, his voice rising higher now.  
  
"From Galam, like I said." said Shale as he look suspiciously at Orin.  
  
"But isn't Galam just a pile of ruble?" asked Orin again.  
  
"That is true, but I don't know the true history of Galam. I had only arrived here from Polca six years ago, and Galam was already in ruins." said Shale, looking suddenly perplexed about Orin's questions. "This lord must have come from a city nearby. I guess we'll find out when we find him…"  
  
Orin nodded, and kept walking. He was very surprised that no soldiers had found them out yet, but was relieved at the same time. They walk through a long corridor, and finally, they arrived in the main Hall. It was different than before, because the glorious decorations had been removed and replaced by much less attractive ones, and the hall seemed gloomy and dim, like an abandoned manor. Soldiers stood on guard everywhere here, and looked very awake and aware of any movement at all. Orin looked to Shale, who was looking puzzled as what should be done, and then to Duran, who looked ready to strike down all the soldiers in one swipe of his axe. Vahn, on the other hand, looked very tired, but he had regained strength in his legs and now walked on his own, but there was a certain silence and sadness in his eyes and face that made Orin feel great remorse for him.   
  
"I don't think we can get through here. This area is too heavily guarded, but I don't know of any other way we can move into the throne room…." said Shale, his voice almost unheard.  
  
"I do." said Orin, his face red with a certain worry about his idea. "We can sneak into the throne room through the kitchen. If the people of this castle are so loyal to my family, they should not say anything if we pass through there."  
  
Shale's eyes lit up at the idea, and he smiled and nodded a Orin. They all turned and walked back down the corridor.  
  
"Can't we just charge through?" said Duran, his face red with anger, as he gritted his teeth and clenched tightly to his axe. "Even if we go through the kitchen to get to this 'lord', the soldiers will be called in to defend him…."  
  
"No, I think he'll be to surprised to see us to do anything." said Shale, as a sly smile grew on his face. "By the time we get to the throne room, I'll have alerted my soldiers to fight off the enemy, so even if he does call in his own soldiers, they'll be too preoccupied with fighting."  
  
Duran gave a sudden snort, but let go of his idea. Orin knew Duran well, and he was not likely to act too hostile, but in their current situation, Sir Gyan had taught Duran be serious and ready for a fight. Duran had listened well, and for the time being, his childish personality was gone, and replaced by a tough and hardened warrior.  
  
They entered the kitchen, which was full of the smell of fresh fish and meats. Rare spices lye in rows upon rows on a nearby rack, and there were at least a dozen stoves that lined the wall. A large group of people stood at a long table, tenderizing meats and riddling them with spices and juices. The aroma of cooking chicken and ham filled the air, and once again Orin felt as if this was his home, and that he'd never left. That feeling ended, though, as he walked through the large kitchen. The cooks and other workers in the kitchen looked tired and fatigued, and they had looks of sadness and anger on their faces. When one spotted Orin, he smiled, and whispered to others near him. They began to murmur amongst themselves, and smiled at the sight of him.   
  
"See, they are loyal to the family. They don't wish to put as up against any harm." said Orin, as he smiled back at a few of the cooks.  
  
"Right. Well, I guess it's about time to signal the rest of my troop." said Shale, as he waved over a worker.  
  
"Yes General Shale?" said the worker, his face covered in soot and a bit of blood.  
  
"I want you to take a message to Sir Gyan. Tell him to send his troops to the castle." said Shale, as he smiled to the worker. "Prepare yourself, my friend. Your life will be as good as ever when we drive this lout from our kingdom."  
  
The worker smiled, and bounded from the kitchen happily. Shale turned and walked toward a small doorway ahead of him that led to the throne room. Orin and the rest followed, and anticipating a battle, Shale and Orin drew forth their swords. Shale stood outside the throne room, looking at the closed door, his face slightly red with nervousness. He clenched his sword tightly, then, as the loud noise of swords clashing and men yelling, Shale raised his sword and made three quick movements at the door. It fell apart seconds after, and there, in the throne room, stood a young man, a long red cloak draped to his feet, and a crown atop his head. He wore a small chest armor, and a scabbard hung from his belt.  
  
"Damnit! Who are you idiots!?" said the young man, his face growing red. "What do you want of me!?"  
  
"Get out of here now. This castle does not belong to you!" yelled Shale, his sword gleaming from the light of sun shining though the stained glass windows of the throne room. "Take your belongings and leave here now, or you'll be killed!"  
  
"HA!" chuckled the young man, his expression a menacing look of pure satisfaction. "You don't seem to understand who you are up against. You fools think you can drive me from my own castle!?"  
  
The young man grabbed a large staff from next to his throne and clenched it tightly. He lifted it high in the air, looked at them all, his eyes wide and manic.  
  
"I'm not to be fooled with, I am Niro of Galam, and you will be the first ones to shed blood upon the soil of New Galam!!" he said, and as he walked forward into the light of the windows.  
  
His face was almost totally concealed in a mask. The mask looked to be one that represent a crest of a dragon, and it was actually very frightening, as if it were alive. Niro's eyes and mouth were all that showed from under the mask, and they made it look even more frightening, almost evil and insane. His teeth shown brightly under a wretched smile, and his eyes were still wide in a frenzy.  
  
"What in Hell…!?" said Duran, a look of both fear and anger crossing his face. "He looks like a rabid animal! Your look of insanity matches your personality, because you MUST have been crazy to try and take Granseal without knowing these people would not stand for it!"   
  
Niro ignored Duran, and looked from him to a still weak Vahn, then to Shale.  
  
"You thought you could hide from me, Shale of Polca! Volcanon made a wise decision in letting you leave! You're so useless! Ah ha ha HA HA!" yelled Niro, as his laugh of violent insanity whisked its way throughout the castle.  
  
'He's a maniac' thought Orin, as he looked at Niro.  
  
Suddenly, Niro slammed the staff he had stolen from Vahn into Shale's face, and in an instant, Shale cried out in agony and anger. Blood dripped out from a large gash in his cheek, and he turned back toward Niro, his body trembling with anger. The stave's crucifix was also dripping from the blood of Shale's wound.  
  
"You crazy bastard…you've just struck a man of honor. You should have killed me with that blow, because now I'm not going to let you get away with it!!" yelled Shale, as he raised his sword, and brought it down on Niro faster than the eye could see.  
  
The sword clashed against Niro staff, and it held strong to the sword's powerful blow. Sparks flew from the clashing of weapons, and Shale stood, his face now even redder with anger, but his eyes were wide in disbelief at the strength of the rod. Niro smiled wider than ever, and his eyes widened even more as he forced back Shale's sword, and forced him backward. Shale tried again, but this time, he yelled in frustration and anger as he brought down his sword to Niro's rod. Niro blocked again, and this time, he quickly drew his sword, and twirled it in his hand as the sparks flew once more from the clash of weapons.  
  
"Volcanon might put in a good word in for you in heaven, pathetic Polcan bastard!!!" said Niro, as he looked directly into Shale's angry, frustrated eyes.  
  
Niro stabbed his sword into Shale's stomach, and pierced the thick steel armor that was made to protect him. Blood gushed through the broken armor, and spilled down to the ground. Shale stopped his attack, and let his sword slight down to his side, and he stood limply in place, as he looked down at the gleaming sword in his stomach. Niro still smiled as he watch Shale fall to the ground, a single tear fell with him, and it cam from Orin. Orin's face was that of anger as he looked down at a fallen Shale, but his eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Damn you. Why have you done this to me…?" said Orin, his teeth gritting as he tried to hold back his anger and malice toward Niro. "Why didn't I help you Shale…? I won't let my fear hold me back anymore. Father, I need your help now."   
  
Orin clenched his sword as the tears fell from his reddened eyes, and he looked from Shale's body, to Niro.  
  
"I'm taking my father's castle back." said Orin, a tiny smile growing in his head at the thought of his father, and he charged Niro.  
  
Niro was taken aback be the sudden rush from Orin, but his face remained the same, and he held up his sword to block the attack. Orin's sword clashed with Niro's, and Niro smiled and looked at Orin as he had done Shale.  
  
"Dieing like your friend, pig? That is not honorable, it's foolish." said Niro, as he began to force back Orin's sword.  
  
"No, I'm living like my father did so many times against those who fought against the evil in the Shining Force's path!" yelled Orin, as he too pushed back hard against his enemies weapon.  
  
Niro's expression disappeared, and he looked at Orin now with a looked of surprise and fear. He still pushed hard against Orin, but he looked totally normal now.  
  
"B-Bowie. Bowie of the Shining Force, and you are his son?" asked Niro, looking perplexed as he held his ground against Orin. "Perfect, I'll kill the son of my king's enemy!"  
  
Niro's face grew into its state of evil and violent desperation, and he looked insanely evil once more. Orin loathed him now, even though they had met for less than ten minutes, he felt a burning hatred toward him. Orin jumped back from his attack and charged Niro again, quicker than before, and he caught Niro off guard. Orin's sword sliced through Niro's arm as he tried to move away from the attack, and blood began to ooze from the cut.  
  
"You are fast, my friend, but you still need work. It is too damn bad I'm going to slaughter you before you get to train yourself, and in front of your friends, too!" said Niro, and he charged at Orin while his back was still turned.  
  
His sword was a moment away from piercing his chest as he turned, when Duran flew from behind at slammed his shoulder into Niro.  
  
"GAH! You insolent Dwarf…" groaned Niro, and he stood up.  
  
"Your outnumbered Niro, you should have noticed this while you were trying to massacre us! You are such a fool…" said Duran, his axe raised, as he stood in an attack stance.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe this is true. Well then, I'll have to kill you all one by one then. Take this gloomy old castle. It disgusts me." said Niro, and without another word or movement, he jumped in the air, and disappeared, leaving only a white staff behind. 


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmare in the Darkness

Chapter 10 - Nightmare in the Darkness  
  
Orin watched as the large white rod landed on the stone floor, making a loud clang. He lifted it up, and tossed to Vahn, who grabbed it and began to use it as a walking stick.  
  
"Shale…" murmured Duran, as he looked toward Shale's motionless body.  
  
Orin rushed to Shale's side, and rolled him onto his back. He lay there, his face drenched in crimson blood from the wound on his face, and blood was also dripping from his mouth. Orin looked at his bloodied face, waiting for his eyes to open. He wished he would stand and walk off the wound, saying the sword had only grazed him. Sadly, he did no such thing, and Orin put his body gently on the ground, and stood up. Duran was facing the wall behind him, and Orin suspected he was crying silently, and as Orin turned to Vahn, he watched Vahn take his weight of his rod, and raise it in the air. His still weak legs wobbled under his weight, but he stood tall, his face serious, though he looked a bit pained as well. A ray of bright light appeared from his rod, and enveloped Shale's body, but it still lye motionless, and after he had tried three times, Orin held his shoulder, and Vahn realized it was helpless. Shale was dead, and it couldn't be helped by tears nor spells, and Orin knew that the minute Niro's sword had pierced the thick steel armor.   
  
"Orin." said Duran suddenly, his eyes slightly swollen from tears, "The soldiers are coming this way! We have to get out of here and find Kasha."  
  
"Yeah…I understand we can't stay here." said Orin, as he looked up from the ground to Duran's reddened face.  
  
"We can't shed tears for Shale forever, and we should be thankful that he gave his life to get us this far." said Vahn, as he began to prop himself up again with his staff.  
  
They searched the castle for Kasha while trying to avoid enemy soldiers and skirmishes that were going on around the castle. The major battle between Niro and Shale's soldiers had slowly calmed, and most of the enemy had been liberated. Those who were not were either killed or thrown in jail. Orin found Kasha in his mother's room. She was sleeping soundly, and it didn't look as if harm had come to her. While Vahn to care of his sleeping sister, Orin and Duran returned to the dungeons in search of Elis. She was not treated as well as Kasha had been. Her dress was dirty and wet, and her face was spotted with dry blood. Orin let her down from her tight shackles, and he and Duran carried her to Bowie's room. When she awoke, they helped clean her.  
  
"Orin," she said quietly as she pinned up her hair, "I shouldn't have let you leave…"  
  
"But mother…I found a lead to were father might be…I--" Orin stopped, as she turned to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I wanted to let you live a luxurious life, Orin." she said as tears began to flow. "Your father and I agreed not to tell you of anything that had happened to us those many years ago. We thought if you knew, you'd want to take after your father, and we didn't want you in any danger…"  
  
"Mother, it doesn't matter where I go. I'll always come back…" said Orin, as he hugged is mother.  
  
"As long as you promise…" she said, her voice muffled in Orin's shoulder.  
  
"Of course." he said, and he turned and walked out.  
  
Orin found Duran and Vahn waiting for him in the Hall. Vahn looked in perfect health again, and Duran looked still a bit upset over Shale.  
  
"They will bury him tonight." said Vahn, as he looked from the ground to Orin. "Will we stay?"  
  
"Not unless you feel we need to." Orin replied, as he looked to Duran.  
  
"No. I'd like to, but we do need to get to Galam. Not to sound disrespectful, but we can pay are respects to Shale when we return." said Duran.  
  
"Fine then, but we need someone to help my mother defend this castle. Niro might come back for this castle, and I want it to be ready just in case it comes under siege." said Orin, as they walked through the Hall toward the large castle entrance.  
  
"You shouldn't worry, Orin. Sir Gyan is probably as ready as ever for a battle, and if anyone tries to take this castle, I'm sure he can take care of it." said Duran, as he looked to Orin, an expression of happiness on his face that had not been seen since the day they had walked toward Galam ruins.  
  
"Yeah. The only real reason why Niro took away this castle was because Sir Gyan was still injured when he attacked." said Orin. "I'm still worried though. We'll have to hurry and find the source of these possessing spirits before everyone is overcome by them, including Sir Gyan."  
  
Duran and Vahn both nodded and they walked on into the outer court of the castle. The sky was dark by now, and it was clear enough to see that it was brightly lit with the vivid stars of the heavens. Orin and the rest of them had rested before they set out, and they decided it best not to waste time, and travel at night.  
  
Orin was a bit worried for Keith and Ikara, since he had not heard from them for at least a day. His worry disappeared as the two came walking toward them through the dark tunnel.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Ikara anxiously, as they met in the middle of the tunnel.  
  
"Of course." replied Duran. "We can stand a few petty soldiers."  
  
"How about you two then?" asked Vahn. "Were you attacked during the battle?"  
  
"Actually," started Keith, "we went to visit Sir Gyan after seeing our families. He informed us of what had happened in the castle."  
  
"We helped the soldiers when they rebelled against the enemy lord." added Ikara.  
  
"Then he told you about Niro?" asked Orin, as they walked through the sleeping town toward the gates.  
  
"Niro?" said Ikara curiously.  
  
"He's the one who took the castle." said Duran and Vahn at once.  
  
As they walked through the town gates into the vast field, they began to tell Ikara and Keith about what had happened in the castle. About how Kasha had been taken away, and how they had all been imprisoned by Niro's men. When they had finished, Ikara and Keith looked surprised, yet they felt bad that their friends had lost the one that freed them and helped them survive.  
  
"I'm sorry such a thing had to happen." said Keith. "I wish I could have met a man as valiant as General Shale."  
  
"May he rest in peace." murmured Ikara.  
  
"We have other things to worry about now. Look." said Vahn as he pointed into the darkness ahead.  
  
There, in the darkness of the night, stood a creature. The light of the moon and the stars were a bit dim, but Orin could make out the devil's hunched silhouette. It stood about ten yards from them, its body stooped over another figure, and the sound of flesh tearing and splattering blood began to grow. Orin focused on the figure, and saw that it was a dead man, but this man was victim to a devil Orin had never heard of before. It looked like a man, yet it had something about it that made its figure look obscure and misshapen. It was much larger than a normal man, and it had matted fur coving most of its body. To Orin's surprise, it wore a pair of torn pants, and a small cape that was smeared with mud and full of holes. Out of the corner of Orin's eye, he spotted Duran moving forward to get a better look.  
  
"What in hell…?" he whispered, as he squinted to try and better his sight.  
  
Suddenly, the figures ears perked up and it stopped feasting upon its prey. It stood slowly and turned its head to look at them, its body still slightly arched. It had the head of a wolf, and its razor sharp fangs protruded from under its blood stained jowls. Its eyes were as red as the blood of its victim, and they looked as if they were created from the flames of hell. It showed its bloody teeth and began to growl with agitation, and it spun fully around to look at his next victims.  
  
"Oh no." said Vahn, eyes widening at the sight of the creature. "It's not a devil. It's a Werewolf."  
  
Orin gulped and backed away from the angry beast and grabbed the hilt of he sheathed sword.  
  
"Don't move Orin!" exclaimed Vahn, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. "Werewolves have the sharpest senses of any creature in the world. It can see you even on the darkest of nights."  
  
Orin looked toward the werewolf, and gazed into the crimson eyes of his enemy. Aside from the eerie glow the eyes gave off, there was something strange about them, but Orin could not put his finger on it. The fur around the eyes was gone, and scar tissue stood in its place.  
  
"Ok." agreed Orin. "I won't move."  
  
Orin slowly moved his hand to his side, and stood tall, as the creature stared back into his nervous eyes. Without warning, the beast spun back around, and in a flash ripped up its victim's body from the ground, and sped off into the night. Orin heard both Keith and Duran let out a sigh of relief, and they all fell down on their backs into the tall grass of the plains.  
  
"Wow. That was a close one." said Keith. "We were almost dog food."  
  
"It was a disgusting event!" yelled Ikara. "That poor man was killed by that sordid creature."  
  
"This makes no sense." said Duran, as he looked into the star spotted sky. "How could a werewolf be out on the night of a new moon? I thought they could only transform on the night of a full one."  
  
"That's a myth." said Vahn, as he rolled over to face Duran. "Men transform into werewolves when they see or smell the blood of humans. The sight and smell gives them a thirst for blood and a hunger for mortal flesh."  
  
Ikara cringed as Vahn spoke of the werewolves.  
  
"If a werewolf bites a mortal, the human also becomes a werewolf." Vahn continued. "This doesn't happen often, considering werewolves attack to kill people, and not just to turn them into werewolves. In a werewolf state, they have no regard for the life of anyone, even loved ones."  
  
Orin sat up in the grass and stared into the darkness ahead of him. He could only see about 25 yards ahead, but he could still spot the area of blood stained grass. A warm breeze brushed against Orin's face, and made the grass move like the waves of the ocean.  
  
"We should go soon." said Orin. "We can't waste time just because we had an encounter with that creature."  
  
"We have to wait a while longer." said Vahn, as he too sat up in the grass. "Werewolves tend to hunt in a certain area for about an hour. We have to wait until he leaves."  
  
"Won't he try to find us then!?" exclaimed Keith as he jumped fearfully out of the grass.  
  
"Sit down." chuckled Vahn. "He won't come back because he smells the blood of an already dead human here."  
  
"Oh…" said Keith, trying to look as if he wasn't scared. "I…uh…wasn't scared…"  
  
Keith sank back down into the grass, and Duran snickered at him from behind Ikara.  
  
"Hey, shut up." said Keith defensively. "Dense oaf."  
  
Duran chuckled a little louder after this, but Keith ignored him, and laid himself back down while grumbling curses.   
  
About an hour and a half later, Orin stood, and turned to his troop. Duran had fallen asleep, and his snores had begun to annoy Ikara, who moved away from him slightly. Keith was still looking into the starry sky, while Vahn looked at Orin intently.  
  
"I think it's time to go." said Orin, as he turned his back to them.  
  
Duran awoke from a light sleep and yawned loudly, while the other three stood to follow Orin. Duran grabbed his axe and ran to catch up with them. They walked cautiously, just in case the werewolf was still about, toward the ruins of Galam.  
  
"I hope we can reach Galam by morning." said Keith, who looked a bit tired.  
  
"Me too." added Ikara, as she yawned loudly.  
  
"Oh, I guess you didn't rest as long as we did." said Vahn. "We napped before we left, so we're ready for the rest of the night."  
  
"Thanks. Just rub that in, won't you." said Keith sarcastically, as he gave an angry glance toward Vahn.  
  
"Keith," laughed Orin, "You're so uptight. Relax a little, we're not trying to hurt your feelings or anything."  
  
"Yeah." said Duran. "You just bring it upon yourself."  
  
"Why you!" yelled Keith, as he struggled to get to Duran. Orin and Vahn grabbed tight around his arms, and he cursed at Duran loudly, and flailed in their grip.  
  
Duran laughed, but apologized to Keith, who was steaming, and they walked on toward the ruins. Keith cooled off as they walked, and began to chat with Vahn while Duran stood in the back of the group, his axe at his side in case someone attacked. Once again, Ikara walked with Orin, but didn't speak a single word as they walked along in the darkness, with only the light of the stars to guide them.  
  
"Orin?" asked Ikara finally, as she walked next to him, staring at the ground.  
  
"Uh…yeah?" he said, a bit surprised she had begun talking with him.  
  
"Do you really think we'll be able to reach the mainland?" she said worriedly, still looking at the ground. "Or even Galam?"  
  
"Of course." he said hesitantly, as he remembered what he had been thinking on the night Kazin was possessed. "Why? Do you have any doubts?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" asked Ikara, as she looked at Orin. "I've hardly ever even left home, never mind travel miles overseas to a foreign land."  
  
"I felt the same way." said Orin openly. "That is, until I saw Kazin become possessed by that spirit. It changed my view, my ideas, my emotions. I felt like I had so much to do, and so little time to do it. I have no time to doubt myself. I have to help these people, like my father helped others."  
  
"Yeah." agreed Ikara, as she smiled sweetly at Orin. "I guess people don't see the truth until they've had a revelation like that one, but I don't think I can handle something so critical. I'm not as strong willed as…you are."  
  
Ikara looked at Orin, her face began to grow red as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I want to come with you, but I don't think I'll be able to hold up and fight with the rest of you." she said, as tears began to fall from her cheeks.  
  
"Ikara." said Orin, as he chuckled a bit. "This isn't something to get upset over. Don't worry about it. I…I'll help you…"  
  
Orin looked at Ikara, his face filled with sincerity and compassion. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she smiled and looked at Orin, and her wet eyes seemed to thank him. They walked quietly toward the ruins of Galam, which had now appeared clearly in sight. As the sun began to rise, and the horizon glowed with brilliant shades of red and orange, Orin smiled, and for once, he was happy again. 


	11. Chapter 11 The Elvin Hermit Called Paje

Chapter 11 - The Elvin Hermit Called Paje  
  
The ruins looked gloomy against the colorful horizon behind it, and it made everyone feel unsettled about entering them. Nevertheless, they had to find the hermit that lived there, because he was the only one who knew of any port cities on Grans Island. They approached the remains of a large drawbridge, which lay in a dried moat. When they had reached it, they started over it with great caution, for it looked old and unstable. They went over one at a time, and when they had all safely crossed over, they crept quietly toward a large archway, that was crumbling with age. The area was quiet and seemingly peaceful, and though there seemed to be very little danger about the ruins, the group stayed alert and aware of any sudden movements. The place was totally destroyed, and charred remains of trees, homes, and shops lye quiet and uninhabited.  
  
Orin could see that, to his left, was a destroyed castle, with nothing but a foot high stone wall still intact in the front of the castle. A large statue stood outside, but it was crumbling and black from fire, and missing large chunks of stone from its face and limbs. Vegetation had begun to grow from the cracks in the cracked stone pavement, and vines crept up the walls of almost every bit of remaining building and home.  
  
"Lets go." said Orin, as the rest of the group stood in awe of the large, destroyed remains of a once great kingdom.  
  
They followed him, still looking around curiously at what was left of the area, and they past along many destroyed homes, when finally, they reached a large, collapsed wall at the edge of the city. It was the least destroyed thing they could see, and it seemed like the only place one could live in the deserted place. Orin knocked on a large door that seemed to be the entrance to a watch tower that traveled along the wall, and they stood waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"This doesn't feel right." said Orin. "This is the only place someone could actually make into a home."  
  
"Maybe he's dead." said Duran casually as he examined an old, cracked sword on the ground.  
  
"Thanks for being so positive, buddy." said Keith sarcastically. "I guess that means you can go home then."  
  
Duran snorted at Keith, and continued to examine the discarded weapon.  
  
"Aren't you both suppose to be best friends?" asked Vahn, who snickered at their attitudes.  
  
They both murmured something under their breath, and continued what they were doing.  
  
"Were could he be?" questioned Ikara, who was trying to change the subject.  
  
"If he went anywhere, we can just wait for him inside." said Duran, who walked over and pushed open the door.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Ikara. "That an invasion of someone's privacy!"  
  
"Ah, lay off." replied Duran from inside. "He won't even know we were here."  
  
As Duran said this, a loud crash came from inside, and Duran popped back out very quickly.  
  
"Oops…" he said, his face red with embarrassment.  
  
"Your such a klutz!" cried Ikara, as she ran inside to see what he'd broken.  
  
Ikara fixed the broken vase with a bit of magic, and the troop decided they would make themselves at home in the basement, which they believed was the Hermit's home. It looked like it was once a jail, since some large iron rods still jutted from the ground, though some had been broken off. It was dim inside, and only a few torches lined the wall of the basement, and all that sat inside the room were a bed, table, and two stools. They sat comfortably against the wall of the room, and those that were tired slowly drifted off to sleep as they waited for the hermit to return, though they were all doubtful that he would be coming back soon. Orin sat on the stairs that led into the basement, eagerly waiting for the hermit.  
  
"Get some rest, Orin." said Vahn, who was sitting awake against the cold stone wall. "Once the hermit gets here, we'll listen to his story and leave as quickly as possible. It would be better for you to get some rest before we have to leave."  
  
"I don't intend on running off after we find where the nearest port is." said Orin. "We can stay here tonight."  
  
"Oh." said Vahn quietly. "I thought you would want to leave in a hurry."  
  
"We can't find either of our fathers if we're exhausted, now can we?" said Orin, as he looked behind him up the stairs.  
  
"You're right." agreed Vahn.  
  
An hour had passed, and they had all fallen asleep, including Orin. He began to dream of a large creature, who stood in front of him, its eyes red and angry. It growled loudly at him, and in and instant, he let out a yell of fear, and grabbed at his sword in its scabbard. It wasn't there, and as he tried to find it nervously, the creature charged at him, at stood face to face with him. The creature screeched and howled, and Orin yelled in horror, as it lifted its razor sharp claws into the air, and brought them down across his chest.  
  
"Bleed for me, so I may have the pleasure of tasting your fear of death…" growled the beast, as it lifted its bloody claws to deliver another blow.  
  
Orin opened his mouth, but not a sound spilled forth, and in an instant, the claws met his terrified face, and he awoke.  
  
Sweat was dripping from his chin, and his face still covered in a look of terror. He looked at his chest, which was perfectly fine, but he felt as though his dream were real. He lye back on the steps, and let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes again, but quickly opened them as footsteps approached from the top of the wall, and the came closer and closer to the stairs. Orin stood up quickly, and turned toward the stairs, waiting for the person to come down. He was sure the Hermit was coming, but backed away from the stairs, just in case he was wrong. The footsteps grew louder, as the person walked down the stairs, and into the dim basement. Orin could hardly see the person coming down, but he knew it was a man. A short man with pointed ears and a large beard and mustache. His cloths were a bit ragged and his face was dirty, but he looked like a very nice man, and he slowly walked toward Orin.  
  
"Gaaar…" mumbled the man, as he crept slowly toward Orin.  
  
"Huh? Are…are you the hermit who lives here?" asked Orin, as he backed away from the man.  
  
The man crackled a vile laugh, and took a dagger from his belt. Orin backed away, puzzled at why the man, who he thought was the hermit, was acting so strange.  
  
"Keith, Duran!" cried Orin. "Wake up!"  
  
They all stirred slightly in their sleep, but didn't wake up at Orin's command. Orin saw that they wouldn't awaken, so he drew his sword and held it tightly.  
  
"I won't like to kill you, but you don't leave me any choice!" yelled Orin, as the hermit continued to walk toward him.  
  
Orin walked backward, tripped over a stool, and landed on his back. Before he could rise, the hermit, jumped in the air, and came flying down on Orin, his eyes white and ghostly. The hermit landed hard on Orin's chest, and knocked the wind out of him, but he still managed to grab the hermit's wrist before he could be stabbed. Orin's sword flew out of reach, but Orin didn't even try to reach for it. He hooked the hermit in the face, and knocked the old man off him, and to the ground. Orin jumped up and kicked the hermit in the wrist, knocking away his weapon.  
  
"Don't move!" yelled Orin, as he picked up his own weapon, and held it to the hermit's neck.   
  
The hermit laughed, and then stopped suddenly, as a large black cloud of mist began to spill from his open mouth. The hermit fell unconscious, and the mist grouped into a large black sphere, and charged into Orin. He gasped as the spirit forced itself into his body, and his eyes began to lose their color, and become white and eerie. Then, suddenly, the spirit stopped, and shot backward out of Orin's body, and exploded as it hit the stone wall of the dank basement. Orin fell onto the hermit's body, and he too became unconscious.  
  
Orin awoke to see his friends and the hermit looking over him, their faces full of worry and a bit of sadness, but they smiled when his eyes had opened.  
  
"Orin!" cried Ikara, as a wide smile grew on her face.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" asked Keith, as he pulled Orin off the cold tile floor. "We thought we'd lost you."  
  
Orin's legs wobbled a bit when he stood, but regained his bearings and stood tall.  
  
"How did you end up like that?" asked Keith. "When the hermit found you, he said you we're just lying unconscious on his floor."  
  
Orin turned to the hermit, and to his surprise, he looked like a normal person, and a kind one at that.  
  
"You gave us quiet a scare there, young fellow." said the hermit as he walked toward Orin.  
  
"You…you're possessed!" cried Orin, as he stumbled backward into Keith.  
  
"Hey! What are you talking about, Orin!?" yelled Keith, as he tried to hold up Orin. "He isn't possessed."  
  
Orin looked at the hermit fearfully, and tried to back up more, but Keith push Orin away.  
  
"Are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?" asked Duran as he walked over to Orin.  
  
"I think I have some explaining to do then." said the hermit, as he looked around at them all. "I truly was possessed by some sort of devil."  
  
Orin's eyes widened, and he calmed down a bit as the hermit spoke.  
  
"I don't remember much, but I do know I had gone outside a few nights ago, and met up with a strange character." said the hermit, as he sat down on a stool.  
  
Everyone sat down on the ground beside him to listen, but Orin, who still felt uneasy about the hermit, stood against the wall to listen.  
  
"This man wore sky blue robes and brandished a magical cane. He approached me in the dead of night, when I heard some commotion from the field outside the ruins." continued the hermit, as he focused on his listeners. "This man," said the hermit, "he was so powerful, that just a wave of his cane forced me to the ground, and these strange orbs that surrounded him began to attack me. I struggled, but they engulfed me, and I can't remember much that happened afterwards."  
  
"Father…" whispered Vahn, as he looked at the ground.  
  
"I woke up when all of you did, and this boy was lying on me." finished the hermit. "Wait a minute, how'd you all get in here?"  
  
"Uh…" started Keith, "We were waiting for you."  
  
"And for what?" asked the hermit curiously.  
  
"Well…" said Duran.  
  
"We need to know were we can find a boat." said Orin, as he walked over toward them. "Someone told me you knew this area well enough to tell us were we could find one."  
  
"And I do." said the hermit. "But I'm not sure I can trust you…You see, you did break into my house you know…"  
  
"Trust us!?" yelled Orin. "I can't even be sure if your still possessed by that spirit or not!"  
  
"Calm down, boy!" bellowed the hermit. "You can stay here until nightfall, and if I feel you're trustworthy, I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
"Fine." agreed Orin.  
  
Even though Orin felt a bit uneasy, he could recall that the spirit had expelled itself from the hermit's body that morning, but he still was unsure. It was dark in the room, and he could have been seeing things, but he started to push this out of his mind. He knew he could trust the hermit, but he was a bit agitated from his lack of sleep.  
  
"Anyway." said the hermit. "My name is Paje the elf. I was once a villager of Yeel, but I left soon after my 26th birthday. I was a hunter, until the devils began to appear, and ate and scared off all the game. When I tried to return to Yeel, devils blocked the way. I came to Galam and I've lived here ever since."  
  
"So, then you know of the Shining Force?" asked Orin, who had lost all suspicion of the hermit being possessed.  
  
"I do. They were imprisoned in this very room." said Paje, as he lifted his pipe from the table and lit it. "Galam and Granseal were at war during that time, and I was actually a soldier of Galam when I was imprisoned here. They helped me escape."  
  
"So, you were the soldier Slade talked about! You and he were in the same cell together!" exclaimed Orin.  
  
He was surprised to actually meet someone who had seen the entire Shining Force firsthand.  
  
"That I was." said Paje, a smile appearing on his face as he reminisced about those many years ago. "That was before this beautiful place became just piles of stone and rubble."  
  
"What happened here, Paje." asked Ikara curiously.  
  
"Well, after the Devil King had taken the body of King Galam, the Shining Force had no other choice but to seal both Galam and Zeon at once. Because Galam had no heirs, the castle went into a state of chaos and anarchy. The one that Galam said would take the throne after his death, General Lemon, sacrificed himself to seal Galam and Zeon, and therefore, left no ruler." said Paje, as he stopped to take a breath. "Granseal sent a man named Astral to try and calm the city, but his words only quieted us for so long. Astral thought it best to appoint Galam's advisor to be king, but that didn't work so well. This new ruler held us under tight tyranny for over a decade, but finally, the people rebelled."  
  
Orin and the rest of them looked at Paje, and concentrated on his story, which was of great interest to them. Orin had wondered for a time about the history of this place, and his questions were slowly being answered.  
  
"We took back the kingdom, but now that the ruler, named Ignatius Lloyd, had been killed, we had no one to take our lead. We were a pitiful city of idiots. We couldn't even take control of our own lives in the way we wanted. The kingdom was run by over 20 different people over a span of two years, when finally, we collapsed and the villagers went ramped throughout the kingdom. Our city was reduced to dust, and this is all that remains 12 years later." said Paje, whose face was red from his eagerness to tell his story, and because of his loss of breath.  
  
"Wow…" murmured Orin. "This city could have prospered even more than ever after Galam had left, but I guess the opportunity was wasted."  
  
"Yes, it was." said Paje, as he puffed from his pipe. "As I said, we were foolish and acted like animals. We couldn't think on our own."  
  
It was late in the noon by now, and the sun was soon beginning to set over Arc Valley and all of Grans Island. Paje told other stories about how he hunted as a boy and how he had learned to live in such an abandoned place. Keith and Duran had both fallen asleep, since their listening skills were poor and so were their attention spans, but the rest of them listened eagerly to the old man's stories with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Why didn't you ever return to Yeel?" questioned Ikara.  
  
"When you move to an area so big and active, Yeel doesn't seem interesting. Even when the city has been burned to the ground, it still seems more interesting than a quiet and peaceful village. Besides, I was able to become more in tune with myself and nature by staying here alone." said Paje, as he added more tobacco to his pipe.  
  
"Don't you get lonely?" asked Vahn, as he moved in closer to Paje.  
  
"Loneliness is not a problem for me." replied Paje. "Once I go outside and go for a walk, I feel as if I've been refreshed. Nature is my company. Well, now, it's getting a bit late. I trust in all of you for listening so well to this old man. I will tell you what you need to know."  
  
"That's alright Paje." said Orin cheerfully. "If it's okay with you, I think it best that we spend the night here. We are very sleepy and, as you can see, it would be unfair to awaken my already sleeping comrades."  
  
"Point well taken, my boy. You may rest here for the night." said Paje, as he grinned happily at his guests. "There are a few cots under my bed. They should suit you comfortably."  
  
"Thank you." said Ikara, as she reached under the old bed and pulled out several dusty cots.  
  
Everyone laid down to sleep, except for Paje, who put out all except one torch that hung on the wall. Paje sat on his bed, and continued to smoke his pipe, while Orin stared at the damp, cracked ceiling of the hermit's home. Orin heard the rustling of sheets as Paje covered himself, and blew out the candle on his bedpost.  
  
'I've probably got so far to go,' thought Orin. 'I don't even know where I'm going next.'  
  
Orin thought for only a few minutes, before sleep had overcome him. It was not a deep sleep, for Orin was much too stressed and worried lately. Instead, he drifted off uneasily. Because of this, he began to dream again, but as his mind had done before, it began to put on a slideshow of unimaginably horrific scenes. He tossed in his sleep as a terrified soldier was slain by two Centaur Knights, and his flesh was torn into pieces and flung in all directions. Another image popped into his mind, as sweat began to drip from his forehead. A man silhouetted against flames walked toward Orin, as he stood watching the blaze overcome a large city. Numerous houses were engulfed by the raging fire, and people screamed loudly, as they, too, were eaten by the ruthless flames. The man was close to Orin now, yet he did not flee from his hellish surroundings. He looked at Orin, but his face couldn't be seen. His eyes, though, his eyes were blank and lifeless as they peered coldly into Orin's. Orin's own eyes widened, and he backed off, away from the approaching figure, and gasped as his father's face became visible from under the darkness of his own shadow. His face was not as it had been in Granseal tower, but instead, his blank stare was accompanied by an open, bloodstained mouth. Bowie's long, jagged teeth gleamed as the reflecting blaze hit them, and his smooth, tranquil voice was replaced by a crackling mumble.  
  
"What do think of Grans now?" said a voice the grumbled from the red sky. "Can you see how much they enjoy Bowie's rule?"  
  
The charred body of a man flew out of a nearby house, and crashed into dust at Orin's feet, as the voice cackled loudly, his voice a booming roar of malice.  
  
"This isn't real!" cried Orin, as he fell backward at the sight of the man's remains. "My father…is not like this! He loves his people!"  
  
"Bowie loves many things, but he still has a strong desire to battle." hissed the voice, as Bowie growled, his face dripping with blood. "It seems Bowie also loves the smell of burning flesh!"  
  
The voice laughed loudly, as it echoed all around Orin, who was now standing again. Orin had tears dripping slowly off his chin, yet his expression was angry, and from an invisible scabbard, he drew his sword.  
  
"Ha! What a fool!" said the bellowing voice, as an inhuman Bowie too drew his sword. "He is the master of all swordplay. He'll kill you before you move!"  
  
Though voice was evil and frightening, Orin knew full well that his father was not the creature that stood before him. He whipped his sword around in his hand, and charged Bowie. Bowie screeched loudly as Orin ran, and disappeared from sight when Orin reached him. When he turned, there stood Bowie, his sword raised above his head, about to bring it down into Orin. Orin gasped, and tried to bring up his sword to block the blow, but as he did, Bowie disappeared.  
  
"GAH!" roared Orin, as he raised his empty hands toward Paje's dark ceiling. 


	12. Chapter 12 Lament the Thief

Chapter 12 - Lament the Thief  
  
None of them stirred as Orin gasped for breath after his nightmare. The dream lasted less than a minute in Orin's own mind, yet the sun was beginning to rise outside. It made no real difference, since the only ray of light came from the long stairwell, making everyone less eager to wake up. Orin felt horrible now, though. He couldn't even count on sleep to make him feel better about what he was going through anymore.  
  
'Are these predictions of what's to come?' he wondered, as a wave of fear washed over him. 'Will all my nightmares come true!?'  
  
Orin gulped and tried to boot the thought out of his mind, though he knew it would stay there for some time. He stood and put on his shirt, and belt. He buckled his scabbard, and turned to the sleeping group.  
  
"The sun is up, and that means we're up!" yelled Orin, as he clapped his hands to wake them.  
  
Ikara perked up quickly, yawned and smiled happily as she stood from her cot, and Vahn slowly followed. Duran didn't stir at all, and Keith awoke reluctantly, as he moaned and rubbed both eyes. Keith looked at Duran, who was sleeping soundly, a smile spread across his dreaming face. Keith laughed slyly, took his canteen from his side, and let the water from within run over Duran.  
  
"AH!" cried Duran, as he sat straight up, looking at the water that dripped from his hair, sheets, and clothes. "Damn fool!" yelled Duran, as he looked toward Keith, who laughed loudly at Duran's soggy expression.  
  
Duran pounced onto Keith, and they began to scuffle a bit, until Paje bashed them both on the head with his walking stick. Ikara laughed a bit as Keith held the lump and his head, and Duran put his bandana over his own lump.  
  
"Now then, kids." said Paje as he walked from Duran and Keith toward the rest of them. "I know of a port that will take you directly to Parmecia, the mainland. Head north through the caves and then to the east. There is a city you can stop to rest nearby that area. Keep heading east and you should reach a large city called Nazca."  
  
"Nazca!" yelped Vahn in surprise. "My father rode that ship when it came to Grans!"  
  
"Well, of course." said Paje. "A small monastery nearby discovered the broken down Nazca ship, and decided to rebuild their homes there. It soon flourished into a large kingdom and developed a port."  
  
"Good. Then we should go, Paje." said Orin happily. "Thank you very much for your hospitality."  
  
Paje walked them all outside, and bid them farewell, but they had not walked ten feet, when Orin came up with an idea.  
  
"Paje!" yelled Orin, as Paje walked back into the large building.  
  
Orin ran back toward Paje, who was now standing in the gateway out of the ruins, looking puzzled.  
  
"What is it, my friend?" asked Paje, suddenly seeming worried.  
  
"Paje, I would like it if you watched over Granseal for me." said Orin, as he looked happily at Paje. "Your knowledge will keep the city safe, and there is no doubt that your experiences could help to guide the kingdom while my father is away."  
  
"But Orin…" said Paje.  
  
"It would make me feel at ease. Please do this for me." begged Orin.  
  
"If it must be done, but I will need permission from someone." said Paje. "I cannot just walk in and declare myself ruler of Granseal."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem." said Orin, as he eagerly pulled a piece of parchment from his satchel. "I will tell them I sent you."  
  
Orin wrote a long letter to his mother and Sir Gyan about Paje. Paje packed up several of his belongings, and set out on the journey toward Granseal, letter grasped tightly in his hand. They waved happily at Paje as he walked opposite their direction, his face red and happy. Finally, when Paje was well out of sight, they turned to walk into the fields at the rear exit of the Galam ruins. The sky was bright and only slightly spotted with darkened clouds that began to throw tiny droplets of water down at them, creating a warm spring shower, complete with the feeling of ease. Orin looked up, a smile on his face as the rain washed away his worries for the time being. They all did the same, excepting Duran, who became a bit angry as he had just finished drying off from Keith's prank.  
  
Very suddenly, though, the troop's quiet enjoyment of such a wonderful shower was interrupted by the yelling of a girl. They all looked strait ahead to a girl who was running toward them in the distance, her arms waving franticly as she yelled toward them.  
  
"AHH!!" she cried, her arms still flailing, "Help maaaaaaaeeee!"  
  
Orin strained to see her face, as she was very far from them, but he could make out her disheveled and untidy appearance. She wore ragged clothes that resembled that of a homeless peasant, and in one hand, she held a heavily filled sack, and in the other, she held a dagger. She had long black hair, and red tattoos around both eyes.  
  
Orin waved to the rest of the group to follow as he sprinted across the field toward the girl, who had slowed greatly from the weight of the sack she carried. When they reached her, she collapsed at their feet, as she panted and gasped for air.  
  
"You…have to help…me!" she managed to say, as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead. "These men are trying to kill me!"  
  
The girl pointed in the direction she had come, where four large men charged toward them, each with large axes in hand.  
  
"Why are they chasing you like this?" asked Keith as he watched the men grow closer.  
  
"I don't know." said the girl. "I must have looked at them wrong…"  
  
Vahn eyed the girl carefully, and quickly grabbed at the sack she held.  
  
"Hey!" she cried as she jumped to her feet. "Don't be so…so rude! You shouldn't go snatching at other's belongings!"  
  
Vahn ignored her as she tried to grab back at the brown sack. He opened it to reveal large apples and bananas, along with other fruits and two satchels filled with gold.  
  
"I knew it!" yelled Vahn. "They deserve to be chasing you."  
  
Vahn took a handful of glimmering coins and showed them to everyone.  
  
"Thief!" cried Ikara. "That's so unladylike! Then again, you don't look to much like a distinguished woman…"  
  
"Shut your mouth, wench! I'm only holding them for a friend!" cried the girl defensively.  
  
"I'm not on this bandit's side, but your not much of a lady either, Ikara…" giggled Duran as he and Keith chuckled at her.  
  
Ikara's face grew dark red, and she looked at them scornfully, almost ready to come out screaming, but was interrupted by the yelling of the approaching men.  
  
"We'll just give this stuff back to them." said Vahn, as he tied the sack.  
  
"Hey! I worked hard for that loot!" screamed the girl. "You can't take my things from me!"  
  
"Ah!" yelled Vahn. "Then you admit you stole these!"  
  
"I…" stuttered the girl, as she looked at all of them innocently.  
  
"Look," said Orin, "we'll give them back their belongings and they'll leave you alone, but you've got to learn to find food on your own."  
  
The girl snorted at Orin, and turned away from them all. Vahn shrugged as he and Orin walked toward the men, who looked very angry, but had stopped running and yelling as they grew closer. A short walk met the two groups.  
  
"We're sorry she stole from you, but we took your belongings back from that thief." said Vahn as he held up the bag to the biggest of the men.  
  
"Ah, thank ya so much for helpin' us." said the man. "Ya saved us a lot a work."  
  
Orin and Vahn both smiled brightly at the group of men as they looked through the sack.  
  
"Everythin's here." said the man, as the four of them looked up from the sack. "But now we need tha' girl."  
  
"What…for?" asked Vahn, who started to get nervous as the man looked at him angrily.  
  
"The girl, now." said the man sternly, as he gripped his axe tightly. "No business of yers what we do with 'er."  
  
"Well, you got back your belongings, so what more do you need from…" said Orin, who was stopped as two of the men stepped forward, their faces growing madder as Orin spoke.  
  
"She has to be punished for takin' our things!" yelled the man in the back.  
  
"We'll kill 'er for what she done to us!" growled another.  
  
"That is the way we handle things among the Exiles." said the man in front. "We've done so ever since Galam was destroyed. We used to live there, but now that it's a pile a rubble, we do things our own way! That means that thief must bare the punishment of the nomadic Exiles!"  
  
"Well then sir." said Orin, as he back away calmly. "I'm afraid I don't like the laws of the Exiles. In Granseal, we don't punish people so harshly, and I believe the girl is out of your territory. She gets punished by my father's laws."  
  
Orin nodded to Vahn, and turned to walk back to the rest of the group, who had been watching intently from a distance.  
  
"Your father!" yelled one of the men. "Tha' fool has no right to sit in that throne. He rode 'is way in on tha' wench princess. Now you're gonna hav'ta die with that girl!"  
  
All four of the men lifted their axes over their shoulders, and charged at Orin and Vahn. Orin turned to look at who had insulted his family, and was surprised to see a large axe swing at his head. He dodged fast and rolled onto the ground. Vahn, on the other hand, was not so lucky. One man clashed his axe against Vahn's rod, and overpowered him. Vahn backed away, his face full of horror, as the man cracked the steel, blunt end of his axe into Vahn's stomach.  
  
Orin stood from the ground and drew his sword as Vahn crashed into the dirt, holding his stomach in pain. From afar, Keith readied his bow as Ikara lifted her staff and began to conjure her flames. Orin charged one man, who was paying more attention to dodging the arrow Keith had not yet fired, and ran his blade hard through the man's side.  
  
"GAH!" cried the man in anguish, as he turned to swing at Orin.  
  
Orin blocked the swinging axe with his sword, and rolled backward out of the way. An arrow flew from Keith's far away bow, and punched through the huge man's back, and he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Another man charged, his axe raised in anger, toward Duran. Duran, too, lifted his axe over his shoulder and sprinted quickly toward the barbarian, his face serious and determined. Duran's speed overcame the approaching enemy, and, with all his strength, Duran ripped through his enemies flesh, and blood spilled like rain from the man's wound.  
  
The girl cringed as Duran turned, one side of his body stained with human blood, as the man fell to the ground, his torso first, and the rest of him next. Orin was already fast approaching the third man, who was ready to finish Vahn, as he lye limp on the ground. Ikara beat him to it, though. A rush of hot air flew next to Orin, and he watched as the ball of fire crashed into the man, and he fell to his knees as the flames engulfed him.  
  
Orin turned to face Ikara and Keith, but was surprised to see the last of his enemies ready to strike him. Keith's arrow pierced the barbarian's left arm, but the arrow did not stop him. He brought his axe down to Orin, who tried to dodge the razor sharp axe blade. The blade caught his shoulder, and Orin felt the sharp pain pierce his mind, and he yelled out as the axe crushed the bone in his shoulder and the blood began to ooze down his arm.  
  
The man laughed, even though his own arm was becoming wet with blood from the arrow wound, and he pulled the axe away from Orin's shoulder. Orin backed away in pain, but he did not drop his weapon. Duran was running fast toward the barbarian, but not fast enough to help Orin. Suddenly, Orin raised his sword quickly, and thrust the blade into the man's stomach. The man, surprised at the sudden speed, stared blankly and in awe at Orin, as he gripped the blade protruding from his gut. Orin was also surprised at how fast he had attacked, but nevertheless, he walked forward calmly, and pulled the blade from the dead man's stomach, and walked slowly toward his troop, who were all approaching him at a sprint.  
  
Vahn still lye on the ground several feet away, and Duran was still drenched in enemy blood. Orin collapsed into Ikara's arms when she reached him, and he went unconscious. Ikara and Keith sat Orin against a nearby tree, as Duran tried to help Vahn. When Orin's eyes finally opened, his shoulder had been rapped in bandages, and Keith lye against a boulder nearby, asleep. The rest of the group was nowhere to be seen, except for the thief, who was sitting in the grass several yards ahead, looking at the bright blue sky.  
  
Orin stood, feeling very little pain in his arm, and wandered toward the girl, as she sat, seemingly mesmerized by the raze of the sun, the passing clouds, and breeze that blew gently through her hair. Orin stopped and watched her, and for a second, she seemed peaceful, but as Keith snorted loudly in his sleep behind Orin, she turned her head quickly to see what had made the noise. As she spotted Orin there, standing under the shade of the large tree that stood behind him, her eyes fluttered and she stood quickly, and the look of pure beauty in her eyes disappeared, and was replaced by surprise.  
  
"Oh…your awake, I see." she said quietly. "How do your feel?"  
  
"Fine…" Orin answered, who was surprised at this girls change in attitude.  
  
She had been completely set on her bag of stolen goods, and angry at them all, even though they were helping her. Now, her face seemed to have thrown away all signs of anger.  
  
"Your friends," she said, as she walked closer to him, "They went to get herbs for the priest."  
  
"Oh, then what are you doing here." asked Orin, while trying to sound polite.  
  
"I thought I'd help to make sure you were okay." she said, as she turned back toward the bright and vivid sky. "You did help me a lot, you know. I thought I could repay you by doing the same."  
  
Orin nodded, though she did not see him do so, and walked back into the cool shade under the oak.  
  
"And my name," said the girl, while she still looked toward the sky, "is Tess."  
  
"Orin." he said, as he sat back against the tree.  
  
Orin watched her, as she fell back down into the grass, and he began to doze off under the cool, dim shelter of the tree. He had not yet fallen asleep fully, when he was shaken awake by Keith.  
  
"Orin, you have to get up!" he yelled.  
  
Orin jumped up, hitting his head on a low branch.  
  
"What!?" cried Orin, as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Keith's asked.  
  
"Never mind." said Orin, still rubbing his head.  
  
"Devil's approach…" said Keith, as he moved out of Orin's way, and pointed to the vast fields.  
  
In the distance, moving slowly, was a group of devils. One was a large blue blob, which Orin had read was called an Ooze. Two other devils, that looked like soldier's armed with spears, walked toward them, but Orin did not know what they were. Another two soldier's, armed with bows, also marched slowly in their direction.  
  
"Keith!" cried Orin. "Where's that girl!?"  
  
"You mean the thief?" he asked. "She must have run in fear."  
  
Orin looked at his heavily bandaged shoulder, and then at Keith.  
  
"What the hell can we do alone." he said as he looked back at the approaching monsters. "I can hardly fight wounded, and it will be extremely difficult for you to hold them off alone."  
  
"Then we have to retreat." said Keith.  
  
Orin looked at the ground and thought to himself. He was sure he and Keith would be beat senseless by these monsters, if not killed, and decided Keith's idea was a good one. Before he could agree with Keith, though, he remembered the girl, Tess. Where had she gone after she had been so kind and gentle toward Orin? Had she lied about being indebted to Orin and his troop, or had she really run in fear? Orin tried to forget, and looked out into the fields, where he could see the soldiers readying their spears and bows. He then looked to Keith again, who stood atop the boulder, looking out over the fields at his enemies.  
  
"Keith." said Orin, as he grabbed his sword and scabbard that lye against the tree, "I think it would be best if we left now…"  
  
"Got it." said Keith, still staring out into the plains.  
  
He jumped from atop the boulder, gabbed his bow and quiver, and strapped them both to his back.  
  
"Everyone has gone to the north in search of herbs." said Keith, as they both ducked behind the boulder, out of sight from their approaching foes. "That would be the best way to go. Hopefully we'll meet up with them…"  
  
Orin nodded, as he strapped his scabbard to his belt. They both stood and peered over the huge rock. The devils were closer now.  
  
"They shouldn't be hard to outrun." said Orin, as he peered to the north, were a small group of trees stood.  
  
"Ah." said Keith as he too spotted the trees, "I'll take care of them, and you try your best to get over there."  
  
"Thanks Keith." said Orin as he crept to the side of the boulder.  
  
Keith, took his bow from his shoulder, readied and arrow, and ran from behind the boulder, followed by Orin, who sprinted toward the patch of trees.  
  
"Over here, stupid louts!" cried Keith, as he fired an arrow toward the blue blob.  
  
The arrow pierced the soft, gooey devil, and it made a loud gurgling noise, as it absorbed the arrow into its body. Keith's eyes widened as the Ooze did this, and paid no attension to his other enemies. Orin, on the other hand, watched as he ran toward the trees, and saw the two soldiers ready their own bows, as Keith gazed in disbelief at the gurgling Ooze.  
  
"Keith!" yelped Orin, as both soldier fired their arrows simultaneously.  
  
One arrow pierced Keith's right arm, while the other jetted deep into his left shoulder. As he cried in pain, and backed away from the devils, Orin drew his sword, but dropped to the ground as his shoulder shot a pain down his spine. The soldiers readied their next arrows. As Keith ripped an arrow angrily out of his right arm, the swift sound of two more arrows came to Keith's ears, as one pierced his chest, and another his left thigh.  
  
"Keith! NO!" cried Orin, as he picked up the sword with his weaker, left hand, and sprinted toward Keith's collapsing body.  
  
Keith fell over into the emerald green grass, as blood oozed from his open wounds. Tears were streaming from Orin's eyes as he bounded toward Keith, and as the soldiers spotted him, and again readied their bows. Orin paid them no heed, as he sprinted toward Keith's motionless body, his sword dragging limply behind. Suddenly, out of the corner of Orin's eye, he could see both soldiers fire their arrows, which narrowly missed Orin's face and arm.  
  
Finally, Orin dived to the ground next to Keith, who had fallen oddly behind a tree stump. The stump gave just enough cover so that it was difficult to be hit by the soldiers' arrows, though Orin could hear them jetting into the old, rotted wood.  
  
"K-Keith…" panted Orin, as he held the wound in his right shoulder.  
  
The wound seemed to have reopened, and was now slowly reddening the wad of bandages that were tightly fastened around Orin's shoulder.  
  
"Orin…" grunted Keith, as he winced in pain, and grabbed his chest.  
  
"Can you move!?" whispered Orin as he grabbed hold of Keith shoulder.  
  
"H-hardly" he managed to say, as he tried to roll from his stomach to his side.  
  
There was not much blood, because the arrows, though were painful, covered the wounds and kept them from letting out too much blood. Even so, Keith's pant leg was dark and wet with blood because of the arrow he, himself, removed. As he rolled to his side, Keith grabbed the second arrow protruding from his chest, and began to yank on it forcefully.  
  
"No!" whispered Orin, as he pulled Keith's hands away from the arrow, "It will do much more damage if you try to remove it…"  
  
"Y-yeah." he murmured as he cringed again.  
  
"What now…?" Keith said, as he continued to roll himself over, and onto his back.  
  
"I'm…not sure…" replied Orin, as he looked at his bleeding shoulder, and at Keith's leg and chest.  
  
Another arrow hit the stump with a crack, and another flew over it, and into the fields ahead of them.  
  
"Can't stay here forever." said Orin, as his hand gripped tightly around the hilt of his sword. "Time for me to do what needs to be done. I'm the leader, and if we should die, I should be the first to go…"  
  
Orin started to stand, but Keith grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to the ground, as an arrow flew over the stump, almost hitting Orin.  
  
"No!" yelled Keith, as he pulled Orin back next to him. "Look!"  
  
There in the distance, a small group of people ran toward them, their legs straining to get to their friends. Orin knew that they were his friends, and he could also make out the outline of the Tess. She ran faster than the rest of them, her legs moving at almost a blur. The spear-wielding soldiers began to move in closer, their weapons ready to be thrust into any living thing they could find. Tess stopped several yards away from them, as arrows now swooped by her head.  
  
"What--get down!" cried Orin, as Tess stood there in front of them, arrows whizzing by.  
  
She smiled casually at Orin, and almost disappeared in front of their eyes. Her speed was unbelievable, yet a question popped into Orin's mind. How could Tess have been so afraid of mortal men, yet she seemed entirely fearless now that she fought these devils.  
  
Her tiny blade met the face of one of the spearmen, slicing through him and causing him to let out a screech. It was an inhuman cry, that made Orin cringe. He knew he couldn't let Tess fight alone, so he stood and held his sword, both hand clenched tightly to its hilt. An arrow flew by him, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he lifted his sword over his head, and leaped into the air. His blade shined brightly, and reflected its bright rays upon the ground, and one of the archers. In almost a flash, he crashed his swords down into the archers skull, making a ghastly cracking noise. The man fell dead to the ground, but Orin let his sword go, and continued into the ground. He stood quickly though, his face bruised and covered in dirt. Tess ripped her dagger through the other spearman's stomach, then stabbed him in the shoulder, and bolted toward the last archer. Orin caught a glimpse of the archer, as he fired his arrow at Orin. Orin felt the arrow stick in his leg, and he was forced backward because of the sudden jolt of pain. He looked up from the ground to find another arrow speeding toward his head, and landing in the soil next to him, as Ikara shot a ball of fire at the unsuspecting archer. He cried an eerie screech, as his body became charred in front of them.  
  
Duran rushed to Orin, Ikara behind him, as Tess rapidly slashed at a confused Ooze. Vahn slowly removed the bloody arrows from Keith, healing him afterward. Keith got up and stretched, and picked up the enemy archer's bloodstained arrows.  
  
"Ugh, that's disgusting!" moaned Ikara, as she watched Keith put the arrows stained in his own blood into his quiver.  
  
"Killing a enemy drenched in ones blood shows a sign of pride." said Keith, as he gave Ikara a dirty look, and walked on toward Orin.  
  
Vahn slowly removed the arrow still protruding from Orin's leg, and heal both the wound in his lag and shoulder.  
  
"I see you found some herbs." said Orin, as he pointed to the sack full of plants at Vahn's side.  
  
"Yeah. Duran had to carry me around for an hour looking for them." said Vahn, as he stood up. "I couldn't heal your wounds, as I was obviously unconscious."  
  
"Its okay." said Orin as he smiled. "We held our own."  
  
"You almost died out there. We'll be sure not to split up next time." said Vahn as he helped Orin off the ground.  
  
Orin sheathed his sword, and looked around. Both Duran and Ikara sat next to each other on a rock, Ikara looking to the sky, as Duran began to sharpen his axe on a leather strap tied to his belt. Keith was nowhere to be seen, and Vahn was playing with something in his satchel. There ahead of Orin, stood Tess, who, strangely enough, was staring back at Orin. Orin walked slowly to her, and began to speak.  
  
"I thought you had left us…" he said.  
  
"Had I not explained it well enough before." she said, sounding aggravated. "I find myself indebted to you and your team. Not even a thief can abandon her word."  
  
Orin smiled at her, and she returned it.  
  
"Well then, were had you gone when the devil came.?" asked Orin.  
  
"To find them." she replied, pointing to Duran and Ikara. "You didn't seem like you could fight them alone."  
  
"Well…then I guess your no longer indebted then." said Orin, as he looked seriously at Tess.  
  
Though Orin trusted Tess to her word, he felt that she didn't belong in his group. He felt guilty that he had selfishly brought Keith, Ikara, and Duran into this, even though they had no reason to come with him. He didn't want to feel the same for Tess.  
  
"I understand." she said, as she turned toward the field ahead of her. "I will see you again…"  
  
Orin sighed loudly, and shook his head.  
  
"Maybe…" said Orin, though he knew they would never again cross paths.  
  
Tess nodded and walked off into the field, as the clouds began to darken the early noon sky. As the clouds laid droplets softly down on the ground below, Orin watched Tess walk into the field. Vahn wound a small forest, set up camp, and they all sat down under the canopy. Keith talked about what he and Orin had done to escape the approaching devil horde, but Orin didn't converse with them. He leaned against a tree, and stared down at the burning flames, almost to be waiting for it to say something.  
  
Out of nowhere, with the sound of thunder, the sky seemed to suddenly darken, and the evening overcame the light. When it was all dark, and they had all laid down to rest, the embers still burned brightly in the circle of stones. Orin stood there, still watching them, afraid to find what his dreams would hold for him on such an unholy night. 


	13. Chapter 13 Maybe It's My Mind

Chapter 13 - "Maybe It's My Mind"  
  
A loud crackle of thunder shot through the night sky, as Orin's eyes burst open from the sound. He had fallen asleep against the large oak, and the sound of rain hitting the trees had calmed him. The bellowing thunder, on the other hand, interrupted his untroubled sleep, and he now gazed toward the smoldering ashes that was once a campfire. Instead of the horrible nightmares he had had the last two nights, he dreamt of something less threatening, and more mysterious.  
  
A man stood in his dream, surrounded by green grass and flowers, his face warm and kind. The man peered hopefully at Orin, who lay quiet in his arms, and had spoken to Orin softly.  
  
"I never get used to looking at you, Orin. The only thing that would make me happier, is to know you won't struggle to achieve what others have deemed impossible." said the man, as his turquoise eyes met Orin's. "I'll be here, even if you can't see me. I promise I will, as long as you trust in me, Orin."  
  
Orin looked into the burning coals, and then up through the canopy.  
  
"I trust you." said Orin with a smile, and he sat on the ground against the tree, and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
The morning seemed to greet Orin with undying cheer, as birds chirped excitedly in the trees all around. He opened his eyes, and looked over at his still sleeping troop, a smile still on his face. When he stood and stretched, though, he noticed something he hadn't before. There, on the ground, lye a girl rapped in tattered, wet sheets. As Orin moved closer, he recognized the bright red markings tattooed around her eyes, and his own eyes widened.   
  
"T-Tess!?" he said loudly, as he moved even closer.  
  
Vahn lifted his head from his pillow, and looked up at Orin worriedly.  
  
"Huh…what's the matter, Orin." he mumbled tiredly, as he sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"She's…back!" Orin cried, as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Who?" asked Vahn, as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Tess. She came back." replied Orin, as he stood over her as she slept peacefully.  
  
"Oh." said Vahn as he stood, a slight look of surprise on his face.  
  
Duran grunted and rolled over as they both loomed over her. Suddenly, she rolled onto her back, and looked up at them. They both backed away, and looked around out of embarrassment and nervousness.   
  
"Orin…" she mumbled, as she sat up.  
  
"Why did you come back?" asked Orin, as he scratched his head nervously.  
  
"The rain." she started, as she looked up at him, "It was cold, and I couldn't find anywhere to rest…"  
  
Orin nodded slowly, and walked out of the small cluster of trees. The sky was still plagued with clouds, and the sun could hardly poke through. Orin walked quickly through the wet grass, as he gazed ahead of him into the foggy, moist air ahead of him. He could hear footsteps behind him, brisk as his were.  
  
'Why is she following me…' he thought. 'She should have left here when she had the chance.'  
  
He turned to face her, but was surprised to see Vahn standing before him, his eyes wide with worry.  
  
"Where…are you going?" asked Vahn, as he approached Orin.  
  
"She…" started Orin, but he turned away, and faced the cold looking mountains far to the east. "She should not be here. I've dragged too many people into this, and I'm not about to let her die for a cause that does not concern her."  
  
"Dragged who into this?" asked Vahn.  
  
"What do you mean, who?" said Orin, his face full of a sad sort of anger. "Keith, Ikara, Duran, and you."  
  
"Now wait…" started Vahn, but Orin interrupted him.  
  
"Your whole family got pulled in because I was so selfish. Shale is dead because of…me." Orin said, as he clenched his fists, and sat down in the wet grass.  
  
"Orin." said Vahn, who was becoming frustrated. "Don't be such a fool! Do you think you dragged these people into anything!? My father is gone because he was part of the Shining Force, not because you came to us when you were in trouble."  
  
"But…" started Orin.  
  
"But nothing!" yelled Vahn, "If anyone should be blamed, it should be these devils! And as for everyone else who has come along with you, they are your friends. They love their king so much, that they are going to put their lives on the line to make sure he comes home unharmed!"  
  
Orin looked at Vahn with a look of surprise. Just a few days before, he had talked to Orin with disbelief in his eyes. He even hit Orin out of anger. Now, he was proving to Orin that he was wrong for thinking he was the source of the problem. He was blaming the devils, who he was so convinced that could never have possessed his father.  
  
"Shale didn't die just because he seen you being dragged into that jail." continued Vahn, as sweat dripped from his forehead. "He died because he loved the kingdom he lived in. His father was friends with everyone, no matter who they were, and he loved you…"  
  
Orin stood up and looked at Vahn.  
  
"Orin…" said Vahn, as he panted and a look of sadness came to his face. "Don't blame yourself for what people do. People have choices in life, and they choose what they think is right. Life is made of the choices one makes, not of the choices one could make."  
  
Orin stood and looked at Vahn for a moment, trying to take in all the things he had said to him.  
  
"You can't keep judging yourself, or you'll tare your own mind apart, and never find your father." said Vahn. "But continuing to blame yourself is your choice to make."  
  
With that, Vahn turned at walked quietly back to camp, his eyes to the sky, and his mind as clear as it could ever be.  
  
'Maybe it's my mind…' thought Orin. 'Maybe that's what these dreams are from. No…I can't let my father stay possessed! Even if there is something wrong with me, I can't stop the others from doing what they want…from choosing what they want.'  
  
Orin walked back toward the camp, where he could hear Keith and Ikara. Duran laughed loudly, and his giggles echoed across the cold, muggy plains.  
  
When he reached the camp, Vahn sat near the fire, his arms crossed and his eyes shut in meditation. His eyebrow twitched as Duran let out another howl of laughter. Tess was sitting on a log, quietly carving a small stick with her razor sharp dagger. He walked over to her, and sat beside her on the fallen tree.  
  
"If you would like…" he started, as she continued to carve the stick quietly, "you can come with us…"  
  
She looked up from the stick to Orin, and a small smile came across her dirty face.  
  
"Well, let me ask you first." she said as she put the stick and dagger on the log beside her. "What am I getting myself into?"  
  
"Well," replied Orin, as he smiled back at her, "that's your choice." 


	14. Chapter 14 Greeting Unknown Soldiers

Chapter 14 - Greeting Unknown Soldiers  
  
Orin helped pack the cots into two bags, which he and Duran would carry. Tess was ecstatic about coming with them, though she hardly showed it as she lay idly against a dead oak. Keith and Vahn stood in the field outside of the cluster of trees that was their camp, and looked over the still wet, muggy landscape.  
  
"Ready, Ikara?" called Orin, as he tossed one of the backpacks to Duran.  
  
"Almost!" she called back as she grabbed her staff and sprinted from the forest to the rest of the group.  
  
"Where to, Orin?" asked Kieth.  
  
"Well, I don't believe I've heard very much about this area." replied Orin. "But there should be a mountain pass to the northeast."  
  
"Sorry Orin." said Vahn. "But that pass closed up years ago. Our best chance is probably to visit the dwarves city to the west. They'll know how to get to the other side of the mountains."  
  
"Seems like that would be going the long way, wouldn't it?" asked Duran.  
  
"Not really." anwered Vahn. "Since we have no idea how to get over to the other side, there really isn't a 'long way', now is there?"  
  
Duran coward to the ground, and muttered something at Vahn.  
  
"You don't have to act sarcastic. Jeez." mumbled Duran.  
  
"I don't think I can go there…" said Tess.  
  
"Wha…why?" asked Orin, a look of anger on his face.  
  
"Well…the Exiles are camping close by…" she replied timidly.  
  
"Damn it." said Orin, "I guess we'll have to find a way around them."  
  
"But…" started Tess, but Orin cut her off.  
  
"No, you're not going to give up already." said Orin, as he looked at her angrily. "We don't stop so easily. We'll find away around them, or we fight them."  
  
Tess said nothing, and looked at her feet as she walked along. The wet grass rubbed against their legs as they walked, a frosty breeze seeming to follow them. The northern mountains slowly began to come into sight, and they all felt more lively when they had spotted them. As the sun shined brightly across its brown and orange cliffs and ridges, the sky began to loosen the clouds they held above.  
  
"To the west from here." called Vahn, who had strayed away from the rest of them, and was now walking with Duran and Ikara several yard to the east.  
  
They turned and continued their silent march to the city of the dwarves, and the day slowly passed them by. By the late noon, their joints ached and they needed rest. When they had spotted a suitable area for a respite, and the sun had shooed away all the clouds, they sat quietly against a large boulder, and Duran and Keith sat upon tree trunks.  
  
"These dwarves…" said Keith, finally. "What are they like."  
  
"I wouldn't know." replied Vahn, as he looked from the eastern mountains to Keith. "I've only read about them in books, and heard of them from my father."  
  
"Well if there are anything like Duran…" said Keith, as he pointed at Duran and started to crack up. "We may as well go home. Dwarves are so dim-witted."  
  
"And I suppose you think elves are better?" growled Duran, as he stood from the stump and grabbed his axe.  
  
"By far." said Keith, who was still laughing.  
  
"Why you!" cried Duran as he pounced onto Keith.  
  
Both Vahn and Ikara sighed as the too loudly began to pummel one another. Orin, on the other hand, had other things on his mind. The sun was slowly reaching toward the western mountains, and creating a vivid array of colors, and Orin began to think as he watched this happen.  
  
'What if the Exiles find us…?' he thought, 'What happens if we die. Then who will find out what has happened to my father and those who have become possessed.'  
  
Orin's thoughts were interrupted by Vahn, who rubbed Orin's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Orin??" said Vahn, sounding a bit flustered.  
  
"Huh…Oh, what is it?" asked Orin, looking up from the ground.  
  
"Devil's…" said Vahn, as he pointed to the North, were devil's quickly approached.  
  
"Bastards!" said Orin angrily. "They always seem ready to fight when we're trying to rest."  
  
Orin drew his sword, and held it tightly as his comrades also readied their weapons. In the fields ahead, the devil's approached quickly, their weapons raised in blind rage.  
  
"They are like the soldier's from last time." said Ikara.  
  
Orin looked suspiciously toward the approaching devils, and was confused by them. There was no reference toward them in Astral's book, and this made him wonder about these strange men. As he watched the four devils creep closer and closer, he spotted another five on the hills behind them.  
  
"Looks like they knew we where here." said Keith, pointing to the extra devil forces that now sprinted from the hilltop.  
  
"Attack them, now!" cried Orin, as he bolted into the fields, Duran and Tess close behind.  
  
Kieth drew an arrow and readied it, and followed them cautiously, as Ikara's rod became engulfed in flames. Vahn followed Keith, and they ran side by side toward their enemies. Orin and Duran lifted their weapons, and brought them down onto a single soldier's blade. The clash drew sparks, and as they held their ground against the soldier, Tess skidded to a halt behind it, and stabbed it ruthlessly. It cried out, dropped its sword, and fell to its knees as Duran brought his axe through the soldier's head. A glorious flash of light shot from its wounds, as it exploded into ash.  
  
Kieth fired three arrows into a second soldier, and it fell to the ground in pain. Vahn delivered a blow from his rod, and blood gushed from the open wound in the soldier's face. It, too, exploded into dust and ash. As Vahn smiled brightly at the explosion, another soldier fired an arrow into Vahn's arm.  
  
"GAH!" cried Vahn as he looked at his bloodied arm.  
  
Keith returned fire, but missed twice, as the soldier fired a second arrow. It hit Keith in the leg, and made him fall to the ground. Before the soldier could fire again, a blast a red flame crashed into it, and it was destroyed. Vahn looked to see Ikara, a look of determination on her face, waving her staff and conjuring a second ball of flames.  
  
Turning from Ikara to Keith, he ran to his side, and lifted his rod into the air. From the large crucifix at the top, a small glow began to grow brighter, and in a flash, Vahn and Keith were both engulfed. After the light slowly subsided, Keith stood from the ground, both of their wounds gone, and the bloody arrows lye on the ground next to them. Keith looked curiously at his leg, which was still bloody, but showed no signs of a wound. With a smile to Vahn, as if to say thank you, Keith bolted out after Orin and the rest of the group, who were about to engage another wave of soldiers.  
  
Orin brought his sword onto another soldier's, and Duran came at it from the side. The soldier jumped back, cause Duran to miss. As Duran tried to stop himself, the soldier ran his blade into Duran's right shoulder, as it screeched in victory. Duran was knocked onto his side by the blow, and became unconscious when his head hit a rock. Orin, who looked madder than ever, lifted his sword, and cracked hard against the enemy's.  
  
"Why fight back…?" whispered Orin, as he came face to face with his enemy through their clashing swords.  
  
With that, Orin lifted his sword once more, and whipped the sword out of his foe's hands. In a sudden flash, it seemed, the soldier was chopped in half, and Orin stood as its body slowly separated itself onto the ground with two loud thumps. As they hit the ground, they turned to black dust, and floated away with the breeze.  
  
"Vahn!!" yelled Orin, as he ran to engage the other five soldiers that now ran toward him.  
  
Vahn looked to see Duran unconscious on the ground, and stopped as Keith and Tess sprinted by after Orin. Vahn raised his rod once more, and the light hit Duran, and almost lifted him off the ground. After a moment, the light once again drew away, and Duran stood wearily from the ground, his hands on his head.  
  
"You can't heal headaches, can you?" asked Duran as he cringed in pain.  
  
"I'm not as skilled in healing as my mother yet. Things so complicated as that aren't healable for me yet." said Vahn, as he stood and ran after the rest of the group.  
  
Duran grabbed his axe, which had been knocked away by the enemy blow, and ran after Vahn, with Ikara now by his side.   
  
Orin came to a screeching halt only yards away from the enemy, and he looked at their hideous, black faces, a look of ominous darkness drew from under their steely helms. They still approached him in a rage, their swords and spears waving frantically as they rushed toward him.  
  
"I can take them alone." said Orin to himself. "These fools don't know what they're up against.  
  
With that, Orin clenched his both hands tightly around the hilt of his bloody blade, and he charged them with the same rage that fueled his enemies. He met two of the spear wielding soldiers first, and ducked under the two huge, steel points that were aimed toward him. He stood as they ran by him, seemingly confused, and swung his sword at them. Convinced they would die, he smiled angrily, as his sword was about to meet the soldier's side. But, almost as fast as a bolt of lightning, the soldier turned, and clashed his spear against Orin's blade. Orin gasped as the second soldier turned, and drew back its spear to deliver a blow.  
  
From afar, Keith fired an arrow at one soldier, which narrowly missed it, and almost hit Orin. The entire group almost seemed to stop as their hearts skipped a beat, and the heavy, iron point of the soldier's spear pierced Orin's thin armor, and was driven into his belly. Blood gushed from the wound as the soldier drew back its spear, and the other soldier cracked Orin the face with the butt of its weapon. The other three soldiers carelessly trampled Orin as they sped toward the rest of the group, who had virtually stopped running at the sight of Orin's collapsing body.  
  
"Damn you!!" cried Keith, as he readied his bow once more, and ran toward the soldiers.  
  
He fires his arrow, and it pierced the face of one soldier, that screeched loudly, and exploded. Tess and Duran both bolted quickly toward them, roaring in both fear and rage. Tess flipped over the entire group, and landed skillfully on her feet. She turned, and from her satchel, pulled 4 tiny metal blades. She held all four in hand, and tossed them all toward the confused group of soldiers. One screeched as two of the knives sliced into its back, and another did the same as one hit its leg. The final knife landed hilt up in the dirt behind them. As the enraged group of soldiers turned to confront Tess, Duran surprised them with his axe, which ripped through the leg of one of the soldiers. It screamed as its leg came detached from its body, but was muted when a ball of flame smashed into it's face, and turned it to ash almost instantly.  
  
Vahn ran as fast as he could toward Orin, as he lye motionless in the grass, but was cut off by a soldier. Keith and Ikara were both firing at the other group of four soldiers, and hadn't noticed that Vahn had engaged a stray. Vahn, looked at it angrily, as it raised it's sword, and brought it down against Vahn's rod, as he held it defensively. He pushed his enemy away with his foot, and cracked his rod into the soldier's face. It yelled in pain, and Keith turned to see Vahn trying to hold off the foe. He fired a single arrow, that pierced the soldier's chest. It strained to stand, coughed, and fell limp to the ground, where it exploded into a layer of dust atop the grass.  
  
Vahn looked toward Keith, who was smiling, nodded, and continued to run toward Orin.  
  
Tess, still filled with anger and rage, bolted at the two soldier's she had thrown her knives at, and pierced one in the face with her dagger, but the other caught her off guard, and almost sliced her with its blade before she had bounded out of the way. The first soldier's face spurted blood, and exploded soon after. Tess came from behind the other soldier once more, but was cause by the soldiers swinging fists, which were equipped with heavy, spiked gauntlets. Her face started bleed profusely, and she let out a moan of pain, as she strained to see her enemy. Before she could focus her eyes, the soldier had hit her in the forehead with the hilt of its sword.  
  
Duran easily finished the soldier with the missing leg by whipping his axe across its chest. The other soldier, on the other hand, was much more prepared for battle. It looked nothing like the others. It's body was clad in bright, shining silver armor, and its face was completely hidden under its helm. It wielded a huge sword, and stood ready with a shield as well. Duran growled fiercely, and engaged the large soldier without fear. Though he felt he could easily beat the soldier, it batted him aside like a gnat as he flew at it.  
  
Ikara shot a ball of fire at the remaining soldier, which screeched loudly and exploded before it could stab Tess' limp body. One soldier still stood, its shield razed as it fast approached Keith and Ikara, who were firing from afar with no prevail.   
  
"Die you bastard!" roared Keith, as he pulled a precious, arrow from his quiver.  
  
The arrow was lined with gold markings and was smelted from pure silver. The pointed tip was also decorated with gold.  
  
Ikara gasped at the sight of it, and turned to him.  
  
"That arrow!" she squealed. "That's the arrow of the Ancient's. You're not supposed to have it!!"  
  
"It's well worth it." bellowed Keith, as the arrow shot from his bow, and shimmered brightly as it belted strait through the soldier's shield and stomach, and into the ground behind it.  
  
Without even a sound, the soldier fell to the ground, and exploded in a glorious blast of blue and red, and turned into dust.  
  
"Keith!" yelled Ikara. "how--"  
  
Keith ignored her, and ran to find Vahn and Orin, leaving her standing, mouth agape, staring into the fields he bolted across. 


	15. Chapter 15 A Sight to Behold

Chapter 15 - A Sight to Behold

Vahn looked into Orin's eyes, as blood oozed from his fresh wound.

"Orin!" he cried out, as Orin's blank eyes slowly began to close.

Orin had eyes greener than the grass he lie in, but that shine was fading into a blank, cold stare. Vahn raised his wand and from it jutted light that splashed onto Orin's wounded and spent body. As the light began to grow, Vahn felt as if he were being cooled as he watched it shine brightly. In an instant, it seemed, the light grew to an enormous size, and even Vahn was engulfed. Finally, the light subsided, and Orin lie on the ground, his wound mostly healed. There was still a large cut in his stomach, but it was no longer bleeding, and had gotten much smaller.

"I fear that's the best I can do with what power I have left..." said Vahn softly, as he fell to his knees. "I've used all the magic I can spare..."

Keith appeared on a distant hill, and Vahn spotted him, running full speed to get to them. Ikara followed shortly behind, but stopped when she saw Tess lying motionless.

When Keith had reached them, he stopped, and leaned over, hands against his knees as he panted heavily. He looked at Orin, as he still lay quite still, his cold lifeless eyes staring at the same cold gray sky above him.

"God..." said Keith as he kneeled next to Orin. "He took on too many...he was too tired..."

"Heh. He has a strong will." said Vahn, as he too panted heavily, sweat dripping from his brow. "I've done all I can. It's up to him now..."

Ikara approached slowly now, Tess limping slowly next to her, using Ikara's staff to support her. Her face was covered in dry blood, and her chin and cheek were covered with small, circular wounds from the enemies gauntlets.

"Duran..." said Keith, as he stood up. "I'm going to go and find him."

"I have to stay here..." said Vahn, still panting. "If I come with you, I won't have any remaining power to heal..."

Keith nodded and jutted off into the direction were he had fired the Ancient Arrow.

When Tess and Ikara reached Vahn, they were both seemingly exhausted.

"I have hardly the means to use any more magic..." he said as Tess feel on her back, face to the sky next to Orin. "Though I still have a few herbs left."

Vahn pulled two herbs from his satchel, and handed them to Ikara. She lit both of them, turning them to ash, and drop some of the ashes into Tess' open mouth. She gulped them down, and the wounds on her face healed up in seconds.

"Ow..." she moaned as she sat up. "My head is killing me..." she rubbed her forehead rapidly, and then noticed Orin lying there. "Oh my...! He looks worse than I imagined..."

She crawled towards him on her knees and looked down into his deep lifeless eyes.

"He...is he paralyzed?" she asked, as she put her hand on his dirt covered forehead, and brushed back his hair.

"Most likely...but if we're lucky, the spear may have missed his spine." replied Vahn, hesitating slightly. "If he makes it through the night, it should be easy for his body to heal without trouble. We just have to hope he'll hold out."

"But, what if he is paralyzed...?" asked Ikara as she walked over to look at Orin.

"Well then I can't help him..." he said in almost a whisper. "I can't heal such critical wounds."

Keith appeared on the hill, walking slowly as he lugged an unconscious Duran over his shoulder.

"Thank god." said Ikara when she spotted Keith. "They're okay."

When Keith reached them, he slowly brought Duran's body to the ground. His face had only a drop of blood oozing down from his forehead.

"I think he's just unconscious." said Vahn, as he looked at Keith. "Ikara, give him the rest of those ashes."

She poured them into Duran's mouth, and he opened his eyes slightly. He gulped down the herbs and slowly lifted himself from the ground.

"Damn it." he moaned. "I could have had that fool if I had attacked quicker"

"It doesn't matter, he's just a cloud of gray debris now." said Vahn, as he kept on eye on Orin.

"Woah...they got him good, didn't they..." said Duran as he stood and looked at Orin, as he still looked blankly into the sky, his face pale, his eyes gray, his heart beating slowly.

"Keith...?" said Ikara finally. "How did you get the Ancient Arrow?"

Keith shot Ikara a stern look, but then looked back at Orin, and began to speak.

"I took it." he said calmly. "...from the shrine in Granseal."

Ikara's eyes widened, as did Duran's.

"Stole it!?" said Duran, a look of surprise on his face. "Those arrows are priceless!"

"You don't think I know that!?" yelled Keith. "I took it because I knew we would need it...in case something like this happened..."

He pointed to Orin as he lay there.

"If I hadn't used it..." he said, "we may not have gotten to him in time...besides, I only took one of the twenty that were their, and they magically replenish after 3 days."

"Yes, but those are the arrows of the master bow knight of Ribble." said Ikara. "They are originals...but then again..."

Ikara looked back at Orin, his eyes still gray, his body still.

"...maybe it was worth it." whispered Ikara as she forced a smile.

"We should take him somewhere to rest properly." said Vahn, as he stood from the ground. "Maybe back to were we were resting...before they attacked us."

The night was approaching when Orin was laid down under the shade of the large tree. Three boulders ran jaggedly through the trunk, and they blocked out what little sun was left in the sky. Duran walked into camp, carrying four slab shaped rocks, two on each of his shoulders. Sweat dripped from his nose as he struggled slightly to carry the heavy rocks, and he dropped them to the ground next to the fire.

"Oh, now what the hell is this...!?" said Keith loudly as he pointed to the large slabs. "Did you think they were slices of bread!? Dense dwarf."

Duran ignored Keith, shooting only an angry glare at him as he lined the rocks around the campfire, and walked away again. Keith smirked at his own joke, and continued to lounged against the large oak.

Duran return minutes later with a pile of twigs and sticks. He dropped them all in, and dropped another rock slap above the fire, supported by the vertical slabs lining the fire vertically. He reached into his pack, and pulled out several bottles of liquids and spices, and lined them along the grass. He reached in his pack again, pulling containers of flour and sugar, and he lined them all next to each other.

Keith watched in curiosity as Duran began piling ingredients together, and soon enough, he had a glob of soft dough.

"Hey!" cried Keith, as he stood and looked at the dough as Duran kneaded it carefully. "How'd you..."

Duran ignored Keith, and pounded the blob of dough against the slab with his fists, until it was flat, and then formed it into an oddly shaped oval.

"How's that for bread?" said Duran sarcastically, as he smiled slyly. "Too bad there isn't enough for such an 'intelligent' elf."

Keith growled and muttered as he sat back down against the tree and watched as the dough slowly rose. Orin still lie quite motionless, but he had closed his eyes now, though they had seemed glazed over like a dolls, lifeless and unmoving.

"Is he asleep?" whispered Tess, as she looked over him.

"Yeah, finally." replied Vahn, who had been caring for him for a few hours.

"You know...I never really got a clear idea of what you guys are going after." said Tess, as she sat against one of the large boulders, and looked at Vahn.

"Well..." he started as he crossed his arms and gazed at the fire. "We're searching...for our families."

Tess looked at Vahn curiously, still puzzled, and Vahn noticed this.

"Orin's father went missing after devils ransacked Granseal." he said calmly, his gaze still set on the blaze. "He and his friends," he continued as he looked to Keith and Ikara, who were both falling asleep, and Duran, who was poking the bread with a long twig. "They spotted Orin's father before he seemingly disappeared in the great Ancient's Tower that rests behind Granseal. They searched the tower carefully, but found no sign that he was still inside. So, now we believe he has been possessed by a devil that has taken him away."

"And you?" asked Tess. "Why are you here?"

"I..." started Vahn, but he hesitated. "My father was kidnapped by a similar devil. Our fathers we're once old battle comrades, and we suspect that is what these devils are after."

"After what?" asked Tess, her eyes fixated curiously on Vahn's unchanging expression.

"After the Shining Force." said Vahn, as he looked from the fire to Tess. "These devils...they aren't like normal ones. Devils kill, like the ruthless centaurs that ravaged Granseal, killing dozens. But these devils, they've come for something...and I think...we think it's for revenge against those that resealed their leader."

"Zeon..." whispered Tess. "The Devil King..."

Vahn looked at Tess suspiciously.

"How did..." he started, but Tess cut him short.

"Galam's Exiles were raised on the firm belief that the people of Granseal had brought about the eventual destruction of Galam." Tess said, talking slightly fast. "They believe Zeon was our savior."

Vahn jolted, and jumped from the ground as he heard this, and he dropped his rod as he stood.

"How could something like that be true!" cried Vahn, as Ikara and Keith jolted awake by his voice. "Sick bastards! They should rot in hell with Zeon if they feel that way."

"Calm down!" Tess yelled back. "They didn't know what kind of devil Zeon was, and so they don't know what destruction he could have caused."

"Still..." said Vahn as he sat back down.

"I've heard storied all my life about the Devil King, but I never realized how much of an impact he had on people." said Tess calmly. "We should get some rest. It's not good to get worked up about this at such an hour."

Duran walked over to them, a stone slab in his hands, and fresh sliced bread atop it.

"Hungry?" he asked with a smile, as he scoffed down a slice.

"Thank you." said Tess and Vahn as they both grabbed a work piece, and chewed it slowly, enjoying such a rare meal. The night was heavy upon them, and they slowly fell asleep, their bodies tired and their bellies full.

"Orin...Orin, wake up." said Ikara as she rubbed Orin's shoulder lightly. "Come on, you have to eat this."

Orin opened his eyes slightly, and looked up toward the sky, as Ikara's silhouette hovered over him.

"Ikara..." said Orin, his voice low and raspy.

"Come. Sit up." she whispered to him, her hand black with the ashes of an herb.

Orin sat up, his stomach twisting in pain, and he ate the burnt herb Ikara held out to him. A cool gentle breeze seemed to sweep over Orin, and he felt as if he was covered in a thin layer of frost. His stomach ceased to hurt, and the wound fully closed.

"Thanks" Orin said, as he tried to stand.

He almost toppled to the ground, but Keith grabbed him under his arms, and helped him keep his balance.

"Can't have you falling over, Mr. I-can-do-anything-without-anyone's-help." said Keith sarcastically, as he spun Orin around to look at him.

"Thanks guys..." Orin said in a low voice. "It was just...these devils...they never stop. They obviously know what we're after. There hasn't been this many devils for 25 years, and now they are popping out of the woodwork."

"Heh." chuckled Keith. "Well, we're just going to have to get rid of their menacing hides, aren't we?"

"Seems so." added Duran.

"Yeah." replied Orin. "Next time, I'll make sure I have someone to back me."

"Well..." started Vahn. "I think it's time we got moving. We can't just lay here all day."

"Right." said Orin, as he leaned over and grabbed his sword and sheath, and buckled it to his belt.

They traveled toward the western city of the Dwarves. A river came into view, and it reached from the western mountains into the northern ones.

"Ah, hell." moaned Duran. "Don't tell me we walked all this way to find a dead end."

"Duran, you twit." said Keith. "It's called swimming. Then again, your so brainless you'll probably use your empty skull to help you float across."

"Oh, good one elf boy." mumbled Duran. "We can use you big head as a boat and your ears as oars."

Keith mumbled something under his breath, and Tess pointed and laughed at them as they fought.

"Don't encourage them." said Ikara. "They'll just keep going."

"Nothing like two idiots stuck in an endless loop of mindless comebacks." said Vahn.

They had finally reached the river's edge, were the water stretched some 40 feet from them to the forest on the other side. The water rushed ruthlessly, and the waves crashed against hundreds of jagged rocks jutting from the riverbed.

"So much for swimming." mumbled Duran.

"There has to be a way across." said Vahn, looking puzzled. "If the Shining Force reached the dwarven village, their has to be a way across."

He looked at the rushing water for some five minutes, when he noticed something.

"The water doesn't come in as far here, maybe..." Vahn looked around on the ground, and there, slightly sticking out of the ground from the sand, was a red stone.

"There!" he yelped, and he reached down under the sand and pulled out the stone.

Surprisingly, though it was buried beneath wet sand, the stone was totally dry, as if it had been covered in a layer of rust.

"This is it, I remember now." said Vahn, as the rest of the group approached them.

"The dry stone..." whispered Orin.

"Exactly..." said Vahn, as he held the stone in the air.

After a second, the stone burst forth a cloud of red dust, that flew into the air, and collided with the rushing water. It slowly parted, revealing a smooth brown riverbed that connected to the forest ahead.

"Now that..." said Ikara. "Is magic."

Vahn stepped down onto the riverbed first, and he cautiously walked toward the other end of the river. His body was ridged as he walked, as he tried to make sure the water didn't reunite itself suddenly and crush him against the nearby rocks. He held confidence in the stone, though, since his father and a procession of soldiers had crossed this path years before. Orin and Keith followed Vahn, also feeling skeptical about the easily revealed path.

Ikara watched as Duran rushed onto the path after them, and as Vahn, Keith and Orin reached the other side unharmed. She walked after Duran, slowly, but not as nervous as the others. She even stuck her fingers into the still moving water as she walked between the columns of water that towered over her.

She caught up with the rest of the group, and walked with them as they grew ever closer to the Dwarven city. Orin closed his eyes and let the sun beat down on his face, and calm his nerves. As they walked, though, and everyone began to gossip, he noticed Tess has not yet come through the river pass behind them. He sighed loudly, catching everyone's attention, and he stopped and turned back toward the river.

"She's stalling." he muttered, allowing only Ikara, who stood closest to him, to hear. "I'll go get her. You should all keep moving."

Ikara nodded, but her face showed she was worried. They walked in opposite directions, and Ikara stared at him over her shoulder until he disappeared behind a cluster of trees.

Orin reached the river's edge in only a few minutes. Tess was nowhere in sight, though, and Orin's patience was beginning to ware thin. He crossed back to the other side of the river, and looked in all directions for her. Nothing. He couldn't find her anywhere. Had she decided to leave even after she had asked to accompany them on their trip?

"I guess I've just been wasting my time..." he mumbled, as he gave up and turned back toward the river pass.

It was then that he noticed something. A ragged pair of clothing was lain out neatly under a small tree near the river.

"Oh no...!" he whispered when he spotted the clothes. "Have the devil's gotten her!?"

Orin rushed over to the tree examined the clothes carefully. They were torn badly, and yet they looked as if they had been cleaned. There was no blood or evidence of a fight nearby, and Orin instantly became confused.

"Where the hell..." Orin stopped mid-sentence, as a figure emerged in the distance.

A small lake connected to the river, and it looked as if it had been created by man. The water passed through less rapidly then, almost calmly. What caught Orin's eye was this figure. Whomever it was, they did not notice him, and walked calmly and briskly in his direction.

"Damn..." he said, and hid behind the tree, just hardly concealing himself from the approaching figure. "I'm still not well. I can't hold off even 1 devil alone..."

The figure approached him quickly, and he could hear the rustling of grass and leaves as the thing reached the tree. He swallowed hard, and decided to try and catch a glimpse at this devil. If it had taken Tess, it would not hesitate to do him harm as well.

He moved head forward slowly and could only see the shadows of this creature. Why was it on the hunt in the middle of the day? Devils that resembled humans were usually only werewolves and golems. Witches and goblins. And not many of them could be found in this area, so close to the mountains. Whatever it was, it was shaking its head rapidly, as if to be shaking something off.

'It must be that werewolf again...but that can't be...it's broad daylight!' he thought.

Finally, he built up the courage to confront the beast. It was no use waiting for it to sniff him out and find him. He was going to get the first hit in. He slowly drew his sword from its scabbard, being sure not to make any noise from the scraping steel and hard leather. He held his sword close to him, so that the creature could still not see him behind the tree, and he got ready to pounce.

Finally, in a seemingly blind attack, Orin lifted his sword above his head, and bolted from behind the tree to meet his foe. He ran to it, ready to bring down his sword and strike the first, and hopefully deadly blow. His eyes widened at the site of his enemy, and he stopped dead in front of it, as it looked back at him in utter surprise.

Tess stood before him, her body completely naked and wet. Orin's face lit up red, as he brought his eyes from her feet up to her face. She held a large cloth in her hand that she was using to dry her hair, and within a few moments of the encounter, Orin lay on sprawled out on the ground, his face reddened even more by a sudden, and powerful slap.

When he finally felt the stinging pain subsiding, and had heard Tess bolt off with her cloths without a word, he got to his feet and rubbed his sore left cheek.

"What the hell did she do that for!?" he yelled to himself. "It's not my fault she decided to wonder off and take a bath. Damn it!"

He remembered the innocent look she gave him, her face was so beautiful, and he had never noticed it under her dirty shell. Her eyes had gleamed in the sun for just a second, and her lips with them. Her hair shown jet black under the shade of the tree, and it seemed less frizzy and unkempt. How could he not have noticed.

He snapped out of it, and looked to the river. He could see her walking briskly in the direction of the rest of the group, and fists clenched in a surprised rage.

He ran to catch up with her, and explain what had just happened. When her reached her, though, he got exactly what he expected.

"You perverted FREAK!" She screamed for the whole forest to hear. Her voice echoed like a bell. "You damn peeping tom!"

Orin backed away just in time to dodge her swinging fist. He almost fell back against a tree that stood behind him, but he managed to keep his balance.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!" he cried, and he tried to speak his story. "You...have to listen...to me!"

He dodged several more punches, and grabbed her fist when she swung again.

"LISTEN!" he yelled, his face growing red with anger. "You misunderstand my intentions! That was a mistake!"

Orin pointed back toward the tree in the distance, and let go of her fist. She looked back at the tree and then at him again.

"What are you talking about...!?" she yelled, her voice a bit lower than before.

"I went back to look for you! How was I supposed to know you stopped for a bath!? Without telling anyone, I might add!" He yelled back at her, and she looked at the ground.

Her face changed from and angry red, to and embarrassed one. She rubbed her dug her foot into the dirt, and mumbled a bit.

"I'm...I'm sorry I hit you..." she mumbled, her face getting redder.

"It's...no big deal. Lets get back to them..." he said, as his face also became beat red.

They walked for about 10 minutes before they reached the forest where the Dwarvin village stood. Everyone stood waiting for the both of them there.

"What happend?" asked Duran, who had approached them as they came closer.

"Nothing, nothing..." Orin mumbled, he and Tess still a bit shaken. Duran shrugged, and looked at Vahn and Keith, who eyed Orin suspiciously.

They forgot it quickly and headed off into the woods toward their destination.


	16. Chapter 16 The Dwarves and the Exiles

Chapter 16 - The Dwarves and the Exiles

The trees greatly affected the light in the forest, and, in turn, affected the Force's sight as they pushed through the woods. When they finally reached the final few trees before the open field ahead, they squinted as that light shown through the cracks between each mighty tree.

The sight was beautiful. The town was composed of several giant underground passages, but above the city of the dwarves, lay a vast field of beautiful flowers and trees. The sun bounced of the bright, healthy grass, and at an angle that reflect the greens against the small cliffs and ledges that ran through the fields.

"Wow..." said Keith, as he gaped at the flowers and the bright sunlight that seemed to thrill his eyes.

Duran and Vahn walked slowly forward toward a nearby stairwell that led to the underground tunnels, both of them moving with their mouths and eyes wide. They all enjoyed the scenery for a moment, when Orin snapped them out of it.

"...hey, we have work to do..." he said, startling them.

Orin seemed more determined now that he was so much more vulnerable in battle. He directed them sternly. They all walked down into the dark, damp stairwell that descended into the underground village below.

The six of them emerged from the stairwell, and came into a wide room, brightly lit with candles and lanterns. It seemed as if someone had only just lit them, but no one was there. They walked cautiously through several tunnels, twisting and turning in and out of what seemed to be underground residences. Finally, they gave in and, with there heads held low, took a rest in several stools that lined the wall of one of the tunnels.

"Where the hell is everyone?" groaned Keith, as he looked down the underground hallway, seemingly waiting for someone to emerge from around the corner.

"Maybe the devils attacked them...many people have dropped their weapons after the devils disappeared from Grans Island." said Orin.

Vahn cut him off and continued on the subject.

"Very true, indeed. Most people of Grans have no use for weapons any more...but this obviously leaves them vulnerable to situations like these." said Vahn.

"So...what now?" asked Tess, who seemed eager to leave the cave-like village.

"I guess we have to find a pass through the mountains ourselves." said Orin, as he stood from the stool. "There's no other choice. We have to search across the cliffs edge for safe passage to the other side."

"That's crazy!!" said Duran, who stood up quickly. "It'll take at least a week to march from here, and along the mountains until we reach the closed pass to the east!"

"He has a point, Orin..." said Keith, who seemed reluctant to doubt Orin.

Vahn nodded in agreement, as did Ikara. Tess said nothing, but stood calmly looking toward Orin. She seemed intent on his reaction to their comments.

"Good luck walking home then..." said Orin coldly, as he walked off briskly toward the stairs.

They were all slightly taken aback, but realized that there was only two choices: help their friend, their leader, and save their king and his old comrades, even if it meant attempting the impossible, or, to simply give in and march home.

Tess ran off after Orin, as the rest of them followed slowly, feeling slightly guilty about how they had reacted. Tess caught up with him, and looked at him with a somber look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Orin..." she said, trying to sound as concerned as possible. "Your friends would never leave you, even if they thought you were trying to accomplish what mortal men have deemed as impossible."

He said nothing, but continued up the stairs until he reached the top. Tess began to speak again, but couldn't get a word out before Orin had drawn his blade.

There, between the small forest ridges and hills, stood a group of 4 or 5 dwarves, armed with huge axes of all shapes.

"What is yer business ere, human!" yelled the dwarf in front. "We don't take kindly to those who march into our lands and enter our homes!"

Orin looked at them angrily, but put down his weapon when he realized they were his allies, and this was all a misunderstanding.

"I am Orin, son of Bowie, King of Granseal. I have come in search of information regarding the kidnapping of my father." said Orin, trying to sound royal and established.

"Son of Bowie? Leader of the Shinin' Force?" said one dwarf.

"Then we've been looking for you, too." said the dwarf in the lead. "We have unfinished business!"

Suddenly, from the trees in the distance appeared 5 more men, only these men were twice as tall as the dwarves, and were also armed with heavy axes. They walked up behind the dwarves and smirked evilly at Orin and Tess.

"These are our allies. The Galam Exiles. In return for your head, they have promised us our kidnapped families and protection from monsters for as long as their 'government' stays intact." said the head dwarf.

"Wha...WHAT!?" yelled Orin, as he readied his blade again.

The head dwarf lost his evil grin, and replaced it with a sort of sad expression.

"We're are very sorry, poor boy. Your father is a great man...but if we let you live, they'll execute our families and torture us to death..." said the head dwarf.

One of the large Exiles came from behind and knocked the head dwarf in the head with the butt of his axe, causing the dwarf to crash to the ground.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that, you fool! Get back to work!" roared the angry Exile soldier, as he pulled the dwarf to his feet by his collar.

Orin kept his eyes against the huge group of men that had spilled forth from the bushed and trees, at least 13 men, including the 5 dwarves stood before them, prepared to kill them all. It would have been difficult even in an open field, but this area had limited space for mobility. The Force would surely be hacked to pieces. Orin turned to Tess and the rest of the group that was slowly rising from the tunnels with fear and surprise rushing into their faces as they saw the Exiles.

"Flee!" yelled Orin, as the rest of the group began to ready their weapons.

"What!?" Vahn yelled back, as he stood ready for battle. "We can't just run! They'll find as eventually!"

"Not if I stay here..." said Orin turning to them, gripping his blade tightly with both hands. "Get moving!"

Keith looked at the huge group of men and then at Orin who stood confident in his sword's abilities. Duran did so as well, as did Vahn, and Ikara, and Tess. They all readied there weapons with pride and the will to fight in their eyes.

"GO...!!" cried Orin again, as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at them.

No one moved, except for Keith, who drew an arrow from his quiver, pushed Orin aside, and lined his eye to the head of his arrow.

The Exiles lifted their axes to the sky and let out cries of battle, and charged relentlessly at the awaiting force. Keith let his arrow fly into the eye of a single Exile, who drop his axe, and fell back behind the rest of his group without so much as a groan. Orin had no time to do anything else, and as he thought for a split second about what was going to happen, Duran lunged in front of him, hi axe in one hand, and he faced Orin. Duran's stature didn't deduct from the look of anger in his eyes. He grabbed Orin by the collar as the exiles and dwarves grew closer, and looked him the eyes and said: "To hell with running."

He let go of Orin, and turned to see the Exiles right at their front, ready to bring down there weapons. It was roughly a 2 man to each force member fight, leaving the force greatly vulnerable.

Duran clasped his axe against a bulky Exile's, who pushed down with all his strength, and finally overpowered Duran, throwing him back. Orin didn't let it slide, and as Duran fell backward into the dirt, Orin drove his blade into the man's stomach, and drew it back out almost at once. He ripped his sword through the man's throat, and Orin shoved him to the ground with his foot as the man gurgled in pain.

Ikara yelled out from behind, over the roars of the Exiles as one clashed with Orin, and another with the now standing Duran. Her magic had increased in power by now, and without knowing it, Ikara's eyes beat a bright white as a huge ball of flames jetted from her staff in the direction of the approaching enemies. The ball took a leap into the air above the soldiers, and exploded, sending a flurry of fire to the ground below, that set at least 3 men ablaze.

Tess flew by and Duran, and jumped onto the Exile, who was trying to swipe at Duran at the time, and brought her dagger to his throat. She slit it and bolted from him to the next man attacking Orin, and drove her dagger into his hip several times. As he turned to catch her with his axe, Duran hopped into the air and lopped of his head, which was sent rolling out into the mess of soldiers. Six enemies remained.

Keith fire two arrows at one exile, missing both times, before the great muscular warrior had met with him, and swiped at him with his axe. Keith showed how agile he was as an elf, by flipping backwards over the axe, and letting Ikara finish the job. She fired a ball of flame at him, that hit him in the stomach, setting him aflame. He roared out as the flames took his body over, but with a last strike, he caught Keith off guard and slammed him with the butt of his axe. They all cringed as they heard Keith's ribs break, and as he was sent barreling down a hill and into a huge patch of shrubbery.

Vahn was trying his best to avoid a dwarf's axe, ducking and dodging the blade, when he caught a glimpse of Keith rolling down into the bushes. He cracked the dwarf in the head, but it was no use. The little man was protected well from head to toe with steel plates and armor. The axe finally caught Vahn in the stomach, and though he tried to back and avoid it, it caught him well enough to rip through his robes and cause a spurt of blood to redden his cloths and the angry dwarf's face. The dwarf smiled evilly, and as he pulled a dagger from his boot, and drove it into the center of Vahn's chest as he backed away in pain, the smile of a man who was said to be fighting for his family was imprinted into Vahn's mind.

Tess screamed as she saw Vahn collapse, and become encircled in a pool of his own blood. She jolted forward in his direction, and almost got caught herself by another dwarf's axe. She dodged it, and with little trouble, by-passed the dwarf and moved onto Vahn. The dwarf who had attacked Vahn stood in awe as Tess' legs moved at a blur, and she cracked him in the face twice with her fists, knocking him unconscious before he knew what had happened.

She ran to Vahn, and rolled him from his side to his back, revealing the wound in his stomach that had nearly penetrated all the way through to his innards. The knife still protruded from his chest, and his gasps for air were faint and weary.

Orin was having trouble fighting off the head dwarf, and Duran was trying to fight off two at once. The final dwarf managed to catch Ikara, and started to swipe at her relentlessly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed, trying to fend off the powerful steel axe with just her staff.

The axe swiped through the wood, hacking it in two, and leaving Ikara basically powerless without the aid of her staves' magic attributes. The dwarf finally gave into Ikara's ducking and diving from the axe, and dived headfirst at her. She stood, helpless as the dwarf rammed into her and sent her tumbling down against a tree, and knocking her unconscious. The dwarf turned too late to see an arrow pierce the left side of his chest armor. He looked at it, feeling dazed, as another arrow pinned him between the eyes, killing him in an instant.

Keith walked halfway from the bushes, holding his ribs, his eyes welling with tears of pain. He collapsed with hardly any breath in him, and landed on top of a dead Exile.

Duran had managed to jam his axe through one of the dwarves' chests. With little time to yank it from the steel armor that acted like a grapple, he turned and attempted to punch the other enemy, but was to late. The dwarf's axe cracked him in the hip, breaking his hip and sending him to the ground with a howl of pain.

From a distance, Tess saw Duran fall, and approached the enemy as fast as possible. She was too far, and she felt not even her legs could save Duran from the axe that the dwarf had now lifted over his head to deliver a final blow.

Suddenly, Orin emerged from nowhere, meeting the axe with his sword. The sword drew sparks and cracked in half when the axe hit it. Nevertheless, the attack was diverted, and because the axe had bounced back off the blade after they met, Tess dived in from the side and stabbed the Dwarf once in the chest. She lost grip of the dagger and was sent flying head first into the dirt.

The dwarf held the dagger, but pulled it from his chest and threw it down. The head dwarf, who had managed to be fooled by Orin, and looked around confused, had now caught sight of Orin and ran at him in a rage. With the remaining shards that were still sticking from the hilt of Orin's sword, he thrust the blade into the first dwarf's stomach, and simply let go of the useless weapon as the dwarf fell back and rolled down a hill, gasping for air before he died.

The head dwarf only remained now, against Orin, who had no weapon. With no other choice, Orin reluctantly grabbed Duran's axe, which seemed to way 3 tons to Orin, as he had not once wielded an axe, and hoisted it to his shoulder.

The head dwarf smiled, as he seemed to know Orin was at a severe disadvantage with such a limber, thin body and such a heavy weapon. Orin and the dwarf clashed their weapons, Orin holding a pained look as he attempted to hold the heavy axe and his ground at once. It was no use. The dwarf brought his axe back, and batted Orin's weapon from his hands.

The dwarf couldn't finish though, as he had been rendered immobile by the dagger that was now stuck in his temple. He fell over, and revealed a weak smile from Tess who stood behind him.

Orin smiled back, and fell to one knee. The battle was over...but what was the price? Had Tess been right to not want to approach the territory of the Exiles? Orin looked over at Vahn as Tess got down on her knee in front him and held both his shoulders.

"Ge...get up, we have to get the herbs from Ikara..." said Tess weakly, as she pointed to Ikara who was lying with her back against a tree, and her eyes closed.

Orin stood weakly and walked as fast he could to Ikara. Without her flames, the healing process took longer with herbs that were not turned to ash. Even so, they'd have to do for now.

Orin handed Tess three herbs, one of which she herself ate, and Orin opened Ikara's mouth and fed her one. She opened her eyes slightly and winked weakly at him, smiling at the same time. She sat up strait and waited for the organic burst of fresh air to flow through her from the herb. Orin stood with the pack of herbs, ate one, and marched toward Duran. Tess was already tending to Vahn, who was fading fast, most of his blood out of his body rather than in it.

Orin shoved an herb into Duran's mouth, who was still conscious through it all, but in great pain. He ate it while grunting angrily and gritting his teeth. Orin stood and tended to Keith next, who lye on the grass, his breathing loud and forced through his lungs that were almost being crushed by his broken ribs. A final herb went into Keith's mouth, which he had trouble chewing through his labored gasps for air.

"There..." said Orin, sitting next to Keith, whose breaths were slowly sounding less labored as the herbs kicked in.

Though they healed wounds well, bones were hard to mend with just that. He and Duran would be unable to battle for a few days at least, and would both have to consume the herbs daily to speed the mending of the bones.

Tess yelled for Orin to come back up hill to her, and so Orin grabbed Keith's bow and hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him up the hill. He laid him down next to Duran, who smiled weakly and Keith.

"Heh, what happened there, buddy?" said Duran, who was still lying with his face to the canopy. "Did Keith the bruiser get a little cut?"

Duran smiled again weakly, and nudged Keith in the shoulder. Keith could hardly talk but he managed to smile too.

"You don...t...lo..ok...so good...y...your...self..." said Keith, as he rubbed Duran's head as rough as he could with his weak muscles.

Vahn had stopped losing blood, but was on the brink of drawing in only one last breath. Orin approached him with a pained look on his face.

"Vahn...shit..." said Orin as he kneeled down next to Vahn, and looked at the deep wounds across his body.

He pulled the dagger, which was still lodged in his chest, out quickly. No blood came out, as the herbs had already stopped all the bleeding, but even so, the deep hole wasn't a sign of high hopes. Tess approached Orin from behind and stood looking down over the both of them.

"Ikara is up and walking...she has a pain in her stomach, but that's the least of our worries..." she said, looking down at the both of them.

Orin could do nothing but nod. He stood up and looked around for a place of proper camping, and spotted a nice area that had a small break of light leaking in through the canopy. He walked to it, gathered up several sticks and logs and piled them up. He made a circle of stones, threw the wood in the center of the circle, and took a flint from his satchel. With a few strikes, the sparks had began to burn the wood and send out heat.

Tess and Ikara set next to the flames, warming their weakened bodies as the night began its approach. Orin lugged both Keith and Duran to the area, making sure not to push up against any wounded areas. When they had been placed near the fire, and Tess and Ikara began to tend to their wounds with another dose of herbs, Orin return for a bloodied Vahn. He lifted him onto his shoulder, trying his best not to cut off what little breath Vahn was able to take in, and brought him back to the rest of them.

Orin sat down with Tess and Ikara by the fire as twilight came upon them, and the forest became dark and eerie. A dew was beginning to settle upon the forest as well, dampening the grass and trees, and drawing in a thin night fog.

"Strange, this place..." said Tess, as she rubbed her hands together.

She grabbed a thin wool blanket from the pack Duran had been carrying, and tossed it over her cold body, as Ikara mimicked her and did the same.

Orin looked at the bodies of the dead men, and sighed, letting his warm breath steam out into the air. Ikara noticed, looked at the bodies herself, and shook her head.

"I know, Orin. Those dwarves had no reason to die...they fought only to save their loved ones. It saddens me to have to hurt the innocent." said Ikara, as she glared into the fire, thinking about the men dwarf she had mercilessly charred with her spell.

"Oh! And what of our weapons, Orin?" she asked suddenly. "I see your blade is missing, and my staff was hacked to pieces."

"I'm sure the dwarves have some stocked underground. Then again, Vahn mentioned that they may not have weapons, which was what led to the takeover of this area." replied Orin. "I'll check down there in the morning. Maybe they have something both of us can use."

Ikara nodded, and both she and Tess got a cot for themselves to lay and go to sleep by the fire. Orin didn't move. He poked the fire with a stick, waving it around every time it caught flame on its tip.

Finally, when it was completely dark, and only the fire's dim light remained, he tossed the stick into the flames and grabbed a cot himself. He laid down on his back, facing the only patch of black sky he could see through the thick leaves of the trees. He was lost in thought for a moment, remembering what had happened over the past week or so, but his thoughts were broken by a cracking sound in the distance.

He jolted from his bed, on his feet and looked around. After reaching for his blade, and remembering it had been destroyed, he stood quietly looking out into the darkness as the campfire light slowly died down.

From the darkness emerged a small man, who held his face with his right hand. There was dried blood from his nose to his chin, and an axe hoisted on his shoulder, and he looked at Orin with pain in his eyes.

"Y...you..." said the dwarf sounding exhausted. "You killed my friends..."

Orin had his mouth agape, as he realized one dwarf had survived the battle. He pulled himself together quickly, and spoke to the wounded dwarf.

"They attacked us, what choice did we have?" said Orin, as he took a step backward slowly.

The dwarf said nothing. He simply dropped his axe and wobbled in Orin's direction.

"We...we 'ad no choice either, m'boy." replied the dwarf as he stumbled forward, and stopped before he toppled forward. "If we didn't fight you, they'd surely 'ave killed us."

"I'm sorry about your family...and I understand your situation, but we had to defend ourselves. You understand, do you not?" asked Orin, as he walked toward the dwarf now, trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

"Yeah...I get it." replied the dwarf, wiping the dried blood from under his nose.

He chuckled a bit, and looked Orin strait in the face.

"The little girl packs quite a punch..." he said, holding his head and smiling a bit at once. "But yer friend...I..."

The dwarf pointed at Vahn, who lay sleeping soundly, still struggling inside to stay alive.

"Oh...was that you then...?" asked Orin, trying to sound calm even though he felt a spike of rage in his heart against the man who had attacked Vahn brutally.

"Please, you 'ave to understand! My family!" he said trying to cover for himself.

"I know, I heard you the first time!" yelled Orin back.

Even though he understood why the dwarves were forced into the battle, he still felt bitter toward the dwarf. He looked from Vahn to the dwarf and spoke again.

"Are you hurt very bad, then?" asked Orin.

"Not really." said the dwarf as he sat crossed legged on the ground. "Just a bit of blood is all."

Orin calmed a bit and sat down too. He was very tired after all, and such a confrontation had made him uneasy.

"Where will you go? Isn't your family in need of your help...?" asked Orin, breaking an awkward silence that seemed to have lasted for hours.

"You know as well as I do they're already dead." said the dwarf, as he ran his thumb carefully across the blade of his axe. "There's not much left for me."

Orin wondered what he was thinking, the mix of sadness and frustration on the dwarf's face as he held his weapon. He was alone now. Suddenly, Orin remembered what he'd come for.

"Well, we're in need of some help...that's why we came here. I need directions to a mountain pass near here." said Orin, his eyes widening and waiting intently for the dwarfs answer.

"I guess it couldn't hurt..." replied the dwarf. "It's not like they'd 'ave taken pity on me if I 'adn't given you info."

Orin was actually feeling increasingly sorry for him. If the Exiles found him he would be dead in an instant.

"There is really no direct pass through the mountain, unless you go through the cave north of 'ere." said the dwarf. "But there are probably devils 'iding within. No ones been up the mountains in years."

"So the old path through the mountains is totally blocked?" asked Orin.

"Yeah. It closed up with the resealing of Zeon. All of Grans quaked on that day..." he said, looking up from his axe and at Orin.

"Well...thank your for the directions. I guess that makes up for the damage..." said Orin, trying not to sound like the dwarves were fighting intentionally.

"Not a problem, m'boy...no problem at all." said the dwarf, as he stood with his axe. "If you don't mind, I have a bed waiting for me downstairs. I'd ask you to get more comfortable in the beds underground, but it looks as if your friends are out cold."

Orin looked over his shoulder at the rest of the Force, who were fast asleep. He turned back to the dwarf, and nodded. The dwarf smiled weakly and turned toward the stairwell a few yards away.

"Wait..." said Orin, as he stood up.

The dwarf stopped and looked back at Orin.

"Some of our weapons were damaged in the battle." said Orin, as he walked forward a few steps. "Would we be able to...borrow some?"

"Of course, m'boy." said the dwarf. "What would you need?"

"A blade, the most powerful you can find." Orin said immediately. "And a staff if possible."

The dwarf thought for a moment.

"Of course. I'll get them to you in the morning. Right now, you should rest." said the dwarf.

"I hope I'm not being too demanding." said Orin as he took another step forward before the dwarf descended the stairs.

"Not a problem." he said, looking back before he began walking down into the tunnels below.

Orin still felt a bit uneasy about talking to a man who was an enemy only a few hours ago, but tried his best to brush it off. Just in case, though, Orin would stay on guard tonight. With a friend fighting for his life, and the fear that the Exiles would find them, sleep was the least of his worries.


	17. Chapter 17 A Madman's Fatal Endeavor

Chapter 17 - A Madman's Fatal Endeavor

The night ended suddenly, or so it seemed. Orin had dozed off, having been completely exhausted, but that doesn't mean his rest wasn't troubled. These things that had been haunting him had overcome him once more in his mind, but it was all quite fuzzy. A man stood with a blade, speaking but making no sound, a look of calm in his eyes. He had his father's eyes, his father's face even, but it wasn't him. There was something wrong, something different, something that made Orin want to cry in his sleep. As Bowie spoke, his lips moving, but expressing no voice, his face became distorted and ugly, and eventually his eyes grew white and his teeth became sharp and blood-soaked. He lunged forward angrily in Orin's subconscious, and drew blood from an unknown figure, and Orin sprung awake from his cot, panting heavily.

"Woah..." he managed to groan while he sat in his cot, eyes wide and his heart racing. "What's...what's wrong with me..."

He got up out of his bed and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping soundly in their beds, and Vahn was still alive and well. Orin wiped the sweat from his brow and walked toward the stairwell ahead of him. There, on the ground, lay a long sword and a rod clasped with a red gem.

"Ah, so he did come through." said Orin as he picked up his new blade.

What little sun that shined through the trees gleamed off the blade, and made the sword look somewhat holy and powerful. He gave it a wave, and was amazed at how light it was for its size. A good training session right now was exactly what Orin needed to calm his nerves and wake him up a bit more. So, he walked into the thickets of the forest in search for the biggest tree he could use as a dummy.

-----

Paje had gotten to Granseal early in the morning. An old man such as himself had a hard time traveling what was normally a days walk. It had taken him three times as long as he expected, and he was exhausted by the time he reached the Granseal gates. With Orin's note, he was permitted to enter the village and the castle to seek our Queen Elis. When he found she was still sleeping in her room, he sat down to rest in the room below her bedroom.

"Please, sir." said a soldier of the castle. "I think it would be much more beneficial if you took a rest in one of the guest rooms."

"No, no, lad. I'm fine. I'm not as old as I look, you know..." he said, panting as he sat in the chair at the table that stood in the center of the room.

"As you wish." said the soldier, who bowed and walked off toward the staircase to the throne room.

It seemed like hours before Elis had awoken, and ventured down the stairs for breakfast. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked at Paje oddly.

"May I ask who you are, sir?" she said kindly.

Her blonde hair was in the usually bundle on her head, and she wore a sky blue dress this morning.

"I'm Paje." he said, as he grabbed Orin's note from his pocket and handed it to Elis.

She read it intently, and then looked at the hermit once she had finished.

"My son...is...he alright?" she asked, holding the note against her chest.

"Fine, last time I had seen him. He left my home about three days ago on his way to Nazca." said Paje, who had finally caught his breath. "He sent me because he wanted to be sure you were handling everything alright here."

"Oh, goodness I'm so happy he's okay." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm so glad you're here, too."

Paje looked at her closely. She had looked as if she has lost countless nights of sleep, and was losing the beauty in her eyes. They were become gray and lonely.

"I have never taken care of the castle without Bowie...he kept everything perfect when he was around." she said, sounding upset again. "I never knew how much trouble he put into this place. How much work he did, and now Orin is gone and so is Gyan, and..."

Paje cut her off and stood from his chair.

"Gyan!? Where is he!?" yelled Paje.

"He...he disappeared yesterday. I have no idea where he's gone." she said, now crying a bit.

"Damnit!" coughed Paje, as he moved as fast as he could to the stairway. "We have to find him! He could have been taken already!"

"Taken!? What...where are you going!!" yelled Elis as Paje ran from the room and down the stairs.

Paje reached the tunnel exit and looked toward the school house nearby. He wouldn't be there, it's not like it was his house. Paje ran down to the well and asked the two women that stood there where Gyan's house was.

"He lives in that little house near the water. He hasn't been answering the door lately though..." said one women.

Paje thanked her quickly and moved off as fast as his old body could carry him to the house near the docks. He panted heavily as he approached the door, which was slightly ajar, a dark aura seeming to seep from the house.

Paje grabbed the door reluctantly, and slowly pulled it open until he could see into the dark house. Nothing. Everything was in perfect condition, and there was no sign of a struggle at all. The only thing that made Paje wonder was the bandages that were strewn across the floor and the bed sheets that were left sprawled out at the foot of the bed. Though Paje was unsure of what had happened to Gyan, and tried to convince himself that he hadn't been possessed yet, the truth of the matter laid in the Gyan himself, who was now bolting across the countryside with white eyes and a muddled mind.

-----

Orin heard someone talking in the distance as he approach camp again after training. His new blade had proved to be even more deadly than his previous weapons, and he was feeling invigorated after his training.

When he got to the clearing where his camp was, he spotted Ikara and Tess sitting and talking to each other. Duran was up as well, leaning back against one of the small ledges that ran throughout the clearing.

"Morning" said Tess when Orin reached them.

Orin simply smiled back at her and sat down next to Duran.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Orin, as he looked over at Duran.

"Getting better. I'm a bit sore though." replied Duran as he rubbed his hip softly.

Orin nodded and stood up again.

"Keep an eye on them." said Orin to Tess and Ikara, as he pointed to Vahn and Keith.

"Gotcha." said Tess as Orin walked off toward the stairwell.

The new rod for Ikara was gone, so he guessed she had seen it and picked it up. He walked down the stairwell until he reached the tunnels below, and began to search around for the dwarf who had left him the weapons.

His search ended with him just being confused. Had the dwarf left while they slept?

"A good idea." Orin said to himself as he approached the stairs again. "It's no use staying and waiting for them to come and attack you."

He reached the top of the stairs and seen that Keith had now come to as well and sat up next to Duran. Both of their wounds were healing quite nicely, and quickly even though they had only eaten a few herbs. Vahn still lay in his bed, struggling every few breaths to catch some air.

"And how are you?" asked Orin as he approached Keith.

Keith smiled weakly at Orin when he seen him.

"I'm fine. I know I'm in good shape when I can still pummel the runt, here." said Keith as he flicked Duran's ear.

"Knocked it off, you twit." said Duran angrily as he knocked Keith's hand away. "It hurts when you do that."

Sure enough, though, as soon as Duran looked away, Keith flicked his ear again.

Orin sat down in the grass next to Vahn as he strained to inhale. He was really trying his best to stay alive. Maybe it was more serious than they all thought. Maybe he wasn't recovering, but just stalling death for a few minutes longer. He struggled to inhale again, and wiggled a little under his blankets.

"Vahn...what can I do to help you...?" Orin asked in a low voice so only he and Vahn could hear.

Orin stood up again and sat down on his cot instead. There wasn't much to do until Vahn came around, and so they had only one choice. Find more herbs. The last one was already eaten the night before, and so the only way to get everyone back on their feet was to go in search of more. Orin thought for a moment and stood up.

"I'll be back in a bit." said Orin, as he turned toward the thick forest.

"Why?" Ikara called after Orin as he walked on into the woods.

Orin stopped walking and turned to face her.

"There isn't anything we can do until they are well. I need to go find more herbs." he explained. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ikara nodded, as did Tess, and Orin walked off into the woods. The forest was dark and eerie, unlike the beautiful clearing where his camp stood. He managed to find his way out of the forest without much trouble, and began his search for herbs. It wasn't really his specialty to look for these things, as he had never really gone out and done it before. He found two near a rock, but they were both small and not much of a help to him. Nevertheless, he searched on for them until he happened upon something better. A group of ripened herbs grew from the side of a ridge near the river. Upon the herbs grew purple, bead shaped seeds, that concentrated even more medicinal power than the leaves of the herbs.

He picked the seeds and put them into his satchel, and picked as many herbs as he could until both of his hands were full. Afterward, he marched back to the forest and to the campsite with his rare finds and dropped them onto the cot at Ikara's feet.

"There we go. That should help a lot." said Orin.

Ikara picked up one of the herbs, and with her new rod, turned it to ashes in an instant. The rod had enhanced her magic powers even further, and she was becoming adept to her powerful fire spells.

She fed the ashes to Vahn, who gulped them down and gasped for air, and slowly got the hang of the old steady breathing he was trying to get as the herbs kicked in. Keith and Duran also ate up, and felt good enough to get onto their feet. They still complained of soreness, but the pain was likely to pass within a few hours.

Vahn had started to get his breath back, and Orin thought it best to give him a few seeds he had found. Vahn chewed them down, and within about 10 minutes he was awake and aware.

"Ugh...my god..." he moaned as the pain hit him hard now that he was conscious.

He looked at Orin and the rest of them standing over him as he lay there.

"Damnit, it hurts..." he groaned, his eye twitching in pain.

"Well at least you're alive, bud." said Keith. "You didn't seem to perky this morning."

Keith laughed a bit, but when he noticed everyone was ignoring his unnecessary joke, he quieted down.

"When you start to feel better we'll get moving. Until then I want you to rest as much as possible." said Orin. "I don't want anything like this to happen next time, so we all have to be ready for anything."

"I guess we're going to have to do some traveling then...along the mountains..." said Duran.

"No." said Orin very suddenly. "I know where to go."

They all looked at him strangely.

"One of our enemies survived last night. One of the dwarves." explained Orin, as everyone's eyes widened. "He proved to me that his leader was being truthful about the situation. He gave me proper directions and supplied Ikara and I with weapons."

"I was wondering whose this was." said Ikara.

"So how do we get through the mountains then?" asked Tess.

"To the north is a cavern that we can pass through. It twists around into the valley of northern Grans Island." said Orin. "I think it best if we travel by night for once. The Exiles won't be able to find us if they are lurking about in the dark."

They all nodded in agreement. They would set out when the sun set, and when Vahn had recovered enough strength to move along with them. Until then, they all took advantage of the time they had. Duran and Keith fell back to sleep, and Tess had gone to the river to get drinking water. Vahn was still lying in rest, in a light sleep. Ikara and Orin were the only ones awake, and they seemed reluctant to speak to one another. For some reason, there was an awkward feeling about the situation that made them feel uncomfortable in one another's company. Finally, though, Ikara broke the silence.

"So what happened to that dwarf you met with the other night...?" she said, her voice low and almost squeaky.

"He's gone. He left early this morning, I believe." replied Orin. "I wouldn't be fond of waiting around here either if I were being hunted."

"Aren't we though?" she asked quickly. "The Exiles want us dead. We killed at least a dozen of their men."

"I guess, but you know I wouldn't be afraid to stay here." said Orin, as he looked at Ikara and smiled. "I have you guys to look after me, and to look after each other."

Ikara smiled back, and then looked at the ground. The smile faded from her face quite quickly. Something else was bothering her, but she didn't dare not speak of it. Orin watched her expression change, and his smile faded, too. He understood her better than she knew, and she was surprised when he spoke up.

"What's the matter...?" he asked, as he moved from the ridge he had been leaning against to her side.

He sat down in the grass next to her. She didn't bother to look at him, but only stared down at the ground, seemingly fixated on something.

"Come on, what is it?" he asked again.

"Nothing. I'm...just worried about how we will fair when we leave tonight..." she said, but he knew she was lying.

Even so, he smiled at her and decided it best if she kept whatever it was to herself.

"We'll be fine." he said, as he got up and moved back against the ridge.

He folded his arms and looked at her as she stood from her cot and walked toward the forest slowly.

"Where are you off to?" he called after her as she walked.

"For a walk." she answered, not bothering to turn around. "I'll be back before dark."

There was a certain tone in her voice that suggested she was upset, crying even, but Orin simply shook his head and closed his eyes to rest against the ridge.

He had only been napping for about an hour before Orin's eyes opened and focused on his surroundings. The clearing had started to grow dark in the days twilight, and only a few rays of blue light were able to penetrate the canopy.

Tess sat in front of a newly built campfire, warming her hands as the night grew chilly and damp. Everyone was still dozing, but Ikara was nowhere to be seen. Orin rubbed one eye and yawned loudly, grabbing Tess' attention.

"Oh, someone's finally awake." said Tess with a smile. "Where's Ikara gone?"

"She went out for a walk." replied Orin, as he walked toward her. "But she should have come back by now."

Tess stopped smiling, and looked out into the forest where Orin's gaze had become fixated.

"I'll be back. We should leave within an hour or so, so I need her he to help us get prepared." said Orin as he marched off to the forest.

Tess said nothing, but only watched as Orin walked off into the forest, and disappeared into the darkness. Orin had no idea where she could be now. She had left over and hour ago and could be anywhere by now. He got through the forest and out into the plains near the river. He looked down along the riverside in both directions, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Damnit." said Orin, as he chose to run to the north in search for Ikara.

The sky was growing darker every minute, and he still couldn't find her, when finally, against a solitary tree near the river, he spotted her sitting alone. He ran in her direction immediately, expecting her to jump up from where she was sitting at the sight of him. She did not. When he reached her, he kneeled down quickly when he seen her eyes were closed.

From her head ran a line of blood that dripped from her chin onto her robes, and her head was tilted oddly toward the sky. Orin's eyes widened when he seen the blood, and he immediately pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped the blood from her cheek and forehead.

"Ikara!! Ikara, wake up!!" he yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

It was no use. She was out cold. Orin stood up and looked around. The blood from her head was fresh, and whoever had attacked her had done it only moments ago. They were bound to be lurking about somewhere.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled into the fields. "Show yourself!! You have the gull to attack a lone woman, but you can't fight me!!"

Orin panted and looked around in anger. No one appeared before him, and so he tried to calm himself, and turned back toward Ikara. He lifted her up into his arms, and took off as fast as he could run toward the forest. He looked at Ikara as he moved, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes shut tightly. The moonlight glistening off her face and lips. At that moment, Orin began to think. 'She's beautiful.'

Orin slowed down gradually as he grew closer to the forest's edge, and he stopped running and began to walk when he entered the woods. He thought he'd be close to camp by now. As he crept through the dark forest, the sound of cracking made him jump. He looked in all directions for the source of the noise, but there was nothing. Then another crack was heard, and another. He started to run again. Something was there, searching for him in the forest. Something smart enough to know the woods were better cover to hunt him down than to have confronted him on the plains. His arms were growing tired quickly, and he tried his best to run and support Ikara as he weaved in and out of the trees that got in his way. The cracking grew louder, but finally, he managed to find the clearing. He jumped past the last tree, almost losing his grip on Ikara as he skidded to a stop right near the campsite.

Tess spotted him and jolted up from where she was sitting. Another crack came from the forest as the thing grew closer, and finally, both Orin and Tess could make out the outline of a person walking toward them slowly from the depths of the dark woods.

Niro lifted his leg past a shrub that obstructed his walk toward them, an evil sneer pasted to his face.

"My soldier's are very bad at setting traps, I can see." he said softly, drawing his blade.

His dragon mask revealed only his teeth and his eyes. His eyes where wide and crazed, as they had been before, and his smile was wide as well. He looked at Orin and Ikara, and then at Tess and the rest of the group.

"Those fools couldn't kill any!" he roared at Orin. "How dare they fail!! It's your fault, you little shit!"

Orin moved backward, still holding Ikara in his arms. This kid was out of his mind.

"Don't be afraid." he said, throwing away his anger and replacing it with the same disturbing grin he had had before. "I'll be sure not to make it hurt to bad for you and your friends."

Orin gritted his teeth in anger, and he put Ikara down and leaned her back against one of the clearing's ridges.

"What in hell do you want, you son of a bitch." said Orin, trying not to show how much he hated his enemy. "Shouldn't you be off taking more kingdoms and killing more people?"

Niro laughed manically.

"You're such a fool!" he said, calming down and turning his gaze to Tess and then back to Orin. "You misunderstand, I never meant for anyone to die. Did you ever think maybe it was YOUR fault? Ever think maybe if YOU hadn't been so bothersome your friend wouldn't had died?"

Orin was taken aback. How did he know exactly how Orin felt? Only a few days ago he had told Vahn that he felt it was his own fault Shale had been slain.

"What did you say?" said Orin, his eyes wide. "What--"

Niro cut him off before he could finish.

"I come only to kill the one who took my kingdom away. The one with the blood of the man who kill our savior." said Niro, as he readied his blade.

Tess gasped.

"You!" she said. "You're the one who killed Shale!? You're an Exile!"

Niro looked at Tess and snickered.

"Oh, so smart. You should learn to hold you're tongue, bitch." said Niro, as he widened his smile. "Dirty little thief. Was this the only group of dogs that were filthy enough for your standards?"

Tess was surprised at first. She'd never been so insulted.

"How dare--" she began, but was cut off.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Niro roared as he took a step toward her.

Orin drew his sword as soon as Niro moved, and the sound of the blade being drawn caught his enemie's attention.

"Oh, I see." Niro said, still smiling. "You're going to try and fight back? Well come on then, pig. I'll gut you and your friends and send your head to your dear, dear mother."

Orin was enraged. It was beyond even his belief how furious he was, and he could feel the rage growing. He hated him so much. Everything was a blur, his memories were spliced together and his mind was frazzled as Niro laughed, his blade stretched directly into the air.

"You're mad, you know that." said Orin softly, as he gritted his teeth and tried to keep his anger locked away.

He knew a blind move may cost him his life.

"Oh, really!?" said Niro. "Am I mad? Well why don't you come SEE how MAD I REALLY AM!!"

Niro waved his sword at Orin, taunting him, encouraging him to take a swing. Orin wouldn't fall into the trap.

"I don't fight crazy people." said Orin, his face stern as he held his blade limply, and got out of his fighting stance. "It just wouldn't be fair to slaughter you when you aren't in the right state of mind."

With that, Orin turned around to face Ikara, and he walked toward her calmly.

"You cocky little bastard!" yelled Niro. "How dare you turn your back on ME!!"

Niro lifted his blade and charged Orin. Orin spun and whipped his blade over his shoulder, just quick enough to block Niro's swinging sword. Niro drew back and threw a second slash at Orin, and a third to Orin's face, and another to his stomach, and another to his chest, all dodged and guarded. Niro was fuming. He hoped back and sheathed his blade.

"How dare you make a mockery of me! Trying to show off for your filthy girlfriend!?" he said, as he began to laugh once again. "It doesn't matter, pig. You may have bested me, but you can't fight them off."

Niro snapped his fingers and the sound of rustling came from all around. Several bulky Exiles emerged from the forest, armed with axes, and they all stood at their leader's side.

"That's right, bitch." said Niro, turning to Tess. "I'm an Exile. As a matter of fact, I head them. So go ahead, use that pretty little head of yours to solve more puzzles while you can, because in a second my men are going to bust it wide open..."

He sneered, and the laughed and withdrew from the head of his group. His outline faded back into the woods, and as his men were about to attack, his voice came again.

"Maybe you're right for once, pig. Maybe I'm not in the right state of mind. I have a friend of yours who agrees with you." said Niro, who sounded as if he was all around them. "Although, come to think of it, he's lost his head too."

With that, from the darkness, an object was tossed out at Orin, and it narrowly missed him and cracked against the ridge near Ikara. When Orin turned to see what it was, he almost fell backward. There in the grass sat the severed head of the last dwarf. Tess gasped from behind and put her hands over her mouth.

"Bye bye, dogs." said Niro one final time before he disappeared all together.

The men lifted their axes and laughed. Orin had no time to speak, no time to call for his friends to wake up and come fight. They stood only 5 yards away from him, grinning wildly. Finally, one charged forward angrily, yelling out his war cry, and he was on top of Orin within a second, ready to cut through him without so much as a second thought.

But it didn't come. The blade never finished it's path, for the axe fell to the ground right next to Orin with a thud, and the Exile groaned and fell onto his back as blood oozed from several gashes that ran along his entire body.

Orin was amazed. A man stood before him...no, not a man, half a man. The creature was covered in fur and stood upright, a wolf man equipped with gauntlets and a chest plate, as well as leg bracers.

The beast turned to Orin, and began to talk in a low, rugged voice.

"Hey, boy. These fools given ya trouble?" said the wolf man with a fang filled smile.

Orin stood, a bit stunned at the wolf man's appearance.

"Well, what? You got nothing to say, bud?" said the wolf man, his smile fading.

"Who...who are you?" asked Orin, as the rest of the Exiles began to charge.

"No time for intros, boy!" he said, as he jumped forward and slashed two Exiles at once, sending them toppling into the brush.

He moved in a blur, even faster than Tess. His claws ran through the men's bodies like a hot knife through butter. He made it seem all to easy. The last two Exiles took off after seeing their friends slaughtered within a matter of seconds, and the wolf man turned to Orin and let out a howl.

"What's your name, boy?" said the wolf man, as he shook like a dog to get the blood off his fur.

"O..Orin..." he said reluctantly.

"Orin..." said the wolf man, his eyes widening. "You're...Bowie's son..."

The wolf man's expression changed from surprised to happy, and he lunged at Orin, tackling him to the ground.

"Orin! It's been so long since I last saw you! At least 10 years!" howled the wolf man, as he ruffed up Orin's hair.

"G--get off me!!" yelled Orin, trying to push the man off him.

He got up off Orin, and looked at him intently.

"Oh, sorry bout that. It's just good to see you after all this time!" said the wolf man. "My name is Gerhalt, I'm a friend of your father's."

Orin's eyes grew wide.

"A...member of the Shining Force?" asked Orin, his voice was slow.

"Wow, that hasn't been mentioned in a long time. Being out here makes you forget a lot of things. But yeah, that's me, part of the Shining Force." said Gerhalt.

"Then...you're in trouble." said Orin immediately.

"Wha..?" asked Garhalt, as he scratched his head. "What do you mean...?

"My father. He's been kidnapped, along with Kazin and Slade." said Orin, his expression was stern.

Gerhalt's ears drooped at the news, and his eyes grew wide again. Before Gerhalt could say a word, Orin explained their situation and what had happened during the past few weeks.

"That's not possible." said Gerhalt.

He was stunned. He just stood wide eyed, looking at Orin for a while.

"We are searching for him as we speak. We believe these devils are hunting down the force members to get revenge for the resealing of Zeon." explained Orin.

"And those guys?" asked Gerhalt, pointing toward the dead Exiles.

"They're the remainder of the Galam kingdom. They're after me and my friends." said Orin.

"This is unbelievable..." said Gerhalt, trying his best to understand. "How could this have happened?"

He stood for a short time, saying nothing. Both Orin and Tess stood with him, waiting for him to at least say something of importance. Finally, he looked at Orin with a burning hatred in his eyes.

"I have to come with you then. We have to find Bowie." said Gerhalt, his fists clenched in rage. "We have to punish those devils."

"No." said Orin immediately.

"What!?" said both Tess and Gerhalt at once.

"Why not! I can help you guys out big time, and I need to show those devils who's boss!!" yelled Gerhalt.

"NO! It's too dangerous to stay with us. You have to find a place to hide, and that's the only way!" yelled Orin.

"I'm not a coward! I will not hide from them!" he yelled back.

"Listen! If you don't hide, they'll capture you, definitely, and then we'll have more to worry about. You have to promise you'll hide as best as you can!" explained Orin.

Gerhalt said nothing. He simply looked at Orin, looking very upset.

"You're the son of our leader. I can't defy you." said Gerhalt. "I'll hide if it will help you more than my aid."

"Thank you." said Orin. "I'll be sure to come back to you and tell when this is all over."

Gerhalt nodded and walked toward the forest's edge.

"When you see your father," said Gerhalt before he entered the woods, "tell him I said hello."

Orin nodded as Gerhalt turned back toward the woods, got down on all fours, and bolted into the forest as quickly as he had appeared.

Tess simply watched as Orin lifted Ikara and brought her near the campfire. She was just about to come around. Orin gave her the final herb from his satchel, and she chewed it as if it was that last thing she'd ever eat. Orin laid her down in her cot, and she coughed wildly and held her head as her eyes opened. She said nothing, but only held her head and looked at Orin with a pained look in her eyes.

"It's okay, you're with us now." he said calmly.

She rubbed her head and looked up at him with a kind of sadness and pain at once. Tess leaned over to see her, and grinned softly.

"Yeah, you'll be okay now." said Tess.

Ikara began to calm down, the pain slowly subsiding as the herb began to take effect. The other members were roused as well as the night had crept in on them, and they were all getting ready to go. When they were all awake, including Vahn, who was sitting upright with only a slightly sore chest, Orin explained what had happened. Afterward, he looked to Ikara who was also sitting upright in her bed.

"Do you remember what happened...?" asked Orin.

"Not really...I remember leaving and walking along the river, but much of it's a blur." she explained, still rubbing her head.

"That's okay. I'm guessing Niro tried to lure me in but didn't do a good enough job." said Orin. "But either way, we have to get moving. Everyone is read, right?"

They all nodded and began to pack away the cots and put out the fire. Orin couldn't help but think. That poor dwarf who tried his best to escape the Exiles was caught and killed in the end, and Niro found more satisfaction in causing Orin mental anguish. It still puzzled him though, how he knew so much yet had only near Orin for a few moments in Granseal castle. There was something about what he had said that bothered Orin, and it wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon.

Orin wrapped the final cot into a bundle and hoisted it onto his own back, as they all got ready to set out for the northern pass. The group stood read by the edge of the clearing. When Orin approached them, and nodded that everything was good to go, they moved out toward the edge of the forest so that they could move along the river's edge. The forest was thicker and darker by night, as it seemed, and there was an eerie feeling about them. An odd mist had worked it's way through the woods, and the surroundings were beginning to grow damp with dew.

The reached the river's edge within a few minutes, and began to march quietly toward the north. The sky was lit only by moonlight and the flickering stars. It was a cloudless night, though it was a bit chilly, and the moon seemed to light them a silvery path as they walked along. No one said a word as they moved. It was at least a few hours before someone finally spoke up.

"How long do you think that cave is?" said Duran, sounding as if he was only trying to break the awkward silence.

"Probably only as deep as that skull of yours" said Keith, who started to laugh.

"Does everything have to be a joke with you? I was only asking a question!" yelled Duran, as the bickering for the night began.

"Well it was a stupid question." said Keith, still laughing.

"Enough." said Orin sternly. "I'm in no mood for this right now. We have to keep quite."

Keith and Duran became silent again, and they continued to walk along until the spotted the base of the mountains.

"Finally." said Tess, who was starting to feel a pain in her leg.

"Should only be a short walk to the base, and the we have to go into the forest and find that cavern." said Vahn, trying to sound encouraging.

They got to the base of the mountain, and set to rest for a few minutes. But it wasn't long before Orin was up and ready.

"We've rested enough. I want to get to the entrance within the hour. We can sleep once we get there, and go in when the morning comes." said Orin, trying to get them to move along.

They all got up and proceeded toward the forest, knowing not that someone watched them closely from the jet black sky above.


	18. Chapter 18 Magnificent Shadows

Chapter 18 - Magnificent Shadows

There was a strange smell in the air that night, as if something were burning somewhere distant. They trudged through the woods along the foot of the mountains looking for any sign of an entrance to a cavern. With very little luck, Orin stopped his team at the only suspicious looking area around them. The trees were thin there, and from the forest floor you could look up the side of the mountain, where a strange ridge jutted from the rock wall.

"There." pointed Orin, as the group stared up toward the overhanging cliff above. "A steep path runs toward that ridge, and that's the only place I could imagine the cave being. Seeing how we've searched along the mountain from the river to the ridges to the west, and found nothing, this is our best guess…"

"Where's the path, then?" asked Duran, who looked around for some sign of passage to the ridge.

"I noticed it while we passed before, it's to the west a bit." said Orin, as he turned to lead them. "It shouldn't be hard to get up there."

They all followed somewhat unwillingly behind him. That smell was somehow putting a sort of fear into them, and not even they knew why. Even Orin felt strange at the moment, almost as if he were being watched closely from something deep within the forest.

The ridge was easily visible when they reached it, as the mountain ran a bit deeper into the forest in that area. It was almost as if the path was chipped away by someone, like they were making stairs in order to climb up more easily. They all moved slowly and carefully up the path, making sure they were close enough to the rock wall so they wouldn't tumble down the cliff. Orin was ahead of them, very far ahead, as a matter of fact. He turned a corner on the path, and disappeared behind part of the wall so that no one could really see him. They all came around the corner to see him waiting a few feet away for them.

"Almost there. Try and stay alert. I don't want anyone falling off here." said Orin, as he turned back to the path and moved onward along the mountain.

They finally reached the ledge, and sure enough, a large hole in the mountain led deep into a cavern, and eventually out into a valley to the north. The overhanging cliff was much larger than Orin had imagined. From the forest floor it seemed big enough for only a few people to stand on, but standing upon it now, he could see it was large enough for them all to lie one. And though it was upon a mountain, grass had sprouted upon it, as did a few lone flowers.

"We'll sit here for a bit." said Orin as he walked out onto the cliff, and peered out over Grans Island.

He could see the high, crumbling tower of Galam shooting up over the horizon, and even the very tip of the ancient tower behind Granseal. He was beginning to feel nostalgic at the sight of the tower, so he smiled slightly, and turned away from the sights.

"I'm…so tired." said Tess, as she yawned and fell back into the grass.

"Yeah…" said Vahn, who had only just reached the ridge with Ikara.

The night sky was beautiful. The stars and the moon glimmering down onto the rivers and the mountain side. Orin fell back near Tess and gazed up with her. He smiled again.

"I hope this cave isn't too deep." said Keith, who sat down on a large rock. "Who knows what kind of monsters are hiding in there."

"Well as long as we don't get lost and we stay together, we should be fine." said Orin.

Keith nodded, sat down, and looked out over the fields.

They were all quite for a few moments, enjoying the rest, the beautiful scenery, and the cool night air they were offered.

As Orin lye there, something caught his eye. A shadow jolted across the night sky, like an inverted shooting star, and it almost made him jump. He thought maybe he was just more tired than he thought, but he caught a glimpse of the shadow again, and this time, he jumped to his feet in and instant and grabbed the hilt of his blade.

"Orin!?" said Ikara as she stood from where she was sitting.

"What is it!?" asked Keith as he grabbed his bow and drew an arrow.

They were all tense now, looking to the sky to see what Orin had seen.

"Something…" Orin started, still looking to the sky. "There is something there. Something moving."

Then the smell came again. The smell of something burning, like someone has been making smoke signals below them.

"I don't see anything…" said Tess, as she looked from the sky to Orin.

"I'm sure it was there…I'm sure…" he said, still looking to the sky with frustration in his eyes.

"Don't be so tense, Orin." said Keith as he put away his arrow and sat back down. "You really need some rest…"

Orin shot a looked at Keith that made him shiver, and then Orin turned his gaze back to the sky again.

He stood the for a while, looking up for any sign of movement. There was nothing. He tried to calm himself, and so he went to the rock wall and leaned against it, his eyes still fixated on the night sky. Nothing much happened afterward. Everyone dug out a cot and sat on it, and they built a fire from a few logs Duran had lugged along with them. They all began to talk, and they listened to each other's stories intently.

Keith told them about his great uncle, who he had only met once when he was young. He had gone away to leave in a distant place on the mainland called Thornwood. His uncle had been a silversmith who lived in Granseal for a long time, and had created a memento for Keith before he left. Keith pulled out a sleek, silver figurine of an archer and passed it around to them, and they all looked at it in awe as the firelight gleamed off it.

Then Tess told a story. One about something everyone wanted to ask about, but never did. She told about when she was young, and her father had been part of the New Galam Colonies that had lined the plains of Grans Island years ago. Her father was a mercenary at one time, and in memory of his past, he tried to train her to fight like a ranger using rogue tactics. She learned very little, but her father was determined to teach her his fighting skills, and to make her follow his customs. And so, like his own blue tattoos that went from his ears to his cheeks, he tattooed blood red markings around her eyes to mark her as a trained rogue. Her father died a few months later, but she had the marks to remind herself of his determination to mold her.

Duran said little, but listened to the rest of them intently. He seemed very reluctant to tell about those who had only recently passed.

Ikara, on the other hand, told about how she had come across the art of elemental magic's. Upon a visit to the woods outside Granseal with her mother, she caught sight of a strange man practicing his skills. He had managed to conjure an incredible firestorm across the grassy field, one that released the fiery spirit of a serpent. The dragon like creature swam amongst the falling fireballs and roared loudly as it moved along. The man let down his spell, and the spirit evaporated along with the flames. Ever since, she had been obsessed with the study of the elements and magic spells. She even read up on other techniques that called upon a hailstorm to rain down upon the enemy, and the calling of masses of dark clouds that shot down bolts of blue electricity.

Vahn had fallen asleep, as he was still quite weary, and Orin was a bit dazed, so he remained leaning against the wall, distant from the rest of them. He had lowered his eyes to the fire, and was feeling dizzy and tired. Finally, he fell away into sleep, leaning there against the hard wall.

Only an hour or so past before a pain shot through his arm. He had slid a bit in his slip and was now digging his shoulder into a jagged rock the jutted from the rock wall.

"Damnit…" he said, as he rubbed his arm and pushed himself off from the wall.

Everyone was still talking, seemingly oblivious to anything but their conversations. Orin looked at all of them and grinned a little. It was good to see no one had much of a problem with the other, apart from Duran and Keith's regular scuffles. He decided they had rested enough, and called out to them.

"I think we should go. We should get through this cave within an hour or so…" he said, though he was really unsure of how deep the cavern went.

Nevertheless, he felt it best that they moved on before they got too comfortable where they were.

Duran stood with the rest of them, all of them seeming happy to be moving along again, and he said: "Onward, peasants!!"

Both Tess and Ikara giggled as the threw their bundles onto their backs and walked toward the caves entrance. Keith simple looked at Duran.

"Who are you calling peasants, little man?" said Keith, as he began to laugh.

"Watch those ears, we don't need anyone losing any eyes tonight." retorted Duran, as he began to laugh, too.

"Okay, okay. Let's get going." said Orin, who was smiling at Duran's last comment.

Tess shook Vahn awake, and he stood out of his cot reluctantly and folded it up. They all proceeded down into the dark, an extra shadow following close behind them.

The cave seemed endless. It was dim inside, and they were lucky that the ceiling of the cavern was close enough to the top of the mountain so that the large holes let the moonlight through.

"It's so dark in here! I can hardly see my own feet." said Duran from the back of the line.

"Just make sure you stay up with us. Call if you start to fall behind." said Orin, who stood up in front with Keith.

Their whispers echoed through the cavern, and it made them feel uneasy. Every footstep gave away exactly where they were to any kind of creature lurking in the shadows.

After about a half an hour's walk, they began to see a dim, red light glimmering far ahead.

"The exit…?" said Ikara as they approached it.

They all looked at the sky, which was still quite dark, and there was no sign of the sun for many hours.

"No…" said Orin as the crept closer and closer. "Someone has a lantern or has started a fire or something."

With those words, the burning smell hit them once again, this time, it was stronger than ever.

"Blegh!" said Tess as she held her nose. "Smells like someone's cooking rotten meat!"

They came around the corner of the cavern to see a large fire centered in the middle of a large, open area of the cave. It was almost 4 feet in diameter, and the smoke bellowed up through the holes in the ceiling. Upon the fire sat four spinning kabobs of meat, each of which was dripping blood down into the flames.

Seven devils stood before them, all of them looking exactly the same. They all had dark red bodies, and large folded wings. They had pointed ears and sharp fangs, and they stood crouched over the fire, seemingly waiting for their meals to finish. Their claws and fangs gleamed with the bright orange lights of the flames.

"Devils…" whispered Ikara, as she stepped back from the sight of the creatures.

They all stood with the mouths spattering drool onto the ground as they awaited their bloody feast. As Ikara backed away slowly, preparing to fight if they caught sight of them, she tripped over her feet and dropped her iron staff as she fell backward. The loud clang echoed through the cavern, and the devils quickly turned to face those who had invaded their home.

They all growled angrily, and approached them slowly, claws outstretched and wings spread outward.

"Get ready…" said Orin as he drew his sword.

They all drew their weapons and moved forward into the open area of the cavern. Vahn stood behind them all and helped Ikara to her feet. Both she and Vahn remained in the back, as they were currently the frailest. One of the devils hissed loudly and brandished its claws with a sly, fang filled smile. Then one charged, claws thrashing about, and it was heading toward Keith.

With a grin, Keith drew back his arrow and let it fly through the devils skull, throwing it backward and making it screech like a bat. The rest of the devils charged now, as the battle had official begun.

Orin caught one of the beasts in the wing with his sword as it leapt toward Tess, and his blade sliced through the devils wing it was paper. It fell to the ground, and turned toward Orin as the joint in its wing began to spurt blood. It thrashed at Orin angrily, almost at a blur, but just before it brought up a razor sharp talon toward Orin's face, he thrust it threw the devil's chest, and drew it back as it exploded and became ash.

Another of the devil, that had caught Vahn and Ikara off guard, ripped at the both of then angrily, as the both of them backed up slowly. There wasn't a single opening for Ikara to conjure and attack with her flames, and Vahn was only just fast enough to blocked the slashes with his rod. Duran leapt in from behind and belted the imp to the ground with the butt of his axe, and then brought it strait through its torso before it even hit the ground. It fell to the ground in too parts, and then exploded into two small piles of ash and dust.

Tess had been holding off an imp, which was amazingly keeping up with her movements, and dodging every blow she threw. She charged toward a wall and pushed off with all her strength, rocketing herself feet first into the ceiling, and then back down to the ground behind her foe, where she landed perfectly and with ease. It turned to slash at her again, but was stabbed in the temple by her dagger before it could turn full around. She drew it out, and spun around to see Keith being charged by another of the devils.

He was not so quick this time, as the imp dodged an arrow to the chest, and launched itself at his head. It slashed its claws through his face, and knocked him backward into the wall of the cavern. Four large parallel gashes ran from the left of his forehead, across his nose, and down to his right cheek. He tried to stand but was blinded by the flowing blood that ran down his face. Before it could leap forward again to finish it's enemy, the devil was sent flying into the rocks itself by a ball of flames. Keith turned his head to see Ikara standing, arms wide, before he fell unconscious.

The final two devils were attacking Orin, before Duran stepped in and held one of them off. Duran was too slow to fight back when he was face to face with one of the creatures, and could do nothing but hold up his axe defensively to dodge the onslaught of the imp's steel-like claws.

Orin was doing the same, doing his best to avoid the imp's blows with his blade. He got help from Tess though, who jumped in from behind and drove her dagger into the devil's back, and ripped it threw its skin before drawing it out. It turned to face her in a rage, and had it's head taken off by Orin in an instant.

Vahn had gotten over to Keith's side and lifted his staff to heal him, but was stopped before the light had been emitted from the tip of his rod. Something dark entered the room and knocked his weapon from his hand, sending it flying backward across the cavern.

Orin and Tess helped Duran to finish off the last devil, simply by attacking it while it ripped at Duran wildly. They turned as the sound of Vahn's rod hitting the cold rocky floor of the cavern met their ears. It was silent now, besides the cackling of the fire, and the was no movement whatsoever.

"What happened…?" asked Ikara, looking puzzled.

Orin moved over to the rod cautiously and picked it up off the ground. There was nothing suspicious about it, and after he looked at it carefully, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Vahn.

"Here." he said, as he tossed it back to its owner.

He caught another glimpse of a shadow creeping along the wall, and when he turned to see it, it rushed silently across the wall and disappeared within an instant.

"There it is!!" he yelled, pointing to the now motionless shadow that had stopped and become one with one of their own shadows.

It was as if it were hiding behind them, but it wasn't really there. Like a ghost that clung to the shadows of others for protection.

"It was there…!" gasped Tess.

She pointed to Ikara's shadow, where the figure had disappeared. Ikara turned and backed away from the wall she stood near, keeping her eye out for any sort of movement.

Vahn gave it another try, and this time the light emitted from his rod and grew bright as it merged with Keith's body and began to clear the wounds on his face. All that was left when the light subsided was four small lines across Keith's face, but the blood had disappeared.

With that light, though, came something else. From the wall where Ikara's shadow had been painted, the shadow of another figure stood on the wall, visible now by a glowing white outline. It jumped forward off the wall, like it had jumped off the pages of a picture book, and taken on a 3-dimensional shape. It was completely black except for it's white outline which was slowly subsiding. It seemed to look at each one of them, until finally it revealed itself.

The black that seemed to have been ink on its body slid off and to the ground slowly, revealing a girl's face and body, and her torn robes that where rapped tightly to her. It also revealed a large set of fury black wings and a tail, and what looked like looked like horns that sprouted from her forehead, and curved backward over her head in an odd way. She had two fangs protruding out from under her top lip and it made her look almost like a cat-girl. Her feet where bare, but she had not claws, only humanlike toes and semi dark skin. She had a single green tattoo that ran from her ear to her cheek, and her hands where equipped with sharp claws.

When all the black had disappeared from her body, and she opened her red eyes and looked at them, they backed away in awe. For one, she was very attractive, even for something as odd as she may have seemed, and though her cloths where quite ragged, the rest of her seemed quite well kept. Her hair was strait and her skin was naturally tanned, her skin looked smooth, and her body was perfectly curved.

She shot a look at Vahn first, who stood in the corner by Keith, looking at her in awe.

"You." she said angrily. "You messed everything up, you bastard!"

She was obviously angry, and obviously a devil, or at least partly one, but her voice sounded like that of a normal human girl. None of them had ever heard a devil speak before.

"Who…what are you?" asked Duran crudely.

He still had his axe ready to attack if she made any false moves, and wasn't even taken aback by her appearance.

"What do you care, dwarf!" she said turning to him, her wings fluttering as she grew angrier. "This is my home, and you killed my friends! For that, I'll feed you to the wolves!"

Orin's eyes widened as she unfurled her black wings and bared her teeth, with were sharper than a normal human's, and her four fangs stood out most. Her eyes were still blood red and as the shadow of her wings fell over them, they all sensed the danger that stood before them.

Before she could launch an attack, though, Vahn felt a strange sense of calm over himself. Something had changed, but he couldn't understand what it was. There was something inside of him that was keeping him standing strait and without fear. He raised his staff, and before the devil girl could make a move, Vahn's eyes widened and he thrust his left hand, and the rod in his right hand, into her direction.

The rod burst forth a strange set of white beams, each about a half of a foot long, and they encircled the enemy, and curved around her tightly. They sliced and slashed through her skin and drew blood, the beams moving around at an amazing speed. Vahn didn't know what he had done, but he stood in amazement as his newfound skill dissipated and left the devil girl lying on the floor, covered in small gashes.

"Woah…" gasped Duran, looking at the creature who had been prepared to wipe them all out. "What was that…?"

Tess smiled widely.

"That was easier than I thought!" she said while grinning.

"I'm not sure…" started Vahn, he was still surprised at himself. "…what that was."

Orin sheathed his sword and moved toward the devil's motionless body cautiously.

"She's a devil." said Orin, who looked puzzled. "But she's a girl, too. Is she…"

"…half-blooded." said Vahn as he walked toward her. "It's the only explanation. Devils don't look like this. She has too many human features…"

"And what about the other things we've battled. Those dark soldier's on the field." said Duran. "They looked to be humans, but they disintegrated just like a devil would."

"I'm not sure. All I know is that this girl is half-blooded." said Vahn confidently.

Orin looked over at Keith, who had regained consciousness and was getting to his feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Ikara, as she helped him to stand properly.

"Fine, fine." replied Keith. "Little bastard caught me. Those guys were quick."

He looked over to the girl they were standing around, and his eyes grew wide.

"Wha…what the hell is that!?" he said as he moved toward the girl.

"She attacked us. Vahn managed to knock her out." said Orin.

"HE knocked her out?" asked Keith, seemingly bewildered. "And he gave her all those wounds alone?"

"Yep." said Duran simply.

"Are you sure I'm really awake." said Keith, as he looked at his hands with wide eyes.

Tess laughed a little and so did Duran, but they all grouped around the girl more closely to examine her.

"Strange." said Vahn. "Her wings are covered in black fur, and yet there is no fur on the rest of her body…"

"I guess that's what happens when you're half-blooded." said Duran.

"What's this…?" said Keith, as he drew something from the devil girl's satchel, which ad fallen off her waist and lye next to her.

Keith held out a gleaming ruby-like stone, and it glinted, almost as if it was on fire inside.

"Let me see it." said Vahn, as he snatched it up.

"Hey! I found it!" said Keith as he grabbed back for it, but Vahn pulled away.

"It seems like some sort of ruby." he said casually, as he examined it. "Maybe she stole it off someone…"

Tess snuck up behind Vahn and quickly yanked it from his hands from over his shoulder.

"Like that!" she said laughing.

Vahn wasn't very amused.

"I'd rather we not bother her." said Orin. "Put it back and let's go. I don't want her to wake up and try to finish what she started."

They all nodded, and Tess fell behind to put the gleaming stone back into the girl's satchel, but instead, she shoved it into her pocket and ran to catch up with the rest of them.

The cavern exit was a decent distance from the large center of the cavern, and by the time they reached the outside, the sun had begun to rise. They walked out onto another ledge that hung over a valley that ran for as far as the eye could see.

"We've made it." said Duran, as the multicolored horizon came into his view.

No one said anything, they just looked out over the strange area that they had never seen. Nevertheless, the scenery was beautiful.

"To the east." said Orin, as he looked out over the hills. "On the land's end, where the water meets the shore, we'll find Nazca."

They all looked at him, puzzled a bit. Then they realized what it must have meant for Orin to have made it this far.

"And when we get there, and we get a ship to Parmecia, I hope we'll find what we're looking for…" he said, his eyes wide and blank as he stared off into the strange sky of the morning sunrise.

"That's right." said Ikara.

"Yeah." agreed Keith, his eyes gleaming.

Duran and Vahn both smiled as they looked off into the rising sun, and Tess smiled as well, as she plopped down into the grass to watch as the overhanging clouds parted, and made way for a new day. As the sun hit the back of the mountains, and shot a ray of light in there direction, they squinted as the rays hit them and molded around their bodies, casting to the ground three pairs of magnificent shadows.


	19. Chapter 19 A Ranger's Distant Eyes

Chapter 19 - A Ranger's Distant Eyes

The walk to the bottom of the cliff was easier than the one they had taken up the night before. It was much less steep and jagged, and there weren't many loose rocks along their path. The vast plains seemed to call out to them when the reached the bottom, and they walked seemingly fearless out into them. The mountains were lined with forests and rough hills, all except the area they had come through off the side of the mountain.

Orin walked ahead as the sun rose up to take its place in the sky, and the rest of them trailed behind, somewhat eager to see what would happen next. Keith's face had healed up almost fully now, after Vahn had healed him a second time, and he smiled brightly as he held out his foot to trip Duran. Duran, who was looking to the sky, fell flat on his face.

"Damnit! You….!" he said angrily as he sat up and held his now dirty and red face.

Keith laughed and walked up past him with the rest of the group. Duran stood and caught up with them, his fists clenched.

Orin was felt strange as he walked calmly forward toward the east. There was a kind of pull upon him that almost made him feel like vomiting, but instead he grinned a bit.

"Lets hurry." he said, breaking the silence among them.

Keith and Duran raised an eyebrow as Orin began to run, and Vahn, Tess, and Ikara copied him without hesitation. Duran smiled and jetted off with them with Keith right behind him.

----

A cool morning wind swept through the ranger's robes, throwing his cloak backward in the breeze. He gripped his hood tightly and forced it down over his head, half concealing his face under a mask of darkness. The open plains ahead pulled him toward something, his blade coursing with desire for something distant. He could smell blood, somewhere deep within a forest ahead, in the valley of Northern Grans Island.

"I can almost taste it…" he muttered, as he felt his muscles tense and his mind grow more alert.

His instincts were sharp, sharper than any human, at least, though he was missing something others had. It was the price he paid for being so impatient, but he had learned to live with the burden he was given. And if the creature that cursed him had lived on long enough to see him learn from such a mistake, he may have been returned to normal. That was not the case.

His mind fell upon his mission at the moment, though. The sweet copper taste of blood his seemed so desperate for was only a few miles ahead of him. He panted as he trudged against the soft wind that turned his cloak into a parachute, and he gritted his teeth for only one thing. To quench his thirst.

----

Orin slowed down to let the others catch up at the exit of the small forest they had entered. They all seemed willing to run as fast as they could, but that just wasn't enough to keep up. He looked back at them as they all stopped and tried to catch their breathe, leaning down with their hands on their knees and their heads to the ground.

"Sorry…" He called to them, as he also began to catch his breathe. "I just wanted to get as far as possible before we stopped for a rest."

No one said anything, but they were all glad to be able to sit down for a while. Tess was the only who still seemed amble enough to rush on. After all, she had been right at Orin's side as they ran, if not a little farther ahead of him. Orin sat against a tree trunk at the exit of the forest as they walked out to rest with him.

"So, where do we go from here…" said Keith, as he looked to a strip of mountains to the east. "Those mountains will force us south, not east."

"Well, we'll follow them along until we find a way east. There has to be someway to Nazca." said Orin between deep breathes of air.

Keith nodded and sat down next to Duran and Ikara, who were both leaning back against a boulder. Tess sat in the grass and looked at the sky, like she always seemed to do, and Vahn stood ahead of them, looking out upon the fields and to the distant mountains.

"There…" said Vahn as he pointed to something moving slowly ahead of them.

Orin stood up and looked to see what he was pointing at.

"There is someone coming. They are alone, it seems." said Vahn, as he backed up and stood next to Orin.

"An enemy…?" said Orin as he drew his sword, and everyone else stood.

"It's possible, but I doubt a lone devil would want to fight us." replied Vahn.

"Maybe he has brain damage…" Keith chuckled as he whipped an arrow from his quiver and readied his bow.

The figure approached slowly, movement slowed by the push of a soft breeze through it's ragged brown cloak. Its face was concealed under a hood, and it seemed only to be a traveler passing though, but they had to be sure.

It got closer and closer, and then the wind died and it began to walk more briskly, looking like a ghost marching silently to an unknown destination. Orin held his sword with both hands, his grip tightening as the figure approached them directly, until it stopped only 50 yards or so from them. It said nothing, but only looked at them from under a blanket of shadows and a brown hood.

"What do you want…?" called Orin to the figure.

It stood in silence for a few seconds, then looked up calmly, revealing the figures mouth.

"One of you comrades is wounded." said the man, just loud enough for Orin to hear him.

The man took a few more large steps in their direction, and Orin felt his nerves tensing, and he grabbed his sword tighter.

"And? We'll take care of it." said Orin, even though he really didn't understand.

He didn't know any of them were hurt at all, except for Keith, whose wounds were only scratches on his face by now.

"Would you mind if I talked to this person?:" said the man, as he took a few more steps slowly in their direction.

"Stop there!" yelled Orin, hesitant to attack if this was but a simple man. "I don't want to attack you."

"So don't…" said the man, his eyes still invisible to them. "Now, may I speak with your wounded friend."

"None are wounded! And how would you know!?" yelled Orin, his face getting a bit red.

"Because I can smell it. One of you has bled." said the man, as he moved his foot in their direction, making sure not to force Orin into an attack.

"What the hell do you CARE!?" yelled Orin.

"Orin, this guy is strange, and he looks dangerous…" whispered Duran.

Tess' eyes widened after a moment. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ruby she had stolen, which was wet with the devil-girl's blood.

"Oh…no…" she whispered under her breath, and put the ruby back into her pocket.

She walked up next Orin and looked at the strange man that stood before them.

"Her." he said, as he pointed to Tess and smiled weakly. "She bleeds."

Orin looked at Tess, who dug the ruby back out of her pocket and showed it to Orin without taking her eyes off of the man.

"Well?" said the man as he took another step. "Speak, girl. Do you not bleed?"

Tess shook her head, but the man didn't respond as she thought he would.

"It's impolite not to answer." he said casually, putting one more step behind him.

"You stole this…!" whispered Orin to Tess.

"A devil doesn't need something worth so much!" she whispered back. "It could have helped us if we sold it."

"I understand." said the man suddenly. "It has blood on it, does it not?"

Orin looked at the man wide eyed. How could he have heard them from where he was standing?

"Y…yes." said Orin.

"Then you have wasted my time." he said, gritting his teeth as he went from calm to angry. "You fools have lead a starved man here for no reason. If you were not so pitiful, I may have killed you all."

The man turned away and looked to the mountains.

"But instead, I think I'll have the general take a look at you." said the man, as he pulled a flute from his belt.

He played three, simple notes as loud as he could, and within moments, a line of men appeared on the horizon, and began to march toward them.

"I think you've met with the general before. He will be upset if I didn't tell him you were still living." said the man, as he turned back to them. "The Exiles don't take so kindly to those who slaughter their soldiers."

Orin's eyes widened as he began to make out the armored soldiers in the distance as Exiles. They were different though. Instead of they're normal peasant cloths, they were clad in heavy black armor and wielded huge steel blades. There were at least 9 of them approaching silently.

"You're…an Exile!?" said Orin, as he readied his blade.

"Indeed. I am a spy under General Niro. I was sent out to Granseal to help him with a group that tried to resist his new kingdom, but unfortunately, he had been driven from the castle by the time I arrived." explained the man, as he threw aside his cloak and revealed a blade, which he drew from its sheath. "I have a feint memory of some of you…but…" he stopped short as the Exile soldiers began to get closer.

They readied their blades as Orin and his comrades prepared their weapons as well. Orin's mind was clear, ready to strike at the slightest movement from the man that stood before him, the man that looked like a dark ghost with a craving for blood.

----

Niro stood on a distant hill as his men approached the small group near the forest. Who they were, he wasn't sure.

"How did these fools get into this area without us spotting them. Those Granseal fools must have thrown us off their track and they made it past." Niro said to a man at his side. "Too bad Orin and his friends have been ripped to shreds, though. They were somewhat of a challenge, and now all I have to slaughter are petty travelers."

The man said nothing. He looked like the rest of the armored Exiles marching toward Orin and his troop, but he had a simple gold triangle on his right shoulder.

"Commander Pholey…" said Niro calmly, turning to the man at his side.

"SIR!" roared the commander.

"This recruit, the spy Synorok, is he trustworthy?" said Niro, his mask gleaming as the sun reflected off of it.

"He is powerful and he works for nothing. He even tried to stop the Granseal rebellion, but he was misdirected and arrived too late. He is easily read, sir. I can tell you he has absolutely no intentions of forsaking the laws of the Exiles." said Pholey, his eyes still set forward toward the still marching troops.

"Indeed. If you can trust him, I can trust him, commander. Lets just hope you aren't wrong, or you'll be the one to take the punishment." said Niro, seemingly hopeful that he would be able to thrash Pholey sometime in the future.

Pholey said nothing.

"Go lead your troops, and find out who these reckless children are doing so deep into Exile territory." said Niro.

With that, the commander drew his blade and ran to catch up with the soldiers marching still marching forward slowly.

----

"I have a message to deliver to the General now. You are the only thing keeping him from overrunning Southern Grans Island." said the man as he backed away, and then turned his back to them.

"WAIT!!" called Orin, but the man ignored him.

After a few slow steps away from them, he began to run, until he had rushed away with inhuman speed.

"What in hell…" said Keith as the man became a blur in front of them, until he was a dot on the horizon.

The soldiers were less than 200 yards away now, still marching in a wall formation, their blades shining with the sun. Another soldier appeared from behind them, and took the lead, his sword larger than the rest, and his arm marked with a golden triangle.

"We have to attack while we have a chance…" said Orin, as he tried to keep his calm. "If we wait they'll push us into the forest and we'll never be able to fight back."

They all nodded and prepared to battle the huge figures approaching them.

Orin and Tess bolted off first in opposite directions, with Tess running much faster than Orin. Keith took aim and fired an arrow, which simply cracked against the steel plated armor that covered one of the soldier's bodies. Duran ran toward the army head first, his axe atop his shoulder.

Tess launched herself at one of the soldiers, and pierced an open space in the armor where the gauntlet and arm plate met the elbow. The soldier wasn't fast enough to dodge it, and the dagger ripped through his flesh and into the bone in his elbow. He roared from inside his helm, and swiped angrily at Tess as she back flipped out of danger.

Orin met a soldier on the other side and clashed his long sword with the broad blade of the Exile soldier. The soldier was extremely slow, and Orin caught an opportunity to strike within seconds. He thrust his blade through the armor on the soldiers stomach, just getting through enough to pierce the flesh.

Orin drew back his sword and, with two hands, lifted it over his head and brought it down right through the soldiers armor and into his shoulder, crushing his collar bone.

The soldier grabbed his shoulder and backed away slowly as Orin brought back his sword once more, and pierced him a second time in the wound in his stomach, driving the blade through him and out his back. The soldier coughed, and blood began to ooze from the slits in the front of his helmet, before Orin drew out his blade and let him fall to the ground.

Duran met with one of the soldiers, and met his speed almost exactly. The soldier caught him off guard through, and ripped his large blade across Duran's chest, as the powerful swipe threw him backward. Before the soldier could raise his sword to finish Duran, though, Ikara raised his rod and yelled across the field, desperate to save her comrade. Her eyes became clouded, and her rod shot a huge ball of flames toward the soldier. It reached him, and exploded overhead, raining down balls of flames upon him and another of the soldiers.

Keith stood virtually defenseless. His arrows simply bounced off the strong armor that covered the enemies bodies, and he felt powerless as he tried his best to catch the soldiers in their weak spots.

Duran stood from the ground, his chest bleeding, and he readied his again as he tried to stay on his feet. Orin has engaged a second soldier and was fighting as best he could, until he found an opening and drove his sword into the right side of the soldier's chest. He fell over and lye motionless as Orin took off toward another enemy.

Tess was avoiding every attack that was being thrown at her as she tried to look for a place to drive her dagger. Finally, she noticed a thin plate near the soldier's hip, and she took the chance and drove her dagger into the soldier's side, and then jumped away from his swinging sword. The soldier still stood even as the blood started to ooze from his open wound.

The remaining soldiers ignored the more powerful troops and marched slowly toward Ikara, Keith, and Vahn. Vahn's rod would never penetrate the soldier's armor, and Keith's arrows were powerless. Ikara was weakened by her previous attack, and was still regaining her energy.

The soldier's reached them in no time, led by Pholey, and they stood hoping Orin and the others would come to their rescue. The commander raised his broadsword and slashed at Vahn, who did his best to dodge the attack. Vahn did the only thing he could, and yelled out angrily as he conjured a white light from his rod, which burst forward and split into a barrage of white blades.

The commander was sent flying backward, and the soldiers behind him fell on their backs as the blades crashed against their hard black armor. They were not wounded, but the force had thrown them off their feet. With what power she had, Ikara conjured a ball of fire and sent it flying into one of the soldiers lying on the ground.

Orin finished another soldier by catching him from behind, and stabbing him in his lower back. Duran slowly ran toward Ikara and the others, as he caught sight of them being attacked. He gritted his teeth at every step as his chest bled slowly. He reached them just as the commander had gotten to his feet, and was advancing on the still powerless group. Duran used what was left of his energy and attacked a soldier from behind, chopping off the soldier's left leg and sending him to the ground. One of the other soldiers turned and struck Duran in the arm and sent him sliding into the ground. His arm began to bleed, and he looked around slowly before his sight blurred and he fell unconscious.

Orin turned to see Duran slam into the ground and his eyes widened.

"Duran!" Orin yelled as he took off in his direction.

Tess looked to Duran as Orin yelled as the still bleeding soldier slashed at her again, narrowly missing her as she jumped out of the way.

"Enough of you!" she yelled as he barreled past her, and she took the chance to strike.

She jumped up and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground with a thud. As he turned over, he seen only her shadow as she drove his dagger into the open space in his neck.

Blood spurted from the wound, and he choked loudly from inside his helmet, before his hand finally dropped limply to the ground.

Orin met one of the soldiers as they began attacking the rest of the helpless group, who could do nothing but back away cautiously into the forest. Orin's sword struck against the soldier's, drawing sparks that jumped from the blades and to the ground. Orin parried each blow, trying with all his strength to hold off every swing of his enemies heavy broadsword until an opening was available.

Tess reached the last few soldiers not, too, and took advantage of the fact that their backs were to her. She launched herself off the ground and dug her dagger into the back of one of the soldier's neck. She tore through the soldier's throat ruthlessly, sending him tumbling backward, his neck spurting red.

Orin was caught off guard and overpowered by one of the soldier's strikes, and he was forced backward into the ground. The soldier rushed forward to finish Orin before he could stand, but he stopped suddenly. Orin looked at the soldier strangely, almost waiting for him to try and attack. He did not. Orin jumped to his feet and readied his sword, not knowing what was going on.

Suddenly, the soldier dropped his shield, and fell unto his side on the ground. A large hole had been dug into the back of his armor, and his flesh was torn to shreds by countless gashes.

The figure that had finished the soldier looked angrily at its bloody claws and unfurled its wings.

"Where is my jewel!?" hissed the devil-girl as she stepped forward and her red eyes coming through out of the shadow she was made from.

Orin stood with his mouth agape as her claws dripped blood onto the ground around her. She still stared at him with a single red eye, her claws ready to rip through him if he moved wrong.

"I…don't have it." he said simply, as he gripped his blade tightly.

"LIAR!" she roared, her face now coming through out of the shadow.

She looked more like a devil than a human now, her eyes filled with rage as her pupils became small slits.

"No! I…" started Orin, but another soldier had tried to attack the girl from behind.

She jumped back and looked at the soldier now with her claws outstretched. She grinned evilly for some reason.

"Lout." she murmured before she bolted forward and ripped out the soldier's windpipe within a moment.

She turned around outstretched her wings and began to hover a few feet above the ground. The soldier died instantly from the blow, and simply toppled to the ground without so much as groan.

"Now you! Where is my jewel!!" she roared, now bloodier than before.

Orin could say nothing. He was astounded by her speed and strength. Tess may have been only a bit faster, but this girl had such powerful claws.

The only soldier remaining was the commander, his blade over his head, he walked toward Vahn, whose eyes were wide as the shadow of the commander enveloped him.

Tess made her best attempt to catch the commander in the back of the neck, but he spun around and ripped his blade across her stomach. Her eyes grew wide as the cold steel swiped across her body, and he stomach began to bleed as she dropped her dagger and fell limp to the ground.

"No!" yelled Keith, as he dropped his bow and tackled the commander to the ground. The commander's blade flew from his hands and landed hilt up in the ground several feet away.

The commander flipped over as Keith struggled to keep him on the ground, his fists gripped tightly around the steel shoulder pads of Pholey's armor.

"You bastard!" Keith roared as he grabbed the commander's helm and pulled it from his head, and began to hook him in the face with all his might.

Pholey grabbed Keith by the arm and threw him off his body, and stood from the ground as Keith struggled to free himself from the commander's grip. The commander grabbed his blade from the ground while still gripping Keith's wrist, his gauntlets digging into Keith's flesh and causing him to bleed. He lifted his blade, but it was too late. Vahn had taken the opportunity to strike the commander in the head with his rod. The sharp edge of the crucifix sliced open his head, and he fell over unconscious as the blood began to flow.

The devil-girl still stood with her claws outstretch, waiting for orin to draw out her ruby and return it.

"I don't have it!" he said again. "She does! I have to get to her before she bleeds to death!" he yelled as he looked at Tess' motionless body. "The both of them! They need help!"

Orin looked to Duran who also lay motionless near the edge of the forest.

"She has it! I'll get it for you!" said Orin, as he began to move in Tess' direction.

Before he knew it, he was lying on his back, the devil-girl standing over him.

"Liar! You have it!" she said, her claws dripping blood onto Orin's chest.

Keith ran to Tess' side and grabbed the ruby from her satchel.

"HERE!" he yelled to the girl, who spun around instantly and looked at Keith.

He threw the ruby in her direction, and she caught it quickly and examined it.

"Good…" she whispered, as she wiped it with her thumb and hid it in her pocket.

Orin stood and ran to Duran, seeing as he was thrown so far from the rest of them. Vahn healed Tess quickly, and she became conscious within a few minutes, but she still had a bleeding wound. It was less fatal now though, and she sat up with Vahn's aid a coughed heavily.

"Damnit. How do I get caught by someone so slow…" said Tess weakly.

Vahn left Tess with Keith, who held her back as she tried to sit up fully, and he moved on to heal Duran.

"He's been hit bad." said Orin. "His arm might be broken."

Vahn stood and used what was left of his magic power to heal Duran, but it only help enough for the bleeding to stop.

"I…I'm to tired to do anymore. It took a lot out of me to take those soldiers to the ground." said Vahn, as he sat down and wiped the sweet from his forehead.

"Hey!!" yelled Keith, as two figures approached from the distance. "There's more coming!"

"That man…" said Orin. "He said the General was coming."

Orin looked at Vahn with a hint of fear in his eyes, but his stood with his blade nonetheless.

"Niro has to die here. We can't take much more of this…" said Orin, as he walked toward the two approaching figures.

"But what about the other one?" said Vahn, as he, too, stood from the ground and took a few steps forward.

"It's probably that…ghost…" said Orin, hardly loud enough for Vahn to hear.

Ikara ran out next to Orin as he walked.

"Orin! You can't fight alone!" she said with worry in her voice.

"I have to." he said simply.

"Remember what happened last time!? You can't fight alone!" she repeated.

Orin stopped and looked at the ground. Ikara looked carefully at him, and saw that his eyes where beginning to tear.

"I have to or no one else will. I can't even sleep anymore, Ikara. I have to find him before I can't keep going…" he stopped as the tears began falling, and his shoulders quivered. "And this filthy son of a bitch is just making it worse! YOU HAVE TO DIE!!"

Orin lifted his sword and bolted in the direction of the approaching enemies, tears streaming from behind him as he ran, and he left Ikara standing with her eyes welling up as well.

----

Niro walked slowly beside his spy, as a single figure approached them at a run. Niro scoffed as he was able to make out Orin's face, and he grew angry within an instant.

"No wonder the troops have fallen!" he said loudly. "This pest lives!"

"As I said sir. He has survived somehow." said the hooded man, as he marched alongside his general.

"My troops are worthless. He dies by my hand then!" said Niro angrily. "Synorok. I want you to take him down, and I'll finish him."

"As you wish my Lord." said Synorok as he began to speed up and leave his generals company. "And I would be honored if you would call me Sye, my Lord."

Sye lifted his hood and dropped it on his shoulders, revealing his short black haird and his eyes, which were a smoky gray. The were blank and looked strait at something unknown. There was a line of scar tissue that went around both eyes, almost as if they'd been burned.

"As you wish, Sye." said Niro.

----

The devil-girl watched as Orin walked off. She overheard him talking with Ikara, and for some reason, felt she needed to stay and see what happened next.

Sye ran off toward Orin, and met him within seconds, much to Orin's surprise. Sye drew his curved blade and looked off toward the forest, and yet, when he spoke, it was to Orin.

"I feel bad for you." said Sye as he ran his thumb across his blade. "You'll die pitifully."

Orin stopped and looked at Sye strangely.

"I can never die pitifully if I die with a blade in my hands and a destiny awaiting me." said Orin.

"Maybe so." said Sye, as he smiled. "Though, even if you are driven by something, there is only shame for someone outmatched by a blind man."


	20. Chapter 20 Synorok and Johavanon

Chapter 20 - Synorok and Johavanon

Orin's eyes widened as he realized Sye had no sight. It all fit together. He hadn't seen the ruby when Tess revealed it to Orin until they had said something about it, and his blank, distant stare made it even more obvious. The marks around his eyes showed they had been damaged long ago.

"Blind…" said Orin. "I…"

Sye smirked a bit and held his twalar, or curved sword, at his side as he prepared to strike.

"Indeed. But don't let that make an impact on your fighting. I'd rather not feel to bad when you die if you fight valiantly." said Sye.

"I can't fight a man without sight…" Orin whispered to himself.

"Fool. Then I'll kill you in an instant if you won't defend yourself." said Sye, and without hesitation he bolted at Orin.

He was almost like an animal, his speed inhuman, and he reached Orin in the blink of and eye, and slashed his twalar across Orin's chest. Blood spattered onto Sye's blade and onto the ground and Orin was tossed backward by the blow, and lay sprawled out on the ground. He cringed in pain and held his chest as Sye approached slowly.

"What a pity. And the general spoke somewhat highly of you. He was wrong. You are no challenge…" said Sye, his bloody blade on his shoulder. "Your blood though…it smells very sweet."

Orin looked at Sye strangely through tearing eyes, the pain in his chest was excruciating.

"Why…why does blood interest you so…?" asked Orin, as he strained to sit up.

"That's not for you to know." said Sye, as he readied his blade to finish Orin. "Son of King Granseal, I'm sorry to have to kill you and give you no honor, but you are General Niro's final obstacle."

Orin tried again to lift himself, but it was no use. The pain was going strait to his head.

"Goodbye" said Sye, as he held his blade back over his head, preparing to thrust it into Orin's chest.

"No…" said Orin through gritted teeth as the blade came down.

But the path was obstructed. Orin's mind was blank with fear, his blade still gripped in his hand as he still tried to rise, his eyes closed awaiting the blades piercing pain. His eyes opened wide, and Sye had gone. Like a ghost, he had disappeared, and as Orin finally sat up, he called see him bolting off to meet with the still approaching Niro.

"What…why…" groaned Orin, as he propped himself up with his blade and finally got to his feet.

His chest was still bleeding furiously, the ground below him had grown as red as an oceans setting sun.

Niro reached Orin within a few minutes, as he walked briskly, and now Niro drew his blade with Sye at his side.

"Synorok. You have done well, though I thought maybe you were going to ignore my orders and finish him yourself." said Niro from under his mask.

"Please, I'm Sye, my lord. I was almost caught in the thrill of battle, is all. I'm very sorry." said Sye, as he sheathed his still bloody blade.

"No harm done…Sye." said Niro, and his eyes began to grow wide while his pupils became small. "Now, Orin. I'll finally be able to kill you."

Niro looked like his old insane self again, his mouth wide with a strange smile, and his eyes wide and manic.

"Niro…why don't you stop…" said Orin.

He had lost his will. He hadn't eaten in a day or two, besides the occasional medical herb. His lack of sleep was also taking it's toll on him, and this new bleeding gash across his chest was what had finally broken him.

"Why are…you trying to kill me. Why did you kill Shale." said Orin, still looking pained.

He still had tears in his eyes, partly from the pain, and partly from his emotions. He couldn't hold out too much longer. His royal blood meant nothing, even though he knew it never had and never would make him any more or less of a good person. He wasn't ready to die, but he wasn't afraid for himself either. As he stood there, the only thought he could recall was his father's eyes and his mother's tears.

"Don't try and play your pity card, scumbag. You'll have no mercy. You removed me from my castle, and killed dozens of my soldiers." said Niro angrily, his smile still wide and his eyes still crazed. "I killed Shale because he was a nuisance, as are you. If I hadn't been merciful before, I would have killed that bitch mother of yours and there would be nothing more to drive you!"

"You're wrong." whispered Orin, as he strained to keep his footing.

He could hear the distant cries of his comrades as they watched him standing in pain, but they would probably arrive too late for him.

Sye lowered his eyebrows, showing his first signs of anger. He took a step in Orin's direction, and this caught Niro's attention.

"What!? You feel sorry for this dog!?" said Niro angrily.

Sye turned to face Niro, and gritted his teeth.

"You told me Granseal was your kingdom…" said Sye, his hand on the hilt of his blade. "You said the villagers rebelled against you, and that you had been the heir to their thrown since birth!"

Niro's eyes widened more than ever.

"You told me this boy was the son of the man who led the rebellion, and that they were out to assassinate you." said Sye, his voice becoming very loud.

'Y-yes." stuttered Niro. "That's right…"

"Liar!" Orin managed to shout.

Niro turned to Orin and bolted forward at him to finish him, but Sye stepped in and knocked the blade from Niro's hands in a flash.

"If your words are true, why would you kill an innocent man? Why would you threaten to kill his mother before the so called rebellion had begun?" said Sye, his sword pointed against Niro's chest.

"Dirty bastard." said Niro, realizing he had cornered himself and let loose the truth he had not revealed to Sye.

"A word of advice, my dear general. Never lye to a spy and not expect him to put two and two together." said Sye, as he pushed his sword slightly harder against Niro's chest. "I thought your cause was just, you sick, sick boy. I see now you are nothing but a confused child with nothing to show but rage and a flashy blade."

"Traitor." said Niro, as he jumped backward.

Sye just stared into the distant and sheathed his blade.

"It's best you go now before I decide you deserve no mercy." said Sye, as he turned his back to Niro and face Orin.

"Watch, Synorok. You'll die with the rest of them soon. Just watch." said Niro as he grabbed his blade from the ground and took off toward the hills.

"You…" said Orin as he fell to his knees.

Sye grabbed him under the arms, and hoisted him up off the ground.

"You need to be healed. That wound could be fatal." said Sye calmly, as he carried Orin in the direction of his still approaching friends.

"Orin!!" cried Ikara when she had reached him.

Sye looked at her and smiled somewhat kindly.

"Do you have a priest in your party?" said Sye, as he marched past Ikara and toward the rest of the approaching group.

"…Y-yes. Vahn, the one in the robes." she said, a bit surprised at the man's kindness.

Sye approached Vahn and laid Orin to the ground at his feet.

"He needs to be healed badly." said Sye. "I must be on my way."

Vahn looked at Orin, but knew he still had little power left to heal any. He hadn't had any rest to recover his magical strength.

"…I see." said Sye simply, as he kneeled down and pulled a satchel of healing seeds from his belt, and poured a few into Orin's mouth.

Orin chewed them and swallowed weakly, and opened one eye and tried to speak.

"You can't leave." said Orin. "You saved my life."

"No thanks is required. I have to be going." said Sye as he stood.

"Then…what is your name?" said Orin weakly.

"Syno…Sye." he said, and with that he turned away from Orin and headed toward the distant mountains.

"Please…" moaned Orin, before he finally passed out from exhaustion.

Sye stopped and looked at the ground.

'I don't feel sorry for him. It's not in my nature.' thought Sye as threw his blank gaze to the ground.

"For the night." he said reluctantly, and turned back to Vahn, Ikara, and Orin, and the now approaching Keith, who had Tess in his arms.

He realized only soon after that he couldn't stay past midnight, or this group's lives may be in danger if he remained with them for too long. He planned to leave after they had all fallen asleep.

The demon-girl approached them slowly, her ears perked up as she walked toward them.

"What do you want!?" yelled Keith when he noticed her creeping up on them.

She looked at him, but she seemed innocent, almost like a curious cat.

"Go away! You've got what you wanted!" he called to her.

The girl stopped in her tracks and peered at Orin, who still lye passed out on the ground a few yards away. Keith joined the group that surrounded Orin, and laid Tess to the ground near him, her wounds beginning to heal because of Vahn's previous spell. The girl turned to the forest, her head looking back over her shoulder as she walked off.

Sye stood from Orin's side and looked out over the field to see the devil-girl creeping off to the forest and to her home. He could see nothing, but there was a fient smell of something strange in the air.

"Who was that you were talking to, boy…" said Sye, not turning from the direction the girl was walking.

"Her? She's a hybrid of a human and a devil." said Keith. "We had a bit of trouble with her the other day, so I'm not too fond of her hanging around."

Sye sniffed the air a bit, and Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Smell something…" said Keith, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Her scent is…" started Sye, but he stopped in mid-sentence. "My nose is keen because my eyes have gone. It helps me identify people…"

Keith looked at him strangly and his eyes widened a bit.

"So that's it." said Keith. "Your eyes. They've been damaged…"

"Yes. But that's nothing to worry for now." replied Sye as he pushed past Keith and walked a few steps toward the girl in the distance, as she grew slowly closer to the forest. "What's your name?"

"Keith." he replied. "And this is Vahn."

Vahn lifted a finger to identify himself, but Sye simply faced him and blinked hard.

"That's Ikara, and that's Tess." said Keith, as he pointed to each of the members.

Keith looked around, and then at Sye.

"Oh…I guess you wouldn't know where I'm pointing, huh?" said Keith, slightly embarrassed.

Sye simply lowered his eyebrows, a bit annoyed.

"Don't try and make me sound like a fool just because I cannot see. I know who you're pointing to." said Sye in a gruff voice.

Keith looked at him strangely again, and then looked around for Duran to point him out. He then realized they'd left him behind.

"Woops!" said Keith loudly, as he ran off toward Duran as fast as he could.

Sye turned back to where the girl had been, but she had disappeared into the dense forest in the distance, and his nose could smell her even less now. He turned his blank gaze in the groups direction, and tossed his hood back over his head.

"I'll be back. Something irks me." said Sye, before he turned back toward the woods and bolted toward them, and disappeared within less than a minute.

Keith returned with Duran now in his arms, and his axe tightly strapped to his back alone with his bow and quiver. He placed him on the ground next to Orin, seeing as Tess had finally been able to get to her feet and move on her own. It was about noon and the sun was beating heavily upon the plains. The group was tired and hungry, so Keith started a fire as soon as he could, and prepared to cook something up for the group. Their rations were small now, having consumed more than they had originally intended when they left Granseal about a week ago.

Ikara mended Duran's wounds as best she could with bandages, as Tess also rapped Orin's torso in bandages. The both of them were sweating heavily under the heat of the sun. Tess looked at her shredded shirt that Pholey had sliced through.

"Looks like a needle and thread would be a bit handy right now…" she said, as she examined the torn area across her stomach.

----

"Wait." said Sye.

He had caught up with the girl as she approached the mountains, and as she prepared to take to the sky and fly to the entrance to her cavern, which was high above the ground.

"Wha…who are you??" she said, as her wings folded back over one another, and she turned to face him.

He looked eerie under his cloak and hood, and his appearance started even her.

"You're of both human and devil blood, are you not?" asked Sye, his gaze set on the ground.

"Who are you!? Get away from me!" she yelled as she readied her claws.

"We're similar. You intrigued me." he said calmly, as he took a step toward her.

"Similar…" she said, as she let her claws slowly drop to her sides, and her eyes glimmered with the sun. "How…is that?"

"My blood is also tainted. It was of my own selfishness that I am the way I am though." he said. "You, on the other hand. You did not choose to be born so."

His voice was strange. It was not gruff, but soothing, and he had a convincing tone. His appearance made him ever more mysterious.

"What's your point." she said, trying to sound uninterested.

"You witnessed the attack by the Exile army unto those travelers, did you not?" he asked. "They're in need of aid."

"They killed my friends." she said, both angry and sad at once.

"Maybe your 'friends' attacked first." he said, as he lifted his hood and dropped it onto his shoulders, revealing his face.

His eyes, gray, gazed at her, and she felt a kind of pull to him.

"And if they did? They still…" she said, but stopped before she could finish. "No. They weren't my friends…"

Sye's eyes thinned and his gaze bore into her even further.

"I was their hunting dog, not their friend." she said, as she looked away from him and to the ground. "I should even go so far as to thank them for freeing me from them…"

"I see." said Sye, as he took another step, and outstretched his hand to her. "They need help. You can see it, I know you can. A human heart and mind shows guilt and pity, emotions devils do not have."

Her eyes widened and she took a step toward him, and outstretched her hand to touch his. He pulled way his palm and threw his hood onto his head.

"Come now. You can be they're aid, if you wish." said Sye, as he turned his back to her. "Or you can go back home. The choice is not mine to make."

Sye slowly moved off into the woods, leaving the girl with her head held out in front of her. She lowered her eyebrows and outstretched her wings.

"Maybe a human can accept what a devil cannot." she murmured, and took off over the woods toward the group that sat in the field under the early noon sun.

----

"Food!" yelled Ikara, as she grabbed up one of Keith's poorly made biscuits.

Tess did the same and Keith smiled happily as they gobbled them down. Vahn grabbed one as well and chewed it contently. Duran had since woken up and looked and his bandages, but had enough strength to sit himself up. He grabbed a biscuit and gave Keith a wink.

"Thanks." said Duran as he took a small bite and chewed it weakly.

Keith simple smiled back and grabbed one of the biscuits for himself, and placed the rock they had been sitting on down next to the fire.

Sye crept from the forest a few minutes later and approached the group slowly, the sun and his warmth of his cloak didn't seem to make him too hot.

A figure emerged in the sky and swept by overhead, and the girl landed a few feet from the flames of the fire.

"You!" yelled Keith.

Vahn grabbed up his rod and stood ready to battle, and Keith grabbed his bow from his back.

"No." said the girl as she looked at them. "I'm not here to start a fight."

Keith and Vahn looked at her with surprise, but kept there footing.

"He asked me here." she said as Sye walked up to them from behind.

Both Keith and Vahn turned to looked at Sye, and almost fell backwards because he had come up so close behind them without making a sound.

"Would you like to explain…?" said Vahn as he moved back to let Sye past.

"She can help you. Trust me. I wasn't assigned as a spy for nothing." he said, as he took off his hood and sat down in the grass, his legs folded over one another.

"Help…?" asked Tess as she eyed the devil-girl. "She tried to kill us yesterday!"

"No. I was wrong to have attacked you. I'm sorry." said the girl, sounding somewhat sarcastic.

"We're supposed to believe that?" asked Keith. "You're dangerous."

'I guess humans are just as bad as devils…' though the girl.

"Then I'll be off if I'm not wanted." she said, unfurling her wings.

"N…no…" moaned Orin, who had been listening.

He opened one eye and looked at the girl.

"We can't go on alone. We…could hardly hold…off a few soldiers. We've been…graced by the will of the god's thus far." said Orin weakly. "If not for Gerhalt, Slade, Kazin, and Sarah,…we'd have been dead...a long time ago. Everyone here…has done something to help us along, but we won't be…able to hold up forever…"

They all looked at him, a bit surprised. Even Sye was a bit wide-eyed.

"Aye." said Duran as he patted Orin's shoulder.

"Well…" said Keith reluctantly. "We'll have no problem with having you if it's what Orin wants. He's the leader."

"I'm not the leader…" said Orin. "Stop…saying that."

He was quite from there on, to weak to talk, and now he could only listen to what else would happen.

"As long as you're all in agreement." said Sye.

They all nodded one by one, and Orin looked at them and smiled a bit.

"Then I'll…" started the girl. "I'm called Johavanon…but Jo is simpler." she said. "I've not been called by my name in years. It's a surprise I've even remembered it at all."

They all introduced themselves, most of them still feeling reluctant, but maybe they would grow to know her better.

----

From a distant hill Niro looked at them with angry eyes. He was hiding well atop the hill, but out of sight. Suddenly, a man crept up the side of the hill along the mountains. It was Commander Pholey, his face covered with blood from the top of his head, but apparently, he'd survived the blow Vahn had given him. Niro caught sight of him, and grew even more angry. He crept across the hill toward his commander, who seemed to be watching the group in the distance carefully to make sure they didn't see him fleeing. When Niro grew near, he noticed him, and he smiled a bit.

"Lord Niro!" he called out, but not too loud.

Niro looked at the commander sternly, not a word passing his lips as he approached the commander.

"They're stronger then they look, sir. I wonder they are." he said.

"They're the ones from Granseal." said Niro as he reached his commander and looked him in the eye.

"Oh! They've lived!?" he said loudly. "They are a challenge, just like you said, my lord."

"Yes…" Niro was growing more and more angry as he gazed out at the group on the plains, and he drew his sword as he looked at them.

"Sir…don't go out there alone…" said the commander with worry in his voice.

Niro looked at Pholey with his teeth clenched and his hand tightly around his blade.

"It's not them that worries me at this moment, commander." said Niro.

The commander looked at him strangely.

"My Lord? Where…where had Synorok gone…" he said as he looked around, and then he turned his gaze back to Niro.

Pholey's eyes widened as he peered through the mask and into his general's eyes.

"He hasn't…he was loyal…" said Pholey, barely loud enough for Niro to here.

"You trust means nothing anymore, Pholey." growled Niro. "Your word is worthless, and you're no longer needed."

Pholey back against the wall in fear.

"This is your punishment." said Niro.

And with that, Niro thrust his blade into his commander's chest, allowing the blood to splash down to his feet as Pholey's body fell limp.


	21. Chapter 21 Nazca's Elite Sentinel Divisi...

Chapter 21 - Nazca's Elite Sentinel Division

Niro had disappeared and the sky had slowly grown darker are afternoon turned into evening. Twilight had replaced the sun, and the sound of crickets chirping had begun.

The fire still flickered wildly on the plains, each of the Force members gathered closely around it. Orin had fallen off again into sleep, allowing the healing powers of the seeds he had eaten to take affect. Duran was up and about after Vahn had gained enough power again to heal him fully. Sye and Jo both strayed from the talking group around the fire. Jo had gone off in search of food, seeing as how she was adept to hunting and her new comrades had eaten very little during their travels. Sye, on the other hand, stood away from the rest of them, his hood draped over his face as he gazed blankly in the direction the Exiles had come earlier that day.

'Coward.' thought Sye as he remembered Niro and his lies. 'Hell is too good for someone who slaughters people so willingly and without compassion…'

Sye's eyes tightened and he spoke softly aloud.

"I am no better." was all he murmured as he fixed his eyes onto the grass.

His continuing thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of wings flapping in the distance. Jo was returning, and Sye's nose perked.

"Blood." he said, as he turned toward the campfire and approached slowly and silently, almost as if he were floating.

Jo landed a few yards from the fire, each of her hands gripped tightly around two dead hare, four in all. Keith glanced over at her and caught immediate sight of her bloodied hands, and his eyes lit up.

Jo smiled somewhat evilly, baring a single fang that made her look strangely like a cat. She held up her catch as she approached the group, and they all looked at her intently.

"Eat." she said, and she tossed three of the hare to the ground next to them.

Keith grabbed them all up and pulled held his hand out to Tess

"Dagger…?" he said grinning, and she pulled her dagger out and handed it to him.

Keith began to skin each of the hares, as the rest of them looked on. Vahn seemed a bit less fond of all the blood, but the rest of them, including the ever sensitive Ikara, stared at the fresh meat hungrily.

Jo tore her food in half and tossed one half to Sye as he approached her. He caught it quickly, but she was not surprised in the least.

"Raw…?" he asked, as he felt the lower half of the hare's body that he held.

"You like it that way, right? I'm not a brainless fighter, you know." she said, as she grinned again.

"Ah. I wasn't sure if you understood what I meant when I said we were similar." he said, as he looked directly to the ground, his face now completely invisible.

He said something softly under his breath, and shoved the hare into his mouth, as blood spattered downward onto the ground. At this, Jo's eyes did grow wide.

"How…" she said, surprised and almost frightened.

Sye looked up at her, his face bloodied and his eyes fixated on hers.

"I'm not the same during the day." he said.

His voice had gone rough and scratchy, almost as if he had suddenly gotten sore.

Jo simply stared into his eyes, as they both began to go from gray to a dim yellow.

"What's wrong with you…?" she said, as she took a step back.

He lowered his head so his eyes were no longer visible, and he wiped the blood from his face with his hand.

"Nothing. It's not a concern at he moment." he said, his voice still rough.

He walked away from her and toward the area he had been standing before she arrived. Jo watched him, her eyes wide and her mind confused. She backed away, and turned toward the group, who had started cooking the meat.

The sky was now completely dark, and they had all eaten their fill of Jo's catch. Both Tess and Ikara had fallen asleep early, and everyone else sat around the fire talking.

"Where'd you get that thing from anyway?" asked Duran, as Jo had pulled her ruby from her satchel and showed it to them.

"I found it a long time ago. It was lying outside of the cavern one day when I started out from breakfast." she said, as she looked at it, the firelight shown through it to make it look alive.

"What does it do?" asked Keith, as he leaned closer to it.

"Nothing. It's just…" she said, as she rolled it around in her hand. "…it looks so nice."

"It'd probably catch a heavy price at market." said Vahn. "But I take it you're not willing to part with it."

Jo simply shot a look at him that made him cringe.

"It must do something." said Duran. "Nothing could glow red like that if it didn't have some sort of power."

"It could just be the forging." said Vahn. "If it was dug by a magician and he perfected it magically, it may have just taken on his attributes."

Both Keith and Duran stared at him blankly.

"Never mind." said Vahn, as he shook his head.

Orin had since awoken, and he sat listening to them talk. Duran caught sight of him moving, and called to him.

"Orin!" he said happily. "You're awake, finally."

Orin only nodded and stood weakly, his wound still sore, though it had grown much smaller.

"Come sit with us." said Vahn, his eyes on the fire.

Orin walked over and sat down between Vahn and Keith.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" asked Keith.

"Where we've been going. If we can find a proper place to stop in the mean time, we'll go there." replied Orin.

"And….we're have you been going?" asked Jo.

Orin looked at her. He had forgotten she was even with them.

"Nazca, a city to the east." said Orin.

Jo said nothing. She gave him a strange look, though, and it made Orin feel a bit uneasy. He ignored her and looked back to Keith.

"Where is…Sye…" Orin asked, his eyes fixated sternly on Keith's face.

"I'm not sure. He went off that way." replied Keith as he pointed to the east, where Sye had been standing earlier.

"I have a bad feeling about him." said Jo.

"Well most of us don't hold much trust in you, either. I'd hold my tongue if I were in your position." snapped Keith angrily. "He has obviously seen what Niro is doing is foolish. I don't have a problem with him."

Jo stood immediately and exposed her fangs, her claws outstretched.

"Stop it." said Orin, as he stood too. "Sit back down, now."

Jo looked at him, a bit surprised, and her eyes grew a bit wide and she lowered her lips to hide her fangs again. She then sat somewhat obediently.

Orin walked off in the direction Keith had pointed him, his eyes searching for Sye's silhouette in the darkness. He caught glimpse of him standing with his eyes to the ground.

"Sye…" said Orin when he had gotten closer to him.

Sye didn't respond much. He turned his head to the side and lifted his gaze to the sky, as if he turned his eye to hear Orin coming toward him more clearly. He turned back to the fields and looked back to the ground.

"Is it like you to stray from others…?" asked Orin, stopping a few feet behind Sye.

"Yes." said Sye gruffly.

Something in his voice made Orin shiver.

"Will you come with…" started Orin, but Sye cut him off.

"No. I leave on the first sign of morning light." Sye replied before Orin could finish.

"What have you got to go back to?" asked Orin, as he moved a step or to closer.

"Nothing. I never had anywhere to be to start with." replied Sye. "I've no reason to stay, though, either. You have your own troubles."

Orin said nothing. His mind was still cloudy from the annoying pain in his chest. Sye moved slightly, and it jarred Orin. There was something in Sye's voice and ghostly stillness that put fear into Orin.

"Troubles…?" asked Orin finally.

"You seem to be confident and stern only when you're in battle, but you're still a child with too many questions." said Sye, his voice becoming more loud and gruff, and he sounded as if he was becoming annoyed.

Orin was silent again. They stood for a while, completely silent, as it grew slowly later.

"You should be off to bed now. You'll end up worse off than this afternoon if you don't sleep." Sye said.

Orin walked off silently, and Sye listened to his footsteps until they became silent.

Orin laid back down in his cot, only slightly tired since he had rested all evening. The moon was high in the sky, and it was late in the evening. Keith and Duran had already dozed off in their beds by the time Orin returned, and Only Vahn and Jo sat by the slowly dimming fire now. They talked softly about something Orin couldn't quiet hear, and soon afterward, Vahn crept into his bed and fell into sleep. Finally, Jo smothered the flames of the fire and curled up near it to sleep.

Orin couldn't manage to fall asleep, though. His eyes kept shut, but his mind was racing. Sye never came back even after Orin had been laying for some time. He finally opened his eyes and peered into the dismal purple sky, which was dotted by but a few stars. He threw off his sheet and stood up from his bed as quietly as he could, but apparently it was not quiet enough. Jo's ears perked and she lifted her head to see him creep off in the direction he had left Sye earlier.

'Where is he going so late…?' she wondered.

She stood quietly too, and was suddenly enveloped into a shadow, and then she took to the sky to follow Orin.

Orin roamed out into the fields quietly, and when he was far enough away from the camp, his footsteps became more heavy.

"Where are you…?" he asked himself aloud as he looked about.

The only sound that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets and the soft breeze that whisked through the fields. Orin tried to focus his eyes in the dark, aided only by the dim light of the silver moon. Finally, something became visible in the night, but it was not what he expected to see. The figure he made out stood about 50 yards ahead of him, its back hunched and its arms hung to his feet. The darkness made it hard for Orin to identify what it was he was looking at, but it didn't take him long to figure it out.

A memory came to him of something he'd seen only a week before. A creature that stood hunched over and fed on a dead man, the red eyes that pierced his mind with fear and forced him to have nightmares.

'Werewolf...' he thought as his eyes slowly widened. 'How…'

He tried to back away as quietly as possible, but the creature heard him, and it looked back over its shoulder at him. Its red eyes stopped him dead, and it was exactly as it had happened before. The creature spun full around, and stared at him dead on, but it did not attack. Its fangs hung down over its jowls and it moved a foot swiftly forward. It sniffed the air, and Orin looked at it in fear.

Again, a memory came to his mind. He remembered how Sye had sniffed the air before him and sensed the blood smeared across Jo's jewel. His eyes widened even more. It suddenly made sense to him what had happened, but he almost couldn't believe it. Sye's blind eyes and adept senses were so powerful, and this creature reminded Orin of him. The werewolf's eyes were outlined in scars, Sye had been moving toward Granseal on Niro's orders the night he and his team had encountered the wolf on the fields outside the village. And here, again, the creature appeared.

"Sye…" whispered Orin, and he couldn't help but step away once more.

The werewolf needed only to hear Orin's foot meet the grass as he moved away, and it raced forward toward him. Orin would have run, but he was stunned. He looked on as the creature flew in his direction, and reached him within a few seconds. A claw lifted back over the creatures head and ran through Orin's already soar chest, and he was sent barreling backward almost ten feet. He did nothing but yell out with pain as he began to bleed. The creature rushed forward again, but didn't get even halfway to Orin this time.

Someone had appeared, and Orin lifted his head in pain to see who it was, but he couldn't recognize the figure in the darkness. The werewolf stopped for but a second, and then began its charge again, now toward the figure that had appeared before him. Orin was surprised again to hear the werewolf yelp, and see it tumbling out onto the field, unconscious. Something had swooped down and sent the werewolf flying, but what was it? Whatever had attacked landed quietly next to the first figure, and they both turned to face Orin, whose sight was beginning to blur.

"Orin…!?" said the first figure, sounding alarmed. "What are you…! Get him up!"

The second figure moved up next him, and pulled him up onto something. He realized as whatever it was he had placed on was the back of a horse.

"Wha…" moaned Orin, but he couldn't finish.

"Shush. We're gonna get you somewhere safe. Just hang on!" yelled one of the two.

Orin looked forward, his body draped over the horses back, and he could make out the head of a man that seemed to be riding the horse, but he must have been sitting strangely, because his legs where not hanging over the sides of the horses body.

"Who are you…?" Orin managed to ask as he trotted along.

"We'll tell you later. Just be quiet and save what strength you've got left." said the man riding the horse.

Orin couldn't keep his focus any longer, and he blanked out suddenly.

Orin's eyes opened and he peered back into the night sky as he had done earlier. The pain in his chest had disappeared completely, and he felt completely rejuvenated. He lifted his head slowly and peered around. He was laying in a cot under the stars, surrounded by several tent-like structures. A fire sat blazing close by him. He could hear the sound of people talking somewhere, and two men stood only a few yards away from him talking about something. One of the men caught sight of him, and walked in his direction immediately.

"Orin! You're okay! How do you feel?" asked the man.

His body was clad in a dark blue armor, and he was only about 5 feet tall. There was a grated helm upon his head, and a thin blue hood was draped over it.

"Where…" asked Orin, as he looked around nervously.

"Don't worry. You're safe here…" said the man. "Don't you remember me…?"

Orin looked at him strangely. He didn't remember his voice, and he wouldn't have been able to tell either way who he was because he had his helm on.

"Oh, sorry!" he said cheerfully as he pulled of his hood and slowly removed his helmet.

The man had a large red nose and a thin and very short beard. He had kind eyes and a jolly expression on his face as he looked at Orin intently. His face reminded him immediately of a man who had left the castle for good some 7 years earlier, but he couldn't place his name. All he remembered was that he and a centaur had left Bowie behind in Granseal castle, and Bowie was really never the same person afterward.

"I…I remember seeing you…" said Orin quietly, embarrassed that he couldn't place the man's name.

"Ah, it's okay. I haven't been in Granseal since you were a kid." said the man. "It's no wonder you don't remember."

Orin said nothing.

"I'm Jaha." he said simply. "I was one of your dad's closest friends."

"You're…part of the Shining Force, right?" asked Orin.

"Wow, how'd you find out about that kid?" asked Jaha, as he scratched his face. "Your dad made sure you wouldn't know for a long time."

"Are you?" he asked again, sounding more serious.

"Calm down. Yeah, I am. It's been a long time since I've heard anyone mention me as part of the Shining Force, though."

"You have to get out of here!" yelled Orin, as he jumped up from his bed.

"Orin!! Calm down!!" yelled Jaha, as he grabbed Orin's shoulders and forced him to the ground. "What's the matter with you…?"

Jaha let go, but Orin stood again. He explained the story as quickly as he could to Jaha, and every detail left Jaha standing with his mouth agape.

"What…?" he asked, when Orin had finished. "That's not right. Not all of them could be…"

"Who else do you know that could be in trouble…?" asked Orin.

"In trouble…?" asked Jaha.

"These spirits. They're only going after those who are part of the Shining Force." Orin explained.

"Chester, Randolf." said Jaha, and he turned away from Orin.

"Where are they?" Orin asked. "We have to tell then as soon as possible."

"Follow me." said Jaha, and he walked off toward a large tent.

When they both got inside, there stood a centaur and a short armor man with an axe. The centaur had green hair and wings, and was clad in blue and silver armor. The shorter man was very old, at least in his late sixties, and he was covered in a yellowish armor, and there was an axe strapped to his back. Orin immediately remembered Sir Gyan when he caught a glimpse of him.

"Orin." said Jaha. "Meet Chester and Randolf, commanders of the Nazcan Elite Sentinel Division."

Chester and Randolf looked at Orin. Chester's eyes lit up, and Randolf just stared at him strangely.

"Who…?" asked Randolf, his bad memory plaguing him. "Orin…"

"Bowie's son." said Jaha with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, kid. I wasn't sure if you'd make it after that thing attacked you." said Chester with a smile.

"We have something to discuss." said Jaha, his face stern. "Something important."

Chester looked at Jaha strangely. It was obvious that neither of them would ever act so serious unless something dire had occurred.

"Bowie…he…" said Jaha, sputtering as he spoke. "He's been possessed."

"What!?" cried Chester and Randolf together.

"That's why Orin has come this far. He's…looking for him." said Jaha, as he looked over at Orin.

Orin said nothing. He simply stood with his eyes fixated on both Chester and Randolf.

"And they aren't they only ones. According to Orin, Kazin and Slade where taken, too. I doubt Sarah could hold them off alone in that cottage so far from anyone of help." said Jaha, who was beginning to sound almost angry. "And Gerhalt runs wild across the plains, he couldn't be safe without some kind of warning…"

"I've told Gerhalt to hide already. I met him on the way here." said Orin suddenly.

"Good. And what of Gyan?" asked Randolf.

"He was injured when the devil's invaded Granseal." said Orin.

"Invaded!?" gasped Chester. "Their haven't been devils around here for 25 years."

"My father was possessed during the invasion. They were probably just a decoy for Sarah and Gyan, since the both of them strayed from the castle to fight the attackers." explained Orin.

"So Gyan may have been possessed as well if he is still weak from the attack. I can't help but worry about Sarah if she's there on her own…" said Chester, as he looked at the ground sadly.

"No time to worry. We have to do something about this. We can't let Orin go after Bowie alone." said Jaha.

"I'm not alone." Orin said, as he looked at Jaha.

"Then…why were you…" started Jaha, but Orin cut him off.

"A…friend of mine wandered from our camp, so I went looking for him." said Orin. "But…"

"Well, we're still coming with you whether you have comrades or not." said Chester.

"No. You'll just be more vulnerable if you come with me. You have to find someplace to hide." said Orin.

"We're sentinels, watchmen, elite soldiers, Orin. We don't hide." said Randolf. "We fought Zeon knowing what could happen, and we made it out alive."

"Kazin came with me, too, but he's not here anymore, right?" said Orin. "You can't come with me."

"Orin, listen." said Chester. "Your dad isn't just some guy I used to know. He's my good friend, almost like a brother…"

"Same here." said Jaha.

Randolf simply nodded and smiled weakly.

"If you won't let us come with you, we'll look for him by ourselves." said Chester.

Orin stood looking at him for a moment. Where they really so loyal that they would go in search of him? They led new lives now, they had not seen their friend and leader for many years, and yet they were willing to risk death for him.

"I guess I have no choice…" said Orin.

Chester and Jaha both smiled. Chester grabbed up a blue spear that was lying on the ground in the tent, and Randolf stood from where he was sitting. Jaha grabbed his sheathed blade and scabbard and hooked it quickly to his belt, and the four of them came out from the tent.

"I've got to inform the rest of the men, and put someone in charge for a time." said Jaha.

Orin nodded but said nothing. Would it be worth it to take them along when they were in such danger, or would it be more trouble then it was worth? He hoped that, maybe because they, three members of the Shining Force, would be much more formidable against the spirits that had come to possess a portion of the Shining Force.

Jaha came out from a tent, and walked toward them calmly.

"All set. Were do we head, now?" asked Jaha.

"I don't really know were we are. Can you lead me back to were you found me?" asked Orin.

"Sure." said Chester, who took the lead. "Try and keep up."

Chester smiled and flapped his wings, and then took off to the skies and flew in the direction of Orin's camp. They all ran to keep up with him, as he was flying very fast and far ahead, and it was hard to see him in the dark. As they ran, a shadow followed them, a shadow that had hidden atop the tent and listened to the four of them discuss the happening and possessions.

"So, that's why you're so driven, Orin." said Jo to herself as she flew a few yards behind Chester, keeping herself hidden. "Thoughts of your father…keep you moving so persistently. How…noble."


	22. Chapter 22 The Ancient Sealing

Chapter 22 - The Ancient Sealing

The night was no longer calming. Orin felt his legs weakening as he ran behind Jaha and Randolf toward Orin's campsite. He only hoped the creature, the werewolf, was still alive. He felt strange about it, though. He wanted the creature to live for his own reasons, to see if he had guessed correctly. Was the man he thought had come over to his side still the enemy?

Chester finally swooped down from the sky and landed in front of Jaha, Randolf, and Orin as they approached the campsite.

"Orin…" whispered Chester, his figure silhouetted against the dim light of the moon. "Be careful. That thing we fought earlier could still be about."

Orin nodded, not sure whether Chester had seen him nod in the dark, and the four of them turned and moved cautiously toward the area where they had found Orin.

"It was right here." said Jaha, as he stood from the ground.

Upon his hand was blood, hardly visible in the darkness against his blue glove. Orin turned toward the way he had come earlier, in the direction of his camp.

"This way." whispered Orin as he walked away from them.

They slowly followed after him toward the camp, their eyes turned in every direction for signs of a possible ambush. The group Orin had left still lye sleeping soundly, none of them having any knowledge of Orin leaving. That is, everyone except for Jo.

"Where is she…" mumbled Orin to himself.

As he said this, the sound of wings flapping against the breeze became apparent, and the four of them became nervous.

"What is…that." said Jaha, as he turned his eyes to the sky.

Naught but a swift shadow past overhead, and in an instant after, Jo appeared at Orin's side.

"WOAH!" yelled Orin, as he fell backward and looked up at Jo.

His eyes were wide until he realized who he was looking at.

"There you are! What are you doing flying around?" he said in a loud whisper.

"A devil…" said Randolf with gritted teeth as he readied his axe.

"No! No…" said Orin, as he leapt to his feet. "She's not the enemy."

Jaha and the group looked at the girl strangely. It became apparent to Orin that they had never encountered a hybrid of this kind before. Jo said nothing. She gave the three of them a simple, catlike frown that made them all feel somewhat warm on the inside.

"She's half-blooded. Partly devil and partly human." said Orin.

"And how did a human and a dev…" started Jaha, but he decided best not to finish his question.

Randolf spoke out amongst them, as he seemed to be the least dumbfounded by the sight of the girl.

"Well, now that you're here the both of ya should rest." said Randolf, as he turned back to Jaha and Chester. "The lot of us'll keep an eye out fer that wolf."

And with that, Randolf headed off with Jaha and Chester trailing behind him. Orin turned to Jo, but his eyes grew a bit wide at the sight of her. Her eyes shined against the light of the moon even though its raze were pale, and her limps seemed to glisten. At first glance she could have been mistaken for a beautiful young girl.

"Why did you follow us…?" asked Orin, sounding slightly flustered.

"What did you want me to do? Just let you walk off? It sounds like you were almost killed to begin with." she said angrily, her nose turned into the air. "I just wanted to see where you were going…"

Orin simply shook his head, and turned toward the open field where Jaha and the rest of the small group had headed off moments before. He hoped desperately that tonight would not be another night plagued with spirits. He knew it was a bad idea, but as Gerhalt had been, Bowie's old comrades were too stubborn to let their friend be simply stolen away without a fight, even if their own safety was at stake.

Jo had crept past Orin and stolen his cot while he stood looking toward the moon, and when he had gone over to his bed to go to sleep, he wasn't angry. There were too many other things on his mind for that to even bother him much. Jo was sprawled out full across the cot snoring, but Orin just walked a way with a calm sort of grin and sat near the fire that was now only a few dimly burning embers. He finally dozed off while lying on his back, watching the stars glow.

The morning came full blast and unannounced. The sun was just over the eastern mountains, it's warm raze beating down onto Orin and his troop. Orin's eyes opened weakly, and he caught a glimpse of a cloudless blue sky and the shadow of someone standing over him. When his sight focused in, her could see that it was Tess who stood over him, but she wasn't smiling.

"Orin." she whispered warmly, but with worry in her voice.

The sound of her speaking sent a strange chill into him. What was wrong with her?

"Wha…what's the matter?" said Orin as his eyes widened and he sat up. "What happened?"

Tess looked at him sadly, and then turned away toward where a group of people where standing. Orin got to his feet to see the full of his party, as well as Jaha, Randolf, and Chest huddled in around something, all of them looking to the ground.

"What is it?" yelled Orin as he jolted forward to see what was happening.

No one said anything. They all looked at him blankly, and Jaha stepped to the side to Let Orin through as he came rushing toward them. Orin's eyes grew wide at the sight of the man lying there.

On the ground, cloths tattered and body covered in blood, lay Sye. He wore naught but tattered remnants of his cloths and cloak, and from his mouth to his stomach, dry blood was plastered thick onto him, some of it still relatively damp, like un dry globs of paint.

"Sye!" Orin cried as he leaned down to the ground, but he was stopped by Randolf's powerful grip on his shoulder.

"No, Orin…" said Randolf, somewhat sadly. "He's the wolf, m'boy…"

Orin's eyes widened as he looked back at Randolf over his shoulder, and then back to Sye's motionless body. His side had been torn and slashed by various objects, and Orin realized Randolf was right. Chester and Jaha's weapons left Sye like this the night before, and Sye had manage to climb to his feet with what little strength he had and pull himself toward the camp.

"Who cares!" yelled Orin as he broke Randolf's grip, and fell to his knees. "He's still breathing! We can't just let him die here!"

"Keep 'im alive?" said Randolph, his head shaking. "So he can come back ta kill you?"

"To hell with you, then! A werewolf, maybe, but a man just the same! You can't just leave him for dead!" yelled Orin.

Randolf looked at Orin with wide eyes. Orin was nothing but serious, his eyes where not tearing, and his face wasn't red. He only voiced himself and what he thought was best, no matter what anyone else said, just like his father. Randolf bent down and lifted Sye from the ground. Orin stood with Randolf as Sye was carried to camp and lain onto one of the empty cots. Both Ikara and Tess both jumped to Sye's side, the both of them having become used to dressing wounds. Vahn healed Sye with all the power he could muster, which cleaned up most of the gashes in his side.

"Orin." said Randolf when he managed to get Orin alone. "I'm not goin' ta question you…because I never questioned yer father's choices. He was a good leader, and you remind me of 'im too much…"

Orin could do nothing but smile a bit.

"But, the only thing I'd like ta know…is what you know of where your headed?" asked Randolf.

"Nazca, I'm going to…" said Orin, but Randolf stopped him.

"I know that, I know. But where after that? Do you think yer just going to get to Parmecia and Bowie'll appear out of the air? You can't possibly find out where he's gone." said Randolf.

"What else can I do? I'm not going to sit propped on a throne in Granseal. He's got too much left ahead of him to just disappear and leave me at the head with my mother." said Orin. "He's Granseal's king…and the time when I take his place is long ahead of me."

Randolf really didn't have to say much. There's no way to argue with someone who had come this far from home and knew exactly what they intended to do. Randolf nodded, and sat down in the grass, motioning for Orin to sit with him. With a heavy sigh, Randolf spoke again.

"What do you know of Zeon, m'boy?" asked Randolf sternly.

"A little." said Orin simply. "Enough to know he was a plague unto the whole of the planet."

"There's a lot more to it than people might tell you, Orin." said Randolf. "Zeon was sealed away for the first time years and years gone. A fight that rose between Zeon, and the devil powers of Lucifer, a god who'd been morphed through overwhelming power to a devil, and Darksol, a mortal who gained unimaginable devil attributes and powers from a clever pact with a god. The battle for the planet between the powers shook the planet. Zeon eventually conquered Darksol and Lucifer. With his newfound evil power, he was drawn to Arc Valley. Something there attracted the power of evil like a magnet. He rested there for some time. Darksol, though defeated, fled to someplace unknown, and didn't resurface until times much later. Lucifer was said to have succumbed to battle wounds, but it was never truly proven."

Orin had become captivated by the story. He'd never heard things as interesting as this from Sir Gyan. Was it because he'd been keeping any information relative to the Shining Force from Orin's ears?

"Darksol appeared in the kingdom of Protectora sometime later." continued Randolf. "He tried to regain his power, and used the countries king to run amok while he did so. After learning of an acient creature named Dark Dragon, who was sealed deep within an ancient castle nearby, he thought it the perfect chance to conquer at least part of the planet, and have little to oppose him while he regained his strength. But, much to his surprise, a troop of warriors broke through his defenses and killed his minions. They were named the Shining Force by the villagers and farmers that had watched them fight off the Runefaust knights so valiantly. They seen reached Darksol, and tried there best to stop him from reviving the ancient Dark Dragon. It was to no avail, though. Dark Dragon was revived with Darksol's remaining strength. Even then, the Force fought on and killed Dark Dragon, sending the planet back into peaceful times. Darksol's body was also drawn to Arc Valley because of his own evil powers."

Orin leaned forward and listened intently. A group called the Shining Force…before his father?

"The Gods sealed Zeon's idle body into Arc Valley, just below Granseal." said Randolf. "They encased 'is powers into the Jewel of Evil, and encased a portion of their own powers into the Jewel of Light. Both jewels where 'idden in a shrine outside of Granseal to protect the blade that 'ad slain both Darksol and Dark Dragon ages before, and to keep Zeon 'idden away deep within the planet. Years after Darksol was defeated, his remaining minions rose up to try and revive him. Mishaela, his closest underling reached Arc Valley, and was successful in brining Darksol back to life and with amazing powers. But Zeon would not have it. Alongside a new group, let by the first Shining Force leaders nephew, Max, who led the original Shining Force, resurfaced to fight back against Darksol. Zeon also sent his underling, Oddeye, to try and lock Darksol's new powers away. But, known little to the Force, Darksol's offspring, Mephisto, is taken from the area by Oddeye to train him as one of Zeon's underlings. Darksol's son appeared in Thornwood to try and overtake the kingdom. He also failed and was defeated by a small group of knights in the area. Max, who I mentioned before, is related to you, boy."

Orin's eyes widened.

"If you trace back you family line, your grandfather was called Ian, the same that defeated Darksol the second time. And he, m'boy, was the nephew of Max. Ian's son, your father, was unknowingly called into action when Zeon was revived. The Jewels that had sealed Zeon in the first place where removed, and your father was forced to lead a group to reseal him again. Eventually, Bowie did just that. It's been 25 years since, and the Jewels of Light and Evil have since been destroyed to ensure there was no way of reviving Zeon."

Randolf ended his story with a sigh, and he looked at Orin calmly.

"I don't know why devil's 'ave begun to rise from the shadows again, Orin. All their leaders are dead. Zeon was sealed, Darksol was slain, Dark Dragon was defeated…the only one who could be commanding the devil's is a sorcerer…or Lucifer." said Randolf with a stern look.

The thought of another devil king still roaming the planet was unnerving, but it made sense. Zeon was gone and so was Darksol, leaving the planet open to free reign by any devil powerful enough to take it. Lucifer, if he had lived, must have tripled his power over the time of 1500 years or so. He could wipe out Volcanon and Mitula without a second thought, and then there would be no one stopping him.

"I'm glad you told me that…" said Orin, his eyes to the ground. "There could be so many things causing these events and the kidnappings."

Randolf nodded.

"And whoever is controlling these devils…" continued Orin. "Will do all they can to stand between my father and I."

Randolf, though he knew Orin would choose what he thought was right without hesitation, expected he'd understand the imminent risks and back down.

"But that doesn't change anything besides what I know of my enemy." said Orin. "Whoever it is…they're just another obstacle."

Randolf's eyes softened, and he laughed a little.

"That'a boy." laughed Randolf. "Comon. Yer friend over there should be farin' better soon."

The both of them stood and walked toward Sye, who was now breathing heavily. His side had been bandaged and there was a cloth draped across his forehead. Much of the group looked at Orin strangely, and he suddenly remembered what he'd forgotten because of the commotion.

"Listen up." called Orin, as everyone drew their attention to him. "These three are old friends of my father's. They insisted on coming with us even with what they were putting at risk. I…don't like it, but they choose to look for my father whether or not I allow them to come with us, so I guess it's best if we travel together…"

"Who are they, exactly?" asked Keith, who was standing behind Orin.

"They're of the Sentinel Division of Nazca. Randolf, Jaha, and Chester…" explained Orin.

Vahn and Duran's eyes widened in a strange sort of excitement.

"THE Jaha?" said Duran. "That guy learned to wield a blade even though he's a dwarf! I couldn't ever do that!"

"I remember the three of you!" said Vahn. "My father told me about you all so many times. He even knew all your battle techniques by heart."

Both Randolf and Jaha grinned while Chester burst out laughing. They were used to less attention since they'd strayed from being known as members of the Shining Force as the years had passed.

"I think there's a bit a may have to fill you all in on about now." said Orin. "There's some info I've only just learned that is vital to our objectives and might answer some questions."

Orin sat on the ground and proceeded to tell the story Randolf had told him only minutes before. Randolf filled in any blanks Orin had along the way, and the entire of the party began to understand what was ultimately going on.

"I think they called it 'Ancient Sealing' when it was put into books years and years ago." said Jaha. "I read up on it in class when I was a kid. That's only one of the few things I remember from back then."

Orin was about to speak, when a sound caught his attention. Jo had already stood from the ground a peered out across the field since her ears where much more sensitive.

"What was that…" said Orin, as he stood quickly from the ground and drew his blade.

The sound was like that of eerie whispers and calling voices that spread across the field, and Orin felt a sudden shift in gravity. His blade was instantly heavy and he could feel himself being pulled to the ground. Within and instant it was dark, but the sky had been blue moments before. There was nothing in the sky except what appeared to be the sun, only eclipsed by a certain unknown object miles away from them.

"What the hell's going on!" said Jaha as he blade was pulled to the ground.

Chester tried to flap his wings, but it was no use. It was as if they where being sucked to the ground by a magnet. What appeared next was just another addition to horror and surprise. A robed man stood on the fields, totally unaffected by the invisible force that was pulling all of them to the ground.

Keith pulled back an arrow in an attempt to hit the man, expecting he was the cause of the sudden pull on them. The arrow simply flew directly from Keith's bow into the ground. Even the field was as flat as and smooth as steel as the grass was pulled on top of itself and held in place, perfectly packed together.

The robed figure walked toward them and stopped a mere 10 yards from them. Another instant drew a dark figure to the first man's side.

"Enjoying the subtle pull?" growled the first man.

The figures voice was cold and eerie, like the moan of a dead man. The dark figure at his side seemed to be simply a shadow of a man.

"Who…the…" started Jaha, as he felt his legs giving way.

Tess and Vahn had already hit the ground and where lying in the grass in pain. The rest of the group tried there best to remain standing.

"Me? Who am I, you mean to ask?" said the first man, his face completely invisible from under his pitch black robes. "I'm a…messenger, let us say. This would be my comrade, Lord Kayd."

Orin felt the pull increase.

"I don't want to bother you all. I simply came for what I was told to return to my king with." said the first man. "These three."

The man pointed a gloved finger at Jaha, Randolf, and Chester.

"Lord Kayd is a new recruit, but his magical attributes have proved him a good apprentice. I'll let him do the honors." said the man. "Kayd! Show them what I've taught you!"

The shadow raise it's arms, which flowed like toxic gas toward the sky, and the shadows parted from the arm like figures on it's shadowy body as if the figure was on fire. The shadows arms broke away pieces of themselves and regenerated, leaving small, black shadowy circles in the sky.

"Good, Kayd." said the man. "Spirits!"

The first man roared, and turned away from the group with his arms in the air toward the four levitating circles above him. The four of them grew larger and pulsed, and then moved down slowly and ominously as the man let his arms fall to his sides.

"There, now just hold still for a moment." said the man. "These men, the ones of the Shining Force, are coming back with me."

Orin's eyes widened. This was the man creating the spirits? Who was he doing it for? Orin could do nothing but watch as the spirits clashed with each of their bodies, and their eyes went white, and their teeth extended to fangs. The last thing Orin saw was the white eyed face of Jaha as his energy faded out and his legs gave due to the weight that was pulling him down onto the ground. When the entire group had given out due to exhaustion, and the figure called Kayd and it's master had fled with three more of the Shining Force heroes, the sky turned back to blue, and the sun was no longer darkened by an uncalled eclipse.


	23. Chapter 23 Crying Eyes

Chapter 23 - Crying Eyes

Orin wasn't quite sure whether he'd died after he passed out, but when his eyes where fully opened, he was greeted by the subtle feel of a soft breeze through his hair and the sound of the birds. The light from the blue sky blinded him for a moment. He almost wondered if he hadn't imagined everything and he was just waking up now, and that his father's comrades where still nearby.

Orin lifted his head to see what he had been dreading. All of his friends lay sprawled out on the ground, all of them having passed out from the intense strain on there bodies only about an hour or so before. Orin stood weakly, feeling his muscles pull painfully back into place as he tried to gain his footing. When he felt he was able enough to move ahead, he began to wobble toward Keith, who was closest to him.

Orin fell to his knees as Keith's side and shook him awake. Keith groaned and lifted his head in pain to look at Orin.

"What…the hell happened…?" Keith asked as he strained to sit up.

When he'd finally gained enough strength to sit and then stand, he looked around at the rest of those that still lye unconscious.

"Those men." said Keith. "Where'd they come from?"

"I don't know." said Orin. "They aren't Exiles…they weren't even human. That one…man. He was the one creating the spirits that are possessing the Shining Force…"

"Yeah…" said Keith as he walked toward Ikara to wake her.

Ikara awoke a few moments later along with Vahn, and soon all of them but Sye where awake and alert, though their bodies had taken a severe beating.

"Orin…" said Tess, who'd gotten to her feet and seemed to appear behind him.

"Yeah?" he replied somewhat weakly.

"Are you…okay?" she asked shyly.

Orin looked at her strangely. It wasn't an awkward question, really, but there was something about the way she said it that made Orin feel a bit nervous.

"Um, I'm…fine." he replied, his face slightly red.

"That's good." she said with a small grin.

And with that, she walked off toward Duran, who was watching over Sye as he slept. Orin watched her walk away with a strange feeling of sadness. Her eyes and her voice had said something a little deeper than just simple worry. Any further thoughts about it on Orin's part were interrupted by another voice, though. This time, it was Jo.

"Who the hell were those two bastards!" she yelled into his ear.

"Gah! I don't know!" he yelled back. "And don't scream in my ear!"

She laughed at him, and then smiled.

"I'm sorry. It's just, they just appeared out of nowhere. And right after you'd told us that story. It was like they came right on queue…" said Jo.

"Queue…?" asked Orin with a puzzled look on his face.

"You mean you couldn't tell? The both of them were devils…" explained Jo. "Obviously the shadowy one was what's called a 'Shade'. They're dark sorcerer's with the power to totally mask their entire bodies in shadows, kind of like myself."

"And the other one…" asked Orin.

"I…don't know. I've never seen one like that before. A devil, but he looked completely like a normal human." she said, but with that, her eyes widened.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Orin.

"Unless…" started Jo. "Unless they aren't extinct…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Orin asked again as he grew slightly impatient.

"An ancient race of devils that looked exactly like humans where born from Zeon." explained Jo "He created a race of devils with human attributes and physical appearance. Though the race seemed undestroyable, and he had created thousands of them in the underworld, none of them survived long. In fact, only a single devil survived. He was called Oddeye…he was killed though. I think it was the Shining Force who finished him, if I recall correctly."

"How…do you know all this…?" said Orin. "You seemed clueless when I explained the story Randolf had told me."

"I knew all of that already, Orin." said Jo with a smile. "Even though I'm part human I still have the attributes of a devil. I'm 130 years old…I've lived through more than you'd know."

Orin's eyes widened. He hadn't realized she had both the physical characteristics and the lifespan of a devil. She looked only to be 19, at the most.

"So…" said Orin. "You think that other one…the hooded man, was one of those devils?"

"I can't be sure. Besides, it's impossible since Zeon is sealed." said Jo. "The only explanation I can draw is that he also survived with Oddeye."

Orin shook his head. In only a day his mind was being flooded with new knowledge and events. He was incapable of accepting it all so quickly.

"We all need energy…" said Jo. "I'm to hunt, now. The food will revive our spirits in the least…"

With that, she disappeared behind her own shadow, and zoomed into the sky and out of sight.

'Again…' thought Orin. 'I failed again. What odds have I got against devils like that, if that is what they are…'

"Orin." said a voice, that broke his concentration.

Orin turned to see Duran, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Orin asked, only half concentrating on Duran.

"He's awake…" replied Duran, as he pointed over to Sye. "He's just come to."

Orin walked briskly toward Sye, and kneeled down next to him.

"Where are we…?" asked Sye weakly, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Still on the fields, where we were the other night…you…" said Orin, but he couldn't finish.

"Oh, I see…" said Sye, and his expression tightened in a jolt of pain, but his muscles relaxed once again after only a few seconds. "You…managed to bring me back?"

"We had some help." said Orin, but his own words reminded him that he'd let more of his father's comrades be taken without so much as a fight. "We found you wounded out there, and we brought you back here."

"So…you know?" he said, straining somewhat to get out only a few words.

Orin knew exactly what he meant by that, and he managed to give an answer and explain further their encounter at the same time.

"I remembered you from Granseal. The day we left for Galam, we saw you." said Orin. "Tearing away at a dead man like an animal…how did something like this happen to you?"

"Did I…hurt anyone?" asked Sye, ignoring Orin's question.

"You gave me quiet a gash last night, but I was saved…" said Orin. "But at your expense…"

"Ha…" he chuckled, managing a small grin. "They'd have done better to have just killed me."

"Answer my question…" said Orin. "What happened to you?"

"Curious, aren't you?" he said with another weak grin. "Have you ever wished for something? I'll bet you have. A mind so young always yearns for something, whether it be materialistic or in the heart."

Orin looked at him strangely. He had an odd way of speaking that drew you into the conversation without you having to say a word. His voice was captivating.

"I wanted something too, when I was younger." said Sye.

His eyes finally opened slightly, revealing his almost silver, distant eyes.

"A pact…" he said. "You see, when you're about to die, your mind plays tricks on you. Your wildest dream comes to the foot of your mind and presents itself one last time before you pass on forever. Its almost as if your mind laughs at you, and shows you what you failed to achieve. That happened to me…"

Keith, Duran, and Vahn were hovering over Orin's shoulder as Sye spoke.

"But someone…something saved me from death. A wolf. And in my mind's eye it offered a pact to keep me alive. I accepted without knowing the consequences." Sye explained, seemingly gaining more energy as he spoke. "It gave me life, but it also took refuge within me."

"A werewolf…" said Vahn, his eyes wide.

"One of the few…" said Sye with a grin.

Orin said nothing. He was unsure of what he would do. A werewolf amongst them? And with the smell of blood as a trigger for that night's transformation, Sye was sure to change from human to wolf every time they ran into a battle. It was a huge risk to simply take him with them.

"I'm the way I am because I was foolish. If I'd just died…" Sye said with a grin and a blink of his silvery eyes.

"You're as important as any other person." said Orin. "You're coming with us."

"Fool…" said Sye weakly. "Risking other's lives for mine. You might think you're being kind and helpful, but you're not. You're putting everyone's lives at risk."

"Our lives are at risk every hour of the day or night…" said Vahn. "If Orin wants you in our company, then I agree with him."

Sye grinned again and looked in Orin's direction.

"Sounds like you have a group of loyal people here, Orin." said Sye. "That's a good thing for a prince to have…"

Orin said nothing. He walked away from the situation and off toward the forest they'd come through the night before. He needed to clear his mind. There were so many things happening at once, I thought at the back of his mind began to bother him. Would he be able to do what he intended to? Bowie had disappeared into thin air, and there was so much land to search. What if there were no devils in Parmecia? It would be for nothing that they'd even come this far. Orin felt like he was missing something, and that it was right under his nose.

An hour had passed and Orin had returned to his comrades, now intent on getting something to eat. He was glad to see that the group had saved him something from Jo's hunt.

"Where did you go?" asked Duran as he finished eating the leg of a rabbit.

"Just to clear my head…" said Orin with a small grin.

He felt so tired all of a sudden. He grabbed up some food and sat far from the fire, and gnawed at the meat in his hand as he looked out over the fields. It was a clear walk until the mountains turned slightly inwards to the east. He was hoping to reach a town somewhere before Nazca so that he and his group could rest comfortably for once. He finished his meal and stood, turning to his group.

"Time to move on." said Orin, almost commandingly.

The lot of them jumped up, as if he was their leader. It was true, like Sye said, they would follow him wherever he went. It was strange, though, that he didn't consider himself the head of this band of warriors, and yet over time he'd taken on the role of commanding them.

Duran helped Sye to his feet. Sye hardly said anything as he stood and gained his footing with Duran's aid. He did take his steps unaided, though, but with some effort, he was able to keep good pace with the rest of them. Orin stood at the head with Ikara close by, and Vahn, Tess, and Keith stood together behind them, followed closely by Duran and Sye. Jo, on the other hand, had taken to the skies and swooped in and out of Orin's sight, cloaked by shadows.

"So do we have a known location?" called Vahn from behind.

"Not exactly." replied Orin. "We're heading toward Nazca, of course, but if we find a place along the way, we'll make a stop."

Ikara was quiet, as usual, and the rest of them seemed to be less talkative than usual. All and all, the travel was quiet. As they reached the area where the cliffs turned in, the vast open fields appeared. Miles in the distance sat seemingly endless ocean that they had not seen since they'd passed through Galam. They could now go either to the South, or to the East.

"Orin…" called Sye as he came up from behind.

Orin turned and looked at Sye strangely. He wasn't expecting help from him in his condition.

"To the South is the town of Roft. It will take at least a few hours to get there, but it is worth the rest if you plan to take more than a days walk to the east." said Sye, his eyes to the ground.

"Really…?" said Orin. "Then that's where we'll head for now."

And with that, the group turned south, intent on reaching the city of Roft amongst the mountains.

A long walk and seemingly endless hours had taken the group back down southward and close to the ocean. From their position, the open sea could be seen easily, and the smell of the salty air reached them. The mountains had taken them down through a forest, filled with eerie sounds and a strange aura, but nonetheless they all emerged unharmed and unfaltering.

Now, they stood only a few yards from the cities entrance, worn and aching from the nights they used naught but a thin cot and the hard ground as beds, and from the several battles they'd taken on along the way. And with low supplies and very little brought back from Jo's hunts, they were highly fatigued and hardly energetic. They seemed to even be saving their energy by keeping almost completely silent for the past four or more hours.

The city, at first glance, was small and quiet. The sun was going down slowly by now, and was just along the western mountains. Candles were being lit inside the small homes of the little town, and there was hardly anyone outside of their homes. This group entering just before the twilight hours must have seemed strange and suspicious to them, especially since almost all of them were sporting bloodied and dirtied clothes.

They were first approached by a priest, dressed all in blue and holding a misshapen wooden staff. Orin feared immediately they'd be asked to leave and not make trouble. He was surprised and relieved, though, when he heard the priest's words.

"Young ones, it is good to see new faces about!" said the old priest merrily. "We've already had so many visitors today. I'm hoping you'll enjoy your stay in Roft."

Orin nodded but said nothing. Sye spoke up from the rear in Orin's place, though.

"We seek board, friar. Do you know of an inn?" said Sye, who decided it best to close his eyes.

In the approaching night, he would turn back to a werewolf. His own blood had set off the reaction. At twilight, his eyes had already begun to change from eerie silver to bloody red. Such a sight would scare off the old man.

"Oh, of course. There's a tavern down the road there." said the priest as he pointed a shaking finger in the direction of the tavern. "Have a good night."

The tavern was quiet. Naught but about five men sat drinking various forms of liquor, plus the bartender, who stood leaning forward against the bar, awaiting his next customer. Orin approached the bartender, Duran and Ikara in tow as the rest of the group awaited word outside.

"Any rooms available?" asked Orin, as he looked around at the men who had began shooting glances in Orin's direction.

"Five. Two cots each." said the bartender, his eyes crossing across the three of them.

"We have need of four, then." said Orin. "How much?"

"200 a room." said the bartender as he held out his hand.

That price was pretty hefty, actually, but Orin didn't need money. Despite his current disheveled appearance, he was still a prince. Orin dropped the gold in his hand, still with a lot to spare, and turned to Duran.

"Call them in, then…" said Orin.

Duran left briefly and returned with the rest of the group, except for Sye. Orin understood, though. A in the middle of town was an improper place for him, especially if he was going to transform. The twilight outside had already turned into a purple sky riddled with stars.

They split into groups of two and took a room, while Jo decided to take one room for herself since there was an uneven seven of them in the group. Duran and Keith, Orin and Vahn, Ikara and Tess, each group taking to their rooms and locking the doors behind them.

Orin was tired, but not enough to go to sleep at this point. He was thinking. A man such as Sye really would be a burden, but he wouldn't abandon him. It was up to Sye whether or not he'd come along, and Orin was sure he wouldn't come with them. If the morning came and he was not awaiting them as they took leave, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Orin…" said Vahn, who was also awake.

Naught but a dim candle lit the room, and Orin sat in his bed, while Vahn sat on the floor against the wall, seemingly meditating. Orin didn't respond.

"Have you been thinking about those creatures that attacked this afternoon?" asked Vahn, his face only barely visible against the dim light of the candle.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Orin.

"They just appeared. It's strange, enemies so powerful just revealing themselves like that…" said Vahn. "You would expect someone of such power and importance to stay hidden until the proper time."

"Maybe that was the proper time. Whoever it was, they were trying to scare us." said Orin. "Jo told me…they were both devils of some kind. I can't see how they could act so clever."

"All devil's aren't simply barbarians, brainless monsters. They're all clever in their own ways." explained Vahn. "Though the ones we've fought in the past were pretty foolish, these are different. They're experience."

"So what do we do?" asked Orin.

Vahn's eyes opened now, having been previously closed as he sat against the wall. Orin was asking him what to do?

"We can do nothing now, except keep our eyes open. Seeing as we were powerless last time, I don't think we'll have any better luck anytime in the future." said Vahn, as he stood and walked to his bed.

"Yeah…" said Orin as he laid down.

Vahn got into his own cot, which was next to the window, and was quite almost instantly, the only sound in the room now were the crickets outside and Vahn's light snoring. He must have been tired, maybe more so than Orin. Orin slowly drifted off as well, but before he was fully asleep, a bump of a door closing lifted him out of bed. He walked to his own door, opened it, and crept out into the dark hallways to see what was happening. The lights from the tavern downstairs had been shut off. Orin thought it must have been the barkeep taking to his own room for the night, so Orin walked back into his room, and closed the door behind him. He hadn't realized he left it unlocked, though, and he laid down again to try and sleep.

He drifted off and a dream took it's turn in his mind. It was strange, him walking down a corridor in Granseal Castle, guards greeting him like they always did, the smell of dinner being cooked somewhere in the castle. The sound of his footsteps sounded so real, and that's when he snapped awake, and the dream stopped, but the sound didn't. Someone was standing next his bed, the candle light so dim by now that all that he could see was a silhouette.

His eyes widened as he tried to figure what was there…was it Sye?

"Hello…?" called Orin, his eyes still wide. "Vahn?"

A grunt came from his left as Vahn turned over in his bed, and a chill shot up Orin's spine. If Vahn was in bed, it could be anyone standing there. And then, unexpectedly, the figure spoke.

"Orin." said the figure, it's voice familiar. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" asked Orin, unaware of whom he was speaking to or what they meant.

"I don't like doing it, but…" said the voice.

"…Tess?" said Orin, as he recognized the voice.

She moved forward toward him, and he sat up in bed to see what she wanted. He suddenly felt a strange warmth in the room as he eyes shined with tears against the dim candle light.

"What's the matter?" he said, as he stood up out of bed.

She said nothing now, but within a moment, and what seemed like hours to Orin, she embraced him. He was surprised at the least, he hardly knew what was going on, but he felt right that way, standing there, and he held her. She sobbed lightly into his shoulder and they stood for a few moments like this.

"I'm sorry, Orin." she said again.

"I…why. I don't understand." he said as she let go of him, and looked down toward the ground.

And they he did understand, for a second, he was numb, and in the next moment, he felt a pain, and he fell to his knees.

"Goodbye." she said, as she turned to the door, her eyes still tearing.

Orin said nothing. He could only barely reach around to his back, where he could feel the hilt of the dagger protruding from his back. His eyes widened as he felt the blood draining from his body.

"V…Vahn…" he gasped, now on his hands and knees, trying to stay conscious.

"Vahn…"

Vahn tossed over unto his side, and his eyes opened a bit.

"Huh?" he mumbled, as he looked at Orin on the ground. "What's…?"

And then he saw the knife, the small bit of metal still visible glinted dimly against the candle light, and Vahn jumped from his cot.

"ORIN?" called Vahn, as he voice became far away, and Orin collapsed.

And Orin's eyes flashed open again, and he sputtered, as he sprung up in his bed. It was still night, and he felt no wound in his back as he felt around for a few moments. Another dream to torment him. But maybe it opened his eyes…Orin remember his dream of the werewolf, and of the one with his possessed father, and now this new one…were they dreams, or premonitions. He would be weary of Tess now, just in case, even though he knew if such an event happened in reality, he would return her embrace even if a dagger would come with it.


	24. Chapter 24 Slayers

Chapter 24 - Slayers

The morning didn't come swiftly, as it seemed the sun had forgotten to rise that morning. Overcast blocked out the sunlight, and without even knowing, Orin, as well as the rest of his group, had all overslept. Regardless, though, they wouldn't be behind much considering what they'd run into when they awoke.

A loud bang and a crack of laughter from the tavern downstairs jolted Orin awake. He got from his bed, rubbing his one eye as he put on his belt and got ready to wake Vahn. He grabbed his mantle and buckled it before rubbing Vahn's shoulder heavily, jarring him out of a light sleep.

"Morning?" moaned Vahn, confused by the lack of sunlight in the dim room.

"Yeah, up and ready. I'm going to go see if I can't find us something to eat. You wake the others." said Orin as he opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

As he walked down the stairs, the sound of talking men and of glasses clattering met his ears. The bartender stood behind the bar, and, oddly enough, he was drinking a large glass of ale himself. As easy as it would have been to ask whether or not the bartender seconded as a cook, Orin was unsure of whether he'd even want food cooked by a man the looked as unkempt as he.

Although Orin expected he'd be forced to try and find other means of feeding himself and his group, he met someone unexpected outside. Sye stood only a few feet away, his cloths torn and his hair slicked back, and in his hand a brown sack.

"Going somewhere?" Sye asked, his face as stern as always.

"I…I didn't expect you back this morning." said Orin.

"Why wouldn't I come back? As much as I'd love to leave your company, I respect someone who will endanger himself to achieve a goal." said Sye.

"You don't seem the type to care about anyone but yourself…" Orin said, his face now just as hard and concentrated as Sye's.

"Maybe you judged too quickly. Regardless, your assumption may be hampered by this." said Sye, as he tossed the sack to Orin.

It landed with a heavy thud at Orin's feet, and as he opened it, a pile of fresh vegetables fell to the dirt path in front of him.

"And you found these were?" asked Orin.

"It matters not. Feed your comrades, and I'll be here when you're ready to go…" said Sye, as he turned and walked toward the entrance of town.

Orin said nothing, he simply grinned and walked back inside, the brown sack in his hand.

The group ate to their hearts content, that is, except for Jo, who seemed to detest anything that didn't bleed. And with food to spare, they packed up and made their way out, but as Orin walked through the door, he was passed by a young man his age. There was something strange about him, as if he was emitting an aura of some kind. Nevertheless, Orin ignored it and walked after his group.

They trudged ahead with newfound strength. After a good nights sleep, they were twice as energetic as they'd been the previous day. Duran and Keith jabbered on about who knows what, with Sye in between the both of them. Every now and then he'd throw an aggravated stare in either of their directions and tell them how childish they were acting. Regardless, they laughed even louder at how stern his expression was.

Tess and Ikara walked side by side, neither of them speaking. It was very strange though, as Ikara was known to be silent a majority of the time, and Tess was the opposite and easily irritable. Yet, still they both seemed to be thinking, almost somberly. Vahn walked slowly at the back of the group, his staff at his side and his robes rippling with the soft spring breeze as it passed him by.

Orin walked ahead of them, in their lead, the sound of his scabbard bouncing against his plated leg bracers kept his feet moving rhythmically. The early afternoon sun shown down on them brightly, and the whether was almost perfect. As they pressed on though, the breeze that had once been dissipated, and the heat increased. At this point, they had reach a small river that ran north a shot distance, then east, then back into the ocean again. In the center sat a small island. Without a word, Orin signaled them north and they continued onward.

Soon after they had reached the turning point of the river, Jo swooped in from above and landed at Orin's side, startling him only a little. He was still getting used to having someone as unique as she in his company.

"Someone is tailing us…" she said, her back arched and her fangs bared. "I'm not sure who or why…"

"What are you talking about…?" Orin asked, as he looked over his shoulder.

"Two figures, about a half a mile behind us, on horseback…I think." she said. "I couldn't really make out who they were."

"They're probably just travelers…" he said. "And if not, no two would take on a troop of seven."

"Those devils had no problem doing so yesterday…" she growled.

She did have a point, in this case.

"…okay, lets not let them know we are paying any attention to them. Come back and tell me if they do anything suspicious." said Orin, the rest of the group trying to find out what was happening.

Jo nodded and disappeared from sight within an instant, leaving them to continue on with their eyes fixated on what was in front of them. An hour past without much happening. The group had been walking along the river, and were now led out into a desert like area.

"This way is sure to make us feel weary…" called Vahn from the back.

"Right." said Orin, as he led them northeast, out of the desert and into the forest.

Now that they were off the open plains and into an enclosed area, Orin was starting to feel strange. If those who were behind him were still on his tail, and were indeed hostile, this area would be easy to be ambushed in, and it would be almost impossible for the group to defend themselves. Jo could no longer track anyone from above the thicket of trees, and was forced to swoop in through the canopy and walk amongst the group.

Vahn, being as he was someone of above average intelligence, was also someone with just as much curiosity. He found himself blurting out something strange, now that Jo was among them instead of in the air.

"So…how long have you lived on Grans?" he asked, somewhat reluctant at first.

He had, after all, shot Jo down with his spell just a few days before.

"Years, probably since I was born, but I don't remember." she said.

"And what of your family?" Vahn asked.

She gave him a strange look, and he could understand that, but he wasn't sure if she had looked at him with that expression because of his pestering with questions, or the question itself. She replied all the same.

"My mother was a human, raised in Roft. When she was around 20, she stumbled into a cavern in search of herbs, and ended up amongst devils." she said. "She was cornered, and by some twist of fate…my father found her there and rescued her."

"Why…would a devil do that for a human?" he asked.

"I don't know…I never knew who my father was or what he looked like, but he obviously pitied her enough to save her." she replied. "And after that they never left each others company until I was born a few years later."

"And then?" he continued.

"After I was born, my father vanished. My mother told me even devils have obligations." she said, her head to the ground. "I guess he found something drawing him away from us."

Vahn stopped there. He'd obviously stirred up memories she wasn't fond of recalling.

Some time had gone by as they exited the forest and came back out unto the plains, now only a few miles from the foot of the eastern cliffs. To the north, a break in the rocks could be seen, the entrance out onto the cape that held Nazca upon it. Orin found no sign of his pursuers at this point, and assumed he was right, and that they had been naught but simple travelers.

"We're almost there." said Orin. "Another few hours, and we'll be at the gates of Nazca."

"We should rest at sundown, though." said Sye.

Though he was walking, his wounds were not fully healed yet. He'd be too weak to move if they continued on too long into the night.

"Will you change tonight?" Orin asked, sounding somewhat strange.

"…no." Sye replied. "I've not smelt blood since last night."

"I see." said Orin, as he waved the others forward.

"What will we do when we get there?" asked Keith.

"We ask the king for a ship. We shouldn't have much trouble if he recognizes me." Orin replied.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Sye.

"Then I'll tell him who I am." said Orin.

"And if he doesn't believe you?" Sye asked again.

Orin shot him an angry look, something none of them had really ever seen from him.

"Then I'll convince him!" he yelled.

Sye said nothing, and they entire of the group stopped. Orin's fists were clenched, and his eyes were somewhat bloodshot.

"Now, enough." he said, regaining himself, and turning to continue on.

Even he was surprised at himself for getting so angry. He was starting to think his body was falling apart, his brain along with it. Conversation at that point basically became nothing but whispers here and there, or admiration of parts of the scenery they had scoped as they walked along.

The sun seemed to be going down earlier than usual, and as Orin noticed this, clouds began to roll over the horizon. And slowly, thick gray clouds littered the sky around them.

"I hate the rain…" mumbled Duran as they moved along.

"Crybaby." said Keith smoothly.

"Bastard." Duran snapped.

Tess giggled, which, oddly enough, caught Orin's attention. He couldn't shake a strange feeling that had been about him for the past few days, especially today though. He felt sick, sad, and frustrated all at once, but something else seemed to be sneaking up on him as well.

Lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed Ikara at his side, walking with her face toward the darkening sky.

"Orin." she said quietly.

He said nothing.

"What's bothering you…?" she asked.

"What's wrong with me?" he said in a low tone. "What do you think is wrong…?"

His voice was almost different. Serious and sarcastic, filled with anger. She felt threatened for a moment.

"You're not yourself lately…" she replied. "Just the other day you were standing up for Sye, despite the danger he might put us in."

:"And?" he said sternly.

"And that's not you, now. Since this morning you've been…different." she said.

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed." he replied.

She didn't say anything. She simply lowered her head and fell back into the group as he was left to ponder those questions she'd asked. He was feeling horrible, and it was drilling deeper into his head. He was starting to think it was simply a waste of time. Finding his father? His only lead being a devil regroup in Parmecia? There was no way he could do it. The odds were against him. As a matter of fact, there were no odds, there was no chance at all, he could never do it.

'I can't….' he thought. 'Bowie, Kazin, Gyan, Sarah, Jaha, Chester, Randolf, Slade…gone. And maybe Gerhalt, too. And what about those I've yet to meet? I'm sure there have been others captured besides those I've met…'

His head pounding, and the rain was starting to come down, getting harder by the minute. His party was slowly getting drenched as well.

'Why am I even here? I'm the prince. To hell with him, I should have just taken his place and I wouldn't have to be here.' he thought.

And then his eyes widened. What was wrong with him? Why would he say that? He would never say that, even now, his own mind was fighting with itself. The thought of his father never coming back was not something that had entered his mind, ever. The case was always that he'd find him, alive, eventually, and no matter what it took, he'd bring him back home, with everyone else, too. But now…now he wasn't even sure he was doing the right thing.

At long last, the mountains came to a rough end along the plains, and just around the corner, Grans Island itself came to an abrupt end at the ocean, with the kingdom of Nazca somewhere along the way. The rain had gone, but the wet and the cool stayed, the spring breeze creeping back in as the sky became a clear, dark, evening blue.

Orin stopped as he rounded into the short pass that led out onto the northern shores of Grans, and, in the distance, stood Nazca. He gasped as his eyes met a kingdom more magnificent even than the beautiful Granseal. Rough red towers jutted from the castle here and there, piercing the sky and clouds thousands of feet in the air. Upon the hillsides stood edifices of enormous proportions, surrounded by homes and small fortresses. It was as if the world itself had come together and used all its knowledge to construct such a sight in a mere 20 years. Smoke billowed from the center of the kingdom, rising separately from each home, but as one into the evening sky. Despite the distance, the kingdom shined in the twilight. Even the dim of simple flame, in such great mass within the cities many torches, candles, and fireplaces, radiated light as if the kingdom itself was aglow. And, upon the ground, lay the Nazca ship. It seemed it was not even a ship, but a simple outline of an enormous bird in the plains. Though grass had covered it, the outline was still visible.

"There it is…" said Keith with a sigh. "It's taken a lot just to get here…"

"Yeah…" said Duran simply.

Everyone stood, wide eyed, at the glowing kingdom before them, the huge towers almost intimidating.

"I didn't expect we'd make such time. The walk here should have taken us at least another three hours." said Vahn.

"We move swiftly; it's good we made it here so early." said Sye, who was the only one who didn't seem impressed by the kingdom before him.

"Let's go." Orin said simply, and he pushed forward.

Everyone continued on at his heels, one at a time taking their eyes off the kingdom and putting them to the ground as they moved forward. They hadn't gone far, though, as the whinny of horse, and the movement in the grass spun them around.

In front of them now was a young man on horseback, and Orin recognized him immediately. His dark hair looked almost like Orin's in length and shape, but his face was a bit older, he was taller, and he wore robe-like cloths and a ragged cape, buckled to a single steel shoulder pad. A blade hung from his hip.

"Who are you?" called Orin, who walked up the field past his group to meet this strange young man.

His only response was his dismount from his horse.

"Were you the one following us?" asked Orin, as he lowered his tone slightly.

"I spotted you in Roft." he said, his eyes shining brightly even in the darkness of the evening.

"I remember. What business do you have with us…?" Orin asked.

"Not with you, particularly." he replied. "Just with one in your midst."

"Oh?" Orin asked as he looked back over his shoulder. "Well business with my party is something we all will handle."

Orin felt his mind was returning to clarity again. What had clouded his thoughts in the past few hours was leaving, what it was was still a mystery to him.

"That so?" he said. "Then an introduction is proper."

"Orin." Orin said simply, as he outstretched his hand.

The young man shook it graciously.

"…Trevor." he said with a light grin. "And since it seems you will be reluctant to understand my goal…"

Trevor waved his hand, and from within the pass, another horse riding figure appeared. As this man came into view, Orin noticed he was not on horseback, but was in fact part of the horse. A centaur. His body upper body, his human half, was quite well toned, but was also clad in leather armor. His hair was short and black, his skin dark, and his eyes a bright green. Across his left cheek, he had two triangle shaped, blue tattoos running parallel to one another. A spear hung from his back as he rode out to meet them.

"Reluctant to understand…" repeated Orin.

"I doubt you'll give in to my demands." said Trevor. "And so I'll need my companion to be close by just in case you do not understand…"

Orin was utterly confused. Despite his time with Sye, who sometimes spoke cryptically, Trevor simply spoke without even a hint of clear explanation of what he was doing.

"This is Simon." said Trevor. "We are slayers."

"Slayers…?" asked Duran from behind.

"Hunters. Bounty hunters…" said Vahn.

"And which of us holds a bounty?" said Sye, his face tight and stern.

Orin was about to ask the same of them, but it was good to see Sye sounded protective of the group.

"The devil. We hunt only devils, no humans. We aren't murderers." said Trevor.

Simon stood next to Trevor, completely silent, his face seemed serious, but he looked even younger than Trevor was, making him somewhat less intimidating.

"Jo…" Vahn whispered, Jo right at his side. "Fly away."

"Not if it's me they're after. I'm no coward." she said, her fangs bared.

"The girl, there. Her kin slaughtered a group of Exiles in the valley a few days ago. We were told to bring her back, alive or dead." said Trevor. "We are sorry that we must part her from your company."

"You think we'd just let her go?" said Orin, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"I didn't think so. I knew you'd not see it my way." said Trevor. "Despite my reluctance when it comes to slaying men, a large bounty is well worth a few moments of my own self loathing."

"Heartless." said Ikara.

"You're not taking anyone anywhere." said Orin.

"You'll find out how wrong you are in a moment." Trevor replied.

He didn't seem like the enemies Orin had faced in the past. Though he seemed intent on taking Jo back with him, he didn't seem to be a violent person behind his words. Orin felt strangely calm around him.

"Who put out the bounty for her…?" Orin asked.

"Well, the head of the Exiles, of course." Trevor replied, as he slowly drew his long sword.

"Niro…" hissed Keith. "What a little…"

"So, will you still defend her?" said Trevor as he moved forward.

"As long as we breathe." Orin replied.

Simon drew his spear.

"Don't make me kill you." Sye said, as he stepped forward and drew his curved blade. "I'm a bounty hunter as well, but unlike you, humans bleed just as well in my eyes as cattle."

Sye was indeed a violent man despite the intelligence he seemed to have, but as violent as he was, it was just the kind of man Orin needed if he wanted to eliminated his true enemies. The fact was, though, in this case, Orin didn't want to kill these two.

Trevor stopped when Sye spoke.

"Synorok…" said Simon.

"…Niro said Orin had killed you." Trevor said, slightly surprised.

"Niro is a fraud. Whatever he told you is a lie." said Sye. "Until I realized with whom exactly I was involved, I thought he was simply an average lord with a pest problem."

"It doesn't matter. If you stand in our way, you'll have to fall, too." said Simon, who had suddenly spoken up.

"This talking is taking too much time. Give her to us now, or die." said Trevor. "This is the last time I'll warn you."

No one said a word.

"It's just as well…a party such as this is best slain together." said Trevor, as he moved in Orin's direction slowly.

Sye moved forward toward Trevor as he came, stepping in front of Orin. Trevor, without pause, dashed at Sye with his blade behind him, an attack stance Orin had often taken in battle. Sye jumped to one side, his body swift even in human form, but Trevor was more than able to anticipate his move and spin back in his direction within a moment.

"Wait!" yelled Orin.

His blade was drawn, but he and the rest of the group stood silently as Sye and Trevor engaged each other. Though Sye was slightly bigger, they were both of equal speed. Trevor jumped to and fro, slashing at Sye in odd ways. He would hold the blade with both hands, his right over his left, but so that the bladed ended of the sword was directed behind him instead of at Sye. He flung it from side to side, oddly enough striking powerful blows that Sye could only barely avoid. After about a minute, Trevor having been the aggressor, he stopped his assault. Though Sye stood rigid, his eyes and face tight and stern, Orin could tell he was slightly fatigued. His face was shining with sweat.

"Are you done?" asked Sye sarcastically, but with the same solid look on his face.

"Damnit." said Trevor from under his breath.

"That's enough! Listen to me!" called Orin. "Even if you take Jo back to him, do you think he'll let you go?"

"What?" asked Trevor, his face red.

"He'll kill you once you've done what he wants. Anyone able to defeat us is more of a threat than we are." Orin explained.

Trevor said nothing, though it made sense to him. He was still reluctant to listen.

"I would slay him if that was the case." said Trevor.

"If the two of you go to him alone, he won't need to lift a finger. His soldiers will do the job." said Orin. "Two against hundreds are not odds in your favor."

Trevor's face tightened, as did Simon's.

"I'll find you in Nazca…" said Trevor. "You've brought to my attention that Niro could indeed turn on us if we complete our mission. I'll have to iron out the folds with him and make proper meeting arrangements before I kill you."

Orin said nothing.

"Don't leave Nazca. You'll only delay the inevitable if you do." said Trevor.

Trevor moved past Sye, who gazed in the direction of the ocean, but did not falter as Trevor walked by. Trevor mounted his horse, and spun around, Simon at his side.

"Until tomorrow." said Trevor, as he took his leave and headed for the pass ahead of him.

"I could have killed him easily. He was too fatigued to finish battle." said Sye.

"He's not our enemy. Niro has just blinded him, clouded his mind…" Orin said.

"We should get to Nazca before it gets late." said Vahn.

Ikara and Tess both nodded in agreement,

"Right. Off, then." said Orin, as the group turned toward Nazca, the lot of them sheathing their weapons as they moved.

Sye stood for a moment though, as the moon appeared from between the now parting clouds overhead. Along the sea, it was large and a dark orange. It reflected off his silvery eyes, giving off and eerie shine. He sheathed his blade, and walked slowly behind the rest of the group, toward the city they'd taken so long to reach; Nazca.

A/N: I don't think I've ever done any a/n for this story…but, anyway. I figured since we're getting toward one of the higher points in the story (Don't want to give anything away P ) I figured I'd explain some stuff. My brother brought up a good point yesterday. He usually reads the my story as I finish chapters and tells me what he likes about them, doesn't like, etc. (though this usually doesn't influence what I change or not P ) and he said one of the characters names. It made me laugh because he pronounced it completely differently then I'd intended. So, I figured it'd be a good idea, just for convenience, to clear up some of the harder names just in case people were having a hard time. This are only the most important characters that I think people would have a hard time pronouncing:

Ikara - (ic-are-ah)

Duran - (der-an)

Vahn - (van)

Niro - (near-o)

Kasha - (kah-shah)

Johavanon - (Jo-hah-vah-non)

Synorok - Sin-o-rock)

Those are the important ones anyway. As unnecessary as it may seem to some, I often have trouble pronouncing names properly if they are spelt strangely when reading a novel, so I figured this would help some people out, if only a little bit.

After chapter 25, the entire of chapter 26 will be a review and I will also answer any questions people may have, so post questions along with any reviews you give for this chapter. Ask as many questions as you'd like spanning from chapter 1 to 24. I will not answer questions about chapter 25 if you ask about it after the chapter is finished (you'll see why once you read it). Anyway, remember to R&R! P


	25. Chapter 25 Goodbye Elis

Chapter 25: Goodbye Elis

Paje had proven himself as a great advisor at Elis' side. He had taken her through some thickets even in the past days, in which villagers had been at her heels, worried about the passing rumors of devils in Arc Valley, now swarming the area. Attacks at the castle gates were a daily remainder that something was not right with the world, as it had been in the past. Yeel had been evacuated days earlier, its inhabitants fled to Granseal, and some made camps nearby, but not many survived. As far as anyone knew, the High Priestess Sarah was nowhere to be found. Her house had been found, ransacked and demolished, with no sign of her anywhere. Granseal was the only remaining power in all of southern Grans Island, and without Bowie in its lead, and many of its soldiers gone, it was hardly fit to defend itself.

Elis hadn't soon forgotten her son nor her husband. In fact, she sat upon the throne each day with both of them fresh in her mind, and with Paje to remind her still of how much her people needed her now. And, with the recent passing of the elderly Minister of Granseal Castle, Elis was without anyone who she could really call family. For night upon night, she'd remember what had happened the day the kingdom was attacked, and Bowie vanished. How could she let Orin go? It wasn't his responsibility…he was still so young. How was he fairing? He could be…dead, for all she knew, and she felt she only had herself to blame. The parents of Ikara and Keith didn't have her to blame, at least. They were proud to have their children out, fighting for their king, their homes. Without them, maybe Bowie wouldn't come back, but with them, there was a chance.

Elis sat in the throne room, as she did every day. The kingdom was void of soldiers, all of which stood guard in the village, where the most danger was. Paje stood firmly at her side, his face stern.

"Do you think they're doing well?" Elis asked.

Paje stared ahead, and for a moment said nothing. Then he spoke.

"I can't say how they are doing, but I can tell you your son will not die even in these horrid days." said Paje.

Elis looked at him.

"He is indeed his fathers son, who fought a devil of unmatched power, and weakened him to the point of his resealing." said Paje. "Your son has the same power, he has the same determination…"

Paje looked at Elis, his face still stern.

"…But he has his own mind, and he is his own person. If his power can't get him out of a situation, he will figure a way out otherwise. He'll find Bowie." said Paje.

Elis said nothing, but she could never question what he had said. If she did, she'd most likely lose hope for her son and husband's safe return to Granseal…

The moon had risen slightly in the sky by the time the group reached the outer wall that surrounded Nazca. Troops stood at attention in the guard towers as Orin approached, seemingly aware of who he was already. The gates opened post haste, without his having to even introduce himself, which made them somewhat suspicious of what was going on.

"How do they know who we are?" said Keith. "Did they already know Orin was coming? That seems very strange…"

Ikara nodded, and Tess looked about strangely as they walked through the open gates.

"It is possible rumors of your movements have covered Grans. Word spreads faster than you may expect." said Sye.

"I did find myself in the Nazca Sentinel camp. There were others there besides Jaha, Chester, and Randolf. Maybe they delivered news of my location…" said Orin.

"It still seems strange." said Vahn.

They had fully entered the city by this point, and as they scoped the area, they realized Nazca was just as beautiful up close as it had been from afar.

"A pleasure to see you safely within our walls…" a voice echoed through the streets as a figure approached from within the darkness ahead.

Orin jumped slightly, as did some of the others in the group. Orin took a step toward the figure to try and determine who it was.

"Who's there?" Orin called into the dark.

"I'm Haden, king of Nazca," said the man who appeared from the shadows.

He was dressed like a soldier, except for a long heavy cloak that hung to his heels. A blade even dangled from his waist. He was an older man, maybe in his 50s, but he looked even younger. His expression was that of interest, excitement even. He was glad to see that they had made it as far as the had in one piece.

Orin mouthed the name of the man before him, remembering instantly the words of his father about the great King Nazca. A man who was, oddly enough, a farmer in years past. He'd lived in the forest near what was now the city they stood within, with his wife. He had left home one day to get food, leaving his pregnant wife behind, when he noticed something strange. An enormous cloud like figure came forward in the sky, moving quickly. It was almost like a semi-transparent mist, shaped like an enormous bird. He was unable to truly understand what was happening until the figure flew in suddenly, crashing several miles from where Haden stood. Haden returned to his home, fearing his wife's safety, and he took her to a nearby cavern to hide her for the time being.

By the time he'd reached the crash site, nothing remained but the outline of the craft that had collided with the land just along the coast of Grans Island. Upon investigation, he found very little, and returned to his wife. A few days afterward, the day of his child's birth, he ventured out to the site again. He realized what he stood upon was the work of a civilization long past, made by the hands of men who knew far more than anyone would learn in his lifetime, and so he began to build. He called upon the monks of the monastery just north of his home, and even to men in Roft who ventured out to help him. Soon, Moun learned of construction, and caught word of how brilliant the sight was. The sight of a grounded craft of the Ancients. They sent ships of men, prepared to build a city upon the newly discovered relic.

Haden gave the men his reasoning, of course. He said "Why should we let waste a ship this mighty, built by the hands of those we will never see, with minds we will never understand. A great power like that is here no longer, and this may have been the last of their knowledge, no longer within our grasp. Such a thing as great as that, it would be an honor for me to create something with which to remember them." His words drew people from as far as Tristan, Pacalon, and, yes, even Granseal. Bowie himself ventured to see what had become of the area he'd been when he and his troops climbed from the wreckage of the felled Nazca Ship.

"And I told him what he had done was a great thing." Bowie had told Orin. "I said 'You've taken the Nazca Ship, it wreckage, and made it's surroundings as beautiful as it had been before it was destroyed.'"

That was how it's name came about. Nazca, to honor the Ancients and their fallen work of art.

Haden now stood before them, king of the city he had started building alone 25 years ago.

"It's an honor to meet you…" Orin said, as he knelt.

Even though he'd been gone from home for so many days, he would never forget how to show respect for a man of power and honor such as a king.

"No need for that. You and I are no different." said Haden.

Orin stood.

"Of heard a lot about you…from my father, especially." said Orin.

"Ah, Bowie…I've already gotten word of how he fairs." Haden said, as he expression fell from glad to ill. "I'd never wished to meet the son of such a great man in such dire straits as these."

"Dire straits are often the only times great men meet." Sye said as he came to Orin's side.

"Well met…" said Haden. "I see you've brought quite a band with you, Orin."

"They're all good people." said Orin, unsure if Haden didn't find the group to his liking.

"I never implied any different." said Haden with a smile. "You'll all sleep like lords tonight. Come with me."

Orin smiled in return, and followed Haden toward the enormous castle in the center of the city.

"So, they're not dead…?" said Niro, his eyes tightening.

"I want to discuss this a little better." said Trevor. "You can't just lie to us and expect us to follow your orders. We don't kill humans."

Simon nodded.

"Are you kidding me?" Niro spat. "I want the girl dead! Get the hell out there an kill her!"

"I'm not your slave. We don't kill human's unless they interfere." explained Trevor. "I can see that you're just making us go after the girl because you know the other will protect her. I'm not stupid."

"If you're so wise, you and your friend will go kill them NOW!" Niro yelled, as he stood from his seat and leaned over the table at Trevor.

"To hell with you. We don't take orders from you." said Trevor, as he stood and turned to leave.

"I'll kill you just like I'll kill them then, you stupid bastards…" Niro said under his breath as Trevor and Simon exited the tent. "Dogs…the lot of them. They won't die. Like a pack of wolves they protect each other, and they follow the scent of the hunt to where it leads them. But maybe…maybe I can break these wolves apart."

Hagan had taken them into three separate chambers, each with 3 beds within them. His castle was enormous, as big as Granseal Castle, if not bigger. And within it, there were rooms upon rooms marked with the symbol of Nazca, the birdlike craft that their kingdom stood upon.

Orin, Duran, and Keith took a room together, Vahn and Sye in another, and Ikara, Tess, and Jo in the last. Despite the fact that Keith and Duran decided to sleep in the same room together, they seemed very tame tonight. It was as if they were somewhat afraid of Orin. For what, he didn't really know.

"So we're finally here…" said Orin quietly to the both of them.

Keith stood near a large bookshelf that sat against the wall of the room, his eyes creeping over each title. Though he was more a fighter than a scholar, he did often read when he was at home, and since they'd left Granseal, he had yet to set eyes on a book. Duran on the other hand sat on one of the beds, getting ready to go to bed. He pulled off the pack he was wearing, within it their provisions and the cot that was tied to it.

"Yeah. Finally we can get to the mainland." said Keith. "Do…do you think there will be a lot of devils there?"

He seemed reluctant to speak, but it was a good question. With what they'd seen on Grans, there were bound to be a lot more devils in Parmecia. Despite Zeon's sealing, there had always been devils around, but not many powerful ones on Grans. In Parmecia, though, devils were more powerful and in higher number. They did not follow Zeon, unless he happened to be unsealed again.

"Most likely. From what I've seen in the past week or so, many of the devils around here…they're not even in Astral's notes. I don't know what to think of it." Orin replied.

"Orin…are you okay?" asked Duran suddenly.

"What?" Orin asked in return.

At that moment, he noticed he was sweating profusely, even within the cool walls of the castle. He had a slight headache as well.

"Before…when you got angry. I've never seen you like that before. Even when you fought Niro, you never looked like that…" Duran said quickly.

He seemed afraid of Orin's response.

"I'm…just stressed. This has taken a lot out of all of you, too, I bet. I guess I just built up a lot of steam…" Orin replied, his eyes to the floor. "It's nothing to worry about, really. You won't see any of that again."

Duran nodded but said nothing, and Keith's attention had been called from the book now in his hand, his expression somewhat somber.

"So…" started Vahn quietly. "How…exactly, did you come to this?"

Sye looked at him. His eyes were just as hypnotizing in the candlelight as they were under a silver moon.

"Come to what?" he said, his face stern.

"To be what you are. Who you are. It intrigues me…" said Vahn. "I'm sorry to pry."

"It's fine. My life is indeed interesting, if not pitiful, if I may say so." Sye said, as he stood and pulled his scabbard from his belt and tossed it next to the bed. "Was my explanation earlier too hard to understand…?"

His words were almost insulting, but Vahn took no offense.

"You speak cryptically. As much as I'd love to understand where you stand and what you've done, you seem set on making people think hard about what you say." Vahn explained.

"If you're blind, you have to make due with making others think hard about you. I'm not feeble, not inept, despite my inability to see, and you can gain that from my words, if not from my swordsmanship…" Sye explained in return.

"And your curse?" asked Vahn.

"And what of it?" Sye returned.

"How did it fall upon you?" Vahn asked.

"I requested it."

"For what in return?"

"Very little."

"Then why have it."

"Because I'm a fool."

Vahn's eyes were almost wide at the conversation. He was unbelievably quick to answer, almost as if he'd studied the questions swarming in Vahn's mind beforehand.

"I'm a fool for asking for so little, and a fool for giving so much, but death comes not without consequences, and what I chose was no better." explained Sye.

"Explain it to me. What happened to you?" asked Vahn.

"I already did." Sye returned.

"Be specific." Vahn said instantly.

"Does it interest you so that you'd continue to wonder if I didn't tell you?" asked Sye.

"Well…of course. Why wouldn't it?" Vahn asked, somewhat puzzled.

"In good time you'll know. Questioning my past is the best part of my personality." Sye replied, as he drew off his cloak and threw it atop his scabbard.

He laid down in his bed and seemed to fall asleep instantly, leaving Vahn sitting in awe on the bedside.

The girls room was less than booming with conversation. The three of them spoke only when necessary to one another as it were, and in this case, being in the same room together for the rest of the night left them all silent. Someone did speak after a while, though.

"So, I noticed the two of you are…" started Jo, as she spoke to both Ikara and Tess at once, but stopped herself.

"What?" asked Ikara.

"You both seem fond of Orin." said Jo honestly.

Ikara's eyes widened, and Tess spoke in her place.

"What are you talking about?" Tess said, seemingly offended.

Jo felt it best to stop there. She couldn't blame either of them. Orin was fairly attractive, she had to admit, even if he was just a human.

Tess and Ikara both looked at Jo, eagerly awaiting what she would say next.

"I guess you've all been traveling for quite a while before I came along." said Jo. "All from Granseal?"

"No…" said Ikara, her head turned toward Tess. "I'm from Granseal. Orin, myself, Keith, and Duran."

"I'm from Galam…well, I used to live in a camp of the Exiles." Tess explained.

"What about the other one…?" Jo asked.

"Vahn…he lives north of Yeel…" said Ikara.

"A strange group you are…" said Jo. "What's drawn you together like this? It can't be just your friend's father you're after…"

"I'm searching for my king, Orin's father. He's a great man, well worth the search." Ikara explained.

"And what about you?" Jo asked.

"I…" Tess started. "I had nowhere else to go and the cause seems well worth anyone's attention."

"I suppose. Doesn't matter to me, though. I just came for the ride." said Jo. "I love to fight."

Ikara and Tess said nothing.

The morning sun was almost excited to pour it's light though every window in the castle, waking many at daybreak. All but Duran where up as soon as they could muster the will to roll out of bed. Though they should have been used to waking rather early, the beds in comparison to cots were so much more comfortable. Even in comparison to the worn old beds of Roft's inn, these beds meant for royal guests were the height of comfortable.

"I suspect Haden would be awake at this time in the morning. If he's anything like my father he's been up for a while already." said Orin as he shook Duran out of a deep sleep.

"What will we do?" asked Keith.

"Ask him for a boat, obviously. We need to get off of Grans and to the mainland." Orin replied.

"What if he hasn't any…?" asked Sye, who, as much of the group had begun to realize, often seemed to be pessimistic.

Orin didn't respond to Sye though. It was a 'what if' he didn't want to think of.

"Get up, will you…?" Keith said, as he smacked Duran.

"Ungh…" Duran sputtered and rolled of the bed, hitting the hardwood floor with a heavy thud.

"Everyone else is ready and you're slowing us down, lumpy." Keith said as he left the room and went into the hall, where much of the group was.

Duran lifted himself up and dressed rather quickly, seeing as he was moving groggily and with half closed eyes.

The group moved through the castle hastily, in search of the main hall. Upon their entrance to the castle late the night before, they'd been unable to see much of their surroundings with naught but the dim light from the candles throughout the castle. If anything, they were basically lost at this point. After they had run into a soldier who'd told them the way to the throne room, they were relieved to find Haden upon his throne, seemingly awaiting their arrival.

"Milord…" said Orin, as he bent his knee.

"No need for that. Not even a villager bows before this old fool…" said Haden with a smile.

"Oh…but aren't you meant to bow before a king?" said Orin.

"I'm no king, really." said Haden. "No one bows to your father, do they?"

"Oh, but they do." Orin said.

"But does he asked it of them?" Haden asked.

Orin said nothing.

"I didn't think so. They bow to a great man for what he is, not for his status in the kingdom." Haden said, still smiling.

He reminded Orin somewhat of his father. His values would never be based on your status, no matter the case.

"I'd like you all to meet someone." said Haden.

"Lord Haden…?" said Orin, somewhat confused.

He was in a bit of a hurry, but after speaking he realized it'd be rude to interrupt an introduction.

"Please, my last name is so formal." said Haden. "Benjamin is fine. Ben, even better."

Ben? Orin was a bit surprised. It was best to address a king by his last name, not his first, never mind a nickname…

"Anyway, this is my son." said Ben, as he turned a hand to a young man whom Orin had not noticed. "This is Iris."

"And what a pleasure it is to meet Orin of Granseal." said Iris, his hand outstretched in Orin's direction.

What a strange young man. At first sight, he looked like more of a sage or a young advisor than someone of lordly position, like a prince. Then again, Orin was positive he looked horrible with his hard leather and steel, more of a warrior than royalty himself.

"Wonderful to meet you." Orin returned.

"I'll be the one to lead you through the city." said Iris. "I'm sure you're eager to take leave, especially since your goal is such a desperate and important one."

Orin simply nodded.

"Then, lets go." said Iris, as he moved past Orin and his group.

"I hope to see you again post this ordeal, Orin." said Ben. "It would be a tragedy for you to not visit in the future."

Orin smiled at Ben and waved as he and the group turned and followed closely behind Iris.

Iris' hair stood on end, almost as if it was spiked intentionally, but it was rare to see someone wear their hair that way. And the color was positively strange. A pale shade of blue…almost purple. In the back, a short ponytail was braided over his shoulder.

"You know, I'm saddened to have to meet you under such circumstances, Orin." said Iris.

"You're father spoke the same." Orin replied.

"And he's right. I wish we'd have more time to…" Iris was stopped by the sound of an eerie droning sound.

In the distance, a man called out something indecipherable, almost like a scream. Then, a second voice came from the battlements of Nazca's surrounding walls.

"RAID! IT'S A RAID!" called a distant voice.

"WE'RE UNDER SIEGE!" called another.

A loud crack spread throughout the city as something slammed into the outer wall, sending debris flying into the streets.

"What in hell?" Iris yelled, as the cracking sound came again.

"Milord!" a soldier had appeared from behind a building. "The walls! The city is under attack!"

"From whom?" Iris yelled, as he ran past the soldier.

"I…I…" the soldier took off after Iris, who ran in the direction of the booming and cracking sounds.

"Orin!" said Vahn. "We have to see what's happening!"

Orin didn't answer. He simply took after Iris, cutting in and out between houses and small buildings in the direction of the booming sounds. He reached the wall in no time, only Sye and Jo at his side, as they had kept with him the best. The center of the west wall was cracked and obviously unstable from some force coming through from the outside. A heinous boom echoed through the streets, and the wall stood together as it was pushed inward slightly, throwing bits of brick and dirt in all directions. By now, the entire of the group stood at Orin's side.

"Orin! Up here!" called Iris from a set of stairs that ran around and through one of the primary battlements in the huge wall.

Orin clamored up the stairs, the rest of his group behind him, and Jo taking a shortcut to the top via her handy wings.

"I have no idea who these soldier's are, but they mean business." said Iris. "They're ramming the walls."

"Exiles…" Orin growled.

"And those Slayers most likely amongst them…" said Sye.

When they'd reached the top, a slain soldier lay slumped to the side, and arrow in his chest, and another in his skull. Over the edge of the battlement, Orin could see at least 800 soldiers clamoring across the field, the black armor symbolizing their position in the Exile army. Amongst them were ragged, bulky men with axes, the more barbaric of the groups. Along this particular end of the wall stood three well built rams. They were capped with heavy steel spikes that helped push through the still crumbling walls.

"We have to stop this!" said Iris. "Our walls have yet to be breached, and our soldier's are few in number. We can't defend ourselves!"

"We can't do much to help you. With that many men, we can't defeat them all." said Orin. "Surely you have some manpower at least?"

Another boom echoed through the city as one of the rams collided with the stone wall.

"…if we can keep them out, you'll be fine. Ikara! Keith!" Orin said, as he turned around.

They looked at him sternly, though they were surprised he would turn to them specifically.

"Fire on the rams! Burn them, kill and scare away those that control them!" Orin commanded. "If they can't throw down the walls, they'll be much easier to drive away."

Keith had already started firing arrows in the direction of the rams. Though the tops were covered with wood to protect those manning it, the arrows still hit legs and unprotected arms protruding from under the wooden barrier. Ikara shot a ball of fire in the direction of the rams, hitting the ground at the feet of the soldiers. Some were caught by the flames and sent to the ground ablaze. The Exiles were quick to return fire, sending several arrows in the direction of the battlements. Luckily, the walls were high enough to duck and allow them to pass or hit the stone wall without either of them getting injured.

"The rest of us have to make sure no one gets through if the walls are breached!" Orin yelled over the roaring of the approaching soldiers.

At the foot of the battlement, Iris turned to Orin.

"I have to get my father from the castle in case we cannot hold them. I'll return with soldiers!" Iris said, as he turned and sprinted in the direction of the castle.

There was an eerie, mysterious aura that was held around Iris. Like a thin glowing lace that made Orin feel as if he was very familiar. He was sure he'd never met him, but he reminded him of a man Orin had only heard stories about…he couldn't quite put his finger on it though. Who was it that he mirrored so well?

Another rumbling crash met Orin's ears as the rams pushed the wall in just a bit more. Orin turned to face the wall, which was badly cracked and crumbling with each slam from the steel capped rams.

"I doubt these forces are here just to attack Nazca for no reason." Sye said, suddenly.

"They're definitely after us…" said Vahn.

"Either way, we can't hold them all alone…" said Orin, who was unsure of what else he could possibly do.

"I have an idea." said Jo, as she came from behind the rest of the group, something in her hands.

"What's that…?" Orin said, another booming slam echoing around him.

Jo opened her hand to reveal the ruby she'd carried since they had met her. The one Tess had stolen.

"What…how will that help us?" Orin asked.

The entire group looked at the swirling ruby, the inner flame spinning furiously.

"I can take them out with this. It's the only way we'll keep them out of Nazca." Jo explained.

"But, what is it?" Tess asked, confused.

"It's been around longer than we've ever been, but it's better if it was destroyed anyway. It should have been years ago." Jo said.

At this point, the crackling of flames on the outside of the walls met Orin's ears. Ikara must have set at least one of the rams ablaze.

"Let me use it, if that's what you think should be done." said Orin.

"But you don't know how!" Jo said, as she pulled it toward her.

Orin said nothing.

"I'll do it. Don't worry about me." said Jo, as she shot up toward the top of the wall.

The group turned to watch as she came to the top of the wall and disappeared over it as she shot out over the fields. Orin wasted no time heading back up the battlement, leaving everyone else at the bottom.

"Don't follow me! I want someone there if that wall gives!" Orin yelled to them, as Sye began climbing the stairs behind him. "Stay there!"

At the top, Ikara sat with her back against the wall of the battlement, an arrow deep in her left arm. Her sleeve was slowly reddening with blood. Keith stood still, he himself had been grazed by an arrow on the right side of his face, which was wet with crimson. He was firing out into the fields, and trying to keep an eye on Ikara at the same time.

"Keith, get her out of here!" Orin commanded as he leaned down next to Ikara. "Are you okay?"

"It's fine. I just need a break…" she said, panting.

Keith threw his bow over he shoulder and lifted Ikara from the stone.

"You'll be okay?" Keith asked.

"Worry about her over me." Orin said, as he turned to look out over the fields.

Keith nodded and grinned as he turned and ran down the stairs to meet with the rest of the group.

Jo was nothing but a tiny figure in the distance, hovering over the mass of soldiers, many of which fired arrows wildly in the air at her. She seemed to avoid them very easily, and from the distance Orin was at, he could hardly see what she was doing. Until, suddenly, she lifted her arms into the air, and the light came. A glorious burst of yellow and white filled the air around her, and lit the morning sky brilliantly, like a second sun.

Orin's eyes widened as the light grew larger, and finally, slammed the ground below like a vicious tidal wave, and then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the light was gone. The many soldiers that had stood under Jo had seemingly disappeared, and the sky was just as empty as the plains. About an eighth of the soldiers that had come at first remained, roughly 100. Some fled in fear of the brilliant and yet violent attack that had just taken most of their army in an instant, and without blood.

Orin's eyes scanned the sky wildly for some sign of Jo, but there was none. She'd gone with the soldiers…wherever they had disappeared to. He leaned over the battlement wall to get a better look, and then he turned his eyes to the ground, where a lone figure stood walking as soldiers ran in the opposite direction frantically. Jo stood wearily amongst the many fleeing soldiers, her gaze turned in Orin's direction, and then she took for the skies again.

Orin took a deep breath. An amazing display on her part, and at the cost of her jewel, she'd cleared a field of soldiers and turned the remaining majority in the direction of their homes. Still, soldiers stood below, the only remaining ram still drilling itself into Nazca's wall. At last, the final boom came, and the base of the wall crumbled.

Orin took no time taking back to the stairs and bolting down them to reach his comrades. When he got their, 10 soldiers had already made their way through, but none else were able. Iris had returned and sent all of his own troops through, which were enough to hold the remaining forces outside. To top that, the final ram was set aflame by someone or the other, and it blocked the hole in the wall, letting no one else in or out. Jo appeared suddenly at Orin's side, and without a word, she ran past him and engaged one of the heavily clad Exiles. Orin followed just behind her.

His blade clashed with the heavy axe of an armor wearing soldier, the jet of sparks flying from the impact. Orin dodged a swipe from the blade of another soldier, and took to the ground, rolling backwards. From nowhere, or so it seemed, Duran cut through one of Orin's attackers, drawing a huge crack in the enemies armor, and sending him flying backward into the wall. The sword wielder pursued Orin, throwing his blade to and fro as Orin leapt here and there to avoid the blows. Finally, the soldier faltered, and Orin drew his blade through the only weak spot these armor clad soldiers had; the neck. A violent wave of blood splattered onto the ground, as well as Orin's sword and hand as he drew the blade from the soldier's limp body.

Sye had engaged the soldiers also, two at once as a matter of fact, and made easy work of the first by removing his head. The second threw his axe at Sye wildly, but Sye made little effort to avoid such clumsy attack. He stood with his sword at an angle, his feet and arms in an odd position as the soldier slammed his weapon into the ground. His head fell forward with the strength of his blow, and when he looked up, Sye plunged his curved blade through the soldier's face and out the back of his skull.

Keith had pierced one soldier easily from afar, firing arrows accurately in the open joint where the soldier's leg bracer met his boot, right in the ankle. As the soldier fell, Keith drew back one more arrow, and let it fly into the enemies throat.

Iris stood immobile. He seemed to have little or no experience when it came to sword fighting. He held a rapier, yes, but he did not fight. He stood in a defensive stance behind three of his soldiers, who fought a lone Exile soldier who seemed to be bearing down on them.

Duran fought off a single soldier himself, that is, until Orin intervened. Orin pierced the soldier's armor, drawing a small hole in the cuirass. Duran took the opportunity to finish the soldier with a swipe of his axe into the enemies stomach.

Jo, had defeated one soldier by simply catching him off guard and slicing his jugular open. She had moved onto another, who seemed a little more agile. She drew in and took a swipe, but missed, allowing the soldier to come back with his sword, narrowly missing her right wing. She came in again and disarmed him, latterly, with nothing but her claws, and then ripped through his windpipe just a moment later.

Vahn stood behind the battle, tending to Ikara and making sure no one got too close. He stood only one as a lone soldier broke past and moved toward him. Vahn took the range to his advantage, and lifted his arms. From him shot a wave of air, twirling unmercifully in the Exile's direction. His armor was torn and shredded, as was his body, once the spell had subsided. Scraps of bloodied steel lay under the soldiers bleeding body as Vahn knelt down to Ikara once again.

Only two remained. One, who was still throwing swings at Iris and his soldiers, and another, who had, unfortunately for him, engaged Sye. Sye took no time in dismembering the soldier. He took the left arm first, and then the right as the soldier fell to his knees in agony. And then, graciously, Sye took his head. The other soldier, though, had chopped his way through two of Iris' bodyguards, and was prepared to cut down the last. Tess was ready for a bit of action though. From behind, she leapt onto the soldier's back and slit her foes throat, sending him to the ground with a thud in just a few moments. And so, the city was safe for now. If any more soldiers were to make their way through, they would just take them one at a time until none remained.

More did come through though, but it wasn't what Orin expected. The now charred ram had been pushed out of the way, and another 8 soldiers poured in.

"Not a problem. More blood to draw." Sye said, his face emotionless.

That wasn't the part the made Orin's hair stand on end. The two Slayers came through next. Trevor, his long sword in his hand, but propped on his shoulder, and Simon, a spear gripped tightly with both of his hands.

"We're not here to fight you." said Trevor. "We're here because we need to get the hell away from these soldiers. They're just as much our enemy as yours."

Orin looked at Trevor, wide-eyed.

"Your enemy. Really?" came a familiar voice from the hole in the wall.

In stepped the root of it all. Niro walked through the hole and into Nazca clad in the same armor his soldiers wore, and a mantle fluttering behind him. His blade hung across his back, and, as always, he wore a strange dragon mask.

"So, you really don't trust me. Swayed by the words of these louts?" Niro asked.

It was obvious Trevor didn't expect him to show up, bur Orin was sure Niro wouldn't be quick enough to see that.

"Came after us then?" Trevor asked.

"If you were worth my time, maybe. This little cluster of rogues is what I came here for." said Niro. "…killing Haden wouldn't hurt my reputation either. If I killed someone like him, I'd get more respect than you little shits offer me now."

"I doubt you've got the clout to stand at my blade and say the same." Sye said.

"To hell with you. I don't know why they bothered with you're crippled ass anyway." Niro laughed.

Sye's expression didn't change, but he took a step forward.

"If I have to kill you myself, you'll never touch my father!" Iris yelled. "Come at my, why don't you?"

"No, no. I'd kill you after him. I doubt your 'godly sword fighting abilities' could hold my off bare handed." Niro said with a large manic grin. "So who, on this beautiful day, want my to KILL them FIRST?"

Niro drew his mask away within the shadows so that no one could see, and replaced it with a large black dragon helm that matched his armor. And, front his back, drew a broadsword.

Trevor and Simon fell back with Orin.

"I'll fight him with you. It'll be much easier." said Trevor.

Simon nodded.

"Then common!" Orin yelled, signaling for everyone else to attack as well.

Everyone engaged a soldier, including Orin, as Niro stood behind laughing. Iris could do nothing really. He attempted to help Duran, but didn't do much for him.

Orin made quick work of his foe, stabbing him in the left knee and then in the throat, and he moved past his dieing enemy to Niro, who seemed unprepared for the sudden attack.

"You…damnit!" Orin yelled as Niro narrowly dodged Orin's blade.

"Come now! Don't be pissed at me because you've killed so many people!" Niro laughed as he dodged and blocked every attack Orin through at him. "Being Bowie's son doesn't make you a swordsman! Just DIE NOW! You'll save everyone from wasting the rest of their lives on dieing for YOU!"

Niro became aggressive, throwing his broadsword at Orin with speed and power. His blade slammed into the stone, throwing rocks everywhere, and as Orin moved aside, Niro's blade was coming at him within an instant.

"Dance, mutt!" Niro laughed.

"To hell with you!" Orin yelled as he held up his sword to shield himself from Niro's attack. Their swords met, with Niro bearing down on Orin as he tried hold his position.

"Come now. You can't keep my sword from tasting your blood forever." said Niro.

Orin's eyes focused, and he pushed into Niro's blade with all he had, throwing him off. Niro took no time in recovering, as his blade came right back down again, just missing Orin's leg. Another blow, then another, and another came down at Orin as he tried with all his strength and concentration to keep himself away from the enemy's blade. Finally, though, he was under Niro's sword once again. He held up with all he had, one hand on the hilt, and one hand on the smooth of his sword, trying to keep Niro off of him.

"I see your knees buckling, piglet!" cackled Niro. "Now, now! You don't want me to cut you in half, do you? Push me off! Are you going to be a bitch like your mother? PUSH ME OFF!"

Orin's eyes felt like they were burning. Like he was suddenly sick, his brain had clouded and his sight had blurred. He'd felt like he had the day before, something inside him had suddenly changed, and his body tensed.

"For Kasha; for Shale; for Elis." Orin muttered.

"A prayer before death?" Niro laughed.

"You'll wish I'd been that merciful." said Orin with a grin.

Orin pushed Niro off, and met his blade again in an instant. Niro's eyes widened as he threw a blow at Orin. Orin came back to meet Niro's blade with all his strength, and the swords slammed hard against one another, jarring Niro. Orin drew back and came in with another blow, knocking Niro backward from the force against his sword. Orin leapt forward, meeting Niro, and threw another blow, and another, until Niro helf his blade with both hands, panting.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Niro growled.

Orin said nothing. He threw another blow, and another. Niro tried his best to meet each hit, but finally, Niro fell under Orin's sword and he was forced into the position Orin had just been in.

"Get him! Someone, kill him! Damnit, you dumb asses!" Niro yelled, his eyes wide. "Someone! KILL HIM!"

Orin pushed Niro's blade out of the way, and kicked the sword from his hands. He spun around and kicked Niro in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"You…no…NO!" Niro pushed himself back against the wall as Orin drew his sword back, and impaled his shuttering enemy.

He took back his bloody sword from the sputtering Niro's chest, and tore off his helmet. Niro choked on his own breath with wide eyes that peered up at Orin. His insane look was gone and replaced with this imminent fear of fast approaching death. Niro's black hair hung to his shoulders, his face young and dirty with blood and sweat.

Orin looked at Niro sternly as he drew back his sword one last time, and drove it into his chest a final time.

"LOOK!" Orin cried as he turned to the few remaining soldiers and his comrades. "Your leader! DEAD! He died the most honorable way possible, and it's not something he deserved!"

The soldiers nor the Force moved.

"Now, Exiles. Get the hell out of here." Orin said, as he sheathed his sword and walked passed them all.

The Exiles withdrew slowly, and then disappeared through the hole, leaving their dead general against the crumbling wall of Nazca.

Orin sat comfortably in Nazca castle, a scroll of parchment in front of him and a quill between his fingers as he wrote to the dearest person in his life before he departed from the mainland. Nazca had recovered within the previous day, the day of the attack, and the current one, and he would take his leave of Grans immediately after he'd sent this letter on it's way. Trevor and Simon said they'd come with him to Parmecia, though they'd depart from his company once their ship had reached the shore. Iris had explained why Grans didn't need a prince who couldn't even protect his own country, and asked if he could accompany Orin to Moun, at least, and see if he would be better of on the mainland. Though his father had objected, his mind was made up, and Orin wouldn't turn him down. But…there was still the matter of this letter Orin was writing. When it was done, it was handed to a messenger of Nazca. The messenger would deliver it to the address within a week and a half or so. It would read:

_Dear Mother,_

_As it has come to pass, my travels have led me all over Grans Island, and yet, there is nothing here I need in order to find father. Nothing to lead me but Sarah's words, Paje's advice. I'm setting out for the mainland, for North Parmecia, and by the time you receive this, I don't know where I'll be. Coming home to see you, I hope. I will search the end of existence until I find him, or until I die trying. I trust you know I'll miss you just as much as you'll miss me. I will bring him back. If not for the kingdom, if not for me, for you._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Orin_


	26. Chapter 26 Ambrosia

Chapter 26: Ambrosia

Iris stood at the stern of the marvelous _Jasantyl_, his own royal vessel as he looked at over the horizon, toward the falling sun. The ship, named after his long deceased mother, had only sailed the ocean twice. Once on a voyage to Moun in order for Haden to venture forward to the great Tristan, and another around the cape and southward to Granseal. Since those last voyages, at least 15 years had past.

None of them had ever left the lush soil of Grans for any other land, and their uprooting had everyone anxious. Even Sye was somewhat disoriented.

"Can we not get there any faster? How long will this take?" he asked.

He, Orin, and Vahn stood on deck, looking out over the side into the ocean, with Iris at the bow, and the rest of them below deck. Vahn continued to look out over the sea, beaming at the slow moving waves. As the son of a historian, the heir to Hawel's and his fathers research, he knew much about Grans Island and it's history, but outside of that, he knew very little of the world. It was like opening a door to a new planet in his eyes.

"We only left port four days ago." Orin said, as he looked at Sye over his shoulder. "You can't expect we'd be there already. It will be at least another day or two."

Sye said nothing. He turned and walked to the open door that led below deck, and descended the stairs. Orin looked to Iris now, who stood motionless at the stern, his eyes soft as he tried to watch the ocean yet avoid the setting sun. Orin walked in his direction. He seemed distant since they'd left, and Orin was unsure of whether it was that he hardly knew Orin or his companions, or if he was still shaken by the happenings in Nazca days before.

"So…" Orin started as he came to Iris' side. "…who taught you swordplay?"

"Are you poking fun…?" Iris said, his expression now hardening.

"No, no." Orin said. "It's an honest question."

Iris' eyes softened again, and he turned his gaze back to the water.

"My father and the Nazcan General." said Iris.

"And who is that?" Orin asked with some hesitation.

"I'm going to see him in Moun, actually…that's the real reason I'm going with you." said Iris. "He might be able to teach me better…I know I've failed him and my kingdom with that pitiful fight I put up…"

"That's a foolish thing to say about yourself…" Sye had appeared behind them, almost out of the air itself.

"…he's right." said Orin.

"Don't toy with me. That horrid attempt to defend myself…" Iris said, grinning somewhat. "And those soldiers…who died right in front of me. Defending me…"

"They value your life more than their own. It shows how your people feel about you…" Orin said.

Iris did not reply.

"…but you never answered me." Orin said, as Iris looked at him. "The Nazcan General?"

"Rick." said Iris. "He trained me to use a blade from what he'd seen on his travels."

The name struck a certain cord in Orin. He wasn't sure why, but the name was familiar. He just couldn't put a face to the name…

"I see." said Orin. "What is he doing in Moun?"

"Trade disputes. Moun is our ally, and a close one at that. Without their supplies, Nazca's economy would plummet." Iris explained. "Apparently, Moun just stopped sending supplies one week before you arrived. Rick left to find out why a few days afterward."

"You simply lost contact with them?" Orin asked.

"Hm…"

Orin looked back out into the sea, his mind wandering. One week before? It seemed Moun suddenly cut ties with its ally at the same time Bowie disappeared. Orin doubted it was coincidence. It was as if everything on Grans was falling apart, with one similar evil behind it. Though Niro was gone, Orin couldn't help but think Grans would be different when he returned.

-----

A cold wind swept over North Parmecia, Mitula stood firmly outside her ancient shrine as the walls crumbled. The continent was not at peace. The beautiful blue sky that once was had become a cloud covered purple and red. Her eyes crept from one pillar to the next in front of her, the rubble of her shrine beginning to effect her subconscious. She was only glad she was able to save the Realm of the Storytellers and the most of the center portion of the shrine from destruction, but the rest lay crumbled and ablaze.

In front of her, at the entrance to her once beautiful valley of hope, stood what seemed to be the essence of darkness. A creature that shown a silhouette of a man, and yet, his figure itself was almost amassed in black flames.

"And so…" Mitula started with her eyes closed. "It comes to this, that a creature should rise again to kill the gods…"

The figure stood silent.

"…and though banished twice, his servants will succeed in their goal." she finished. "Why is it that I could not see this before? I know the fate of humanity, of this planet, and yet, I could not see the future of Volcanon nor myself before it was upon us."

"Not everything is up to you." said a voice that seemed to echo through the sky, yet had no body. "You've proved my point by suggesting the minions of Zeon would be the one to kill a goddess."

Her eyes widened.

"Zeon will kill Volcanon…" said the voice. "…but his enemies will kill Mitula, or so it is said."

"Who are you…" she asked.

"Surely you can see that…" said the voice evilly. "Surely you can see who we serve."

"I cannot…" she lowered her head.

"I will say no more. You are merely mortal before this might, and my words will be wasted if I were to explain…" the voice hissed. "…Kayd…"

The figure started forward, slowly, almost floating toward Mitula. She shuttered as it made its way toward her, not knowing whether it was man or beast because of its faceless guise.

"I'm immortal, can you not see? How…how can it be that we are slain?" Mitula called into the blackening sky.

The figure was suddenly in front of her, as if it's sluggish movements had turned to something faster than light. It raised its arms to attack, its flaming black claws almost a separate being.

As sudden as it had appeared, though, the creature blurred backward, a bolt from Mitula herself having thrown it back into one of the nearby cliffs. It lay motionless, embedded in the rock face as Mitula's eyes glowed yellow and a barrier formed around her body.

"I cannot die!" she roared as she lifted her arms.

The reddened sky became gray instead, and a heavy rain began to flow down from the clouds. As she watched the seemingly unfazed creature regroup itself and come down from the cliff, she felt her power coursing, beginning to pulse. The figure floated forward across the water, which was now being hit with a barrage of raindrops, making its way ever determined toward the goddess.

"Damnit!" she roared, as she brought her left hand behind her, her figure now arched with her right hand turned in Kayd's direction.

Her entire body was forced backward as a large yellow ball gathered within her palm, and began to grow slowly.

"You should not resist." came the voice.

At her side, from nowhere, another figure appeared. A man cloaked from head to toe in robes black as night, a blade in his hand. The sword glowed with an eerie dark purple and black, it seemed to almost groan. Before Mitula knew what was happening, her ball of energy shrunk slowly, and then disappeared, her barrier gone with it, and her eyes turned back to normal.

The black sword within the cloaked man's hand now protruded from Mitula's chest, the blade having torn through her back and emerged from the other side.

"You…how…is this…possible…?" she asked, her eyes fading.

"We of the soulless…" started the man. "Are left rotting in the abyss that is Arc Valley, but no more."

Mitula fell back onto the blade, now onto the wielder's arm. He supported her as he spoke.

"We are free again, but I have respect for someone so powerful." whispered the man. "So you will leave this world with no further pain."

He pulled the blade from her back and let her fall to the ground. She gasped for air, and with last breathes, spoke.

"Who…are…you…" she managed to say.

He drew the blade back over his head silently, and just before he brought it in to finish her, he muttered…

"Verd."

-----

Orin stood below deck, a goblet in his hand. He sipped the water from it carefully as the ship rocked atop the waves. A crack echoed in the night, rattling the ship, like the sound of distant thunder. Orin made his way above deck as a second thunderclap rang out, feeling something ill in his stomach. As he looked into the sky, which had suddenly become as dark as that of the night, he could feel his heart jump into his throat.

"What…is this…?" he said to no one in particular.

Sye, Keith, and Duran stood nearest him, Iris and Trevor nearby.

"Something horrid has happened…" Sye said, his eyes set on nothing in particular. "I can smell it in the air. A strong stench of…of…"

He looked toward the front of the ship, in the distance, on the horizon, stood the cape of North Parmecia. Above it, stood red clouds, moving and spreading over the area slowly.

"What in the hell…?" Keith's eyes widened.

"…I can't place it…but…" Sye said, seemingly disoriented.

His eyes narrowed.

The earth began to quake, now, the waves began to toss the ship as another crack echoed through the night sky.

The rest of the group had now made their way out into the open, and at the sight of the sky and the distant clouds, they all looked astonished in the direction of the cape. No one had anything to say. It was like the end of the world had fallen upon them, and they were watching it begin from afar.

Orin suddenly remembered what had happened days before. The eclipse that had darkened the sky. Now, though, when it should be twilight, the sky was completely dark; black; starless.

"It's those spirits!" Orin said as he made his way to the bow. "They're here. They're already in Parmecia."

A bolt of lightning seemed to erupt from nowhere, slamming into the rear of the ship, and dunking the stern. Ikara and Duran fell out into the rushing waves.

"Orin!" Tess screamed as the stern emerged from the sea, most of it having been completely destroyed.

The water filled everything below deck within a few moments, tipping the ship backward as rain suddenly began to shoot down from the sky. The bow now slanted toward the darkened sky as Orin and the others tried to compose themselves, even though many of then were now on their backs because of the sudden tossing of the boat and its angle in the water. The ship slowly dipped deeper into the ocean as it began to sink…

Sye stood, seeing as he had also stumbled at the force of the tossing ship, and gained his standing on deck. Ikara screamed as she was dunked by the many oncoming waves of this sudden storm. Orin grabbed onto a steel handle attached the mast closest him to keep his balance as the boat was dragged down. He could see Ikara thrashing about, trying her best to keep her head above water. Duran, on the other hand, he could not see. Orin couldn't hesitate now, he could give no directions, no orders to the others. For all he knew Duran was dead, and Ikara was dieing, he could not waste time.

He dove forward toward the side of the ship, his hand outstretched for Ikara's. She was well out of reach. Sye fell at his side, his arms a bit longer, and he reached out.

"I can't…" he said, standing bolt upright after a moment.

Orin stood and dived in. With no other way of getting to her, it was his only chance. As he hit the cold water, he realized it may be simply a way of biding their time to save her. The ship would eventually sink and they'd all be tossed into the rapids anyway.

He could hardly see under the water and the force of the waves wasn't helping his stroke either. He tried his best to reach into the mass of bubbles in which he hoped Ikara was still struggling to stay above water. His hand touched a wet, cold cloth, and he knew he was on target. He pushed himself forward, grabbed Ikara by the waist, and pushed himself up into the open night air.

A large wave smashed him hard in the face as he, too, now struggled to keep himself from drowning. Ikara, who had rapped herself around him out of fear was making that twice as hard. He pushed forward with nothing but his legs, but to no avail. The slowly sinking ship was growing out of reach, and the salt in his eyes made his sense of direction quite weak.

"Ikara…" Orin sputtered as a wave caught him and dragged him down a bit.

She coughed up water as the wave passed over her as well.

"Hang onto my shoulders. We'll never get back…this way." he said as he tried his best to wrench her away from him but not lose his grip.

She simply obeyed, pulling herself around to his back and rapping her arms around his neck rather firmly. It hardly helped though. The sinking ship seemed to grow farther and farther as Orin and Ikara were repeatedly pummeled by the ocean's fury. Orin could feel Ikara's grip loosening as they were hit hard by a wave, and were sent tumbling underwater. As they both came to the surface gasping for air, Orin suddenly felt Ikara being torn from his back.

"You're so stupid!" screeched Jo as she grabbed Ikara under her arms and lifted her into the air. "Orin! Diving in the water like an idiot! Now I have to save you, too!"

Jo darted back toward the ship, Ikara hanging motionless in her arms, and within less than a few seconds, as Orin came back to the surface after being hit by another wave, Jo lifted him from the furious water as well.

Ikara lay still, her hair and clothes soaked, her eyes somewhat glossy in shock of the near death experience she had just suffered through. She was panting heavily, but lay back in the exact position Jo left her in. Orin sat on deck, sitting up and trying his best to keep himself in place since the backend of the ship was tilted into the ocean, panting just as heavily as Ikara. Before Orin could say anything to Jo, she took off out over the water again.

"…Duran." Orin mouthed as he looked out into the water, which was still crashing into the ship relentlessly.

"We'll never make it to Moun." Sye said, as he knelt next to Orin.

"What?" Orin said, not taking his eyes from the water.

"Something is deathly wrong in North Parmecia. The waves won't stop, the ship won't last. We won't make it to Moun." Sye's expression tightened, and Orin looked at him.

For the first time he could see Sye was showing some sort of human emotion. Was it fear? No, Sye was beyond fear. It must have been…for once, the ranger felt helpless here in the middle of the ocean amongst the waves. He couldn't control his fate here, he couldn't ensure his survival, his life would be kept or taken depending on what the ocean willed, and a place of helplessness is not the ideal environment for someone with the underlying instincts of a wolf.

"We'll be lucky to reach land at all…" said Vahn.

"So this is as far as we go…after everything we've gone through. This is as far as we go…" Ikara had sat up, and she had her face in her hands.

Orin looked at the slowly sinking stern, the hope slowly fading with it.

"There has to be some way out of this." said Trevor. "I'm not dieing like this. It's pitiful."

Simon nodded heartily.

"So what do you propose?" asked Vahn.

Trevor looked to the ground. He knew just as much as the rest of them they could only pray the waters would somehow be merciful.

Jo reappeared on the deck. She was soaked now as well…but Duran was still nowhere in sight.

"He must have gone under…" She said with a pained expression. "I couldn't find any sign of him…"

Keith and Ikara both looked at each other, there expressions neutral until Ikara's eyes began to tear. Orin said nothing.

"We have to worry about ourselves now…" Iris said, sounding as caring as possible. "If we all die…"

"We won't die." Tess hissed. "There's too much we have to do."

"Who says what we've accomplished already isn't enough?" said Sye.

"You son-of-a…" Keith's fists were clenched. "My best friend just drown…as far as I know we were all he had. Just because you've got nothing left to live for doesn't mean we're willing to just lye down and…"

"Stop it." Orin stood and looked out into the raging waters.

The cape was now a great distance to the northeast. The tide was pushing them south, and about a quarter of the ship had made its way into the ocean. The boat would most likely be under water in a little more than an hour or two.

"Arguing won't help us. We…just have to wait it out." said Orin.

No one said anything, and though he didn't realize at first, the thunder and lighting were gone as well. The sky was still dark and the rain was still drenching them, the sky to the north still coursing with an ominous reddish glow.

-----

The ship had drifted due south with the push of the ocean's current. The tides had found there way to the southern reaches of Parmecia, and yet, after many hours, still more than half of the ship remained above the water's surface. By what Orin thought to be some kind of miracle, they'd been spared by nature and willed to go forward, even if their destination had been flipped around within a matter of minutes in the past night. As the shoreline became visible, and the boat crept closer and closer to land as the sun rose the following morning, there was not a settling aura in the air around them. As hard as it had been getting over from Granseal to Nazca, there was so much left to do. Grans Island was nothing in comparison to this behemoth continent. The only thing now as heavy on Orin's heart as the disappearance of his father was the loss of his friend. If he even turned up the notion that it may have been something he'd done to cause Duran to fall overboard…it was not something he could live with easily.

A crack of the ship heavy upon the ocean floor brought Orin from dreams to reality. It was just before noon and he had dozed off on deck in the light of the sun. Now, though, the ship was on shore…where, he wouldn't know until he had gotten off onto dry land. He sat up and looked around. The water was splashing up on the lower half of the ship, the half in the water, and the rest had landed on the shore in shallow water. There were a few meters of shallow ocean in front of the ship, about 40 yards of sand and seaweed, and then the dry grasslands. The plains were a thing of glory after roughly a week on the sea. Trevor stood at the front of the ship, and turned to Orin when he had realized he was awake.

"Hm." said Trevor, as he walked toward Orin.

Trevor looked strangely older in the light of the sun. He was at least 20, Orin now noticed, and he had a ragged look about his face after so many days away from civilization. His facial hair was slowly coming in, and it made him look quite handsome, rather than unclean.

"Seems land has pulled us in in these past hours. That was somehow shorter than I'd expected…" said Trevor, his hands on his hips.

"The current must have gotten stronger…maybe the storm caused it." said Orin, somewhat distant as he peered out toward the horizon.

Tess, who had both been leaning against the mast opened her eyes and looked at Orin wearily, her face a mix of somberness and sleepiness. She looked like she'd cry at any given moment.

Sye, who was sitting and leaning rather awkwardly against the other side of the mast kept his eyes closed, but it was apparent he was also awake.

"What will we do…?" said Tess wearily.

"Find the nearest town. I'm not exactly sure were we are, but…" Orin looked over at Ikara, who had fallen asleep next to Keith, both of them leaning against a large crate that stayed in place despite the slant of the ship.

"And what lead do we follow from there?" said Sye. "Do you really know where we go even if we find the next town?"

"I don't know yet." Orin replied.

"You don't know…?" Sye's eyes opened, and he put both his hands and he knees as he leaned back harder against the mast. "So what hope do we have, then?"

"Just as much as we did when I left Granseal." Orin said.

Orin could have sworn he heard Sye give a faint 'ha', but he was too busy thinking on other things.

"I don't care much really…" Tess said suddenly. "…were we go next. Just as long as I don't have to wade around on this damn hunk of wood for another second."

Tess moved the bow and jumped into the shallows without hesitation. Trevor watched her go.

"Very strange, that 'un." He said, seemingly amused. "But that's normal for a women."

"Women are not as different from us as…" Sye started.

"Oh, don't start on that, Riddles. You've got way too much opinion." said Trevor, who smiled widely.

Sye's eyes opened slightly, and then closed again, but he didn't continue what he was saying.

Trevor, turned and walked back to the bow, seeming pleased with himself. Orin then noticed Vahn and Jo were not in sight, nor was Simon. Before he turned to ask Trevor, his question was answered.

"You're two friends went ahead to find the next city. The priest and the devil…" Trevor said. "Simon did the same. He's a bit of a perfectionist…thinks he can do things better if he doesn't know who he's along with. Took me a long time to figure out what makes him tick."

"How'd you meet him? He seems very distant even with you." said Orin.

"Yeah. I met him back when I was still a boy. Trained in Nazca, I was. He came along one day with a cargo ship from Moun as a stowaway. Almost got away with it too." Trevor explained with a good amount of enthusiasm. "Stumbled off the ship and was taken to prison right off. They couldn't keep him there long, though. He was just a kid, ya know?"

"Hm." Orin said, quite interested at this point.

He could tell that along with his skills with a blade, Trevor knew just how to tell a story.

"So, I kinda snuck into the area he was being kept and tried to talk with him. He really didn't want to give me too much information, so I left him alone." Trevor continued. "They planned to carry him back the next day to Moun…but I found him to be interesting. When I talked he listened…whether he cared for what I said or not, I don' really know. So, next morning I…I shot the guard taking him onboard in the leg with a pellet from my sling. He howled like a baby and Simon got away…and when he rode by me, he kinda just scooped me up."

Trevor turned and gave Orin a smile.

"He's a really mysterious guy. Ten years its been since that day and I still don't even know where he's from, originally. Makes him fun to be around." Trevor explained. "And he doesn't go on and on mumblin' like Riddles over there."

Orin smiled a bit as Sye opened his eyes again.

"Ah, don't get all sore at me, Synorok. I'm only playin' at you because I know what kind of guy you are." said Trevor.

"It baffles me how you come to think that makes any sense whatsoever…" Sye said sternly.

Trevor just laughed and turned back to Orin.

"What do ya say? Hungry?" Trevor said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Orin replied.

In the last day, they'd run completely out of food even with the provisions Haden had provided them before they departed.

"Thought as much. Come on." said Trevor, as he turned and jumped overboard.

Orin stood, and turned back to Sye.

"If I find anything you'd like I'll bring it back for you." Orin said.

"Worry about yourself and your friends. I'll find plenty tonight." said Sye.

He promptly drew his blade and pricked his finger.

Orin understood, turned to the edge of the boat, and jumped down into the shallows.

-----

"He could still be alive, you know." said Vahn, as he walked along.

He and Jo had made their way south across the plains. In the area they were now in, the ocean was visible in the north and west, to the east, the sky was jagged with mountain ranges, most taller than any they'd seen on Grans. In the south, there were also mountains, that sank into ocean as they came into the west.

"Hm." Jo walked beside him, seemingly indifferent to the conversation.

"I mean…if he washed up near Moun someone may have found him before…he…" Vahn looked to the ground as they walked.

"Just keep a look out for people, okay?" Jo had noticed the amount of sadness in Vahn's voice and knew it would be best if he thought about something else.

"Yeah, okay." Vahn picked his head up and kept his eyes on the horizon.

"So, you know about me, right? What about you…?" she asked.

Interest in his past actually made Vahn surprised, especially since it was Jo who was sounding curious.

"Well…I was born on Grans near Yeel…" he started. "My father and mother were both warriors of the Shining Force. They're gone now, though."

"Oh…" Jo looked to the ground now.

She got the feeling she had only made Vahn feel worse, from going from thinking of the possibility of his friend having drown, to his parents who could be in just as bad a shape.

"No…well, they're not dead, as far as I know. I guess you could say Orin and I are in the same situation. I left my mother alone at our home, but…I'm not sure she's still safe."

"…and that's all of your family…?" Jo asked.

"No, my sister…Kasha is staying in Granseal, now. There's no place safer on Grans." said Vahn.

"And does she do as well as you in magic…?" Jo asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Well, my father did try teaching her, but…she's too young to understand, and she might hurt herself." Vahn explained.

"You did so much before you met me, it seems." said Jo. "I'm just tagging along, I guess."

"I never really understood why you chose to come with us…"

"Sye asked me…"

"I can't believe that." Vahn said earnestly. "Something else made you come with us."

She said nothing. She didn't like it that someone was able to read her that well.

"I'm not really sure, myself. Maybe I just wanted to be around people." she grinned a bit, her eyes to the ground.

-----

"I thought you were a swordsman…" Orin said as he watched Trevor pull back the bowstring and let an arrow fly.

The arrow widely missed the coconut Trevor was aiming for.

"I prefer a blade, but it's not hard to shoot an arrow." said Trevor, as he gave Orin one of his wide smiles. "Being accurate is the hard part."

Trevor fired another arrow and missed again.

"You're doing it all wrong." Keith had appeared from behind them, Ikara at his side.

Her face gave the impression she was worn out, and she didn't look at any of them.

"You can't just generalize when you aim." Keith pulled his own bow from his shoulder and aimed at the tree, his arm unfaltering.

His arrow shot, his arm remained still, and the arrow struck the coconut and brought it to the ground.

"Now if we just need someone to break it open. If…if only we had an ax…" Keith glance at Ikara for a moment, and back to Trevor, whose expression had become stern.

Orin was looking out toward the water.

"I'm sure this will do." said Trevor as he reluctantly unsheathed his blade and made his way over to the tree.

Keith, on the other hand, took aim at another coconut, and brought that one to the ground, his arm still unfaltering.

-----

"…it's true your swordsmanship is still fairly poor," Sye said, his eyes closed, his back still against the mast, "but I'm sure you could improve."

Iris said nothing.

"It's not a necessary skill for a prince anyway." Sye added.

"I know. I…I wanted to learn how to fight when I was young. I'm not entirely sure why. When I was a child, according to my parents…I was a different person." Iris explained.

"We all grow into ourselves…" Sye replied.

"No…that's not what I mean. A different person." It was obvious Iris was unable to explain what he meant easily.

Sye stared blankly in his direction now, oddly, his eyes fixated right on Iris' face. Deep silver eyes…

"Like you were, maybe, before you went blind." said Iris. "I'm sure you were different then."

Sye grinned, a surprising expression, indeed.

"Well you couldn't possibly have been like that…when you were so young." Sye's grin faded slowly back into his indifferent expression.

"I was reckless as a child. Disobedient, and not the way a child is normally a handful. I…I once held a blade to my father's throat as he slept. If he hadn't felt my breath on his face at the last minute…" Iris was suddenly afraid he'd said to much, and wasn't sure why he'd even brought it up.

"Really…" said Sye, quite interested, though he refused to show it. "When did it happen that you suddenly became who you are now?"

"I'm not sure. My earliest memories are of my first day of training with my father. Everything else…I've taken the word of my parents for all that." Iris said.

"Strange…" Sye began, but was interrupted by the sound of something against the side of the ship.

Suddenly, Trevor emerged from over the side, a makeshift net in his hand, within it, were several coconuts. Orin and Keith came up behind.

"Brought back a snack, at least." said Trevor cheerfully, holding up the coconuts. "Thanks to Hawkeye here."

Trevor patted Keith hard on the shoulder.

Sye didn't look at them, seemingly uninterested. Iris, on the other hand, moved forward toward them. He stopped suddenly, though, realizing the weight he was carrying.

"Gah, I don't know why I torture myself…" said Iris, as he detached his mantle and the heavy steel plated shoulder braces attached to it, and threw them on deck, a heavy clunk echoing as they hit. He proceeded in removing his gauntlets as Trevor sat atop the crate Ikara and Keith had been resting on earlier. Ikara had also come up over the side of the ship, with some effort, but Keith helped her up some of the way.

"We…kinda ate some before we came back, so the rest is just for you and for when the others come back." Trevor explained.

"We should probably get off this ship…by tonight the ocean will have taken it back out to sea." said Orin. "We'll set up camp somewhere along the shore."

"Good idea." said Keith.

"We'll wait until everyone returns, though." Orin added.

Trevor took out one of the coconuts, placed it on the crate, and drew his sword. He proceeded to crack the well protected fruit open, and a bit of the milk splattered on the deck.

"You drink the milk, I take it…?" Trevor asked.

"I'll drink anything at this point. Never tried coconut anyway." said Iris with a weak smile.

"You've been missing out." Keith said.

Trevor handed Iris one half of the coconut, which was filled with a translucent white liquid. Iris drank down most of it with a single gulp, and then bit into the inner flesh of the fruit, seemingly enjoying it thoroughly.

"Good, eh?" Keith asked with a small grin.

"Mm." Iris said as he swallowed a large chunk of coconut. "Like fruit of the gods."


	27. Chapter 27 We of the Soulless

-1Chapter 27: We of the Soulless

"How has your journey faired?" a bellowing voice echoed through a darkened hall.

This hall was enormous, it's ceiling seemed to continue endlessly into the darkness, it's walls stood great distances apart. It was dark. Too dark to see any end of the room unless you were right against the wall, impossible to find what you were searching for without first having felt you way up and down this great, endless room.

"As well as it should have." came a less threatening voice from somewhere within the darkness. "Carried out perfectly, nothing went awry; nothing happened that shouldn't have."

"Then Mitula is truly dead?" bellowed the first voice.

"Yes."

"You have proven just as efficient as some of my Greater Devils had…"

"You expected differently?" said the second voice.

"Maybe. Oddeye was so perfect, and yet he lacked a sense common among almost every being. That was my fault. I only wish I'd perfected him that much more…"

"If you had you'd have been in power for years." said the second voice.

"The years I've spent sealed since then are nothing. Nothing compared to the eternity I spent here before that. It almost seems too good to be true."

"And yet the Shining Force is back. What does that mean to you?"

"Bowie was a threat…more than that, he had the power of the Holy Sword, but he was weak before he fought Zalbard. If I'd just sent Geshp to South Parmecia and killed him when he was just a boy…"

"That's in the past, though." the second voice seemed to grow louder.

"Yes…yes. I have had so much time to think about what I've done wrong, is all."

"So, you still haven't answered my question…"

"Yes…Prince Orin…Just as sad as his father, if not weaker. That doesn't mean he won't rise up though. I will not underestimate someone like Bowie again, especially if they are of the same bloodline. You've got enough of the Shining Force now. Go, take Kayd and Lettengo…"

"Yes…Lettengo should render Orin completely defenseless."

"Take Sahrn as well. Just in case Lettengo has a reaction to seeing Orin again."

"I doubt it, as Kayd had no reaction to Vahn." the second voice laughed a bit.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not taking chances. Just kill him."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Oh," the first voice growled, "and once you're done with Orin, kill Volcanon, too."

-----

Only a half of the sun sat atop the horizon, now, having slowly sunk down into the ocean in the west. The air was cool, as was the breeze, the sky clear; orange, and the sound of the ocean quite calming.

Orin stood on the shore, his bare feet in the sand, his eyes on the ocean. It was so familiar to him, the smell of salt, having lived in Granseal right by the ocean, it reminded him of home, and the view only helped increase the feeling of nostalgia. He had lost complete track of time, of everyone around him, lost that feeling that had dragged him this far along in his mission. His mind was clear and carefree, in a dream, far from reality.

"Orin…" came a voice into his head.

He came back to his place, blinked, and turned around, his problems flooding back. Tess stood before him, and he had only just noticed he hadn't seen her since the night before.

"Jo and Vahn. They're back." Tess said with a weak smile.

Similar to Ikara, Tess' face seemed to have lost something it had had since he met her. He would say the life had gone from it, yet her smile convinced him he was wrong.

Orin gave no reply. He simply nodded slightly, and walked by her toward the camp they'd set up since they had gotten off the ship. A fire sat raging before him, larger than what they usually built. He'd guessed Trevor had made it, seeing as he'd had years of experience in the wilderness on Orin.

"Ah, Orin." Trevor appeared from behind him, his face still bright with a smile. "I've gone about trying to catch some fish, but no joy. Seems my rod isn't in the best shape."

He threw a battered looking stick on the ground, a piece of what looked like several long strands of knotted hair were crudely tied to the end of it. Orin suddenly remembered who he was looking for in the first place. He looked around in search of Vahn and Jo, and caught sight of them far in the distance. He'd been under the impression they were already in camp. Walking along there, though, something struck him out of place. The southern horizon was quite dark, and, come to think of it, now that the sun had taken its final dive into the ocean to the west, the sky there was actually just as dark as it was in the east.

"I smell something." said Sye, who had been laying next to the fire. "…like before."

"What?" Orin turned back to see Tess coming toward him, her head turned back in the direction of the water were the sun had just disappeared.

"So dark. Is it that late already?" she turned to look back at Orin.

"Where are Keith and Ikara?" Orin spun back around to Trevor, who was now tending the flames.

"…Uh, I'm not sure. They were here a minute ago." Trevor's smile had gone quiet suddenly, his eyes catching sight of the abnormal horizon. "I'll…I'll go find them."

"Tess, go to Vahn and Jo and tell them to pick up the pace." Orin said over his shoulder as he walked toward the fire.

Sye had gotten to his feet and he stood still as stone, his eyes closed, facing west. Orin could here Tess' rapid footsteps as she sprinted toward Vahn and Jo to get them back to camp as soon as possible.

"Simon…" Orin whispered.

"What's up?" Keith and Ikara appeared, Trevor behind them as they made their way toward Orin.

Keith looked quite tired, now, too. His face was gaunt, and his mouth looked very dry.

"I want to make sure we all stick together." said Orin, trying his best to hide the uneasy feeling in his stomach from showing in his face.

Keith sat down without a word, while Ikara simply stood a short distance away, her back turned to them. Orin could see Jo unfurling her wings in the distance and taking off, Vahn's robes fluttering as he ran behind Tess. Their shadowy figures in the distance were becoming faint as it grew closer and closer to night. Something was wrong , now, Orin could feel it, and as Sye slowly turned in the direction Orin was looking, toward their approaching comrades, on the horizon behind Vahn and Tess, more figures appeared, as if the air around them had simply twisted into beings in an instant.

Orin squinted to see, expecting his eyes to be playing tricks on him, but they were not. On a single hill within these seemingly endless plains, stood five shadows, and more on the rise. Orin's eyes grew wide.

"Hurry!" he yelled as he drew his sword and ran out to meet them.

"What?" Trevor had stood to see what was happening, Keith and Ikara now right at his sides.

The shadows moved in, slowly at first, or so it seemed, and then one took advantage of the situation. Within the ranks of these approaching figures, one disappeared from sight, and reappeared before Vahn and Tess, stopping them in their tracks.

"NO!" Orin was at least 100 yards away, his blade trailing behind him, his eyes wide.

Vahn had been grabbed by the throat and was now being dangled in the air, his eyes tearing as he gasped for air, and Tess stood staring in awe at the attacker's speed.

Orin could hear the footsteps of his comrades behind him, but, as it seemed to happen lately, they were too far from him to help much at this point. Why? Why wouldn't Tess do something?

Vahn's staff lay on the ground as he pried at this dark figure's hand with both of his, his legs flailing. The figure in the distance, 10 by now, were moving closer as their comrade initiated the attack.

Suddenly, a familiar feeling passed over Orin as a brush of hot air slid by his face, and before he could understand what he was feeling, Ikara's fireball had made contact with the target. The enemy's knees buckled, but it stood quite firm, having dropped Vahn to the ground. Vahn clumsily grabbed up his staff and jumped to his feet, coughing wildly. The figure turned to face Orin, all of his comrades now at his side. Keith moved forward, and arrow drawn back. Orin had stopped, now, roughly 20 yards from Tess and Vahn, and this…man, whoever he was.

"Shoot him." Orin heard say Sye from seemingly from nowhere.

The whistle of the arrow was heard as Keith let it fly, but as it made its way to the target, who was now very aware of their presence, the real fight began. Like something inhuman; like an animal; like…lightning, the figure before them had gone, and it had just as fast reappeared in front of Keith. Keith stood in awe, still in the stance he'd kept after releasing the arrow, as the shadow before him brought a sickle fingered claw up from its side, tearing through Keith's arm and splintering his bow to pieces. All Keith managed was a strained sigh as the shadow attacked again with it's other claw, tearing open Keith's chest, and sending him barreling backward, landing in a heap at a wide-eyed Ikara's feet.

"GAH!" Orin lifted his blade and made his way toward the enemy, his head pounding, eyes watering.

Not again. None of his friends would die again while he was around.

The shadow leapt backward in an attempt to avoid Orin's blow, only to be met with a sharp jab to the back of the head. It spun around to see Jo, in midair, pulling back a razor sharp claw. She tore through the figures face, his head having been ripped clean to pieces. For a moment, it was as if the shards of his skull and flesh hung in midair, but as Orin slowed his advance on the enemy, he realized it was not flesh at all. Mist, rather, a think smog that regenerated back to its original shape. Jo's eyes widened, and as the shadow regained its footing, Orin could swear he heard Jo say something.

"Shade…" she whispered.

Sye had stepped in now, having appeared at the shadow's side as it brandished a set of gleaming black claws in Jo's direction. Trevor was also upon the enemy, having run in with Sye, they were both standing on opposite sides of the enemy, their swords drawn. Trevor proceeded.

He threw his blade forward, dashing a thin slit through the creature before the smog retook its shape. Trevor's expression tightened as he realized how difficult an enemy this one would be.

A black claw caught Trevor by surprise as the figure abruptly turned in Trevor's direction and slashed at him. Trevor leapt backward, narrowly avoiding the attack, but he was again caught off guard as the enemy pursued him, slicing a bloodied claw into his left shoulder and sending him to the ground howling in pain.

Sye's blade erupted from the creatures chest, Sye having bolted forward and thrust his blade almost directly through the creatures spine. The shadow stepped to one side, the blade staying in the same place in the air as Sye stood, his arm outstretched. The sword passed right through this creatures body; it was invisible.

By now, Vahn stood over Keith, his arms outstretched as he attempted to heal his unconscious comrade. Tess and Ikara both seemed stunned, as did Jo, for the most part. Orin could think of nothing when it came to how to defeat these enemies. If they were all the same, it seemed impossible. By now, they were all very close to them. The shadow that had attacked them, having done quite a bit of damage, drove back into the ranks of its comrades when they arrived. Sye stood, his blade at his side, as Trevor stood holding his bloodied shoulder.

"Ah, Orin." said the one standing in the front of the group.

Orin recognized the voice immediately. It was the robed man that he'd seen days before on Grans. The who kidnapped three members of the Shining Force right before his eyes.

"Glad to see you're well. Remember me?"

Orin said nothing.

"I'm sure I couldn't be forgotten. Do you remember Kayd?"

From behind the robed man, the figure that had attacked them appeared. Orin immediately remembered this one as well, since it hadn't clicked in his head just before. The dark flame like pillars rising of the figures body, as if it where a figure composed entirely of pitch black flames and smoke.

"Trying to fight him was not something I would have done in your shoes. He's much less merciful than I am." said the robed man. "I don't recall ever truly introducing myself, actually."

No one said anything. No one even moved. Behind this robed man stood two more figures that looked exactly as Kayd did. The other six or seven where similar, but they simply looked like dark figures, not like the menacing, flame engulfed creatures that stood in front of them.

"My name is Verdelet. Verd, if you like. I have been sent here with Kayd and a few others to kill you…" Verd motioned the other two fiery figured forward. "This is Lettengo, and here is Sahrn. I know it's hard to tell them apart…but that won't really matter as they'll kill you before he can figure out the differences anyway."

"Why are you doing this? Who…" Orin finally spoke. "Who sent you here?"

"Don't ask questions. I don't like being interrogated." Verd drew a blade from the scabbard under his cloak, and propped it on his shoulder.

The sword glowed an eerie blue and purple, black at its core.

"I shouldn't have to explain it to you, anyway. It's a waste of my breath to explain what I'm here for when you'll all be dead in a few minutes." Verd walked forward a few steps.

"Are you…you're the one who kidnapped everyone, aren't you? You came for Chester and Jaha….and Randolf. You kidnapped my father, too, didn't you?" Orin pressed.

"Yes, yes, and yes." said Verd. "Now, I'll have to say goodbye."

Iris stepped forward. Until now, Orin had completely forgot about him, but he was now standing at Orin's side, his rapier drawn.

"…and you are?" Verd lifted his hood a bit, exposing a pair of green eyes.

They widened instantly.

"That…hair. So…the stories are true?" Verd stepped back. "That may make things a little harder."

"What?" Orin looked at Iris.

Iris had a similar expression on his face, half confused, half angry.

"At the risk of not completing this mission properly, I'll have to play my cards better, it seems." Verd turned back to the shadowy figures. "These, the Shades, are very powerful warrior manipulated to fight for darkness. They only gain power and only lose the sense they had when they were normal men."

Orin felt his stomach drop. Verd sheathed his blade.

"They're difficult to kill when they are absorbing the shadow, but…they are weaker in this state, so…" Verd lifted his left hand, the side on which one of the Shades, called Sahrn, stood. "This…is Sahrn."

Verd flipped his hand, and the shadowy, flame like barrier that enveloped Sahrn's body slowly disappeared, revealing a short, stealthily clothed figure, a katana at his side, and large pink ears protruding from under his headgear.

"…no…" Orin's eyes widened as a blank eyed Slade stared back at him, his face had changed horribly.

His mouth was lined with a large set of razor sharp fangs, his eyes lacked pupils, and his clothes were drenched in blood.

"Sahrn, I believe, is someone you've met in the past?" said Verd, his back still to them. "He doesn't follow his old name anymore. He cannot recognize it. Shades…they like to be referred to in their own tongue, and so, that is his name in his own language."

"You…how could you do this to him." Orin stepped forward.

"I'm not done." Verd interrupted.

Orin's heart skipped a beat as his eyes wondered to the two remaining Shades; Kayd and Lettengo.

"Let's see….Kayd?" Verd lifted his right hand, and the shadows disappeared as they had from Sahrn, slowly revealing a second figure. Their, before them, stood another man, thin, long ears protruded from under his unkempt hair, his azure robes now black, eyes white, mouth filled with fangs. Kazin grinned, his rather large fangs protruded from his mouth, his blank eyes wide.

Vahn stood wide eyed, stunned, his mouth slightly agape. He couldn't move.

"Kazin!" Orin took another step forward, but Verd stopped him.

"You wait there or I'll have them attack now rather than later." Verd hissed. "I want to see your face for this one."

Verd turned, and his green eyes set on Orin. He looked him dead in the face, and lifted his left hand.

"Lettengo."

The Shade remained still as the air around it was sucked into Verd's hand, and the final Shade was finally revealed. A set of black armor, a grey mantle hung to the ground, attached to a rather large set of shoulder braces made up the figures defensive equipment. Under that, was a set of rather dirtied blue and green clothing, both colors almost grey at this point. As the last bit of the shadows had gone, and the man stood before them, blonde hair hung freely around a black bandana; above blank eyes, and a large set of gleaming fangs. He grinned as Kazin did, but it was much more eerie to see the look on this one's face.

Orin loosened the grip on his blade, and dropped it, his knees giving way as he fell to the ground, and Bowie drew his sword.


	28. Chapter 28 Walk of Life, Flight of Death

Chapter 28: Walk of Life, Flight of Death

"So." Verd looked down at Orin with a sort of distant look in his green, almost glowing eyes. "This is what you planned to do once you found him? Fall to your knees and do _nothing_."

Vahn stood, wide eyed, as his father, too, stood before him, blood still dripping from his claws.

"What…what is this?" Vahn felt as though he was rooted to the ground.

Trevor stood at Sye's side, his entire arm already drenched in blood. His face seemed blank, almost as if he'd collapse at any moment. Everyone stood, almost in a trance, except for Sye, who seemed only angry.

"I explained it quite well already." Verd said without looking away from Orin. "Quite well. What will you do, now? Just kneel there while I kill you? Will you at least stand up?"

Orin said nothing. He was on his hands and knees, his sword resting in the grass nearby.

"Maybe you're shedding tears? That might make sense." said Verd. "But it's a very silly way to die."

Orin clenched his fists, tearing up a good handful of grass. Then, he stood.

"Ah, there we are. Die on your feet. There's much more honor." Verd drew his sword once again, and Slade…Sahrn, hissed.

"That's true." Orin said, his eyes still to the ground.

Orin knelt for a moment, and retrieved his sword.

"Not actually thinking about resisting, are you?" Verd growled from under his hood. "It would probably be a waste of everyone's energy."

"When I kill you, it will be worth it." Orin's eyes lifted now, and met with Verd's.

His eyes were different, something in them was new, changed, but Verd couldn't see it.

"I see." Verd turned to Lettengo and said slowly. "Then…I'll let him do it."

Lettengo moved forward, his fanged grin widened, and his white eyes tightened.

"Come at me then." Orin said, his eyes covered by his black hair, now, the night concealing them even further. "Lettengo, show me how much becoming a monster has improved my father's technique."

And Lettengo moved. It was quicker than any normal man could see, likely faster than even Sahrn and Kayd could see, either. There was a sickening display of blood, but the sound of the dark liquid splashing against grass was the only real sound anyone heard.

Orin stood, Lettengo directly at his side now. Orin's face was still neatly covered, his eyes hidden under his hair. Lettengo's face went unchanged. His fanged grin still covered his face, his white eyes still open, but tight. A cool spring breeze made its way past them, brushing through Orin's hair, revealing his eyes. They were still open, half way, but somewhat glazed. His mouth was slightly open, his lips still, and then he grinned weakly. It was as if time had stopped just for that moment.

Lettengo slowly drew his sword from Orin's chest, in such a way that the blood had time to slide onto every bit of the blade. And then, Lettengo closed his eyes, and his eerie grin faded into something more serious. Orin remained standing as Lettengo drew the last bit of steel from Orin's body, and he let his arm fall to his side, within it, still, the bloodied blade. Orin slowly loosened the grip on his own sword, and let it fall.

"You see? You're leader, this young man…" Verd raised a stiff palm in Orin's direction, and he did not turn his gaze away from him. "…he will soon be dead, and yet he remains standing. Killed in battle, fighting his greatest idol, and he has still not fallen. He deserves your envy and respect. Even in his final moments, he will set an example for the rest of you."

Ikara was on her knees by now, her eyes wide. Keith stood, his face just as blank, and he was completely still. Trevor's eyes were closed, his face to the ground and he cringed at both Orin standing their and his own pain. Tess stood rooted, her eyes trembling, Vahn at her side, a look of pain on his face. Iris had dropped his rapier, Jo had taken a step forward, but now stood motionless, in awe.

"NO!" Tess finally burst out, but Vahn caught her before she could move.

"Stop!" He yelled as she tried to push past him, both of their faces had become wet with tears. "Nothing…we…we can do nothing."

Tess fell to her knees now too.

Orin stood there, and he turned his head slightly to look at Lettengo, who now stood in the same fashion Orin did. Still, arms at his sides, legs only slightly parted, his hair covering his eyes.

His legs gave way, at last, and he felt himself slowly falling forward as his legs became numb, his arms limp, his vision blurred. It felt like he'd never reach the ground, as if hours were passing and life was moving on around him; without him. And so it would end like this? All the time, and what he'd been searching for stood literally inches away from him. Verd was wrong. What a stupid way this was to die.

Orin's face finally met with the grass, his body frozen and numb, and his expression remaining the same as his eyes slowly glazed over. Here was his life, before him now. Like he was reliving each and every second in his memory. Everything he could remember passed in real time, no detail passed over, no event untouched. Sye was right; death laughs at you when you die. And when everything had passed, all that stood before him was Bowie, smiling. Just as he'd been told, what he could not reach stood before him in his mind's eye. The image never disappeared, either. Would he be stuck in this hell forever? If he could have screamed, he would have, but there was nothing. Just this image, no smell, numbness, and the only sound was that of cold silence.

-----

"Now, as for the rest of you." Verd turned his gaze from Orin's motionless body to the rest of the group. "Without him…I wonder if I should have to kill you still?"

"Maybe you'd better." Trevor said as he looked at Orin. "Or else we'll hunt you down just to avenge him."

"You'd do that?" Verd said, not sounding as surprised as one would think. "Well, I guess that answers my question."

Tess was now whimpering into Vahn's shoulder, Ikara still sat motionless in the grass, her eyes tearing, and Keith still stood perfectly still. Jo moved forward, at last. She ran toward Orin, her wings folded tightly against her back. He couldn't really be dead…

She knelt down beside him, Lettengo right next to her, but she seemed to simply ignore him. She rolled him onto his back. A bit of blood ran from his mouth to his chin, and some even from his nose. The wound in his chest went clear through from one side to the other, and the amount of blood on him was amazing. His eyes were still slightly open, as was his mouth, and his eyes quivered. He was breathing.

"Orin…" Jo put her hand on his face gently.

"Mourning isn't something to worry about now…" Verd started. "You should be worrying…"

A sudden crack in the sky diverted Verd's attention, and even Kayd and Sahrn jumped. A bolt of lighting lit the sky. First one, then another, then several. Even in this fake night sky, could the weather change? A bolt slammed the ground nearby, throwing chunks of soil in every direction, and leaving a rather deep, black hole in the earth.

"What are you doing? It was you who attacked in the north, wasn't it! You sent those bolts down on our ship!" Keith turned to Verd, his eyes watering. "You killed him! Duran, and now Orin…"

Verd spun around immediately.

"These are not my doing…" he said, sounding somewhat disoriented. "This can't be…"

A second bolt slammed the ground nearby, rattling the entire area, and then a third struck, and a fourth. The fifth came down, an amazingly bright, large bolt that crashed only a few yards from them, knocking Verd and his followers backward into the grass. The shock threw Vahn and Tess backward as well. Verd was back on his feet within a moment.

"No…" Verd took a step back.

Within the crater the previous bolt had made, stood a rather beautiful woman in glimmering white satin robes. She threw back a long head of blue hair, and looked in Verd's direction with golden eyes.

"I told you…" said Mitula. "We are immortal."

"How?" Verd drew his sword again, and tightened his grip upon it. "The sword…!"

"I _told_ you. Immortality. What don't you understand?" said Mitula as she moved forward slowly. "Maybe it can render me…immobile for a while. That doesn't mean it can kill me. _Nothing_ can kill me."

"But Ze…" Verd stopped himself.

"You're too smart to be a devil of Zeon. Only one devil was ever that clever, and he's been dead for quite a while." said Mitula, as she slowly made her way toward him.

"It's a story far to complicated…" Verd muttered. "I will kill you this time."

"You're much too thick headed. You said you had respect for me, remember?" Mitula grinned. "Does that not mean you can trust everything I'd say to be true?"

"You're confusing trust with respect? You're not as clever as you try to sound." Verd lifted his hand. "Attack her."

The hunched shadows behind Verd moved forward. They were similar to the Shade's, and yet they were indeed solid. The darkness in their skin made it quite hard to see them in the black.

The creatures charged at Mitula, raising noticeably rusted and battered spears and pikes. They were obviously no match for her. She lifted a single hand an waved a cluster of whip like bolts of lightning, easily turning all those who approached her to dust.

"…retreat." Verd growled, and with that, he was simply gone.

Sahrn and Kayd faded into the darkness, as did Lettengo. Nothing remained but the sound of rumbling thunder in the distance now. Mitula turned toward the rest of them.

"So it is you." She said calmly.

No one blinked.

"You're doing well. I pray you will continue your efforts." she took a step back from them, now.

"You're…the goddess Mitula." Vahn finally spoke, his voice somewhat broken.

"And you are the son of Kazin the sorcerer and Sarah the vicar." she said with a warm grin. "Keith, the son of Rhen of Ribble. Ikara, daughter of Gern of Yeel. Tess, daughter of Finnian of Galam."

Everyone stood somewhat wide-eyed at the glorious figure before them. She proved her significance, her omnipotence, by simply knowing them all.

"Synorok…cub of Xerunas of Grans Island…" She continued. "Trevor, son of Erian of Flagard. Johavanon…mothered by Ninna of Roft…and…Orin."

Her eyes closed.

"You must endure. Whether you live or die has already been decided, but, regardless, son of Bowie, you must endure." she said as her eyes reopened. "Tis the fate of all mortals."

She began to rise in the air, somewhat gracefully, and her body became slightly translucent.

"…and, as I'm beginning to see, of gods and goddesses, too." she closed her eyes again. "I would like you to deliver a message, my young friends."

"A message…? I don't understand! What is going on? Why are people being possessed?" Vahn stepped forward.

"I don't have enough time to answer such questions. You must deliver a message from me to Volcanon." Her body slowly became less and less visible.

"He is a God. He will know exactly what we are to tell him before we even do it." Vahn pressed. "What is this about?"

"It's not as easy as you seem to think, but I cannot explain, I can only give you the message." she said, beginning to sound somewhat anxious. "Tell him 'The devil king rises. His companions will return soon, as well. It will take less than a decade for them to accomplish what they truly wish."

"…and what does that mean?" Trevor spoke up.

"Zeon rises. He brings with him new allies." Sye said simply. "He has Bowie, and so, he has the Jewel of Evil. He is infinitely powerful. Armageddon is at hand."

"How do you know this…?" Mitula's eyes widened.

Sye said nothing, and Mitula's fading image soon turned back to Vahn.

"Volcanon will know how I have faded and why, but he has not my knowledge. Relay the message as soon as possible." she said. "…and…may I say…farewell…to this world…to…all mortals."

And so, she was gone, and the infinite darkness of the sky turned back to the dimly lit, star speckled one that was of the norm. The thunder stopped instantly, and they all stood, mouths agape, and Orin coughed weakly as he was dragged through the silence of his mind's eye.


	29. Chapter 29 Return of the Devil King

Chapter 29: Return of the Devil King

"It is time, then." the voice bellowed from deep within the seemingly endless black room. "It is time to start. Orin is dead, but now Mitula lives on. Volcanon will know what we've planned."

"He knows the fate of the world. I don't understand how he didn't know what was going on before…" Verd appeared from somewhere within the darkness, his green eyes shining eerily in the dark of the room.

"You give Volcanon too much credit. They know the fate of mortals, the fate of the planet." said the voice. "They know when and where everyone's lives will end, as with the world. What they do not know is who and what will cause it, especially if a devil completes the action."

"So they only know the generalities…?" Verd said, sounding semi-surprised. "There's something I didn't know."

"In any case." bellowed the voice. "Once we are able to find the jewel, I will have my power returned. Volcanon has it, I'm sure."

"So he did indeed make the fakes?" Verd said, sounding somewhat uninterested.

"I don't know." The voice replied. "Any number of people could have done it. Maybe even Bowie himself."

"So, what now?" Verd asked, as he took a small step forward. "How does it begin?"

"We have to finish gathering the Shining Force. We've only about half. Some may have fled to East Parmecia if they caught wind of the rumors." The echoing sound of the voice shook the walls as it spoke. "And, in the mean time…"

"Yes?" Verd asked, sounding somewhat eager.

"We must get in touch with our…friends. It is time to raise some old rivals of mine." said the voice.

"Lord Zeon…who would that be?" said Verd. "Do you mean…?"

"Yes." Zeon replied. "Yes, I'll need you to help me, though. I do not know the rituals needed to call upon souls that powerful…"

"Who does…?" Verd's eyes tightened, almost as if he already knew the answer.

"If Geshp were still with us, he may have been of help, but…Warderer." Zeon's voice grew, a bit of laughter showing through. "…and Mishaela."

Verd grinned.

-----

Volcanon's shrine glowed gloriously even in the night, as the top of Mt.Volcano was blood red with the glowing light of the bubbling lava below. The shrine itself absorbed the light, and reflected it outward tenfold, radiating a deep crimson across the cliffs of the mountain.

Volcanon's statue stood within, as it always had, the egg from which he was birthed still lay shattered at the statue's enormous talons. Volcanon himself had the universe to look over, this planet took no particular significance over any others, and so, he was never truly present. His statue, though, was a medium for telepathy. His only real contact with the inhabitants of the planet came through the statue that stood in his likeness. He, of course, stretched eons across the sky, while this statue stood as a scaled representation of his true self. The glowing, fiery red eyes that peered out from within the statue proved Volcanon was aware of the happenings on the planet. If ever they turned black…it would be known worldwide that Volcanon ceased to exist, or that, even worse, he had abandoned them.

It came as no surprise when the mountain began to rumble, and as it often happened, the lava inside the crater of the volcano rose a few inches. People simply knew Volcanon was displeased with something or another that day. It didn't always concern them…but on this day, in particular, things were different.

Volcanon had only visited Earth personally three times. Once, at the time of the planet's creation. The second, at the time of the battle of the devil kings. When Darksol, Lucifer, and Zeon rose to battle on another for their place as ruler of the planet, Volcanon appeared. He arrived too late. Zeon, above all others, was victorious, and he began his reign on the planet. Volcanon, even as the grand creator, the light himself, was powerless. It was, ironically, the very power Zeon wished to gain that pulled him into oblivion. Arc Valley, the place were evil energy gathers, dragged Zeon as the ultimate representation of evil incarnate to the depths of the Earth. Zeon's moans crushed the mountains, he bellows buried him beneath Arc Valley with the very power he'd won. Zeon took the opportunity to seal Zeon's power into the Hayn; A dark stone. Unfortunately, Zeon would not remain in Arc Valley forever. Even with the power sealed in the Hayn, it would still slowly have the sealed power drained and sent to Arc Valley, where Zeon would regain his strength and return from the depths. So, in turn, Volcanon created the Yahn, the light stone, to counteract the power of the Hayn. And so, Hayn and Yahn, the Jewels of Evil and Light, were sealed above Arc Valley, where no one could rightly take them…

Not all went as planned. Zeon remerged some time later, when the jewels were removed. The Shining Force, fortunately, was able to subdue him and help Volcanon, with Mitula's help, reseal Zeon in Arc Valley, where he had remained…until now, once again, he began to regain his power slowly. Volcanon sensed the occurrence as it happened. The imbalance between the world's powers of good and evil made him aware of such.

Mitula became wounded, and so, Volcanon returned to Earth. When he felt her presence cease, he knew, this time, things would not go so well. How was it that Zeon escaped the seal? Volcanon couldn't say even that much. But he was glad he had hidden the Jewels better this time. Having replaced them with fakes after the resealing of Zeon, he himself had the Jewels. They were not completely safe even with him, and knowing Zeon, Volcanon would be the first under suspicion to have them. Volcanon hoped to change that.

"I don't know when they'll come or how many he'll send…" Volcanon's voice carried across countless mountains and crevices as he spoke.

He stood perched, his true form, atop the very tip of Mt. Volcano, looking down at a small, colorful, floating speck near his shrine.

"But he'll get the Jewels if it's the last thing he does. Not even I'm powerful enough to fight the greater devils…" Volcanon bowed his head in shame. "If it is true…that his only current minion is more powerful than even Oddeye was…there is no way I can protect the Jewels…"

The small speck of a figure before him said nothing.

"And, Bowie is with him now. He's got something planned…and it's so clever. He's gathering all of your old comrades. I cannot even foresee the devastation such a powerful force can cause to this planet, even before Zeon rises. And…they'll come for you as well."

"I know…" Peter perched himself atop the shrine in order to concentrate on Volcanon better. "They've taken Luke…he'd been diplomatically visiting Pacalon. But…the entire of North Parmecia is shrouded in darkness now that Mitula is gone. I can't imagine Zeon's palm not having reached everyone there."

"Then there are only a few members left. What can be done?" Volcanon said in a low tone. "I'm powerless…"

"There's not much to do. I've heard of a force from the east coming to Parmecia recently. A messenger sent word that they'd quelled a nomadic army and stopped their raid on Nazca on Grans." Peter said with some enthusiasm. "Maybe…maybe it's the remainder of the force. Maybe they know how to keep themselves from being possessed and are coming to see you!"

"I can't say." Volcanon looked out toward the east; toward Grans. "If they're already on Parmecia and they are a force with popularity of any kind, Zeon is just as aware of them as we are."

"Should I try to find them?" Peter tilted his head inquisitively.

"…yes. That would be wise." Volcanon said, not taking his gaze from the eastern horizon.

-----

"Hold it….hold it tighter!" Keith sputtered as he tried to push Orin forward.

Vahn sat at Orin's side, a torn cloth pressed hard against the wound in is chest. Orin's breaths were long and weak.

"How are we supposed to carry him?" Ikara leaned over Orin, her eyes still tearing. "You can't move him! He'll die!"

"Can't leave him here…" Trevor held his shoulder, now tightly rapped in a thick white cloth he'd drawn from his satchel. "There's got to be someplace nearby…"

"I…bring him back to the ship!" Iris offered, as he tried to make the situation sound less grave. "I'm sure a few herbs and rest…"

"We have to find proper shelter…and a priest…" Sye said calmly. "He won't survive even a few hours without proper healing."

"…and I've done all I can…" Vahn said, his head down.

Vahn had drained his power completely, and even collapsed, out cold for a few minutes from the strain. All he'd managed to do was close the back end of Orin's wound, but the gash was still horribly deep, having even broken the ribcage directly in the center of Orin's chest. Mending it and keeping Orin alive was no longer up to them, really.

"We have to carry him." Keith said, his eyes wide. "There's no time…"

"We don't know where a village is! We can't carry him for hours looking for one!" Ikara was almost hysterical, as she fell back into the grass, her hands in her hair. "Can't just…drag him everywhere…we…I don't know…what…"

Vahn looked at her blankly. She wasn't thinking clearly at this point.

"HEY!" Trevor gasped, as a distant beating sound came out from the distant darkness.

There, on the very hill on which the devils had appeared, a large figure galloped forward toward them.

"Simon! HEY!" Trevor waved his good arm frantically as the centaur moved in closer, and finally reached them.

Simon looked at them all sternly.

"What…did I miss something…?" Simon said without much surprise in his voice.

"You're right on time…Orin is…well…" Trevor moved aside, revealing Orin's motionless body.

"There's a city southeast. It may take me an hour or two to get back…"

"Just take him, we'll follow you…" Iris spoke up. "He'll die soon if we don't find someone…"

Simon said nothing. He moved forward and stood next to Orin, and Keith and Vahn promptly lifted him onto the centaur's back.

"I'll find a priest. I'll come and meet you after I've found help for him. Then I'll lead you to the city." Simon said, looking at no one in particular.

"He'll owe you his life…" Trevor started.

"…if he survives." Sye finished.

Trevor looked to the ground, and then back at Simon, who grunted deeply, and galloped off in the very direction he'd come.

"Not much to do now…we have to follow." said Trevor.

"We have to bring food and our supplies first." said Keith.

"I'll grab what I can." Jo said quietly as she took off for the ship.

"Let's go." Vahn said, as he held his hand out to Ikara, and lifted her from the ground.

Sye followed them slowly, Iris close by, but Trevor remained behind.

"What is it about him." Trevor said aloud. "That makes us that deeply worried?"

"He's has a goal." Tess said as she appeared from the shadows behind him. "Unlike any of us…except maybe Vahn, he's the only one reaching for something."

"Seems I've gotten myself into more than a bargained for, though." Trevor said with a grin. "A lot more."

Tess was still wiping the tears from her eyes, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke.

"You've got nothing to worry about, once your comrade returns, you're free as a bird." said Tess.

"No, not this time." said Trevor, still grinning. "Goddess Mitula appears in front of you and saves your hide, then tells you to deliver a message to the Earth's creator. Would you think that to be unimportant enough for me to bolt off once Simon comes back?"

"She told us, not you. You're were just there for the transport, after all…" said Tess.

"For Moun, not south Parmecia." Trevor corrected. "Besides…this is deeper than anything I've ever been involved in. I'd follow something this epic to the ends of the earth."

"I guess that makes us privileged to have you in our company." Tess laughed.

"Damn right." Trevor's smile widened. "But…if he doesn't make it."

Tess said nothing.

"Something changed in him, even I seen it." said Trevor. "I'm not sure if it was good or bad, but I'll tell you something…"

Trevor turned to face her.

"There's not a man alive more brave than that. To take a sword…" he stopped himself, realizing her eyes were still tearing. "…better get back. We need to clear out of the old husk quick."

"Yeah." she said, turning and walking away.

Trevor stayed just a bit longer, admiring the night sky.

"Better be alive when I get there." he whispered. "There's still a _long _way to go."

-----

There was a cold draft that crept into the room that night. It was as if the many faces of the dead stood right outside and breathed the cold breath until this small cottage in the forest. The roof had collapsed, the windows and doors broken and cracked. Inside, no one would suspect anything living. Really, it was just a manmade structure reduced to its original unimportant, unkempt place in nature. Inside, though, something really did live.

Under a poorly made trapdoor in the cottage's wooden floor, a winding staircase led it's way down into a well made out cavern of sorts. The walls adorned with torches and various paintings, some of which were damaged by the water that seeped through the very walls of the cavern.

The figure of a rather tall woman could be made out from any area of the dim cavern, but nothing more than a silhouette was truly recognizable. She stood quite still over an amity cauldron, ingredients to the side. She planned to make dinner, rather than something abnormal this time. She was quite hungry actually, and she was actually unsure if the entire skinned rabbit that hung by it's back legs from a rope nearby would truly suffice for the entire of the night.

Thoughts straying to how to prepare such a meal, the very earth shook. She turned, only dimly aware of the certain unease in the air. She scanned the room, and in what seemed like the opposite of a blinding flash, but rather a slow moving black vortex, a new figure appeared in the room. This, now, surprised the old witch.

"What in hell?" she took a step back and lifted her right hand slowly. "Who are you, then?"

"Pardon my intrusion, milady." Verd's crisp voice echoed through the cavern.

His green eyes peered out from the darkness of his hood.

"You must be Mishaela, correct?" he said coolly.

"You're not a human…" she hissed. "Though, much like them are you to wonder in here like an idiot."

"I've not been around quite long enough to be mistaken for a mortal too many times." Verd said. "But I'd say it's quite a guise if I need to travel without suspicion. How could you tell I wasn't human?"

"You reek of…devil…" she said, her arm still raised, as though she'd fire liquid acid from his fingertips at his slightest movement. "I'm sure you know everything I want to ask, so answer me those few questions…"

"Gladly. I'm Verdelet, from Grans Island." said Verd.

"Arc Valley…" Mishaela's eyes widened. "Then…"

"Yes." Verd laughed a bit. "Yes, Zeon."

"So, he wants to kill me now, eh?" said Mishaela. "Twice I avoided death by Max and the little children that followed him, Zeon can't do any better than them."

"Oh really?" Verd asked with a smile.

"No. I'm just too damn good at surviving." she said, returning with a very similar grin.

"Well, fortunately for you, will won't have to find out if that's true or not." said Verd.

"Really, now? Shame…" she licked her lips.

"Quite. Zeon would actually ask of your aid." said Verd. "Care to accept?"

"I wouldn't serve Zeon. Ever. It's his fault Darksol wasn't revived the first time. The disgusted blind boy of his tried to be a hero…" Mishaela stopped short.

At her neck, without her even really noticing at first, the dark sword glowed a dim blue an purple, with Verd standing poised with it in his hand.

"I'd watch what was said about Lord Oddeye. He's quite the hero back were I come from." Verd's voice was still cool and composed, but his eyes burned.

"You're a poor negotiator, Verdelet." Mishaela growled.

"Zeon doesn't want you to _serve_ him. He wants you to _aid_ him." Verd said, pulling his blade away slowly.

"And then difference is…?" Mishaela moved back, and bore into Verd as best she could.

It didn't seem to have any affect.

"There's something in it for you." Verd smiled again. "Something I'm sure will change your mind."

"Try me." Mishaela turned her back to him. "Zeon doesn't interest me at all."

"Ah, milady, I understand why you'd dislike Zeon. I understand why he doesn't _interest_ you. On the other hand, I know _exactly_ what you want." Verd stepped back slowly and sheathed his sword.

Mishaela's eyes tightened, as she wasn't sure what Verd would say, but when she heard simply the parting of Verd's lips to speak, she knew.

"Darksol." he said, and the name slid from his lips in a most perfect way.


	30. Chapter 30 Trust

-1Chapter 30 - Trust

"Orin? The prince of Granseal?" the elderly chancellor of New Granseal stood as rigid as stone as Simon looked at him with an unfaltering stare. "How can this be?"

"I am not sent to deliver a message of reason." Simon said simply. "He's wounded, he seeks healing, shelter, and further care. He will die if he does not receive such."

"Oh…well…" the chancellor looked to the soldiers behind him, both of whom were somewhat wide eyed. "Yes…take him in! Hurry, now!"

The soldiers both bolted forward, and, as gently as possible, removed Orin from the centaur's back.

"Bring him in, yes. Lay him in my chambers." the chancellor said, still looking quite awestruck. "I'll take care of him personally."

"You'll need a priest of some kind…" Simon started.

"I am a vicar…" the chancellor said, his eyes tightening. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I was in his company and I brought him here. Nothing else is important." Simon turned away slowly. "I'll return later."

"Perhaps with an explanation!" the chancellor called after him, annoyed with his tone.

He was, in fact, the closest thing to a king here in New Granseal. Though they were technically a growing colony of sorts and part of Granseal itself, the chancellor controlled things here under Bowie's directions. Everything that was not important enough to send word to Bowie directly, the chancellor took care of instead. It was quite an important position.

Simon disappeared within a few minutes, having exited the city through the front gates. The chancellor stood still quite rigid under the dark sky, puzzled at the situation. Why in hell was Orin here, of all places? What had happened? The chancellor had received no word of the happenings on Grans Island, and so, he was completely oblivious to the situation.

-----

"Everything ready?" Vahn stood, a large knapsack strapped to his back, his eyes scanning everyone before him.

Trevor had a similar pack on, Ikara at his side, canteens and the like under her arm. Keith slung a net full of coconuts over his right shoulder, his bow on the other. Tess held very little, but tied to her belt, several satchels could be seen dangling, most likely filled with flints and a majority of their funds. Sye had already disappeared, as midnight was close at hand. Trevor hoped he had strayed far enough from them so they would not meet until morning. Iris was busy reattaching his mantel and gauntlets. Jo had already taken to the skies. A loud flapping sound passed overhead every now and again.

"We've got the essentials." Trevor assured him, rubbing his chin. "Basically food, cots, and water."

"Are we short anyone…?" Vahn scanned through them again.

He did so several times, and noticed some of them hung their heads and said nothing, and only then did he realize who wasn't among them.

'Duran…and now Orin.' Vahn thought, as he turned away from them.

"Here we go, then…" Vahn started off in front, his staff doubling as a walking stick.

The earlier battle as well as his draining attempts to stabilize Orin had left him utterly exhausted. He was surprised he was actually trekking out while his legs felt very similar to jelly. Trevor was also still aching, his arm, he felt, was still bleeding a bit. He had already replaced the bandages within the last few hours, and yet the blood was still slowly oozing through.

"What do you think New Granseal is like…?" Iris said in a low tone to no one in particular.

Vahn had realized after Simon's departure that the town he spoke of could only be New Granseal. Until then he had completely forgotten about Granseal's distant mainland colony. Even as he and Jo had searched about for a civilization of some kind just hours earlier, the fact that there was only one city with several miles, and that it was that very colony had slipped his mind.

"A watered down version of Granseal itself, I'd expect." Keith said, his eyes to the west. "They probably don't even have a real castle."

"I'm sure they have something like that." Trevor said. "I've been to the Exile colonies, and I'd seen Galam before it was destroyed. Each small encampment mimicked the layout of the original on a smaller scale, brick walls and cobblestone paths and all."

"So who heads the place?" Keith asked, looking expectedly in Vahn's direction.

"High Priest Frayja." Vahn said, knowing it was his question to answer.

He looked back over his shoulder at Keith.

"He used to be second only to my mother in Granseal, but he requested to work with the council here in Parmecia." He explained. "My mother said he didn't like to be too low on the chain of command…"

"Your mother isn't even a royal advisor, though." Keith said, his eyebrow raised. "Why would he be jealous of her if she had no political standing?"

"I think it was because he used to be held in high regard in Pacalon for a short time." Vahn said, looking down at his feet now. "Didn't like being thrown into a position that only concentrated on religious standing."

"So he works on a council or something? Doesn't sound much more beneficial…" Keith was now interested in Frayja and his quest for a position of influence.

"It wasn't…that's why the council was disbanded." Iris said, seemingly from nowhere. "My father was surprised at that, actually. He'd been making a trade triangle between both Granseal and its colony. When the council was wiped out, Frayja became Chancellor and took control of trade."

"I remember that." said Ikara. "The whole town was talking about Nazca trading only on a single route with Granseal. They stopped sending goods to the colony."

"Anyway, I don't really know if Bowie let it pass or if Frayja found some convincing argument that said the council was no good." Iris said. "But my father didn't like the smell of it. I'm not sure I would have been quite that paranoid."

"Well when it comes to the safety of a kingdom, you can never be too safe." Trevor laughed.

"Frayja's only been chancellor for a few months…I really haven't heard whether he's doing well or not." Iris looked at the sky, thinking about it.

"It doesn't really matter…" Vahn said as he ruffled his own hair. "We should be worrying about Orin. If Frayja is someone who can't really be trusted, maybe we should be twice as worried about Orin's safety, seeing as the Chancellor would most definitely be hovering over him as he healed…"

"I doubt he's untrustworthy." said Keith, quite suddenly. "Wasn't Frayja part of the Shining Force, too? If Bowie put him in such a high position, he must have been."

"I don't know." Vahn replied as he looked over his shoulder again. "My mother never really said he was, and I only knew of a choice few who were once part of the Force…"

"Regardless, I really can't think of a reason why Orin would be any worse off than he already is…" Keith said, his eyes to the ground.

They remained utterly silent for quite a while after that. The stars across the black sky seemed to be even dimmer than usual. The moon was a silver sliver that hung limply in the sky, it's almost invisible dark side only vaguely apparent with a great amount of concentration and focus of the eyes. Though there was a moderate breeze that swept across the plains every now and again, everything was quite tranquil. Yet, this only allowed them all concentrate of the graveness of the situation in silence. With Orin at Death's door, there was very little else that could truly do him much harm. And yet, in his condition, anything negative could be something just fatal enough to push him to his end.

Mortals were not made to be invincible, or durable even. They were made with a powerful mind and the ability to defend themselves. Even so, through endeavors and human error, these imperfect creatures showed their vulnerability. They showed the greatest weakness of being mortal was just that: Mortality. They were graced with the ability to succumb to death.

-----

The cold was indescribable. A numbing beyond words. All thought was erased. Even if Orin attempted to think, gain his bearings, to recollect, all attempts failed within moments because of this soul chilling cold. Orin felt nothing, numbness, heard nothing, silence, tasted nothing, smelt nothing, and could see nothing. Nothing but Bowie. An eternity surely must have passed by now. Surely eternity could come and go. It had to have an end. Maybe the end was very close. Maybe ten seconds away. Orin counted.

One…two…three…It was no use. Orin lost count because of the mind numbing cold. He could think of nothing. Yet, quite suddenly, the cold subsided and vanished. Orin took the opportunity to immediately regain his composure. When had the cold come? Why had it come? Why did it go…? Something else also began to change quite suddenly. Bowie began to fade before Orin, and as he disappeared completely from sight, leaving Orin in complete darkness, something became audible in his mind.

"I'll be here, even if you can't see me. I promise I will, as long as you trust in me, Orin."

'I did…' Orin thought. 'Of course…I did."

"…as long as you trust in me…"

'I did!'

"I'll be here."

'WHERE?'

"…even if you can't see me."

Orin felt as if he could cry. He would have in his own mind if he had the ability. He had the unbearable sense of betrayal and sorrow building up inside of him.

"I promise…"

'You lied.' Orin said, now sobbing heavily inside his own mind.

"…as long as you trust in me…"

'GAH!' Orin couldn't shake that feeling. It haunted him.

"…trust…in me……trust…in…me…"

'You bastard! I did! And what have I got to show for it? You could have fought it! You could have! Damnit!'

"…trust…"

Orin could do nothing but weep.

"…in…"

He would have pounded his fists into the ground if he could.

"…me…"

He wished he had never left Granseal.

"……Orin."

His eyes snapped open. A gray cloud seemed to be sitting right above his face. He could see nothing but dark, murky blots hovering over him. He was alive?

"Orin." said a voice.

It was not the voice he had just heard. It was much more gruff and deep.

"Oh, yes, yes." the voice said. "I'm so glad to see you awake."

Orin's green eyes were still slightly glazed. He wasn't quite out of the woods yet, but he somehow felt his energy slowly growing.

"I haven't used healing magic in quite some time. Nothing that powerful either." said the voice. "Sleep, Orin. You'll be fine."

"Wh…" Orin croaked weakly.

He could hardly breath out with enough force to compose words. He was temporarily mute because he was so drained of energy.

"I'm exhausted myself after this little fiasco." said the voice.

The dark blot moved out of Orin's view.

"I have to rest as well. I'll check back soon." Whomever was speaking had gone, the distant sound of a closing door could be heard as Orin tried to focus his eyes on what he could see in front of him.

The blotted shape of a ceiling began to come into view, slowly focusing and beginning to look normal as Orin's eyes adjusted. He had lived…he'd actually lived. How?

'I hope everyone else is okay…' Orin thought, wondering where his friends were.

For that matter, where was he? Orin attempted to tilt his head, but to no avail. He was much too weak. He blinked hard as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking hard. Finally, though, he drifted back into unconsciousness. He dreamt of nothing.

-----

"How did you manage to crawl out of your hole this time…?" Mishaela stood poised, one hand on her hip, her body tilted slightly to one side. "More rats got into the shrine?"

"You're sense of humor always was a little cold." Zeon bellowed. "Though, I seem to recall someone else living in a hole until recently."

Mishaela scowled.

"I haven't told her of our intentions. I just gave her the offer." Verdelet appeared from the shadows, his heavy hood covering his face. "I thought you'd prefer to explain."

"Does that mean you agree?" Zeon roared.

"Not yet I don't." Mishaela grinned. "Knowing you and your aimless bullshitting about evil plots, I'd have to hear exactly what you had in mind for me."

Zeon's eyes tightened.

"…Well…?" Mishaela hissed.

"I want you to perform a ritual." Zeon bellowed. "It may be difficult…"

Zeon noticed the already uninterested look on Mishaela's face.

"…I want you to revive Warderer." he said simply.

"…You've finally gone mad. Too much time buried here…" she said, almost laughing.

"Can you do it?" he bellowed in return.

"Why would I want to?" she said, looking quite angry now. "Revive _Warderer_? That pompous ugly good for nothing…an Iom priest is _nothing _in comparison to me or you…"

"But he knows well the rituals of reviving an even higher power." Zeon growled. "He brought Iom…"

"Iom was a clod. Even I could have crushed him." Mishaela scoffed.

"Be that as it may…" Verd interrupted. "You can't revive Darksol on your own."

Mishaela spun around, her eyes wide.

"I've done it before!" her eyes were on fire.

"Under extreme duress. You almost died to revive him." Verd's eyes tightened.

"And he was utterly weak. For Max to have defeated him as old as he'd grown? After he'd been beaten by the Shining Force to remove the mask? And Darksol had even transformed and wasn't stronger than he had been during their first encounter." Zeon roared.

"How would you know that?" Mishaela screeched.

"Evil energy gathers here. I know what comes and goes. When Darksol was killed, a mass of energy arrived. When he was revived, a small portion was removed." Zeon explained.

"You _need _Warderer. We don't plan on keeping him around after he's done his duty." Verd grinned.

"And who says you won't dispose of me afterwards as well?" Mishaela asked, recovering herself.

"Because then, Darksol would want nothing to do with us." Verd explained.

"Wait…your only purpose is to revive Darksol." said Mishaela, turning back to Zeon. "Then what do you get from it?"

"Good question." Zeon bellowed. "A worthy ally."

-----

Hours had come and gone, and the night slowly turned to day as the group marched aimlessly across the plains of Parmecia, knowing their destination was somewhere in the general direction they were currently walking. The smell of something sweet passed by them in the cool, spring morning air.

The group was evenly spread apart. Vahn stood in front, Keith close by. They spoke sparsely now and then as they walked, but about nothing of great importance came up. Both of their minds were elsewhere, Vahn's on his father, and Keith's, for some odd reason, on Ikara…

Tess and Iris walked with one another, but neither of them had spoken at all, really. It was just a matter of the current situation. At any other time Tess might have said something suddenly, or asked an odd question. Now, she walked quietly with her eyes forward, her face expressionless. Iris, on the other hand, was concentrating on her. What an odd girl, with her almost glowing red tattoos, her disheveled, torn clothing. Her face was her only redeeming feature…and her eyes. They were quite bright even in contrast to the blood red that surrounded them.

Ikara walked alone behind the rest of them. She was thinking maybe she could have just stopped walking and stay behind, and maybe everyone would just forget about her. Why had she come with them in the first place? Ikara had been known to be a quite educated, intelligent young woman. In her current state, though, she had only just realized that maybe coming all this way was the stupidest thing she'd ever done, and, at this point, there was no going back. She opted to continue walking, but at some distance from the rest of them. She was still crying.

Trevor also moved alone. His eyes closed as the wind passed over his face. An intense feeling of nostalgia came over him, and he closed his eyes tighter.

'How I've missed that feeling.' he thought.

"So, you're an Exile?" Iris asked, trying to seem uninterested. "You don't really fit the role."

"You're not so princely, yourself." Tess replied, not looking over at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he looked at her hard, but she didn't bother looking back.

"I guess we're both not fit for our roles…" she said, turning her eyes to him, but keeping her face forward. "But yeah, I'm Exile."

"Hm…" he kept looking at her, and she kept looking back.

Quite beautiful, her eyes. He looked away.

"You swing your rapier like it weighs 50 pounds…" she said with a slight grin. "The difference between it and a sword is the part you seem to miss. It's made to be fast, not crushing or sturdy."

"I know…" he replied after a short time. "I get nervous sometimes, too, though."

"Just think fast. Even if you don't know what you're doing, it's better than doing nothing at all." she looked at the ground.

'He did nothing…' Iris thought, remembering how Orin had stood quite motionless while Lettengo drove his blade into him. 'Why did he do nothing? What did he know that we didn't? There has to be a reason.'

Trevor moved in next to Ikara, slowly, subtly. She noticed him only as he sighed loudly, but she said nothing. He did not intend to move in so close, but his eyes were still shut, his right hand resting on his wounded left shoulder. The only hint that he had wondered toward her was the faint smell of something sweet. He opened his eyes.

"Hey." he said with a wide grin.

"Hi." Ikara looked at him, quite surprised.

"You're well?"

"…yes…"

"Almost as good a liar as me." his grin grew even wider.

She looked at the ground.

"Losing people is hard." he said earnestly. "Can't say I know what it feels like to lose a friend…but to lose a love. That, I have mastered understanding."

He looked forward somberly. His eyes were quite empty, even though his face and grin were very alive.

"I see." she managed to say.

"You shouldn't worry about Orin, at least. I've known him only shortly, but there's something about him…" he said, trailing off into thought.

"I know." her eyes were still wet. "It doesn't take long to know who he is and how he acts. Recently though…"

He looked at her calmly.

"…he's changed. What this whole thing has done to him…" she kept her eyes on her feet. "…he's lost something, and I don't know what it is."

"Fighting like this changes people." he said quietly. "You lose a tiny piece of yourself in every swing of a blade, and with the odds against you…there's a lot to lose."

"Then why don't I feel like I've lost something, too?" she asked.

"…Haven't you, though?" he replied.

Her eyes slowly widened. She had really lost a fair bit. A friend, most importantly, and over time, her bearings. She'd lost faith in her own actions. She had lost trust in everyone around her, including herself, and when she realized it, some of her sorrow was replaced with shame.

"When you realize what you've accomplished and what's ahead…" Trevor said, closing his eyes again and grinning as the wind passed over him. "…you'll understand what you've gained from your sacrifices. Reap what you've sown with blood, sweat, and tears."

"I don't want to reap what others have sown, though." she said quietly. "…once they've gone."

"Well it's either that…" he said in just as low a voice. "…or let it all go to waste."

She said nothing.

"I'm quite pleased to be with you." he said slowly. "All of you. This is quite the group I've stumbled upon."

She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"And don't tell me it's not my burden to carry. It's just as much my fight as anyone else's." he looked over at her, the rising sun shown on his face. "People possessed and disappearing? Especially the Shining Force, now that sounds to me like a global threat, and saving humanity could fit quite snuggly into my schedule."

They both smiled.

The sound of distant, rhythmic hoof beats met Trevor's ear, and he turned around with a smile. There, on the horizon, Simon appeared once again. He moved toward them quickly, the same look of neutrality on his face.

"AH! Simon, how have you faired?" Trevor said with a wide grin as the centaur rode toward him.

"Well." he replied. "Orin resides in New Granseal castle under the care of the Chancellor."

"Did you tell him what had happened?" Trevor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not." Simon turned, leading the way. "I'd let you brand me a fool if I had. King of Granseal drives a sword into his own son on Parmecia? Even I almost cannot conceive it."

"True enough." Trevor said, looking over at Ikara.

Her eyes were set again on her feet.

The group had fallen back together now, and they were not so thinly spread.

"Is he well?" Tess asked after a short while.

"We'll know upon arrival." Simon grumbled.

"Frayja will expect a lengthy explanation." Vahn said. "I'd expect he's already informed his soldiers to capture Simon if he's sighted again."

"They'll have to capture the whole lot of us then." Keith said angrily. "Chancellor my ass."

"Can't blame him. Even the truth sounds impossible." Vahn explained. "Hopefully Orin will be awake to tell the story. His word is very much indisputable."

"We'll be quite cautious regardless of the situation." Trevor said, now looking very concentrated.

-----

"My costs for sustaining Warderer are quite lofty." Mishaela pursed her lips, and standing in her usual defiant, yet relaxed position, her hands still on her hips, she lifted one hand to push back her hair. "It will require an enormous amount of evil energy."

"Meaning…?" Zeon's eyes tightened, suspecting a ridiculous answer.

He got one.

"I need this energy taken from someone still living." Mishaela smiled. "Might I suggest sacrificing Verdelet, here?"

Verd smiled.

"Ignorant bitch, you are. Any other suggestions?" he smirked.

Mishaela kept herself restrained for the time being. She had hardly ever been in a position in which she did not have the advantage, or, in one she didn't _think _she had the upper hand. Therefore, she seldom got angry, but instead, flaunted power as a means of persuasion. She had no power, nor any advantage before Zeon, at least not alone, and therefore, she was prone to enraged outbursts, each of which would show great desperation and weakness.

"Well…maybe if I had a small amount of tainted light energy." she said, pretending to digest the idea. "I could take the tainted bit of light and manifest it. Light energy is much more powerful in smaller amounts than dark energy."

Zeon said nothing. He also seemed to be thinking about it.

"I'd still need a living being, though." she added.

"Lord Verdelet, who of the Force remains?" Zeon bellowed quite suddenly.

Verd seemed taken aback at first. What did the Force have to do with Warderer…

"We have more than half remaining." Verd looked down at the floor, thinking.

"You said we had more than half, earlier…" Zeon hissed. "Which is it?"

"I apologize, I was incorrect." Verd returned with graceful indifference. "There are about 17 left. We do have everyone from Grans, though."

"I need names." Zeon growled.

"Yes, well…" Verd was silent for a short time, but then spoke up again. "Eric, Janet, Peter, Taya, Tyrin, Karna, Zynk, Frayja, May, Kiwi, Rick, Higins, Jaro, Sheela, Claude, Chaz, and Elric. Rhode has been confirmed as dead, Lemon remains in the void."

"You know _all_ of them?" Mishaela looked at Verd with a minimal amount of shock on her face, but her words showed awe nonetheless.

"Thanks to a friend of ours. We knew of several, mainly the most powerful, but we've been alerted of many others over time." Verd explained.

"Our steps towards a bit of revenge do not take priority, but I'm helping myself grow in strength as the Force is possessed." Zeon roared. "But back to my question. Which of the remaining do we have a lock on?"

"The only known locations are of Frayja, who currently resides in New Granseal, Rick, who we believe to be somewhere near Moun or Pacalon, and Peter, who is still in Bedoe…" Verd went through the list quite quickly, knowing very little about the remainder of the missing Force.

"Phoenix, of course he'd be cowering under Volcanon's wing." Zeon growled. "Rick's location is too vague, unconfirmed. Frayja…what does he do in New Granseal?"

"I'm not sure." Verd said in a low voice. "Probably something of importance. He's the only member who resides in the colony."

"Find out more about him." Zeon hissed. "Now."

Verd said nothing. He was simply gone.

"Do you have a possible candidate for me, then?" Mishaela grinned.

"If I cannot find a tainted source of light…" Zeon hissed. "I have the dark energy needed to revive Warderer."

"So why not just let me have it…?" Mishaela, for once, was slightly confused.

"Because I need the holder of this energy for my own." Zeon bellowed. "Of my minions, he is the only survivor. Red Baron is vital to my future plans."

-----

The morning did not come swiftly. As the group pressed on, the sun had reached the horizon, but it seemed to rest there for hours. As they moved, it was watching them from atop the eastern cliffs. Spring time was upon them now, and the breeze was cool, the strange smell of something sweet rose out of the distance.

The force was just a few miles from New Granseal, about an hours walk, to be precise. Vahn lifted his head and cracked his neck wearily, trying to keep in step with everyone else. He'd fallen back quiet a bit since they'd been moving along, his staff slowly becoming a nuisance and a hindrance rather than helpful as a walking stick. He could see the forest in which the small colony sat in the distance. It was quite an ominous looking wood, and upon examining it as they moved closer, he noticed the trees were mostly evergreens and other coniferous trees. That said, unlike the forests they'd passed through before, which were mostly budding and scarcely leafed, this forest was quite full and gloomy looking. The mist that hung amongst the trees made it an even more ominous sight.

"How far into the wood is the city?" Vahn asked, still squinting to see the distant trees.

"Not far. A quarter mile, I expect." Simon said without looking back.

"Anything to fear in there…?" Keith said exactly what Vahn was thinking.

"Nothing to fear, but there are creatures to fend off…" Simon continued.

Vahn looked back at Ikara, who looked slightly better than she had during the past day or so. Trevor still stood near her, his eyes to the sky.

"You fought alone and carried Orin then?" Keith's eyebrow rose slightly.

"I was lucky enough to avoid confrontation."

"Good call." Trevor's voice rose from the back of the group. "Hopefully we're as quiet as mice, like yourself."

Vahn assumed Trevor was grinning one of his wide grins as he spoke, but he didn't bother to look over his shoulder. He was more fixated on getting to that forest as soon as possible, without having to break into a sprint, of course. He kept at a brisk, regular pace, moving up next to Keith again. Vahn could feel Keith moving closer, and he slowed slightly so they were side by side.

Keith leaned in and spoke quiet low, "You really think we've got a chance…?"

Vahn's eyes tightened. It was hard to answer a question like that. With all that had happened, between his own father giving he and his comrades quite a thrashing, Bowie having almost slain his own son, and the sudden appearance and apparent death of the goddess Mitula was quite a bit to swallow.

"Of course." Vahn returned after a short pause. "O-of course."

"Maybe." Keith moved away slightly. "But a damn slim one."

Vahn closed his eyes to think. Could he really be doing this right now? Why couldn't this just be a dream? He'd had dreams before, nightmares, good dreams, strange dreams, just like anyone else. Surely this could be just another, as a week could have been not more than a moments thought in his head as he slept. The events that had occurred could have simply been a flash of images resonating throughout his subconscious, a series of memories and sights ever so twisted as to have him imagine such a story. Surely something this epic had to be a dream, or, at least, it would have made a good one.

Time moved sluggishly along, but all the same they reached the forests edge at noon, the sun beating down on them. Vahn could smell the potent stench of fresh pine and tree sap. The forest was actually a relief from the open fields they had been traveling over for the past several hours. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance, it's call echoing hollowly through the trees. Another call was returned from the opposite direction. A chipmunk or two could be seen running across the groups path as they moved. How serene, yet sorrowful this forest seemed to be. It reminded Vahn of something he couldn't place, something he'd felt before, but he wasn't sure what it was or where it had happened.

'Father,' Vahn thought, 'I wish I was home…I so wish I was home."

-----

Orin's eyes popped open to the sound of a distant humming. He couldn't really be sure what it was, but he didn't really care. He was still very exhausted. The sound stopped, and he attempted again to turn his head. This time, with little effort, he looked to his right. He was in a large bed within a fairly lavish, well sized room. The walls were adorned with blue draperies, large shields hung from the walls, phoenix crests upon their faces. Directly in front of the bed, Orin could see an unlit fireplace.

He tried to sit up, now, but that was quite the chore. His entire body stung with pain as he lurched forward into a sitting position. He winced as his body became accustomed to the new position and the pain faded into nothing but an annoying ache. He did his best to remain in his current position as he examined his surroundings more thoroughly. As he looked about, though, he was caught by surprise when the door creaked open and someone entered.

"Oh! Awake, I see!" said this new face.

There, in the doorway, stood a short, portly old man. He stood, his one hand behind his back, on the other on the door handle, a gleaming look of both surprise and glee on his face. Though Orin was not the type to judge anyone, he noticed how large the man's nose was, and how he was, in fact, rather ugly. His lips hung in a smile, his eyes barely open, and then his face faded into an expression of worry.

"My boy, though I am glad to see you are well…" said the man. "I must ask what is going on. How and why are you…"

"Who are you…?" Orin said slowly, before allowing him to finish. "Where am I…?"

"Oh, yes, yes…" a weak smile passed across his lips again, and then faded. "I am Chancellor Frayja, and you are in New Granseal castle. You were brought here wounded and I nursed you back to health."

"New Granseal?" Orin looked down at his feet. "And my friends?"

Frayja's eyes tightened slightly. "I found you personally. I rescued you from death out on the plains."

Orin looked up in surprise.

"There was no one else. Had you been traveling with someone?" Frayja moved closer, closing the door behind him.

"That's not right." Orin looked at Frayja hard. "You ventured all the way out to rescue me? No one was around?"

"I assure you! You were lying near death a few miles from the city. I was on my way…on a morning coach ride for some fresh air, and I spotted you." Frayja still had a look of worry plastered on his face.

"I see." Orin couldn't believe it.

Had his plan failed, or had they just abandoned him? He could only remember the feeling of cold steel being drawn from his chest, and the taste of his own blood rising up out of his throat.

"I am…"

"I know who you are." Frayja walked toward the bed and stood with his hands out in front of him. "Orin, Prince of Granseal. How could I not remember? Last I saw, you were just a young boy…"

"So we've met?" Orin looked slightly surprised.

"Of course. I worked and lived in Granseal with your father until he found me better suited for the job of chancellor here in the colony." Frayja turned away and walked toward the fireplace. "I've not been away from here since."

Orin's eyes widened. Could this Frayja be have been another member of the Shining Force?

"You were one of them, weren't you?" Orin spoke in a low tone. "You fought alongside my father…"

"I'm not fond of those days, much unlike the others." Frayja looked back over his shoulder. "Too much bloodshed for a man of the church. I was glad to be of service to this world, but those were dark times I don't much like to recollect.

There was something very odd about the chancellor.

"Now I must have you answer my questions." Frayja turned back to face Orin again. "Why are you here, and what happened to you?"

"It's a difficult story." Orin looked back at his feet. "I'm sure you'd find it hard to believe."

"I'm adept at understanding the difficult story." Frayja forced another grin. "I also have much time to spare."

Orin explained what had come to pass over the past week or so. Frayja, to his surprise, did not stop Orin at any point, though, at times, Frayja did have his back to him, as he seemed to be trying to take everything in and understand the complexity of the situation. When Orin was finished, Frayja was facing him again, his expression stern.

"I see." was his only response. "And the wound?"

"When we reached Parmecia, the possessed Force met us here, or at least some of them. My father was one of them, and…" Orin closed his eyes. "I fought him…or, I was forced to, though it wasn't much of a battle."

"There's not much for me to say." Frayja turned around once again. "Except that New Granseal is in clear danger."

"As are you…" Orin interrupted.

"Yes. As long as you're here, we're both in great danger, and so is the rest of the city…no, the continent." Frayja pressed on. "I've been forced in my life to do a lot of things I was never proud of. I once abandoned an entire village in the north simply to keep the rest of the continent from being devoured by devils. I was ashamed, but it was for the greater good, and now…"

Orin was looking at Frayja intently.

Frayja swallowed hard. "I am pressed with just the same decision. And I will make the same choice."

Orin suddenly realized what was happening. His eyes widened.

"You have to leave now. Get out of New Granseal before the devils come here for you. Go back to Granseal. Grans might be decimated by whatever it is that hunts you, but Parmecia is safe from attack by Volcanon and Mitula. You're disrupting the order of things."

"You…" Orin's eyes were still wide.

"Hurry up and leave. You're things are just there on the floor." Frayja looked hard at Orin, his expression unchanging.

"You'd let the entire Force be…" Orin was enraged. "You'd let them all just die? Let their souls be…"

"Quiet your mouth and ready yourself for departure! I won't have you bringing the continent to ruin! The fate of Grans may be sealed, but a moments sentimentality and a foolish child's dreams will not drag the entire race of man with it!" Frayja snorted, his ugly wrinkled face tightened as he bellowed. "Go back to Grans! GO!"

Orin jumped out of the bed, his chest aching as he grabbed up his clothes and dressed within just a few seconds. He grabbed up his sword and scabbard, and made his way to the door. Frayja stood poised in the center of the room. Orin pulled the door open, and it slammed hard into the wall, the handle having dented the wood. Orin turned back, his face radiating his anger.

"I hope they find you and take you back with them. I hope they do worse to you than the rest of them, and I hope they send you my way first…"

"I'll not hear any of it!" Frayja moved forward angrily.

"I hope they send you my way first!" Orin moved toward him as well, his hand tight on the hilt of his sword. "So I can see you writhe before your end."

"GET OUT!" Frayja stepped back, showing some fear, but he yelled as loud as he could.

Orin turned and bolted out as fast as his legs could carry him. Even with the pain in his chest, he managed to run full speed for the door, soldiers on guard watching as he sped by.

'I'll get him…' Orin thought as he made his way outside. "Bastard he is. How? How could he deny them? Sick twisted…I'll get him. For Father, I'll get him."

-----

"I found all history pertaining to Frayja from Byrl" Verd had appeared behind Mishaela, who was sitting, bored looking, in a chair within Zeon's great hall in the ancient tower. "He seems a good candidate, actually."

"Byrl?" Mishaela looked up at Zeon. "Two new cronies, dear?"

"Quiet." Zeon hissed.

Mishaela frowned and leaned against the chair's arm, her head in her hand.

"Well…he's chancellor of New Granseal on Parmecia. He was sent there after complaining to Bowie about certain royal duties of which he was deprived as a bishop. Frayja was originally sent to become part of New Granseal High Council of the Grans Alliance. When he got there, though, the high Council was disbanded and he became chancellor."

"Sounds cunning." Mishaela said. "He forced them to disband, didn't he?"

"That's what's been said." Verd responded., then continued on. "He's since attempted to increase tariffs on goods from Nazca. Nazca eventually stopped trading with the colony because it wasn't making money, but continued trade with Granseal. Moun also slowed trade with New Granseal."

"So he seems quite power starved." Zeon bellowed. "Any word on his rule?"

"Some. Laws are no stricter under his rule than the High Council's, but he's been known to take bribes." Verd explained. "And that's about all there is."

"Mishaela." Zeon bellowed.

Mishaela's head rose immediately, and she stood from the chair.

"O' lordly lord of lords, how shalt thou serve you?" Mishaela grinned.

"Frayja is the best option for the revival. Verd will…"

"I can get him on my own. A weak old man like that. Besides, I'd like to see how this Shining Force matches up to those I've fought." Mishaela turned around and walked toward the only doorway in or out.

"You are aware of what happens if you fail?" Zeon roared after her.

Mishaela stopped in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder.

"You're fucking hilarious."

And she was gone.

-----

A bulky shadow crossed the plains of North Parmecia. Having seen the distant cloud of darkness and despair that hung stagnantly over Mitula's region from the east, the shadow came over the mountains, using passes unknown to most, used by none. He came cloaked well, with much needed supplies, including coin he'd collected over the years. Human currency was a good investment, but he'd never really needed or wanted to use it until now.

Within a day, on swift feet the cloaked shadow moved to the south, beyond Pacalon, through the caverns, past New Granseal, to Ribble, a small, somewhat remote village in the middle of the forest. There, he rested. It took him only a few hours, really, to cross from the north to the south, something no normal human…no, something no human could ever do. Period. He was lucky he'd made such good time. Especially since, here in Ribble, he found exactly who he was looking for, where he was looking, at exactly the right time.

"The cost of one life?" he said calmly.

"Small. It depends on how powerful the target is."

"17,500 gold." He pressed.

"That would be fine for a peasant…"

"He is no peasant. He once led a powerful army." He pressed harder, his voice was hoarse.

The shadow had not spoken in many years.

"17,500 would be fine if you needed me to slit a baby's throat. A general? 120,000." The young man stood poised under the ancient tree, his arms folded. "I'm being generous."

"I have 110,000. I can offer no more."

"You drive hard." said the young man. "You've just acquired the services of Hunter."

"Fitting name." said the cloaked shadow.

"I thought so, too. The gold?" Hunter outstretched his hand.

"All in the satchel. You can count it when you see fit. Your target is called Bowie, he resides in New Granseal."

"Bowie…Bowie…not THE Bowie…?" Hunter stepped back.

"No…of course not." The shadow lied.

"Good…that's a job too big for me." Hunter tied the satchel to his belt. "And my employer is?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" the shadow growled.

"Not really, but knowing my employer helps me find him if I find the pay is…unsatisfactory in comparison to the target." Hunter's eyes tightened.

"I am…Orin." The shadow lied again.

"I see. May I ask what a large character such as yourself is doing so heavily robed? You are certainly from somewhere foreign." Hunter pressed.

"A name is as for as I go."

"You're a devil aren't you?"

"I'm not to be compared to devils."

"A beastman then. Those claws don't lie." Hunter grinned.

"No."

"Hm. You must be from the far west…or from East Parmecia. I've been to east Parmecia, there is a whole different brand of evil living out there."

"So I've heard." The shadow croaked. "If you'll excuse this tired old one, I'll be on my way…"

"Well met, Orin. I hope to do business with you again." Hunter turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Don't bet on it." the shadow said as he exited the city.

Once outside, he drew of his cloak, revealing his robes and heavy cuirass. His eyes wandered the plains.

"Just a bit more to do." said the large creature.

A large set of dragon-like wings spread from his back, and became outstretched. He flapped them heavily. Drawing himself from the ground, and pulling him high into the air, he hung for a few moments, and then turned to the west. He pushed himself forward in the air, and shot into the distance, disappearing into the din of the noon sun.

-----

"Orin!" Vahn stood at the city gates, everyone standing with wide eyes behind him as Orin approached from the castle.

"Over here!" Keith yelled as Orin noticed them.

For a moment, he couldn't believe they were there, but he finally smiled weakly as he realized Frayja must have been lying. He didn't find him, they brought him here.

"I'm glad to see you lot…" Orin said smiling. "Looks like we won't be getting any help here. We're heading back out."

No one said anything, except for Tess, who pushed past Vahn and walked up to Orin. She looked at him for a moment, her expression a mix of sadness and surprise. Her eyes were tearing, and he said nothing, he just looked at her solemnly, understanding her feelings, but not knowing what she would do. She finally moved forward, and slowly embraced him, crying softly into his shoulder. Everyone else just stood, all of them silent. Even Sye seemed to know what was happening.

"She loves him." Jo whispered.

Ikara stood close by, her eyes also tearing. It wasn't that she wouldn't have done the same, but she just didn't feel it right, now. So she just stood silently, as the sun hung quietly overhead. Trevor put his hand gently onto her shoulder, and she looked back at him. He stood, looking straight ahead with a small grin hanging loosely on his lips. So, for the first time in a while, she smiled again, just like Orin had made her smile that morning days ago as they walked toward the ruins of Galam.

"W-why didn't you fight back…?" Tess whispered softly. "You could have…"

"And what would it have done?" Orin closed his eyes. "Instead of them standing to fight us all, I accepted the challenge I was offered. If I hadn't, we all would have died."

She held back a heavy sob, and realized Orin had only just raised his arms from his sides, and accepted the embrace with his own, and the silence that remained seemed to last for quite some time, and for it, Orin was glad.

Fin


End file.
